KAIsatria
by elpeublue
Summary: [Chapter 20]Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria yang lahir dari desa, dan Kim Jongin adalah seorang polisi metropolitan kelas modern yang membiayai pengobatan ayahnya, kemudian menikahinya dengan paksa. Kyungsoo tak bisa melakukan apapun karena Kai adalah penguasa,dia merasa tersiksa dan menderita. Namun Kai menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan suatu hari nanti. Entah kapan... Kaisoo/Yaoi/BL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Main Cast : KaiSoo dkk**

 **Genre : BOYXBOY/YOI/BOYS LOVE**

Kyungsoo tinggal berdua bersama ayahnya yang sedang sekarat di desa dan selama pengobatan biaya yang di jatuhkan padanya sudah di bayar atas nama Kim Jongin,Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat wajah ataupun bertemu secara langsung pada donatur baik hati itu, sampai pada suatu ketika ayahnya benar-benar sekarat dan meninggal beberapa hari kemudian.

Malam itu dia menangis hebat di sudut ruangan kamarnya, hingga badannya terasa sangat lelah dan matanya memberat, sedangkan semilir angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang untuk ditinggalkannya tertidur. Kyungsoo merasa sendiri, kali ini benar-benar , ayahnya tak bisa bicara dan hanya terbaring sedangkan Kyungsoo harus pergi ke kebun untuk menanam sayuran yang biasanya akan di kirim ke kota kecil dekat desanya, kemudian pada sore harinya dia hanya akan melihat mata ayahnya berkedip dengan pandangan kosong, dia sama saja seperti mati. Alasan Kyungsoo hidup adalah ayahnya, namun tidak ada alasan untuk ayahnya tetap hidup karena Kyungsoo sudah tumbuh dewasa sehingga dirinya hanya akan menyusahkan anaknya tersudut, meskipun Baekhyun berkunjung dan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya namun dia sedang ingin sendirian dan Kyungsoo tau Baekhyun harus segera bekerja menanam sayur memanen dan mengirimnya ke kota seperti yang sering mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun sama sepertinya, namun hidupnya sedikit lebih beruntung karena Luhan kakaknya bekerja di kota dengan penghasilan yang tidak banyak namun cukup untuk hidup mereka. Kremasi sudah selesai sejak 3 hari yang lalu, baru saja Baekhyun mengantarkan semangkuk sup untuknya namun dia selalu kehilangan selera makan tiap kali angin di belakang rumahnya berhembus dan menerbangkan beberapa kemerincing yang sering dibuatnya dulu bersama sang ayah. Kyungsoo tau dia tak mungkin hidup seperti ini terus dan dia harusnya sudah kembali bekerja lagi, tapi untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sungguh sangat sakit dia hanya akan duduk disini untuk beberapa saat tertidur jika badannya sudah tak mampu manahan kantuk kemudian makan beberapa suap sup yang ibu Baekhyun masakan untuknya,dia tidak sendiri ada Baekhyun dan keluarganya sekarang, tinggal tak begitu jauh dari rumah sahabatnya itu bukankah sebuah keberuntungan, sehingga dalam masa apapun dia akan dapat melihat tawa Baekhyun, senyum lembut dari ibu Baekhyun rahang tegas ayah Baekhyun atau mungkin sesekali jika Luhan pulang ke kampung dia akan membawakannya banyak makanan untuk mereka santap.

Mereka semua bukan siapa-siapanya, tak ada ikatan darah apapun, tapi mereka semua akan anggapnya keluarga mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo hanya mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang ketakutan dan merasa sendirian ini, dia melahap lebih banyak sup itu dan menghangatkan tubuhnya di corong tempatnya memasak dengan kayu bakar, dia sangat lelah sangat dan tidur adalah cara yang paling baik.

Kyungsoo merasa badanya terangkat dan udara dingin menyapanya, dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya dan tangan halus ibu Baekhyun yang mengelus surainya atau mungkin itu juga suara berat dari ayah Baekhyun yang terdengar sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, seorang pria dengan suara tegas dan mungkin sedikit lembut, pendengarannya terbagi antara suara Baekhyun dan pria itu yang sedang mengobrol bersama ayah Baekhyun. Tapi anehnya matanya sama sekali tak bisa terbuka, dan dia merasa masih sangat mengantuk. Kyungsoo tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya,karena dia akan terbangun dengan cepat jika menemukan hal aneh. Lengan itu terasa begitu kokoh untuk menggendong tubuhnya dan aromanya baru sekali ini dia temukan.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo buka matamu. Yak pabbo!" itu suara Baekhyun Kyungsoo sangat hafal

"dia minum obat penenang, mungkin dia tak akan bangun dengan cepat" itu suara pria itu dan Kyungsoo tidak tau siapa dia. Kyungsoo merasa dia tak mengkonsumsi obat apapun sebelum tertidur.

"dimana aku bisa mencarinya nanti, umurku sudah 20 tahun aku boleh ke kota sendirian"

"kau bisa ke alamat ini"

"oke,akan kuhubungi Luhan hyung jika aku sampai di kota untuk mengantarkanku ke alamat ini"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya dan suara debuman pintu yang terdengar seperti pintu mobil itu menjauhkan suara sahabatnya, seiring dengan pergerakannya yang terus melaju menjadikan suasana sangat sunyi, tidak ada suara angin atau kerincing di belakang rumahnya tidak ada suara Baekhyun atau keluarganya. Yang bisa didengarnya sekarang adalah suara roda kendaraan yang melindas beberapa batu jalan desanya atau suara AC mobil yang di hidupkan oleh pengemudinya, Kyungsoo masih saja tak dapat membuka matanya dan dia sudah begitu pasrah. Akan kemana dia di bawa?.

 **TBC**

Rencananya aku mau tamatin ini dengan chapter pendek, mudah-mudahan aja emang cepet tamat kekekeke, kalo pada antusias yaudah nyok lanjut. Tapi kalo emang selow aja, nanti aku pertimbangin lagi deh anatara lanjut dan enggaknya terus kekurangannya dimana. Sampai jumpa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Main Cast : KaiSoo dkk**

 **Genre : BOYXBOY/YOI/BOYS LOVE**

 **Warning! Ini NC ya, kalau yang belum cukup umur jangan baca dulu. Tapi kalau bandel aku sih gak maksa hehehe,typonya bertebaran.**

Tubuhnya terguncang,karena jalanan desanya memang tak mulus, namun Kyungsoo akan segera menuju mimpinya ketika semuanya terasa semu untuknya, siapa saja yang ada disampingnya bahkan tak penting lagi karena dia merasa perlu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya,terakhir yang bisa dia dengar adalah senandung suara lembut dari pria itu, dan sekali lagi Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika suara kerincing terdengar olehnya, membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dirinya berada dalam balutan selimut nyaman dengan kasur empuk dibawahnya. Jelas ini bukan kamarnya yang dulu dengan kasur kapuk yang sedikit lebih keras, tidak ada aroma embun disini seperti yang biasa dia temukan di desa, atau suara bebek yang berjalan menyusuri sawah, ini bisa di bilang begitu sunyi untuk suasana pagi yang biasanya sudah ramai di kampungnya, tapi ada satu hal yang begitu sama dengan rumah kecilnya dulu, yaitu suara kerincing yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang seperti bertanya pada kerincing itu dimana dia sekarang, itu adalah kerincing yang dibuat ayahnya bersama dirinya, terlihat dari bagaimana pita biru nan sedikit lusuh itu menggelayut manja di terbangkan angin. Kyungsoo membuka jendela dan memanggil nama Baekhyun,itu adalah kebiasaannya di desa karena mereka berdua harus segera ke kebun untuk memetik sayuran,tapi tentu saja ini bukan desanya dan Baekhyun tidak ada disini.

Pemandangan di depannya bukan lagi sawah atau tanah tak berpenghuni,terlalu banyak rumah mewah dan kendaraan yang dapat dilihatnya,Kyungsoo yakin jika dia berada di jalan itu dia akan langsung terbatuk karena melihat betapa banyaknya asap dan betapa mengerikannya menghirup semua itu. Jadi, ini yang mereka sebut kota metropolitan,hanya melihatnya saja membuatnya tak betah berada keluar dari kamarnya, pandangannya menggeledah mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja ada bersamanya. namun tak ada siapapun disini,rumah ini benar-benar sepi dan asing untuknya.

Kerincing itu berbunyi lagi membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara,dia memperhatikan benda itu kerincing buatan ayahnya dengan pita berwarna merah tergantung di dekat dapur,Kyungsoo menghampiri tempat itu dan menemukan sebuah memo yang tertempel di kulkas.

 _Aku tidak pandai memasak,tapi kau bisa membuatkan dirimu sendiri makanan yang lebih baik._

 _Aku pulang di sore hari,dan kuharap kau bisa mengurusnya sendiri.-Kai-_

"Kai?" gumam Kyungsoo sekaligus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa pria ini yang membawanya semalam kemari atau ada orang lain. Kyungsoo membuka kulkas tersebut, menemukan isinya penuh dengan bahan makanan,pria mungil itu mengambil seikat sayuran dan melihat mereknya kemudian dia menggeleng,sayuran itu bukan dari desanya. Tangan mungilnya beralih membuka kotak yang lain dan menemukan banyak daging dan ikan disana,Kyungsoo menggeleng daging dan ikan itu juga bukan dari desanya. Tangannya secara naluriah mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk diolahnya,ada begitu banyak jenis daging di desanya tapi Kyungsoo sangat jarang mengkonsumsi makanan hewani itu,mungkin yang paling sering dia buat bersama Baekhyun adalah sup rumput laut dengan isi gurita yang paling mewah, Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bacon, daging ini mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun,betapa lahapnya Baekhyun memakan daging yang diberikan Luhan ketika dia pulang ke desa waktu itu. Bahkan setiap hari minggu pagi, mereka akan menonton acara memasak di televisi yang ada di rumah Chen.

Bagaimana cara mengirim makanan ini ke desa, Kyungsoo sangat ingin mengirim beberapa daging untuk Baekhyun, di kulkas ini ada banyak daging dan Kyungsoo memperkirakan bahwa sang pemilik rumah hanya tinggal sendirian. Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar dibanding yang dilihat Kyungsoo dari jendela tadi,namun terlihat begitu nyaman dan hangat didalamnya. Dia memakan roti dengan baconnya sambil berkeliling melihat seisi rumah itu,Kyungsoo melihat tas ransel yang sedikit robek di bagian atasnya,itu miliknya dan otaknya langung bekerja bahwa dia akan tinggal cukup lama disini,beberapa buku catatan dan baju kesayangannya ada di dalam tas itu,bagaimana dia tau tentang baju kesayangan dan buku catatannya. Atau orang ini mungkin saja stalkernya bisa jadi juga seorang pembunuh.

Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk opsi yang terakhir itu,seorang pembunuh tak mungkin menyuruhnya makan dengan enak di rumah cukup nyaman ini bahkan harus repot-repot membawanya kerumah ini, bisa saja dia membunuh Kyungsoo dijalan dan meninggalkan mayatnya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo tebiasa bekerja ketika di desa, jadi ketika dia harus berdiam diri di jam kerjanya itu sangat tidak nyaman. Pria mungil itu sudah mengecek halaman di luar, tidak ada lahan sayur ataupun buah bahkan bunga pun jarang. Halaman itu terasa mati karena yang tumbuh hanya beberapa tanaman liar. Di memutuskan untuk membersihkan rumah itu, mencuci tumpukan baju yang ada di dekat kamar mandi yang entah milik siapa,atau membereskan kamar yang dia tiduri. Hingga rumah itu menjadi lebih bersih dari sebelumnya,dia mengelap peluhnya, setelah membersihkan diri Kyungsoo memutuskan hanya akan tidur saja.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun, bibirnya terasa basah dan sesuatu yang lembut tengah melumatnya, seketika matanya terbuka lebar,mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya untuk mendorong orang di hadapannya, orang itu menjauh sementara Kyungsoo menyusut melindungi dirinya.

"siapa kau brengsek!" pria itu menghapus sisa saliva mereka.

"aku Kai,pemilik rumah ini" Kyungsoo masih saja beringsut menatap takut pada mata kelam Kai."aku tau kau punya banyak pertanyaan untukku,akan kuberitahu secara singkat" Kai membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian melepaskan arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku,aku berhutang budi sangat banyak padanya. Jadi kau akan tinggal disini"

"sampai kapan?" cicit Kyungsoo.

"seumur hidupmu" Kai tersenyum miring sementara Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"lupakan saja tentang utang budimu,aku bisa hidup sendiri di desa!"

"oh tidak, utang budi itu hal yang tidak bisa di bayar dengan apapun" Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, nafas Kyungsoo memburu dia sangat ketakutan.

"aku ingin pulang"

"tidak boleh, kau disini bersamaku"

"kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Aku ingin pulang mencari Eomma Baekhyun dan Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo membuat darah Kai naik. Dia tidak suka dengan orang yang membangkangnya.

"mencari eomma ya, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjadi eomma dari anak-anakku. Hmm?" Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo menguncinya begitu kuat ,sehingga Kyungsoo sama sekali tak dapat bergerak, namun kakinya berhasil menendang Kai menjauh darinya, Kai tersenyum miring tendangan Kyungsoo begitu kuat dia terima,hingga dadanya terasa bergejolak dengan emosi.

"kau mau menantangku,Soo?" Kai berjalan kearah lemarinya, mencari tali untuk mengikat kaki namja tersebut sehingga membuatnya tak berkutik.

Kyungsoo hampir saja berlari keluar,jika saja Kai tak segera menarik tangannya kasar dan membanting tubuh mungil itu di kasur, mencengkram kedua pergelangan kaki itu dan mengikatnya lumayan kuat, tangan Kyungsoo memukulinya terus menerus dengan kuat hingga Kai meringis, kakinya telah terikat dan Kyungsoo ada di posisi bahaya sekarang.

"sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai tajam, menantang pria itu dengan marah. Kai kembali mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo kuat dan menciumnya dengan ganas, dia sama sekali tidak peduli tentang hal lain. Dia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo, bibirnya begitu lihai untuk bermain dalam rongga itu, beberapa kali Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melakukan perlawanan, tapi nyatanya dia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri,Kai akan menggigit bibirnya hingga dia memekik sakit, atau mencengkram lebih kuat tangannya, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tali di kakinya malah membuatnya terluka. Kai merobek semua baju hingga celana Yang Kyungsoo kenakan menurunkannya hingga pergelangang kaki,karena kaki Kyungsoo terikat, celananya tak bisa lepas sempurna. Tapi Kai sama sekali tak peduli tentang hal itu, dia menghisap leher Kyungsoo membuat pria mungil itu melenguh tanpa sengaja, Kai kembali tersenyum karena lenguhan Kyungsoo membuatnya naik hormon, menciptakan banyak kissmark sepertinya tidak masalah.

Gundukan kecil di dada Kyungsoo terasa begitu menggiurkan, lidahnya bermain-main disana merasakan benda mungil yang kenyal itu, Kai menghisapnya kuat seperti seorang bayi yang seharian tidak di berikan ASI oleh ibunya.

"ngghh…" Kyungsoo mengeluh, yang jelas sengatan ini terlalu kentara di tubuhnya. Tak bisa dia pungkiri jika sentuhan Kai membuatnya mabuk, tapi disisi lain dia merasa terhina dengan perlakuan pria berkulit tan ini. Kyungsoo berdoa di dalam hatinya, apapun yang terjadi padanya malam ini semoga Tuhan masih bersedia untuk menjaganya, karena sungguh suara-suara yang ia keluarkan membuatnya merasa seperti seorang pelacur,dia sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"ahhh…" Kai meremas kemaluan Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya tanpa banyak kata,dia melakukannya dengan segera membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat. Kai mulai menjilat kepala kemaluannya dengan sensual begitu sensual dan lebih sensual lagi ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo sudah diliputi nafsu dengan pipi yang memerah,bisa dilihatnya sesuatu diantara selangkangan Kai mulai menunjukan kehadirannya. Kai memblow job kejantanan Kyungsoo dengan tempo yang cepat.

"ahhh tidakkk, jangaaannhhh Kaaaiiiihhh engghh" Kyungsoo menjerit menahan desahannya sampai urat lehernya terlihat, hanya perlu beberapa menit untuk Kyungsoo hampir mencapai puncak. Kejantanan Kyungsoo berkedut menandakan dia akan segera keluar,dan Kai menghentikan kegiatannya,hingga Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"bibirku lelah, kita istirahat dulu oke" pria tan itu sedikit melirik kearah Kyungsoo,dia membuka semua baju yang dikenakannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo sedikit kesakitan karena organismenya yang tertunda,sementara Kai melepaskan ikatan pada kaki pria mungil duduk perlahan memegang perutnya yang,sungguh ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Kaiihh" gumamnya, namun Kai masih sanggup mendengarnya. Sukses, Kyungsoo 100% merasa tak punya harga diri dengan memanggil nama itu, secara tidak langsung menyuruh Kai untuk segera menjamahnya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh kejatanannya, mencoba menyelesaikannya sendiri, tapi dia begitu malu karena Kai akan memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh membungkuk, kemaluannya sangat sakit dia harus menuntaskannya di kamar mandi detik ini juga. Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan jika dia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, mungkin dia akan mati karena tak melepas semuanya.

"hei, kau mau kemana sayang?" Kai menghadangnya berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kaihh, sakit" mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca membuat Kai tidak tega melihatnya, dia menyentuh kemaluan Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"enghhh" kepala Kyungsoo terangkat dan matanya terpejam, ini memabukan. Kai perlahan mengocok penis itu lagi dengan gerakan cepat membuat Kyungsoo tak berhenti mendesah hebat. Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Kai, cairannya menyembur keluar membasahi perut pria tan itu. Tubuhnya seketika lemas dan Kai berhasil menangkapnya, dia terjatuh di pelukan Kai membuat tanpa sengaja kejantanan Kai yang telah lurus itu bergesekan dengan kulit perutnya, Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar kebawah mendapati benda itu tengah berdiri.

"ini salahmu bukan?" Kyungsoo mendelik, Kai merebahkan tubuh itu lagi di atas kasur. Dia perlu istirahat sebentar saja, Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya kasar karena Kai menatapnya dengan begitu mengerikan. Perlawanannya akan sia-sia untuk orang sejenis Kai, tapi Kyungsoo tetap melakukannya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya, matanya jatuh pada kerincing biru di jendela kamarnya karena angin menerbangkan pitanya, dan ketika kerincing itu berbunyi merdu, Kai telah berhasil menyatukan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo.

"akkkhhhhhh" itu suara paling tinggi yang pernah dikeluarkannya, dan mungkin suara itu bisa memenuhi seluruh penjuru terdiam,menunggu Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, Kyungsoo memekik perih holenya terasa sangat penuh terisi. Peluhnya menetes dan dia ingin menangis.

"Kau akan menikmatinya" bisik Kai ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, Kai kini membuka kedua kaki Kyungsoo lebih lebar untuk memudahkannya bergerak, awalnya terasa begitu menyakitkan dan perih, namun beberapa saat hal itu menjadi menyenangkan untuk Kyungsoo, dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya menahan nikmat dan membuat Kai naik hormon karenannya, sedetikpun dia tak akan bisa melepas pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo, terasa sangat menyenangkan dan memeberinya sensasi yang berbeda. Kai menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat bibir hati yang terus menarik perhatiannya itu, dia menghisap bibir atasnya kemudian bibir bawah pria itu, sesekali bibir itu masih terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan kecil, mata bulatnya menjadi sayu karena di liputi nafsu, Kai memasukan lidahnya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo sedikit bermain,diluar dugaan Kyungsoo menekan kepala Kai dan membalas ciumannya,tentu saja dia harus memberi pria mungil ini hadiah karena telah menuruti keinginannya.

Diremasnya ujung kejantanan Kyungsoo membuat pria itu menghentikan ciuman mereka untuk mendesah, menengadahkan kepalanya keatas sampai urat lehernya terlihat.

"ahhh…" desahnya, desahan kecil yang sayangnya berdampak begitu besar untuk hormon seorang Kim Jongin.

"aku akan bergerak cepat, dan kau akan menyukainya"

Kai menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat mencari titik kenikmatan partnernya, Kyungsoo meringis nikmat saat titik itu ditumbuk oleh Kai, dia merasa akan terbang sekarang juga, bahkan lebih dari terbang. Kyungsoo terus meminta maaf pada tuhan karena telah menikmati permainan ini, padahal ayahnya baru di kremasi 4 hari yang lalu. Ayahnya pasti akan sangat marah mendapati anak satu-satunya telah bercinta dengan seseorang yang mengaku memiliki banyak hutang budi padanya namun malah menodai anaknya. Setelah semua ini selesai, dia harus keluar dari rumah ini, rumah yang bahkan belum genap sehari di tempatinya, dan juga pergi dari pria terkutuk yang memaksanya bercinta.

Kyungsoo meremas spreinya kuat, dan Kai tau apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya hanya karena melihat perubahan ekspresi namja itu, dia semakin gencar menggeledah hole itu dengan instingnya mencari-cari kenikmatan Kyungsoo dengan penisnya .

"aahhhhhh…" suara Kyungsoo begitu merdu terdengar saat mengeluarkan cairan itu dari penisnya. untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia membasahi perutnya sendiri dengan cairan berwarna putih itu, Kai belum juga keluar sehingga Kyungsoo membantunya untuk ikut menggerakan pinggang, ditengah ringisannya Kai tersenyum, dan tak beberapa saat dia memuntahkan benda cair itu di dalam hole Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua terengah-engah mencari pasokan oksigen,Kai yang telah melepaskan tautan mereka dan kini merebahkan diri disamping Kyungsoo, dia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang sudah di banjiri oleh keringat.

"kurasa satu ronde belum cukup untuk kita" di usapnya pipi Kyungsoo, sedangkan pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan takut. Sungguh,setelah bercinta holenya terasa masih sakit dan Kai ingin dirinya melakukan hal yang sama dua kali. Dia sudah berkata akan mengakhiri ini sekarang,tidak peduli apa yang akan Kai lakukan lagi namun dia harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Kyungsoo beringsut, Kai meraih pergelangan kakinya dan membuatnya mengangkang, kejantanannya sudah siap lagi, namun Kyungsoo yang belum siap dengan semua rasa sakit dan kenikamatan yang diterimanya. Apapun yang ia rasakan semuanya hanya akan berakhir sakit untuknya, kenikmatan hanya akan berlangsung sementara dan semunya akan kembali pada posisinya, sakit hatinya adalah yang paling penting diantara sangat takut karena Kai semakin mendekat.

"tidak Kai, jangan aku mohon." Kai hanya tersenyum miring tidak peduli.

"Kai jangan! Abeojiiiii!" Kyungsoo berteriak karena merasa ujung kemaluan Kai sudah ada di kulit holenya, teriakannya berhasil menghentikan Kai, Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan Kai sedang menatapnya,air matanya telah mengalir deras ketika mengingat wajah ayahnya, dia tau Kai pasti marah padanya, mungkin sangat.

"jangan lakukan, aku mohon" air mata Kyungsoo terus mengalir, tak apa jika Kai menyebutnya cengeng sekarang, yang terpenting adalah pria itu berhenti membuatnya seperti melakukan hal kotor. Kai kemudian bangkit dan mengambil bajunya yang berserakan.

"bersihkan dirimu dan juga kamar ini" Kai keluar kamar dengan menggunakan celananya, Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bernafas lega,dia membuka seprei dan memungut bajunya.

.

Kasur tanpa seprei yang dia tiduri sama sekali tak terasa nyaman di tubuhnya. di desa,meskipun dia hanya memiliki kasur dengan isian kapuk, namun itu terasa masih lebih baik, karena di tiap tidurnya dia merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi. Pandangannya menerobos kelangit-langit kamar berpikir tentang banyak hal, Kyungsoo tak bisa keluar karena pintu kamarnya terkunci. Ada bunyi benda bergeser dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Kai berdiri disana dengan kaos coklat dan celana kain panjang, wajahnya berubah menjadi panik karena pria tan itu tiba-tiba duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"kau sudah makan?"

"aku akan makan di desaku, aku ingin pulang"

"sudah kubilang kau akan tinggal disini,ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku"

"tidak,ayahku tak menitipkanku pada siapapun apalagi padamu!"

Kai tersenyum miring

"akan kutunjukan satu bukti bahwa ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku" Kai merogoh laci yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo, dia membuka kotak itu dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"ini tulisannya bukan?" ya, Kyungsoo tau bagaimana cara jari-jari itu menulis, dia sangat hafal bagaimana dan apa ciri khas yang membuat tulisan ayahnya berbeda, bagaimana tekanan bolpoinnya bisa membuat tulisannya rapi dan terlihat indah. Ayahnya selalu berkata, bahwa tulisan adalah karya seni yang paling sederhana maka dari itu, ayahnya sangat suka menulis dengan huruf miring dan kecil, namun siapa saja dapat membacanya karena tulisan itu begitu rapi. Kyungsoo menangis, berpikir bahwa ayahnya telah salah menilai orang, semua telah terlambat karena Kyungsoo telah berada di rumah orang ini. bagaimana bisa ayahnya begitu ceroboh, kenapa dia tak memberikan surat ini pada eomma Baekhyun sehingga dirinya bisa setiap hari mendapatkan kasih sayang dari beliau.

"jangan menangis, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia"

"tidak, lupakan tentang isi surat itu. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan kau tak harus punya beban"

"aku tak merasa kalau kau adalah beban!"

"aku tidak mau! Aku ingin pulang, biarkan aku pulang, biarkan aku mencari Baekhyun dan eommanya!"

"kau ingin pulang mencari mereka, akan kupastika kau menemukan mereka dalam keadaan sudah mati" suara Kai meninggi dan menantang mata Kyungsoo begitu talak.

"turuti aku atau mereka mati,aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku" Kyungsoo menggeleng, karena dia begitu lugu dan polos terlahir dari desa dan begitu sederhana, Kyungsoo tidak tau bagaimana cara seseorang menggertak untuk mendapatkan sesuatu atau tersenyum untuk menguasainya, disini penghianatan dan kebaikan akan dikemas dengan cara yang sama, bahkan kita tak bisa melihat bagaimana senyuman seseorang dapat membunuh kita. Kyungsoo hanya seseorang dengan hati yang tulus, terlalu banyak kasih sayang di hatinya sehingga dia tak dapat berbuat apapun untuk dirinya sendiri, dia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk keselamatan keluarga Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih punya keluarga yang lengkap,sedangkan dia telah kehilangan hal berharga, jadi tak ada lagi alasannya untuk hidup. Bahkan jika Kyungsoo harus mati sekarang, itu sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya.

"kita akan menikah besok, jangan membantahku atau mereka akan mati dihadapanmu"

"jangan mereka, kau bunuh saja aku!"

 **TBC**

Anyeong,. Ini chap segini dulu yah, buat kekurangannya mohon maaf lahir batin, masih newbie jadi mohon dimaklumi. Yang sudah berkomentar,fav dan follow makasih banget loh udah mau meninggalkan jejak kalian, setidaknya aku jadi ada harapan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini kekekeke. Yang belum review ayo dong disempetin, buat kemajuan yang nulis juga. semangat yang nulis tergantung banget nih sama respon yang baca. Sampai jumpa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Main Cast : KaiSoo dkk**

 **Genre : BOYXBOY/YOI/BOYS LOVE**

Kyungsoo duduk di depan cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya,jangan tanyakan bagaimana dia tampak sekarang, dengan balutan tuxedo sederhana yang di berikan Kai. Matanya sudah diberi obat tetes untuk mengurangi bengkak akibat menangis semalaman,masih diluar nalarnya jika membayangkan bahwa Kai akan menjadi suaminya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan menikah dengan cara seperti ini.

Kyungsoo masih bingung dan terus bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan Kai dengan ayahnya, dalam suratnya yang dibaca Kyungsoo semalam, menunjukan seberapa besar rasa percaya ayahnya terhadap Kai,ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang akan mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir itu, sebabnya beliau jarang salah dalam keputusannya. Namun untuk sekali ini,seorang ayah yang Kyungsoo idolakan dan ia cintai sepenuh hatinya, melakukan kesalahan dari sudut pandangnya, karena telah melempar Kyungsoo di kandang singa yang juga berisi ular berbisa dalam satu raga.

Pintu tersebut terbuka,memperlihatkan seorang pria cantik disana. Kyungsoo terbelalak ketika melihat wajah itu dari cermin yang dipandangnya sedari tadi. Pria itu tersenyum dan Kyungsoo langsung bangkit berlari kearahnya.

"Baekhyun." Gumamnya menerjang tubuh sahabatnya, untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menangis lagi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menepuk punggung pria mungil itu. Sehari tanpa Baekhyun terasa begitu panjang untuknya.

" Yak,bagaimana kau bisa menangis di hari bahagiamu?" Kyungsoo tidak merasa ini hari bahagia untuknya, sungguh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

"Kai memberitahuku di hari dia menjemputmu." Berarti pria itu telah merencanakan semua ini, bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mengenalnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut dia benar-benar penguasa sepertinya.

"Dimana Eomma?"

"Dia sudah berada di gereja,ayo kita berangkat Kai juga sudah menunggu." ya ini takdirnya, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, dia akan hidup seperti ini.

.

Baekhyun berusaha memaikaikan Kyungsoo eyerliner miliknya yang dibelikan Luhan waktu itu, namun Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng karena dia tidak terlalu suka menggunakan benda itu, dan menganggu warna kelopak matanya. Lagipula mobil ini melaju cukup kencang dan Kyungsoo tak yakin hasilnya akan rapi meskipun Baekhyun bilang dia pandai menggunakannya dalam keadaan apapun.

Ketika mobil itu telah berhenti, menurunkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun disebuah gereja, mereka berdua segera masuk. Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan Kyungsoo hampir ingin berlari keluar, karena oh, betapa terkejutnya dia ada begitu banyak orang-orang berseragam. Kyungsoo mematung disana sebentar, melihat semua undangan yang datang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tidak menggunakan seragam, dan itu keluarga Baekhyun juga beberapa dari tetangganya di desa.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan untuk segera berjalan menghampiri Kai, pria itu berdiri tegap disana sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal bahkan untuk membalas senyum Kai saja dia tak sempat ,atau mungkin tak ingin. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo saat pria itu sampai dihadapannya, bisa dia rasakan betapa bergetar tubuhnya saat mendengar ikrar suci dari sang pastur. Kata-kata itu sudah terucap, masih sempat dia menyimpan harapannya di saku , hanya satu harapannya. Semoga dia bisa melewati semua ini dengan baik-baik saja.

Acara betukar cincinya baru saja terjadi, kini dia dan Kai berdiri dihadapan para hadirin yang bertepuk tangan antusias, dia mulai menghitung berapa kerabatnya yang datang di acara ini. Luhan duduk paling depan dengan jas putih yang terbilang cukup mewah, ketimbang dengan yang biasa dipakainya, kemudian disebelahnya tentu saja namja cerewet bernama Baekhyun dengan teriakan-teriakannya, disebelah Baekhyun ada Chen, pemilik Tv yang sering di tumpanginya menonton dulu, kemudian beberapa para gadis desa, teman yang sering diajaknya bekerja atau mencuci baju di dan Appa Baekhyun duduk di bangku tengah. Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Ini adalah waktunya makan siang, dan beberapa saat yang lalu acara baru saja selesai. Pasangan baru itu berpisah, Kai bertemu teman-temannya dan Kyungsoo bersama dengan keluarganya di desa. Chen dan teman-temannya yang lain telah kembali ke desa lebih dulu, menyisakan Luhan Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya yang menemani Kyungsoo. Walaupun hanya sehari,biarkan Kyungsoo merasakan dan melepas rindunya bersama mereka.

"Umurku 23, kau dan Baekhyun 20. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah lebih dulu dariku!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Baekhyun menepuknya karena hyungnya terlihat sok imut, meskipun itu memang benar. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengendikan bahunya tak mengerti.

"Hei Baek, pokoknya diantara kita, aku yang harus menikah duluan." Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun , yang ditunjuk menoleh bingung.

"Yak,pacar saja aku tidak punya, bagaimana aku bisa menikah."

"Lihat kesana,disana banyak pria, bagiamana kalau kita bermain hompimpa siapa yang kalah maka dia harus menggoda kesana."

"Hyung,Kyungsoo baru saja menikah dan jika dia kalah, kau menyuruhnya untuk menggoda?"

"Kalau dia kalah tentu saja dia harus menggoda Kai, kau harus ikut Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun setuju.

Ini sudah tiga kali dan mereka semua memilih hal yang sama, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memekik karena mereka selamat dari permainan itu dan Baekhyun harus menggoda salah satu dari perkumpulan para pria disana.

"Yatuhan,aku berharap disana ada wanita. Sehingga aku tak harus menggoda pria." Rutuk Baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tertawa bahagia diatas penderitaannya.

"Jadi, pria yang mana yang harus kugoda. Jangan katakan aku harus menggoda ratusan orang itu!" rutuknya sebal.

"Kai. Pilih saja salah satu yang ada didekatnya."

"Baek, tawarkan mereka sayuran yang sering kita kirim." Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun mengerucut sebal.

"Jangan lupakan namanya, kami mengawasimu dari sini."

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal, kenapa harus dirinya yang kalah. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling sering kalah jika mereka bertiga bermain bersama, pantas saja pria itu terlihat sangat senang. Baekhyun melihat Kai sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan empat orang lainnya, dia bahkan bingung yang mana harus dipilihnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada pria pertama, dengan kulit putih bibir kecil, terlihat dingin meskipun sedang tertawa. Baekhyun menggeleng, dia tidak suka pria dingin, di desa sudah cukup membuatnya beku.

Yang kedua lebih dingin lagi, bahkan disaat yang lain tertawa dia hanya menarik bibirnya sebentar, terlalu tinggi dan pirang Baekhyun tidak suka. Yang ketiga terlalu manja dengan mata panda yang kehitaman, dia tidak suka yang manja dia suka dimanja. Yang terakhir, suaranya berat ,tawanya keras dan lebar, telinganya juga lebar, mungkin orangnya sedikit berlebihan. Tak ada pilihan lain, dia terlihat lebih normal diantara yang lainnya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang terbahak menyaksikan dirinya. Dia berdecak ketika Luhan menampilkan tinjunya yang berarti Baekhyun harus segera melakukannya. Oke, Byun Baekhyun ini hanya untuk sebentar saja,setelah itu kau akan kembali ke desa dan tak akan bertemu para namja ini, ya hanya sekali ini saja. Baekhyun terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Anyeonghaseyo tuan." Katanya mencoba ramah, Kai mengernyit bingung saat Baekhyun menyapa temannya.

"Nde?" orang itu bingung karena mereka merasa tidak saling mengenal.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, teman kecil dari pengantin Kim Jongin." Orang itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya membuat dia meneguk ludah gugup.

"Jadi begini tuan, di desa kami ada banyak sayuran dan buah. Jika kau berminat,kau bisa mengunjunginya." Yang lain terkikik melihat tingkah Baekhyun, dan dia harus bersyukur karena lawan bicaranya tak menertawakannya juga.

"Oh ya, apa kau salah satu sellernya?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan senyuman itu menular

"Aku dan Kyungsoo pemetik dan penjualnya, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo sudah naik jabatan." Baekhyun melirik Kai, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendapat lirikan dari namja imut itu.

"Dimana aku bisa melihat proses pemetikannya, aku harus menjamin sayuran dan buahmu segar dan bebas pestisida." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, apa orang ini memang serius mau membeli sayurannya atau hanya ingin bermain-main.

" Sayuran dan buah kami sangat bebas kau mau, kau bisa mampir ke desaku. Tapi itu lumayan jauh, jika kau memesan banyak kami akan mengantarnya ke kota." sahut Baekhyun setengah-setengah, karena aslinya bukan menjual sayur tujuannya kepada pria ini. Lagian dirinya juga yang salah, kenapa harus berperan sebagai seller segala.

" Baiklah, aku akan kesana kapan-kapan." pria itu mengakhiri perkataanya dengan tawa dan teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut tertawa membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

" Siapa nama anda?"

"Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian dia menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada namja itu,dan berlari kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo begitu erat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan Luhan, saat kedua namja itu bilang mereka akan kembali. Sungguh dia tak ingin ditinggal berdua saja bersama Kai. Kyungsoo ketakutan bahkan tangannya telah berkeringat sekarang, Luhan telah mewanti-wanti akan sering datang kemari untuk menengoknya, namun Kyungsoo masih tetap menggeleng merengek seperti anak kecil yang meminta teman bermain, Baekhyun mentapnya iba karena dia juga tak ingin berpisah dari Kyungsoo. Luhan mencatat nomor ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh pertolongan." Bagiamana jika setiap hari dia butuh pertolongan. Baekhyun memberikan catatan nomor telepon juga pada Kyungsoo membuat namja itu mengernyit, karena seingatnya Baekhyun tidak punya ponsel.

"Itu nomor kepala desa, hubungi aku sesekali oke?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia mau Baekhyun tetap disini dan tidak pergi kemana-mana, ingin sekali dia berteriak pada semua bahwa dia akan mati jika lama-lama berada disini. Namun semua tidak bisa dia lakukan. Kai menghampirinya dari belakang memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, mereka harus bekerja besok." Kyungsoo melepaskan perlahan kedua pegangannya dan menatap mata Kai yang tajam dan tegas.

"Dia agak depresi setelah kematian ayahnya, bicaranya kadang ngawur." Kyungsoo melotot, dia memang sedih tapi dia masih waras untuk bicara.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat bahkan begitu erat. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk memetik sayuran tanpa Kyungsoo, sungguh dia sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

"Baek aku takut." Bisik Kyungsoo begitu pelan ditelinga Baekhyun, penggila eyerliner itu terdiam menatap Kyungsoo, kemudian Luhan segera mengajaknya untuk menemui kedua orang tua mereka yang berada di ruang tengah menunggu, Baekhyun berisyarat pada Kyungsoo semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mendapat banyak pelukan hari ini, pelukan eomma Baekhyun yang paling hangat diantara yang hangat, dia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo kemudian melambai.

" Brokoli si mahal, kau bisa makan sepuasnya sayur itu sekarang." Baekhyun memainkan matanya sebelum mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah Kai.

.

Kyungsoo memegang amplop putih yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya, ini uang tabungannya yang masih tersisa. Malam ini kembali menjadi malam sebelumnya, diruangan ini terasa begitu hampa tidak seperti tadi ketika Baekhyun dan keluarganya ada disini. Dia membuka sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi berkas-berkasnya, akte kelahiran dan kematian ayahnya, mungkin juga ijasah sekolahnya dulu,catatan medis dan biaya rumah sakit yang masih disimpannya. Kyungsoo rindu ayahnya maka dia membaca-baca lagi apa saja yang pernah ayahnya derita juga biayanya, yang jelas Kyungsoo tak penah membayar tentang biaya rumah sakit, karena donatur baik hati mengamalkan uangnya untuk ayahnya.

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak ketika melihat nama pada pojok kanan bawah yang melunasi administrasi rumah sakit, setiap kali ayahnya mulai parah.

"Kim Jongin." Dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu, pria itu memukul-mukul kepalanya kecil berusaha mengingat.

"Di altar ." Gumamnya.

"Kai? Kim Jongin?." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, dia memang tidak begitu fokus untuk mengikuti acara pernikahan tadi, namun nama itu bisa sedikit dia ingat. Ketika pendeta itu menyebutkan ikrar untuk mereka dua, tidak salah lagi. Kai adalah Kim Jongin.

Seketika badannya melemas, dia punya hutang budi pada Kai dan Kyungsoo benci dengan fakta itu. Sungguh, dengan alasan ini Kai bisa dengan leluasa memperlakukan dirinya seperti apa yang pria itu inginkan,setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo. Mungkin, ayahnya menitipkannya pada Kyungsoo dengan alasan ini, atau bisa jadi dengan alasan yang lain. Kepalanya bertamabah sakit jika mengingat hal-hal rumit yang belum ada jawabannya, karena Kyungsoo tak tau harus bertanya pada siapa.

Kai masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, pria itu masih mempertahankan tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam.

"Ayo kita makan." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, dia begitu malas untuk berdebat lagi setelah acara sehariannya selesai yang lumayan menguras tenaga.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sangat tenang. Kyungsoo belum biasa dengan hal ini. karena biasanya tiap malam, jika dia merasa kesepian, dia akan lebih sering makan di rumah Baekhyun. Mendengarkan celotehan anak itu, atau biasanya ayah Baekhyun akan bercerita tentang pekerjaannya di tengah hari. Dia menatap Kai lekat, sambil mengisi kekosongannya. Kai punya rahang yang tegas dan mata yang tajam dengan bibir sedikit tebal dan kulit tan yang seksi. Sekilas dia Kai sama sekali tak ada bibit penjahat. Oke, kecuali kemarin ketika mereka sedang berperang di ranjang dan Kai mengancam membunuh Baekhyun, tapi hari ini terasa begitu berbeda, Kai tampak sangat akrab dengan Luhan dan begitu hormat pada kedua orang tuanya, dia juga bahkan sering bercanda dan membalas candaan-candaan Baekhyun. Apa itu hanya sebuah taktiknya untuk membunuh Baekhyun secara perlahan. Kyungsoo melihat mereka tampak seperti kelurga, tapi semua bisa saja terjadi. Kai punya mood yang sering berubah dan bisa saja dia langsung menenggelamkan pisau di perut Kyungsoo ketika dia mulai membantah perintah Kai, itu sangat bisa terjadi.

"Makananmu tidak akan habis jika kau menatapku seperti itu."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Jadi, apa aku disini hanya untuk menghabiskan uangmu? Apa aku tidak boleh bekerja?"

Kai menggeleng "Kau boleh bekerja, tapi tidak sekarang. Tunggu sampai satu atau dua tahun lagi untuk kau mengenal kota ini."

"Itu terlalu lama, aku akan mati kebosanan disini!" Kyungsoo menaikan nadanya membuat Kai menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bisa jalan-jalan, dan pulang sebelum aku kembali kerumah." Kyungsoo memutar matanya, hidup penuh aturannya akan dimulai hari ini. Kai bangkit dari duduknya mengambil sebuah map dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Itu akte perkawinan kita, kau yang menyimpannya." Kyungsoo melongo

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Kai berdecak

"Kau lupa aku seorang polisi?" Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya berkata oh.

"Jadi dimana tempat kerjamu?"

"Tidak jauh, hanya perlu naik bus dan turun di halte ketiga, kau akan melihat kantor polisi pusat disana." Kyungoo lagi lagi mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau setahun dibawah Luhan hyung?"

"Ya."

Kai mendekat ketika Kyungsoo tengah melihat akte mereka, dan berhasil mencuri satu ciuman di bibir namja imut itu, membuat Kyungsoo melotot.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut, Selamat malam." Kemudian dia pergi menuju kamar di sebelah kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati.

Jujur, Kyungsoo bernafas sangat lega karena dia pikir, dirinya akan tersiksa lagi seperti kemarin, yang membuat bokongnya berdenyut sakit. Kyungsoo berusaha mencoba biasa di depan namja itu, tapi rasa benci makin membuncah ketika pria itu tidak ada di hadapannya, dia memijat pelipisnya pusing. Akan ada banyak waktu luang yang dia dapatkan, mungkin dia akan leluasa untuk kabur. Tapi, jika dia kabur bagaimana jika Kai malah membunuh Baekhyun, itu membuatnya semakin takut untuk bertindak demikian. Tidak ada yang Kyungsoo dapat lakukan selain menuruti kemauan Kai.

.

Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu diantara kegelapan, itu sebuah cahaya. Begitu putih dan menenangkan jiwanya. Dari kejauhan, seseorang mulai menghampirinya, Kyungsoo tidak tau mengapa dan bagaimana dia bisa ada disini, karena rumah Kai terlihat begitu berbeda. Disini terlalu dingin hingga serasa menusuk rusuknya, dia tidak tau siapa orang itu yang berjalan menghampirinya, tapi disetiap langkahnya untuk mendekat, udara jadi semakin dingin dan Kyungsoo menggigil. Perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menghampirinya, ketenangan jiwa yang dia dapat sebelumnya menghilang begitu saja entah kemana. Kyungsoo begitu gelisah, dia ingin kembali. Orang itu berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo sekarang, tersenyum begitu mempesona, hingga Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan rasa yang membuncah di dalam dirinya.

"Abeoji?" ayahnya hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun, dia hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo menggigil makin hebat, tubuhnya hampir mati rasa, karena kedinginan. Sementara kakinya terasa berat untuk mendekat ataupun bergeser, hingga sebuah tangan melingkar begitu posesif membalutnya dengan kehangatan, hembusan nafasnya terasa di tengkuk Kyungsoo, karena pria itu memeluknya dari belakang, pelukan yang tidak sempurna namun menciptakan rasa hangat yang luar biasa.

"Kyungsoo aku membutuhkanmu." Itu suara Kai, Kyungsoo sangat tau bagaimana suara itu keluar dari pria berkulit tan itu, Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Kai. Dia tampak begitu lelah dengan mata yang sayu, tidak seperti biasanya dengan kilatan tajam. Ada yang berbeda dari kedua mata itu. Kemudian Kai melambai dengan tangan satunya, Kyungsoo yakin itu ditujukan untuk ayahnya yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka sekarang. Ayahnya masih saja tersenyum namun kini dia dan Kai yang menjauh.

Ketika dia menyadari bahwa kehangatan tersebut bukanlah pelukan Kai, melainkan dari selimut yang dikenakannya, Kyungsoo tau dia sedang bermimpi, jam di mejanya menunjukan pukul enam pagi, dan dia harus segera bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kai.

Kyungsoo tak menemukan siapapun, selain kertas memo berwarna kuning itu tertempel di pintu kamarnya, Kai mendapat tugas dadakan, dia pergi di jam 4 pagi tadi, dan mungkin akan pulang larut, Kyungsoo tak harus menyiapkan apa-apa. Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang untuk menguap sepanjang hari.

.

.

"Kalian tau kan jika bom ini tidak begitu berbahaya. Tapi jangan lengah, kalian akan mendapat luka serius jika berada di dekatnya. Ingat tentang rencana pertama." Chanyeol menjelaskan rencana dan beberapa peringatan untuk anggotanya kali ini, sebuah sindikat pembuatan bom ilegal yang begitu meresahkan.

"Pastikan keamanan kalian dan kerjasama tim."

Chanyeol mengisyaratkan untuk semua pasukannya bergerak, mencari tempat yang sudah mereka rancang , sama seperti gudang untuk para penjahat. Gedung itu terlihat kumuh dan tidak begitu terurus, dengan aroma bahan bakar begitu mendekti gedung tersebut. Para penjahat itu sangat pintar untuk bersembunyi.

Chanyeol harus lebih siaga di banding yang lain, dia pemimpinnya sekarang, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun mengintai ditempat yang terpisah. Chanyeol melewati beberapa tabung dan kardus-kardus kosong di pintu masuk. Matanya memicing, ketika mendapatkan sebuah tulisan diantara kardus-kardus kosong. Dia menahan nafasnya ketika menyambungkan kata-kata tersebut. Sehun mengabarkan lewat sambungan mereka, bahwa para penjahat sudah pergi dari tempat ini. Chanyeol membaca sekali lagi tulisan itu.

 **KAMI SEDANG UJI COBA BOM KECIL KAMI.**

 **DIA AKAN MELEDAK DI LANTAI DUA.**

 **TOLONG HATI-HATI.**

Chanyeol mengumpat, dia cepat-cepat menghubungi Sehun . "Sehun,siapa yang kau suruh mengintai di lantai dua?"

"Kim Jongin, Hyung."

"Bawa semua pasukan keluar,aku akan mencari Jongin. Cepat bom akan meledak disana!"

Tanpa menunggu sautan apapun dari Sehun, Chanyeol langsung berlari mencari tangga lantai dua, Chanyeol berusaha menghubungi Kai, namun suara ledakan yang cukup keras terdengar. Chanyeol kalap, dia berlari semakin kencang, tidak peduli apapun yang mungkin akan membahayakannya, yang terpenting adalah dia bisa keluar bersama Kai.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai disana, tidak ada ruangan yang terbakar, tetapi Kai tengah terkapar.

"JONGIN!"

 **TBC!**

Masih ada typo dan kesalahan tulis ya? Atau tanda baca dan cara penulisannya yang ancur kekeke. Mianhamnida, lagi belajar hehehe. Tapi terima kasih yang sudah sempat mereview, fav, dan, follow, juga buat semua para tambah semangat nih. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan buat kemajuan yang nulis kekeke. Anyeong…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyungsoo duduk di meja makan, kesepian dan sendirian. Ada televisi di ruang tamu, benda itu dulu menjadi rebutan di desa. Namun sekarang menoleh pun enggan. Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengaduk-aduk makanannya atau membuat kue yang mungkin akan dimakan Kai, mungkin juga hanya dirinya yang menghabiskannya. Kyungsoo menatap jam di dinding dan menghitung mundur kalender,karena sudah dua hari ini Kai belum pulang ke rumah, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Dia melihat telepon rumah, dan sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya. Kai tidak di rumah, dia tentu saja dengan mudah bisa kembali ke desa, soal apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun, dia akan mengurusnya nanti yang jelas dia tidak akan melepaskan jangkauannya dari pria imut itu ketika dia telah berhasil kabur.

Kyungsoo melihat catatan nomor ponsel Luhan yang tersimpan di buku telepon itu, beberapa lama belum ada jawaban, namun untuk kedua kalinya sambungan itu diangkat.

"Hallo?"

"Hyung, tolong jemput aku." Lirih Kyungsoo, seseorang diseberang terdiam sebentar baru kemudian melanjutkan.

"Ada apa? Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak hyung, dia orang jahat. Dia akan membunuh Baekhyun. Hyung jebal jemput aku."

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, tapi tunggu besok atau mungkin lusa. Aku sedang ada tugas di luar kota. Oke?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan kecewa, padahal ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya bisa kabur. Sambungannya diakhiri setelah Kyungsoo menjawab setuju dengan tidak iklash.

.

Chanyeol membantu Kai masuk ke rumahnya, Kai melihat dengan seksama gerak bibir Chanyeol ketika dia berbicara. Dengan begitu dia mampu mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan. Kai masuk ke kamarnya untuk istirahat, dan Kyungsoo baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kai, kau kemana saja?" Tidak ada sautan kecuali bunyi pintu yang di tutup.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang setelah menghidangkan secangkir kopi untuk pria tinggi di depannya.

"Kyungsoo, kami punya tragedi."

Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti. "maksudnya?"

"Kemarin ketika kami sedang bertugas, bom kecil meledak di dekat telinga Kai." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, ini berita mengejutkan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Dia kehilangan pendengaran," Kyungsoo menunduk, sebenci apapun dia pada Kai, Kyungsoo tak mungkin tega melihat orang dalam zona kepiluannya. Apalagi itu Kai."tapi jangan khawatir,dia masih bisa sembuh lewat terapi di telinganya. Mungkin kau akan menjaganya dengan lebih baik."

Tidak. Kyungsoo akan kembali ke desa,ini emas. Kai dalam keadaan sekarat dan Kyungsoo bergerak dengan bebas, akan sangat mudah untuk kembali, bukan?

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya untuk Chanyeol. Dia mengantar Chanyeol sampai pintu gerbang dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria itu. Ketika mobil itu sudah dilihatnya menjauh, dia bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengemas barang-barang yang telah dia keluarkan selama beberapa hari ini. Tidak banyak, sehingga dia dengan cepat selesai. Kyungsoo akan pergi ketika malam menjelang,dan dia akan semakin bebas untuk kemanapun.

Kyungsoo bukan orang jahat, dia datang ke kamar Kai untuk membawakannya makanan, dia tidak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan Kai kelaparan. Kyungsoo masuk dengan perlahan, dan Kai sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya, pria itu tengah duduk di meja dekat jendelanya memandang keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Mata itu yang biasanya tegas, kini layu tanpa gairah hidup. Hati Kyungsoo terasa ngilu, melihat namja yang di capnya jahat dalam kondisi begitu lemah sekarang. Bukan lemah secara fisik, tapi mungkin mental. Tapi mengapa? Di auranya yang menggebu-gebu ingin pulang ke desa menjadi surut saat disuguhkan pemandangan seperti sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo meletakan nampan itu di meja Kai. Namun pria itu masih belum berkutik. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Kai membuat orang itu baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya. Kyungsoo bicara sesuatu, tapi dia tak bisa mendengar. Maka yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melihat bagaimana bibir itu berucap, sebuah kata untuk dapat mengerti maksud yang akan disampaikan Kyungsoo.

"Kai kau harus makan." Kai tersenyum kecut. "Aku sungguh menyedihkan." Kai yakin dia sedang mengeluarkan suaranya, namun suaranya sendiripun tak bisa didengarnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, bukan ini yang ingin dia lihat dari seorang Kim Jongin. Bukan perubahan seperti ini, perubahan yang di berikan Tuhan terlalu menyedihkan untuk Kai. Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan Kai mengambil sesendok nasi dan menyuapi pria itu. Kai masih menolak membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, cerita dari Chanyeol tentang Kai yang tak mau makan selama 2 hari dan hanya minum air di rumah sakit membuat hatinya sedikit terluka.

Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus memaksa Kai untuk makan, pria di depannya sudah seperti zombie. Kantung matanya terlihat begitu jelas, bahkan lebih gelap dari kulitnya, bibir yang pecah-pecah ditambah tampang lesunya yang tak ada gairah hidup. Apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan sebagai seorang… ehem, suami. Ini waktu terakhirnya untuk mengurus Kai, karena besok dia telah memutuskan untuk pulang ke desa, Luhan akan menjemputnya besok.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa kertas kosong yang ada di meja, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. Sekarang mungkin kertas dan bolpoin adalah alat komunikasinya bersama Kai.

'apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku.' Kyungsoo memperlihatkan kertas itu pada si tan. Kai mengacuhkan Kyungsoo, dengan kembali bergulat pada pikirannya. Apa jika dia bercerita pada pria mungil ini, maka dia akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa mendengar?

'Kau mengacuhkanku, kau menikahiku untuk mengacuhkanku?' Kai melihat tulisan itu, dan dia merasa Kyungsoo sedang marah. Tepat di bola mata itu, Kai dapat melihat kilat kemarahan yang seperti menerkamnya dengan halus. Kai kembali menunduk, mengingat beberapa cuplikan memori di otaknya. Telinganya tak bisa mendengar, bahkan mendengar suaranya sendiripun tak bisa, bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa menolong orang lain.

"Aku seorang polisi. Apa suaraku terdengar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku sangat ingin jadi polisi ketika masih kecil dulu, tapi ayahku tidak punya uang, sampai kami bertengkar karena keras kepalaku. Sepertinya ini karma. Semua mimpiku hancur dalam satu waktu."

'Ini belum akhir Kai, kau masih punya waktu yang panjang!' Kai tidak percaya apapun sekarang, pikirannya tengah buntu. Karena yang dia tau hanyalah pendengarannya yang hilang.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin aku diberhentikan dari kepolisian."

'Ini bukan bagian terakhirnya, ceritamu pasti masih lama untuk menemukan bagian akhirnya. Dan siapapun akan bahagia. Jika dia dapat merasakannya dengan sederhana.' Kyungsoo menulisnya dengan panjang dan dengan tulisan rapi. Kai sangat menyukai bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menulis dan bentuk tulisannya, dia tersenyum sebentar merasa sedikit lega.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Kai." Gerak bibir itu membuat Kai terdiam.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesendok nasi pada Kai. Kali ini disambut dengan mulut terbuka dan satu suapan nasi berhasil mengisi perutnya, ketika suapan kedua Kyungsoo menambahkan lebih banyak lauk , Kai sangat tampan saat tersenyum dan Kyungsoo sedikit menyukainya.

"Sekarang kau harus mandi,kau tampak seperti orang tersesat." Kyungsoo terkekeh, meskipun wajah Kai masih saja murung, namun dia yakin pria itu merasa lebih baik. Kai mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya. Dia harus mendinginkan kepalanya setelah beberapa hari masalah membuatnya kalut. Dinginnya air menyentuh permukaan kulit tannya, Kai merasa lebih baik ketika selesai mandi. Mungkin bukan hanya itu alasannya, yang sebenarnya adalah karena Kyungsoo berada di kamarnya, sedang membenahi pakaian yang akan digunakan Kai sekarang. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika Kai keluar dari kamar mandi, pria mungil itu menyodorkan sepasang baju dan celana tidur yang nyaman untuk dipakai.

Kyungsoo menuju ke pintu, saat Kai telah menerima baju yang dipilihkannya, namun Kai menahannya. "Tolong temani aku, malam ini." Kai berharap suaranya tidak terlalu keras disetiap dia bicara. Pikiran Kyungsoo sudah jauh melayang, tanda bahaya akan datang. Namun ditepisnya ketika mengingat Kai sedang sakit, sehingga mereka tak mungkin akan melakukan hal lain selain Kai perlu teman untuk ada disampingnya, ya hanya itu. Mungkin.

"Gunakan pakaianmu, aku akan kembali setelah mandi." Kai mengangguk sebentar, kemudian membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya.

Kai duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya,setelah selesai menyisir rambut basahnya. Laci meja disampinya hampir tak pernah disentuh,karena kamar ini pada awalnya hanyalah tempat beberapa barang. Dia membuka laci paling bawah yang didalamnya sedikit berdebu, Kai menemukan sebuah kerincing yang masih rapi disimpannya, ini berbeda dengan kerincing yang ada dikamar Kyungsoo dan didapur. Berpita putih dengan model sama,di goyangkannya kerincing itu agar menimbulkan suara. Namun dia lupa, sekeras apapun benda itu berbunyi dia tak akan bisa mendengar nyaringnya. Kai menyelami benda itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyimpannya kembali.

.

Kyungsoo membawa beberapa potong buah, dia memasuki kamar itu dan mendapati Kai yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia berdecak, Kai memang sedang banyak pikiran sepertinya. Kyungsoo meletakkan piring diatas meja, dan mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya.

'Ini buah dari desaku, Baekhyun membawanya waktu itu. Kau ingat?' Kai mengangguk, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sepotong apel dan memakannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menulis, aku bisa memahaminya lewat gerak bibirmu." Kyungsoo tersadar, Kai tersinggung dengan caranya. Jadi dia menunduk dan menggumamkan maaf pada Kai. Kyungsoo mengambil buah jeruk dan menyuapi Kai.

"Kai, kata Chanyeol, kau masih bisa sembuh." Kyungsoo sedikit merona sekarang karena di setiap dia berbicara maka Kai akan selalu menatapnya intens. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, pria ini hanya akan mengangguk atau menggeleng ketika Kyungsoo bicara tanpa melihat kearahnya, kecuali sedang marah.

"Aku tahu, dan kemungkinan sembuh adalah sedikit."

"Tidak, kau bisa sembuh jika kau percaya!" Kai mengendikan bahunya. Yang dia tau, penyakitnya tidak akan sembuh sampai kapanpun.

"Obat manapun tak akan berhasil menyembuhkannya."

"Bukan obatnya yang terpenting, tapi semangatmu untuk sembuh, Kai. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang dapat menyembuhkannya." Kai sibuk mengunyah apelnya dan juga memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo, dia lelah untuk berpikir.

"Kyungsoo, aku lelah,biarkan aku tidur." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, kemudian membantu pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya. Kai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, membuat pria mungil itu melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ketika aku tidur." Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu,namun dia tetap tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kai. Kyungsoo menyentuh kelopak mata Kai menyuruhnya untuk segera menutup mata. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka bersama setelah menikah. Dan ini adalah malam pertama yang Kyungsoo rasakan tanpa ketakutan ada di samping Kai.

Malam semakin larut, tidak ada suara jangkrik yang biasa dia dengar di desa. Yang ada hanya suara dengkuran halus Kai yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Kyungsoo ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping pria itu, ini sudah larut dan dia harus bangun di pagi hari besok. Sekali lagi, Luhan akan menjemputnya.

"Kai, maafkan aku. Tapi aku rindu desaku,aku rindu Baekhyun juga keluarganya." Kyungsoo memainkan rambut Kai yang menutupi keningnya. "Aku mulai sedikit suka disini, tapi aku lebih suka di desa. Melihat anak angsa di pagi hari, memetik buah dan sayuran bersama Baekhyun, atau apapun itu." Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah berani mengucapkan hal itu jika saja Kai dalam keadaan sehat. Katakan saja dia pengecut, dia tidak akan peduli. Meninggalkan Kai mungkin saja adalah keputusan terbaiknya.

Kyungsoo tak memikirkan hal lain selain pulang ke desanya, dia tak berpikir bagaimana Kai akan hidup tanpa dirinya. Atau apakah Kai akan makan dengan baik dan hal lainnya. Kai terlalu egois memaksanya tinggal di kota dan menikahinya dengan paksa,hal yang sampai saat ini tak bisa di mengerti Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo, jauh lebih egois lagi karena meninggalkan Kai saat dia dalam keadaan lemah.

.

Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan Kyungsoo, ketika pria itu datang berpamitan padanya untuk kembali ke desa. Hatinya begitu hancur, tapi dia tak akan menangis didepan Kyungsoo. Kai tau,kesalahannya telah membawa Kyungsoo kesini dengan paksa dan tanpa persetujuan dari pria itu. Dan dia harus bisa menerima, bagaimana pria itu akan meninggalkananya sekarang. Kai tidak tau jika karma akan sesakit ini.

"Aku pernah menjanjikan kebahagiaan padamu, dan dalam keadaan seperti ini mungkin aku tidak akan bisa menepatinya." Kyungsoo menunduk lemah, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Pergilah. Aku seperti ini, dan ini alasan yang baik untuk kau pergi."

"Tidak Kai," Kyungsoo menolak ucapan Kai walaupun sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kai adalah benar "tidak seperti itu." Kyungsoo menjadi lemah di detik-detik terakhir, semangatnya untuk pulang entah pergi kemana.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya,dia tidak melawan hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Kai.

"Sebagai suamimu, bolehkah aku menciummu. Sekali ini saja?" Kyungsoo menatap mata kelam Kai. Menurutnya Kai adalah orang yang paling jahat yang dia temui, namun entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa dialah yang paling jahat disini. Dia mengangguk kecil, kemudian Kai mengecup keningnya kecil ke hidung dan mempersatukan bibir mereka.

Bibir keduanya bergetar hebat. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo diantara lumatan-lumatan kecilnya dibibir hati itu. Dia akan sangat merindukannya, tapi dia tak akan bisa selamanya hidup dalam keterpurukan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk di sebut penghianatan. Maka Kai akan menyebutnya perpisahan sementara. Ya. Sementara, entah sampai kapan.

Telepon rumah berdering. Itu kode untuk Kyungsoo, karena Luhan sudah menunggu di luar. Kai melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka dengan tidak rela. Kyungsoo memeluknya untuk penutup.

"Kai, jika kau berniat membunuh Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Kyungsoo menggendong ranselnya, meninggalkan Kai yang tersenyum kecut sambil bergumam selamat tinggal.

.

Ini hari ketiga Kai kembali hidup sendirian, hidupnya kembali seperti semula. Makan ala kadarnya, tidur ala kadarnya dan semua serba biasa saja. Atau dia jarang pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya di sauna hanya untuk berendam, setidaknya disana ada begitu banyak orang sehingga dia tak merasa sendirian. Tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian, Kai harus kembali bekerja. Meskipun dia ragu, apa dia masih di butuhkan di kantor itu. Dia mengenakan seragamnya, sambil melihat sekeliling rumah yang berantakan, karena dia tak pernah membereskannya. Dan itu bukanlah masalah. Toh, di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri, siapa yang peduli.

Sehun memeluknya begitu erat, setelah hampir seminggu ini dia tidak masuk ke kantor. Sehun berisyarat padanya, apa dirinya baik-baik saja. Kai mengangguk pelan dan bertanya dimana Chanyeol berada, karena biasanya mereka akan selalu bertiga. Sehun menunduk lesu, dia menyuruh Kai untuk duduk terlebih dulu.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Atau aku perlu menulis?" Kai menggeleng, "aku akan melihatmu,bicaralah perlahan." Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang, seperti hal berat baru saja dialaminya.

"Chanyeol hyung akan pindah."

"Apa? Kemana?" keterkejutan kentara diantara nada bicaranya.

"Dia membelamu. Dia bilang ini kelalaiannya menjaga anggota." Sehun sengaja memotong untuk mengambil jeda, sehingga Kai bisa mengerti dengan cepat,bagaimanapun mengerti tanpa mendengar itu agak susah. "Kau masih bisa menjadi polisi terhormat disini karenanya." Kai menunduk, dia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, ini sama sekali bukan salah Chanyeol atau siapapun, ini murni sebuah kecelakaan yang tak terduga dan mungkin memang Kai harus mendapatkan ini untuk mengerti sesuatu.

"Jadi dimana Chanyeol?" Sehun menggerakan kepalanya, menunjuk ruangan Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah ruangan mereka.

Kai mendobrak ruangan Chanyeol dengan emosi, hingga sang pemilik terlompat kaget. Dia mengusap-usap dada menenangkan jantungnya yang mau copot. Nafas Kai terengah-engah, seharusnya Chanyeol tak mengorbankan dirinya dalam hal ini. Kai sangat tau jika polisi tidak boleh ada cacat fisik, bahkan ketika mereka akan tes masuk, dan dia tau betapa susahnya mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan. Beberapa kardus dan map sudah terkemas rapi, Kai tau bahwa lelaki ini akan segera pergi.

"Park Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan!" meskipun dia merasa sudah cukup marah, namun dia berdoa semoga suaranya tidak seperti orang berteriak. Chanyeol merangkul Kai untuk duduk, kemudian pria itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil untuk Kai.

"Pakai dulu ,dan aku akan menjelaskannya." Kai membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sepasang alat bantu pendengaran berwarna bening. Bentuknya lumayan kecil, mungkin jika dipakai tidak akan begitu terlihat. Kai segera memakainya, karena ini keperluan mendesak. Telinganya terasa ringan dan dia kembali bisa mendengar. Dia menatap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau di pecat?" kata Kai tidak sabaran. Chanyeol terkekeh, "kau terlalu berlebihan, aku pindah tugas."

"Kemana?"

"Ke Desamu dan suamimu."

"Kebetulan sekali."

"Tidak kebetulan, aku yang memilih disana."

"Kenapa harus di desa itu?" Chanyeol melihat langit-langit ruangan tampak berpikir. "Seseorang memberitahuku bahwa buah dan sayuran disana bebas pestisida. Kupikir itu baik untuk kesehatan."

"Baekhyun. Kau percaya pada kata-katanya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Jadi kapan kau kembali?"

"Kapan saja atasan memanggilku."

.

.

Hari keberangkatan Chanyeol, sekaligus seminggu kepergian Kyungsoo. Kai memakai alat bantu pendengarannya, hadiah dari Chanyeol. Meskipun dia mendengar dengan normal lagi, tapi telinganya masih sering terasa sakit, juga rasanya aneh menggunakan benda itu di telinga terlalu lama. Hal yang masih sering Kai sesali adalah tentang Kyungsoo, andaikan malam itu dia bisa memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan lebih terhormat dan menikahinya pelan-pelan. Mungkin saja pria mungil dengan mata bulat itu masih dengannya sampai saat ini. Semua sudah berakhir dan berhenti mengharapkan Kyungsoo kembali, meskipun Kai bertanya ribuan kali, semua tidak akan ada jawabannya. Kalaupun ada, mungkin itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

Kai mencium aroma manis, seperti campuran beberapa buah dan sirup. Kyungsoo sering membuatnya dulu untuk makanan penutup mereka, Kai merindukan masakannya dan juga lelaki itu. Mungkin itu adalah makanan penutup paling spesial untuk para tahanan, orang-orang baik hati datang untuk khusus memasak dan membagikannya. Tadi pagi, pimpinan peduli sosial itu datang meminta izin lewat surat pengantar, dan Kai yang menandatanganinya, jadi dia tidak heran lagi ketika melihat keramaian di dekat lapangan. Kai duduk didekat sana, tidak berniat untuk mendekat. Meskipun dia juga melihat ada banyak polisi yang ikut serta.

Sehun datang kearahnya membawa makanan di kotak makannya, sambil tetap mengunyah dia mendekat kearah Kai.

"Wow, kau rutin menggunakannya. Hadiah dari Chanyeol." Katanya sambil mengunyah.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, ini memudahkanku." Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau mau? enak." Kai melihat makanan yang di bawa Sehun, tebakannya adalah benar. Itu campuran buah dengan sirup yang beraroma manis, persis seperti buatan Kyungsoo. Kai memasukan satu kedalam mulut merasakan asam dari buah dan juga sedikit manis sirup. Persis seperti buatan Kyungsoo.

"Ini seperti buatan Kyungsoo." Sehun mengernyit dengan mulut penuh.

"Oh, romantisnya. Kau bisa menebak masakan buatan darlingmu. Itu memang buatan Kyungsoo." Kai tersenyum kecut, Sehun sedang bercanda rupanya. Tapi sayang dia tak punya mood bagus untuk membahas Kyungsoo.

"Candaanmu tak akan membuatnya kembali." Sehun memenuhi mulutnya lagi, mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Memang dia pergi kemana?"

Kai lupa kalau dia tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Sehun. Dan kesalahannya untuk bicara seperti itu.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo salah satu dari tim itu, dia memberiku ini tadi, sangat banyak bahkan."

"Mungkin dia hanya mirip." Sehun menepuk jidat Kai. "Aku yakin itu Kyungsoo,mataku tidak seperti Chanyeol! Dia sedang sibuk memasak banyak disana, apa dia tak bilang padamu dulu sebelum kemari?"

Kali ini Kai mematung, Sehun tak mungkin berbohong sepertinya,dan makanan itu adalah yang paling sering Kyungsoo buat untuk mereka berdua. Kai berdiri dan segera berlari untuk memastikan apa itu Kyungsoo atau orang lain.

"Oh oke, tinggalkan saja aku. Pasangan baru memang seperti itu." Rutuk Sehun karena Kai berlari begitu kencang setelah mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

 **TBC**

Well, kalian masih inget gak sama drama 'Can You Hear My Heart' nama pemain utamanya Cha Dong Joo, nah dia ini gak bisa denger setelah sebuah kecelakaan. Atau Song Sam Dong di Dream High. Kasusnya sama kayak Jongin disini. Sebenernya aku juga punya sepupu yang kayak Kim Jongin, mereka kakak beradik. Bukan gimana-gimana ya, tapi aku malah lebih sering belajar banyak dari mereka berdua. Jadi kalau aku ngajak mereka ngomong di tempat gelap, pasti mereka langsung ngajak aku ke tempat terang buat liat gerak bibir sekaligus mengerti apa yang aku omongin terus aku juga kadang-kadang suka diajarin bahasa mereka, ya meskipun gak begitu bisa tapi bisa dimengerti merekalah. Waktu ini si kakak baru aja nih ikut pemilihan putra putri Tuna Rungu dan berhasil masuk the best 6. Salut banget deh. So guys mereka bukan gak bisa mendengar, tapi siapa yang bisa melihat dengan lebih baik.

Jadi curhat kan kekekeke, maafkan semua curhatan sok bijakku dan kesalahan yang terjadi di chapter ini. Terima kasih untuk semua teman-temanku yang sudah membaca ya, kalau sempat di review dong . sampai jumpa ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : KaiSoo dkk**

 **Genre : BOYXBOY/YOI/BOYS LOVE**

Sehun duduk di taman dekat ruangannya, tempat makannya masih terisi penuh oleh makanan. Pria berkulit putih itu duduk disana disamping seseorang yang tengah duduk menatapi keramaian. Dia menyodorkan tisu pada orang itu ketika melihat keringat di dahinya.

"Terima kasih." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memakan buahnya. Tentu saja buah itu terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskannya sendiri. yah, walaupun mungkin itu akan tetap habis ditangannya. Tapi, ayolah berbagi itu kadang menyenangkan bukan? Sehun menusuk satu buah kemudian menyuapkannya pada pria disampingnya.

"Terima kasih." Kata orang itu sekali lagi, ketika dia telah melahap buah yang Sehun suapkan. Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Sehun sedang sibuk dan sepertinya orang itu juga sedang sibuk melihat orang-orang disana,membantu terlalu banyak sepertinya membuat orang ini cukup kelelahan. Sehun menyuapkan lagi sepotong buah untuknya, dan lagi-lagi dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Pria pucat itu melihat sekeliling, orang-orang sedang sibuk dan mungkin tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya. Sehun sedikit menunduk dan…

Chup

Orang itu segera mendorong Sehun menjauh ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Dia mencengkram seragam Sehun kuat hendak marah pada pria itu.

"Apa ini yang dilakukan polisi di kantor? Apa kau mau dipecat!"

"Tidak ada yang melihat kita, ayolah. Kau sedikit berlebihan."

"Tidak sepantasnya seorang polisi dengan atribut lengkap melakukannya. Nyawamu bisa terancam jika ada yang melihatnya." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah Luhanku sayang, aku minta maaf!" Luhan tersenyum manis dan menyuapkan sepotong buah pada Sehun, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

"Jadi, apa kerja sosialmu ini melelahkan?"

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak juga, ini lumayan menyenangkan."

"Ya, karena ada aku kan?"

"Itu salah duanya."

"Lalu salah satunya apa?"

"Atasanmu, Lee Hyuk Jae. Dia sangat tampan." Luhan sedikit berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Yak,Luhan!"

Luhan terkekeh, dia mengusap gemas rambut Sehun hingga rambutnya yang telah rapi tersisir menjadi berantakan. "Aku bercanda. Kau sudah tau bukan alasan utamanya." Luhan kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, melihat seorang laki-laki yang kebingungan. Berlari kesana kemari entah apa yang dilakukannya. Seakan mengerti Sehun mengangguk.

.

Kai lelah mencari seorang pria mungil diantara keramaian, dia mulai berpikir lagi kalau Sehun mengerjainya soal Kyungsoo. Dia telah mencari dengan benar bahkan disudut terkecil tempat itu. Kai mendecih, Kyungsoo tak mungkin kembali, dia sangat membenci Kai. Mungkin Sehun salah, orang yang memberikannya buah bukanlah Kyungsoo tetapi orang lain. Kai berjalan lesu menuju ruangannya.

.

Pintu rumahnya hampir hancur karena Kai menendangnya dengan kuat. Dia lupa dimana meletakan kunci rumah. Kai sudah mencarinya di kantong baju dan celana, kemudian di bawah keset, di pot bunga. Tapi dia masih belum menemukannya, itu membuatnya emosi. Belum lagi Sehun yang berbohong bertemu Kyungsoo, moodnya telah buruk sejak di kantor tadi. Kai menendang sekali lagi pintu itu, mengabaikan apa yang akan terjadi pada kakinya nanti, pintu itu tetap saja tak mau terbuka. Kai mendudukan dirinya di depan pintu dengan punggung yang tersandar, rasanya dia sangat lelah. Pintu itu sama seperti Kyungsoo, sekalipun Kai mendobrak hingga kakinya terluka, dia tak akan pernah terbuka. Alat bantu di telinganya ia lepaskan, kemudian Kai memejamkan matanya untuk menyegarkan otaknya beberapa menit, sebelum menemui tukang kunci dan membuat kunci baru.

Pintu tempat punggungnya bersandar bergerak membuat tubuhnya jatuh kelantai, Kai segera membuka matanya dan berdiri dari posisinya. Kai mematung di tempatnya, merogoh sakunya kemudian memakai alat bantunya, orang itu sedang bicara padanya sekarang.

"Sangat ceroboh, Sehun memberikan ini karena kau meninggalkannya di kantor." Jadi sejak kapan orang ini berani memarahi seorang Kim Jongin, bahkan dulu menatapnya saja tidak pernah.

"Kyungsoo," lirih Kai sangat pelan ketika melihat orang itu berkacak pinggang di depannya,"bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Aku memberikan banyak buah pada Sehun untuk membagikannya padamu. Apa dia tidak bilang?" jadi Sehun benar, Kyungsoo yang memasak buah itu. Dan Sehun benar tentang Kyungsoo ada di kantornya tadi siang. Kai masih terdiam, jantungnya akan meledak sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa orang sekecil ini bisa membuat dadanya serasa penuh.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan memijat betisnya yang terasa pegal karena ikut membantu pekerjaan Luhan tadi.

"Kai. duduklah, apa kau mau terus berdiri?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya. Kai mendekat dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo, rasanya begitu lega ketika melihat namja itu kembali. Kai berpikir dia akan hidup sekarat bertahun-tahun. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahwa kain di bahunya basah. Kai menangis, namun itu bukanlah masalah membalas pelukan Kai yang begitu erat itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo." Meskipun mengangguk, dia belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan tampak sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Oke, kecuali wajahnya yang tampak sedikit sangar. Perkataan Luhan ada benarnya juga. Disaat mereka dalam posisi seperti ini, Kyungsoo merasa tak ada firasat buruk dalam dirinya, kecuali rasa nyaman dan debaran jantung yang cepat. Tidak mungkin, sangat belum realistis jika Kyungsoo bilang mencintai Kai dalam waktu beberapa minggu, waktu yang sangat singkat hanya untuk saling mengenal. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia dapat menyukai Kai?

Alasannya sangat sederhana Kyungsoo.

Semua itu terjadi karena kalian memang seharusnya bersama.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kau yakin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Luhan memandang Kyungsoo yang terdiam sambil memeluk ranselnya . pria itu tidak menggeleng atau mengangguk, membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya. Luhan bukanlah seorang ahli psikologi, namun dia tau bahwa sorot mata Kyungsoo menggambarkan sebuah keraguan.

"Hyung, ayo kita jalan."

Luhan mengangguk, menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan pelan. Dia tak berani membuka pembicaraan yang mungkin akan menyinggung Kyungsoo, pria itu tampak dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Kyungsoo, kita akan sampai 3 jam lagi. Kau boleh tidur dulu."

Pria itu menggeleng sebentar, kemudian menghidupkan tape mobil untuk mendengarkan radio membuat Luhan menggeleng, adik keduanya ini benar-benar keras kepala.

.

Kakinya bergerak cepat, dia berlari-lari menuju kebunnya ketika tak menemukan siapapun di rumah Baekhyun. Sambil menghitung waktu, berapa lama dia tak berada disini dan menginjak tanah kelahirannya. Dari jauh dilihatnya Baekhyun dan teman-temannya dulu sedang memetik sayuran, dia melebarkan senyumnya dan berlari kearah namja mungil itu.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari, Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo berlari mendekat kearahnya.

"Yak, D.O ya!" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil terengah-engah. Baekhyun langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo seperti pasangan pengantin.

"Turunkan aku pabo!" Baekhyun menurunkan Kyungsoo, kemudian mengambil 2 buah brokoli, "Ayo kita makan ini, aku akan menyuruh eomma masak sup yang enak!"

"Baek, nanti pemilik kebun marah. Brokoli mahal!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Kyungsoo santai saja, pemuda itu mengeluarkan beberapa won dan memeprlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kita makan kentang atau wortel saja, kau buang-buang uang."

"Kyungsoo , ayolah, anggap saja aku yang mentraktir." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera pulang kerumah dan memasak sup brokoli yang lezat, mungkin dengan campuran telur didalamnya. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja perut Baekhyun sudah keroncongan.

.

Malam telah tiba. Namun ada yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, suara kerincing itu hilang dan hanya menyisakan suara-suara jangkrik dan kodok yang bersahutan, Kyungsoo ingat kalau kerincingnya masih tergantung di kamar dan di depan dapur rumah Kai, dia menyesal karena tak membawa kedua benda itu. Baekhyun datang mengabarkan bahwa makan malam mereka telah siap untuk di makan, dan Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah lelaki berusia 20 tahun namun dengan sifat kekanakan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika hari ini, dia dapat berkumpul lagi bersama mereka semua. Luhan adalah bonus karena namja itu jarang berada di desa. Keluarga itu makan dengan lahap, Luhan dan Baekhyun saling bersahutan untuk bicara. Meskipun keadaan benar-benar bising namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak merasa terganggu, malah dia tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol keduanya. Orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa ketika melihat kedua anaknya ada di sisi mereka.

Kyungsoo melihat sup brokoli didepannya, apa seseorang makan dengan baik disana? Kyungsoo tak ingin meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang sakit, tapi dia juga tak ingin tinggal disana dengan ketakutan. Maka itu, pulang ke desa adalah pemikiran tercepatnya.

"Kyungsoo, berapa lama kau akan disini?" tanya Eomma Baekhyun ketika mereka telah selesai makan.

"Mungkin,aku tidak akan kembali ke kota." Jawab Kyungsoo , dia menghindari topik ini, tapi pada akhirya Kai mempersulitnya lagi.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kai?" kini Baekhyun memegang pundaknya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia juga tidak tahu, karena sejak awal hubungan mereka kurang baik, lalu semua sedikit membaik ketika Kai mendapat masalah, dan saat itulah Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Terdengar kejam bukan?

Luhan menyendokan sup nasinya yang kedua, sambil mengamati Kyungsoo bersama yang lainnya. Meskipun dia sedikit tau bagaimana mereka berdua, Luhan belum mau ikut campur, dia hanya menjadi pemerhati dengan tenang.

"Baek, jangan jauh-jauh dariku mulai saat ini!"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, meskipun kenyataannya mereka memang tidak pernah jauh dalam waktu lama, tetapi ini terdengar konyol. Baekhyun merasa seperti bayi lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Kyungsoo takut Kai akan membunuhmu!" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun , sementara Kyungsoo mendelik pada Hyungnya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara setenang itu, dan masalahnya adalah ini menyangkut hidup manusia khususnya adiknya sendiri. Kyungsoo hampir saja membuat perhitungan pada Luhan, jika semua orang di meja makan tidak tertawa. Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sementara eomma dan appa mereka tertawa kecil, kecuali Kyungsoo yang menunjukan tampang bodohnya.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Nyawa Baekhyun dalam bahaya!" kesal Kyungsoo.

" Well, Kyungsoo kupikir kau dan Kai sedang bertengkar waktu itu, jadi aku tidak menganggapnya serius." Luhan menuangkan air ke gelas Kyungsoo yang telah kosong sambil masih sedikit tertawa kecil.

" Oh tidak Kyungsoo, aku akan dibunuh oleh si hitam. Selamatkan nyawaku, jebal…" kini Baekhyun bersikap seperti dirinya telah terbunuh dan meminta bantuan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti kenapa mereka sekeluarga menertawakannya, dia merasa hal ini sangat serius dan dia telah bicara secara serius. Eomma dan appa Baekhyun sangat jarang menertawainya seperti ini. apa yang salah dari ceritanya.

"Anak itu, sejak kecil tak pernah mengganti ancamannya pada Baekhyun." Kata eomma Baekhyun sambil mendecak.

" Maksud eomma?"

"Iya, dia selalu berkata begitu saat kecil. Karena Baekhyun sering sekali membuatmu menangis, Jongin akan mengancam membunuh Baekhyun," eomma tertawa lagi "dan Baekhyun ikut menangis karena ancaman itu. Kau tau selanjutnya apa? Luhan akan datang untuk memberi perhitungan pada Jongin karena membuat Baekhyun menangis. Kalian lucu sekali." Eomma Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, wajah Kyungsoo menjadi lebih serius dan kedua kakak beradik itu juga menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Aku mengenal Kai?"

"Wow eomma, kau berhutang penjelasan padanya…" Luhan dan Baekhyun mengendikan bahu, ketika Kyungsoo menatap kakak beradik itu dengan tatapan bertanya, mereka berdua seperti berisyarat tanyakan saja pada eomma. Kyungsoo mengerti, orang yang paling tahu adalah orang tua Luhan dan Baekhyun .

"Baek, Lu, Soo. Appa mau istirahat karena besok harus bekerja. Kyungsoo, kau tanyakan saja pada eomma. Eoh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menurut, sedangkan dua pria lain lebih merapat kearah Kyungsoo untuk mendengarkan cerita. Ini bagian favorite mereka sejak kecil, mendengar eomma mendongeng akan membuat otakmu menjadi bagus.

" Sepertinya, ayahmu benar-benar mengubur tentang Jongin. Dia bahkan tak menceritakan lagi padamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membetulkan. "Jadi, Kai pernah tinggal bersamaku?"

"Ya, kalian besar bersama dalam satu atap."

"Wow, aku tak tau hubungan kami sedekat itu."

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat dulu, sebelum Jongin pergi ke kota."

"Dimana orang tua Kai? Kenapa dia bersamaku di atap yang sama?"

"Kyungsoo, ayahmu adalah ayah kandung Jongin…"

TBC

Aduh, aku tau ini cerita drama banget, ngebosenin dan udah mainstream. Tapi yah, mau gimana lagi dong kasian kalau mesti di buang kekekeke, aku cuma berharap kalian masih mau baca nextnya. Kurang-kurangnya aku minta maaf, next mungkin bakal di perbaikin lagi, efek awal kuliah emang bikin ribet kekekekeke. Terima kasih yang banyak buat semuanya,apalagi yang telah bersedia follow,fav dan review, gomawoyo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" Dimana Kai?"

"Dia masih sekolah, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang."

Wanita itu mengangguk, sementara pria didepannya menghidangkan 2 cangkir kopi untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Secepatnya mungkin seminggu atau dua minggu lagi."

"Kau sudah siap?" pria itu menyodorkan kopi untuk diminum teman bicaranya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia duda dengan anak satu, kau tau bagaimana lucu anaknya!"

"Wow, itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Kau dapat ayahnya juga anaknya dia sebaya Kaimu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum jenaka " Tidak, dia lebih muda 3 tahun dari Kai. Oh,tunggu. Kau pikir dia hanya Kai-ku, dia juga anakmu."

Dia tertawa mendengar rengekan lucu itu, bagaimana mungkin seseorang dengan umur matang dapat melakukannya.

"Ya, dia memang anakku. Tapi aku memberinya nama Jongin bukan Kai."

"Biarkan saja, Kai itu nama kesayanganku. Ah.. aku pasti sangat merindukannya."

"Jadi hanya Kai? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Aku tidak akan sempat memikirkanmu. Kita sudah bersahabat sejak bayi, dan ditambah kita menikah beberapa tahun. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa bosannya aku melihat wajahmu." Wanita itu berdecak membuat sang pria terkekeh lagi.

"Yaya, aku mengerti Nyonya. Selamat menikah sahabatku yang tercinta, dan well…mantan istriku"

"Brengsek kau!" wanita itu memeluk mantan suaminya erat. "ah, aku juga pasti merindukan hal brengsek yang sering kau buat."

.

.

"Abeoji, eomma menikah dengan siapa?"

"Ssst, anak TK tidak boleh ribut"

"Aku tidak ribut, aku bertanya." Sang ayah menatap kesal anaknya, mereka duduk di tengah-tengah undangan menyaksikan betapa sakralnya upacara itu.

"Dia menikah dengan lelaki tampan seperti Lee Min Ho."

Kai tersenyum imut " Ah… syukurlah, eomma memilih Lee Min Ho daripada si buruk rupa. Aku suka Lee Min Ho." Katanya membuat ayahnya melotot marah. "Yak, aku ini Kim Woobin."

"Terserah abeoji." Kata Kai cuek.

.

.

 _Mereka kecelakaan, suaminya meninggal dan istrinya sekarat di rumah sakit._

" Kai, mau menjenguk eomma di rumah sakit?"

.

"Hai jagoan eomma." Wanita itu tampak pucat dan lemah, disebelahnya terbaring seorang anak kecil yang tertidur pulas ketika Kai dan ayahnya masuk keruangan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi karena ada Kai aku kembali sehat. Kai kesini tidur sama eomma." Kai menurut, dia tidur disebelah kiri eommanya yang kosong, sementara yang kanan telah terisi oleh makhluk mungil lain.

"Kai semakin tampan." Dia mengangguk " Ya eomma, aku mirip denganmu"

"Kai dengar, ini adikmu. Kau harus menjaganya oke, eomma mohon." Eomma Kai menatap tatapan memohon pada anaknya sekaligus pada ayah Kai, dan pria itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ne, eomma."

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

.

"Byun Baekhyun, berhenti membuat Kyungsoo menangis atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Kai menggendong Kyungsoo di pinggangnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kai sambil terus menangis keras. Baekhyun kemudian ikut menangis karena ancaman Kai ditambah dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Akan kuadukan kau pada Hyungku, dasar hitam!"

"Panggilkan dia, dan akan kudandani seperti wanita." Baekhyun berlari kerumahnya, dia terus memanggil nama Luhan dan menangis sangat keras.

.

.

"KyuKyung, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun terus cemberut,matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa aku sudah memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan anak kecil itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo ke kebun mencari belalang." Kata Baekhyun riang, membuat dua orang kakak berdecak tidak percaya.

"Dasar anak TK." Kai melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau pikir, dirimu tidak pernah menjadi anak TK!"

"Aku tidak seberlebihan mereka." Kai memutar matanya malas.

"Terserah."

.

.

"Abeoji, jadi kenapa margaku berbeda? Kau Kim hyung Kim sedangkan aku sendirian Do, teman-temanku semua menanyakannya."

"Katakan pada mereka, teman ayah yang telah meninggal memberikan nama padamu, dan kau mengingatkanku padanya." Dia mengelus kepala anaknya.

.

.

"Abeoji, aku ingin ke kota. Menjadi seorang polisi terdengar keren." Sang ayah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau kau ke kota, siapa yang menjaga Kyungsoo?"

"Ada kau."

"Tidak, aku sibuk bekerja dan hanya ada di malam hari."

"Ada Baekhyun."

"Kubilang Tidak!"

"Tapi aku akan dapat banyak uang, aku akan membawamu dan Kyungsoo hidup di kota setelah aku resmi jadi polisi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dimana aku harus tinggal, karena disana ada asrama dan juga jika aku mengambil beasiswa aku akan mendapat tanggungan setiap bulan."

"Kim Jongin! Kubilang Tidak!"

"Aku akan tetap pergi." Kai meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang terdiam menahan emosi di ruang tamu.

Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya, melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah membaca buku sambil terlentang di kamar mereka.

"Hyung bertengkar dengan abeoji lagi?" katanya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari buku bergambar yang dia baca.

"Anak kecil tidak usah tahu."

"Memangnya Hyung pikir, Hyung sudah dewasa?"

"Aku lebih dewasa dari Kau!"

Kyungsoo beringsut, mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

.

.

"Hyung!" Kyungsoo berlari dari arah dapur dan langsung menghampiri Kai yang baru saja datang dari sekolahnya. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Kai tersenyum, kemudian Kyungsoo menariknya kedapur. "Dan juga selamat ulang tahun yang ke- 17." Kyungsoo mendudukan Kai di meja makan kecil mereka, meja makan itu kini penuh dengan makanan dan kue kecil untuk ulang tahun Kai.

"Kau menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Ya, spesial untukmu."

"Aku tidak perlu yang seperti ini,."

"ayolah, ini yang ke-17. Tidakkah kau gembira?"

"Tidak. Karena aku bertambah tua."

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, agak tersinggung dengan Kai karena masakannya hanya akan sia-sia sekarang.

"Yak yak mau kau bawa kemana makanan itu?" Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo ketika tangan-tangan kecil itu mencoba memindahkannya.

"Kau tidak mau kan? Akan kuberikan pada orang lain." Kai menghela nafasnya, sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku tidak suka ulang tahun, bukan berarti tidak suka makananmu." Kai meniup lilinnya, kemudian menyuapkan potongan pertamanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memakan kue yang Kai berikan.

"Abeoji bilang dia bisa saja pulang besok pagi, jadi ayo kita habiskan semua ini." Kai mengangguk antusias, masakan Kyungsoo memang terlalu lezat untuk di tolaknya.

"Aku lupa D.o-ya. Selamat juga untuk kelulusanmu."

"Akhirnya, aku bisa liburan panjang. Apa rencanamu selanjutnya hyung?"

Kai mengendikan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Mungkin mencari pekerjaaan."

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi polisi?"

"Ya, sejak dulu. Abeoji tak mengijinkanku pergi."

"Aku sudah besar sekarang, kau boleh pergi."

"Kurasa tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

"Hyung,ayo naik sepeda!" Kai berdecak, melihat arlojinya, karena matahari telah turun beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi adiknya tetap merengek untuk mengajaknya naik sepeda.

"Kyungsoo ini sudah malam, besok saja." Kyungsoo dengan keras kepalanya menggeleng angkuh, sementara Kai menghela nafas lelah. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia menolak dan mengingatkan Kyungsoo,namun bocah ini tetap saja keras kepala. Untuk yang terakhir ini Kai menyerah.

"Memangnya, kau mau pergi kemana malam-malam?"

"Ayo kedekat bukit hyung, kita bisa melihat banyak lampu rumah-rumah disana."

Kai memijat pelipisnya. "Abeoji akan mencincangku jika tau seperti ini."

"Ya, dagingmu akan kugunakan untuk daging burger kesukaan Baekhyun." Kai melotot dan Kyungsoo beringsut. "Aku hanya bercanda hyung." Kekehnya.

.

"Kyungsoo ayo pulang!"

"Sebentar lagi hyung…"

"Jawabanmu sudah seribu kali sejak tadi! Jika kau tak mau pulang,biar aku pulang duluan!"

"Tidak masalah tinggal saja aku."

.

Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa dirinya sendirian di dekat bukit gelap dan penuh dengan semak.

"Hyung…" panggilnya namun Kai sepertinya memang tidak main-main dengan omongannya tadi, dia sudah pulang dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan sepedanya.

"Hyung, aku takut." Katanya parau, Kyungsoo naik keatas sepedanya. Mencoba untuk setenang mungkin dan mengayuhnya pelan. Semak di dekatnya berisik dan Kyungsoo segera mengayuh pedalnya lebih cepat, keadaan begitu gelap sehingga dia tak dapat melihat apapun ataupun peduli pada yang lain selain rasa takutnya.

BRUK

Sepedanya tergelincir jatuh ke tempat yang lebih rendah.

"Kyungsoo!" pekik Kai ketika melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh. Demi Tuhan dia tak bermaksud membuat adiknya terjatuh dan ketakutan. Kai dapat bernafas lega, karena Kyungsoo jatuh dari tempat yang tak begitu tinggi, namun anak itu tak bergerak. Jika biasanya dia akan menangis,atau mengadu padanya,yang ini tidak. Kai merogoh sakunya, mengambil senter untuk meneranginya.

Sebuah batu besar menjadi bantal Kyungsoo, dan Kai mengahampirinya dengan membabi buta. Kai tau Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja. Digendongnya tubuh adiknya itu dan berlari kencang.

.

.

Kai memperhatikan kaosnya yang penuh darah, dia tidak tau jika Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini. Kai menunduk sangat khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, untung saja ketika terjatuh lengannya yang mendarat lebih dulu di tanah, jadi kepalanya tak terlalu parah. Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Dia bekerja, dan kembali besok pagi."

"Baiklah, temani adikmu mungkin saja dia akan sadar."

 **Flashback End**

"Lalu kemudian, Kai ke kota dan tinggal disana," Eomma menghembuskan nafasnya "Kyungoo, eomma akan tidur duluan. Kalian jangan tidur terlalu malam." Kemudian eomma pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat,diusianya yang sudah senja membuatnya merasa cepat lelah.

Mereka bertiga duduk disana terpaku, Baekhyun masih berbicara bahasa mata dengan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Luhan seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui kedua adiknnya.

"Kyungsoo, itu bukanlah semua yang eomma ketahui. Ada satu hal yang siapapun tidak mengetahuinya, mungkin ayahmu juga merahasiakannya dari semua orang."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya merasa penasaran.

"Tentang apa hyung?"

"Tentang Kai yang tiba-tiba pergi ke kota, ada sebuah alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Tapi kebetulan aku tahu."

"Tolong ceritakan sebuah kebenaran hyung."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

 **Flashback**

Pagi ini Kyungsoo belum juga tersadar, selang infus masih tertusuk di tangan kecilnya,membuat Kai begitu miris melihatnya. Beberapa kali diusapnya rambut sang adik berusaha secara perahan membangunkannya. Tapi sejak kemarin mata itu masih terpejam, pria 17 tahun itu menutup matanya rapat, dia tak bisa seperti ini. Perasaan khawatir selalu saja tiba-tiba datang untuknya. Bibir itu terkatup begitu rapat, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecupnya. Sekali,dua kali, ketiga kali dan kecupan yang terakhir begitu lama melekat di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu."

Seseorang berdeham di belakangnya.

"Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?" Kai menegang, dia terlalu hafal dengan suara itu. Berat dan terdengar dingin. Kai sempat menyesali pendengarannya yang tak berfungsi ketika ayahnya telah datang.

Pria dewasa itu memperhatikan anak lelakinya yang sekarang berdiri menunduk di hadapannya, kata-kata yang barusan keluar, dan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang diberikannya untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tahu itu bukanlah cinta dari seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Kai mencintai adiknya dalam artian yang berbeda.

"Kau tidak sepantasnya begitu pada adikmu."

"Abeoji, aku minta maaf."

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mencintainya lebih dari adikmu!"

"Ini diluar kendaliku."

"Tapi dia adikmu Kim Jongin!"

"Dia bukan adik kandungku!"

"Aku tetap tidak akan setuju, kau ingin jadi polisi kan? Sekarang pergilah ke kota dan jadilah polisi disana." Kai menatap kaget pada ayahnya, Kai tau suara dingin dan tegas itu tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kuharap ketika aku dan Kyungsoo pulang, kau sudah berangkat ke kota. Bawalah uang yang ada di laci, untuk membiayai hidupmu." Hatinya terasa di silet, ayahnya tega mengusirnya hanya karena memiliki perasaan pada adik angkatnya, Kai tersenyum miris, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ingatnya.

"Baiklah." Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan .

"Selamat tinggal abeoji."

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan mengirim uang setiap bulan."

"Tidak perlu, simpan saja uangmu untuk Kyungsoo, titipkan salamku padanya ketika dia sadar."

Kai keluar ruangan dengan perasaan yang begitu kacau, ketika dia membuka pintu. Pemuda lain mematung di depannya. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk Kai begitu erat, Kai tau dia sudah mendengar semuanya, bahkan sampai pada bagian akhirnya.

"Luhan…" Kai mengertakan pelukannya dan bahunya sedikit bergetar mambalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dari toilet dan menemukan Kai sedang memeluk kakaknya.

"Dia sedih karena Kyungsoo belum sadar. Baek kau jenguk Kyungsoo duluan." Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

" Hai Kai, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kai tersenyum namun tak secerah dulu, dia mengangguk menaikan jempolnya pada Luhan.

"Apa upacaranya sekarang?"

"Ya, kau bagaimana bisa datang?"

"Aku mengambil ijin dari latihan."

"Hei, seorang calon polisi baru sudah bolos." Kai terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan, kemudian matanya tertuju pada segerombolan anak yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya, mencari sesuatu yang Kai lihat.

"Ah.. Kai itu mereka." Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berjalan beriringan. Luhan melambai kearah mereka beruda yang tampak lucu mengenakan seragam SMA.

"Hyung, aku harus segera ke kedai. Perutku darurat!" Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya meng-iyakan apa yang barusan di katakana Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat Kai sekilas namun langsung mengalihkannya lagi, seperti orang yang tak saling mengenal.

"ayo hyung, Kai hyung juga." Kai hanya mengangguk pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian duluan, nanti kami menyusul."

Mereka mengangguk,kemudian langsung berlari menjauh.

Kai tersenyum miris, "dia membenciku." Luhan menggeleng cepat pada Kai. "Bukan, dia tidak mengingatmu Kai."

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah sadar, dia melupakanmu. Kata dokter, itu syndrome amnesia, dia melupakan seseorang yang paling diingatnya sebelum kecelakaan." Jelas Luhan.

Kai kembali tersenyum miris, Kyungsoo tak dapat mengingatnya.

.

"Selamat untuk sekolah barumu Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menerima dengan ragu karangan bunga itu. Dia menunjukan tatapan bertanya pada Luhan mengenai orang di depannya.

"Kyungsoo, dia hy…" perkataan Luhan terputus.

"Aku teman Luhan." Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap kaget pada Kai sementara Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Dan itulah awal Kyungsoo mendapat karangan bunga misterius di hari-hari penting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian…

"Hyung kau darimana?" Baekhyun menghampiri Kai yang baru datang dengan mata sedikit bengkak.

"Makam abeoji. Apa Kyungsoo masih begitu?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangkuk sup yang dibawanya. Kai mengeluarkan serbuk dari dalam jas hitamnya. "Aku memberinya obat penenang, agar dia dapat tidur." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, kemudian membawakan Kyungsoo mangkuk sup itu.

.

"Kau yakin langsung menikahinya?"

"Ne abeonim, aku akan langsung membawanya ke kota. Aku minta tolong,bisakah dampingi kami?" Ayah Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dengan keputusan Kai.

"Kami bersedia membantu." Eomma Baekhyun mengelus rambut Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih."

 **Flashback End**

 **TBC**

Oke, ini alurnya loncat-loncat. Tapi aku harap kalian masih bisa mengerti dengan ceritanya ya, untuk penyakit Kyungsoo itu aku ngarang wkwkwkwk gak tau deh ada atau enggaknya penyakit kayak gitu di dunia nyata, tapi sepertinya ada hehehehe. Aku minta maaf ya, karena gak nepatin janji buat chapter pendek, ini kelolosan, di luar kendalinya Kim Jongin kekekeke. Tapi,terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

_Suara jangkrik semakin banyak terdengar, tandanya malam telah makin larut. Namun ketiga pria itu masih disana,masih bercerita satu sama lain, atau mungkin hanya Luhan. Karena kedua adiknya mendengarkan dengan baik. Kyungsoo sesekali memijat pelipisnya, sementara Baekhyun seperti bergumam tidak jelas._

" _Dan aku tidak tau semua kejadian yang menimpa kalian, atau hanya Kai. Dia pria yang sering bersembunyi dan jarang bercerita." Luhan menghela nafasnya._

" _Lalu, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengunjungi kami?" Luhan menggeleng. "Siapa bilang? Dia selalu mengunjungi kalian di hari liburnya." Kyungsoo mengernyit tidak mengerti, "ya, dia mengunjungi abeojimu ketika sakitnya belum parah hingga separah waktu ini."_

" _Aku tak pernah melihatnya?"_

" _Ya, itu karena kau bekerja di kebun." Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah._

" _Aku tidak tau apa dosa yang pernah Kai hyung buat di masa lalu, kurasa dia sangat menderita." Kini Baekhyun angkat bicara yang diangguki Luhan._

" _Kau harus kembali Kyungsoo, aku tak bisa bayangkan betapa sakit hatinya sekarang." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya pelan menimbang-nimbang, kemudian dia mengangguk pada Luhan dan Baekhyun sebagai jawaban._

 _Dan itulah alasan Kyungsoo bersedia kembali bersama Kim Jongin di rumah itu._

.

.

Aroma masakan membangunkan Kai dari tidurnya, lelaki itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menuju dapur. Dilihatnya pria mungilnya tengah berkutat disana, dia berniat untuk merengkuh tubuh itu dari belakang seperti beberapa drama romance yang di tontonnya di Tv ketika dia sedang bosan, namun tangannya terlipat lagi di belakang, mencoba untuk menahan panggilan jiwanya, jika dia ingin Kyungsoo tetap disini dan tidak pergi dari kehidupannya. Terkadang drama terlalu indah untuk terjadi di dunia nyata. Akhirnya dia hanya mendudukan dirinya di meja makan dan menunggu Kyungsoo selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo melihat Kai menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja, terlihat masih mengantuk. Dan Kyungsoo tau Kai tidak mendengarnya karena matanya tertutup. Kyungsoo menghampirinya menyentuh rambut Kai dengan ragu. Cerita Luhan waktu itu membuatnya gemetar dan juga merasa bersalah. Kai mendongak sebentar, mendapati Kyungsoo yang melihatnya. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah lemari di dekat Tv dan mengambil alat bantu Kai yang kemarin memang disimpannya disana untuk memudahkan Kai menemukannya.

Kyungsoo menghidangkan semangkuk nasi, sup sayuran dan beberapa potong daging untuk Kai.

"Makan yang banyak, agar cepat sembuh." Kata Kyungsoo, sementara Kai tersenyum begitu tulus, dia sungguh merindukan Kyungsoo. Kai melahap sarapannya, sementara Kyungsoo kembali lagi dengan segelas air putih dan sarapan miliknya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Kai lirih.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau kembali? Bukankah berdiam diri di rumahku berarti neraka untukmu?"

"Tidak, siapa bilang? Asal kau memberiku kebebasan aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini." Kai mengembangkan senyum semakin lebar, senang sekali mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Tergantung, jika kau pergi berkencan tidak akan kuijinkan." Kai kembali melahap makanannya hingga mulutnya penuh.

"Jika berkencan denganmu, tidak boleh juga?"

"Memangnya kau mau diajak berkencan?"

"Tentu saja." Kai tersedak, makanannya hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan innocent. Kai berpikir, apa yang salah dengan kepala Kyungsoo sehingga pria ini bisa berubah begitu drastis sekembalinya dari desa.

"Baiklah, di hari liburku kita kencan." Katanya final.

"Wow, itu pasti hebat. Aku yang tentukan tempatnya."

"Terserah."

.

Rumah itu terasa begitu kosong dan sepi, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya duduk di sofa sambil memandang televisi yang menyala, tidak ada acara yang menarik untuknya, karena Kyungsoo biasa menghabiskan waktunya di kebun dari pagi hingga hampir sore, tapi sekarang dia serasa mati karena tak melakukan apapun. Kai meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah tadi, ketika Kyungsoo menelpon kantornya dan menyambungkannya pada Kai, Kyungsoo menawarkan untuk membawakan ponsel itu ke kantor Kai, namun pria itu menolak karena dia ada tugas lapangan dan menyuruhnya untuk menyimpannya saja . Kyungsoo memperhatikan ponsel yang tidak terlalu besar itu, berpikir apa yang bisa dia gunakan dengan benda ini agar bosannya menjadi hilang.

Kyungsoo membuka beberapa ikon dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang spesial, dia bukanlah orang yang tak bisa menggunakan ponsel atau bagaimana cara mengaplikasikan komputer. Hanya saja harga ponsel terlalu mahal, maka dia dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tak pernah membeli barang tersebut. Kyungsoo membuka sebuah ikon dengan lambang bumi, dia harus menemukan resep bagus untuk di cobanya sore ini sepulang Kai dari kantor. Kyungsoo menemukan beberapa menu, dan dia harus berbelanja ke supermarket dulu untuk dapat membuatnya. Pria mungil itu merogoh ranselnya dan tak menemukan baju hangat disana, dia meninggalkannya di desa, dia mencoba membuka lemari Kai bermaksud untuk meminjam satu jaket untuk di gunakannya ke supermarket sebentar. Ketika dia mengenakannya, aroma tubuh Kai seperti melekat di dalam tubuhnya, bagitu hangat dan nyaman, Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya.

Bibirnya terus bergerak, menggumamkan jalan-jalan yang harus di laluinya untuk sampai ke Supermarket yang berada di tengah-tengah kota. Kai telah memberi tahunya kemarin jika Kyungsoo merasa bosan dirumah, atau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dibelinya.

"Naik bus di halte dekat rumah, melewati 3 halte, kemudian melihat petunjuk arah menuju pusat kota, berjalan sedikit lagi dan supermarket ada di depan matamu." Katanya seperti orang gila, karena dia menirukan apa yang Kai bicarakan padanya kemarin.

.

Kyungsoo menenteng plastic dengan ukuran besar. Dia mendapatkan semua yang dia butuhkan, setelah melewati jalan-jalan yang amat membingungkan tentunya. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak menyeberang jalan, dia diam-diam tersenyum, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat menyeberangnya sebentar untuk melihat bagaimana anak-anak taman kanak-kanak itu dengan riang berjalan di zebracross, disebelah kanannya ada seorang guru yang mendampingi mereka, sementara di sebelah kirinya adalah seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat menyebrangnya. Kai, dia disana membantu anak-anak dan orang tua menyeberang jalan, atau Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu dapat mengatur kendaraan sehingga kemacetan dapat di perkecil.

Ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo melihat Kai bekerja seperti ini, alat bantu di telinganya terlihat samar meskipun dalam jarak dekat akan terlihat. Kai adalah seseorang yang benar-benar mengabdi pada pekerjaannya, udara semakin lama semakin menjadi dingin, namun Kai masih disana untuk melihat sekitarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum di seberang dan Kai kini melihatnya, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo, membantunya membawa belanjaan dan juga menyeberang, dia tertawa lucu memikirkan bagaimana mungkin seorang dewasa sepertinya harus di bantu untuk menyeberang.

"Kau baru dari supermarket?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, beruntung sekali karena Kyungsoo tertarik membeli kimbab beli satu gratis satu. Dia mengeluarkannya untuk Kai dan memberikannya.

"Aku meminjam bajumu, punyaku kulupakan di desa."

"Bukan masalah, gunakan sesukamu."

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang segera, kau harus melanjutkannya kan?" Kai mengangguk, kemudian Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel Kai dari dalam kantongnya. "Ini ponselmu. Jangan lupakan lagi." Kai mengangguk lagi, Kyungsoo tampak seperti ibunya sekarang yang mengurusi semua keperluannya, Kai tidak keberatan dengan itu, dia malah merasa nyaman. Dan juga dia punya satu alasan lagi yang tak pernah disukainya dulu, yaitu pulang kerumah. Tempat itu dulu hanya membuatnya begitu kesepian dan sendirian, maka dari itu dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Namun sekarang, Kai menyukai detik-detik dia akan pulang kerumah,karena alasannya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kai sebentar, ketika mlihat Kyungsoo telah berjalan menuju rumah. Kyungsoo menoleh ketika suara Kai mengintrupsinya.

"Sampai jumpa dirumah." Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya, entah kenapa perkataan Kai serasa menggelikan untuknya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa dirumah." Kyungsoo melambai kemudian meneruskan jalannya, ketika dia menoleh sekali lagi Kai masih disana memperhatikannya berjalan, dan dia kembali tersenyum hingga ujung bibirnya terasa lelah.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mencuci bajunya di sungai, cuciannya begitu menumpuk sehingga terlalu boros jika menggunakan air PAM kamar mandinya untuk mencuci. Dia mencuci sambil terus bersenandung. Seseorag lelaki datang dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana selutut, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat orang ini berada di desanya.

"Hai." Sapanya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari seseorang selain dirinya, namun pria itu menunjuk Baekhyun yang artinya dia sedang menyapa pria imut itu.

"Oh, hai." Sapanya kaku.

"Masih kenal denganku?" Baekhyun mengernyit, sepertinya dia pernah mengetahui orang ini, namun selanjutnya Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban, terlalu malas untuk berpikir.

"Kau menawarkan buah-buahan padaku waktu itu, dan aku datang untuk membuktikannya." Baekhyun langsung saja menepuk jidatnya dengan tangan yang masih berbusa, membuat busa detergennya menempel di kening.

"Yatuhan! Itu memalukan. Aku minta maaf, saat itu aku tak bersungguh-sungguh. Itu permainan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dan kau benar-benar mencarinya kemari?" Baekhyun berbicara heboh, merasa bersalah karena dia pikir pria ini benar-benar menagih janji tentang buah-buahan itu. Chanyeol tertawa lebar mendengar suara Baekhyun yang cukup melengking, dan juga busa yang menempel di keningnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu adalah alasan kedua aku kemari."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa disini sekarang?" tanyanya heran, Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan membersihkan busa yang ada di kening pria itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget. "Well, mungkin kau sudah dengar dari Kyungsoo tentang Kai sakit." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku di tugaskan disini." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Tidak jauh dari rumahmu, dekat balai desa." Baekhyun melanjutkan mencucinya membiarkan Chanyeol melihat-lihat sungai yang begitu jernih dan belum terkontaminasi.

"Apa sungai ini boleh untuk berenang?"

"Tentu, berenanglah disana." Chanyeol mengernyit ketika Baekhyun menunjuk dataran air yang lebih tinggi.

"Memangnya disini kenapa?" dia menunjuk aliran air di belakang Baekhyun.

"Aku mau mencuci, airnya akan bergabung dengan busa detergen" Chanyeol mengangguk, dia melepas bajunya dan menceburkan diri di belakang Baekhyun, membuat kini Baekhyun basah karena cipratan dari Chanyeol.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang berenang disana! Lihat aku basah!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa lebih keras. "Maafkan aku, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu yang basah." Chanyeol mencipratkan air lebih banyak pada Baekhyun hingga seluruh tubuh pria itu basah.

"Hei, aku Park Chanyeol. Ingat namaku baik-baik." Baekhyun melengos, tidak peduli dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan meneruskan mencuci bajunya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengurut keningnya yang terasa pusing bukan main, ada begitu banyak hal yang bahkan belum terurus dan beberapa kemanan yang tak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, sehingga kebanyakan petugas menjalankan program kerja dengan tak teratur, pimpinan mereka hanya datang sesekali untuk memeriksa laporan kerja para anggota. Desa ini terbilang tak begitu luas areanya, sehingga kadang-kadang tak begitu di perhatikan oleh sudut pandang manapun, termasuk kantor kepolisiannya. Chanyeol adalah orang baru, dan dia seorang polisi, kemudian polisi adalah pegawai negeri yang bertanggung jawab pada keamanan masyarakat, bagaimana mungkin mereka hanya bekerja ketika mendapat keluhan. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa setiap saat adalah waktu siaga bagi seorang polisi.

Hari ini pimpinan mereka datang, untuk mendata kinerja polisi. Melihat beberapa kasus yang telah datang pada mereka dan juga lain halnya, mereka semua berkumpul dalam satu ruang sidang, termasuk Chanyeol yang baru seminggu di tugaskan di desa ini. Beberapa pemaparan dari para anggota membuat Chanyeol sedikit takjub, karena di desa ini hampir tidak pernah terjadi kejahatan kelas tinggi, laporannya hanya mendata beberapa kecelakaan yang terjadi dan kinerja yang tengah berjalan seperti mengatur lalu lintas dan mengadakan patroli di desa. Chanyeol mencatat semua hal penting yang perlu di catat.

"Ada tambahan?" kata pimpinan mereka ketika hendak menutup sesi rapat ini. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. "Park Chanyeol, petugas dari kota besar?" Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, dia kemudian bicara setelah pimpinan mereka mempersilahkan.

"Begini pak, saya baru seminggu berada disini, tapi sudah melihat banyak hal mengagumkan. Desa ini begitu banyak memiliki potensi, tapi kenapa itu tertutupi, tingkat kejahatan disini masih rendah, dan para penduduknya masih bersedia untuk gotong royong. Kenapa desa tak dibangun dengan lebih baik?" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, menantikan respon dari semua mata yang ada disana.

"Contohnya?" Ketua mengerutkan dahinya meminta penjelasan lebih.

Chanyeo, memutar matanya ragu, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali pada ketegasannya." Desa ini punya buah dan sayuran yang bebas pestisida, mungkin juga pasokan daging segar yang layak konsumsi untuk di kirim ke kota. Tapi tak semua konsumen yang membeli produk itu tau kalau semua berasal dari desa ini. Menurut saya, sudut pandang yang paling sederhana adalah memberi cap semua keluaran dari desa ini dengan nama desa, sehingga desa kita terkenal dengan buah dan sayurannya."

Semua mata seperti menimbang-nimbanga perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tak yakin semuanya akan setuju dengan sarannya, karena dia begitu sering melibatkan perasaan di kala bekerja seperti Baekhyun dalam pemikiran contohnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, polisi lain angkat tangan,Suho.

"Ya, saya setuju. Kita seorang polisi tak lantas hanya menjaga keamanan,patroli dan melayani keluhan masyarakat, kita bersama bisa membangun desa yang lebih baik. Mungkin bisa juga mendata sarana umum di desa yang telah rusak dan melaporkan pada pemerintah." Semua orang mengangguk-angguk dan berbisik berdiskusi pada rekannya yang lain. Polisi lainnya mengangkat tangan.

"Kita juga bisa datang ke sekolah-sekolah, memberikan penyuluhan tentang tata tertib berlalu lintas dan keamanan diri."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika diskusi mereka berlanjut pada inovasi-inovasi baru yang mulai terlihat penyelesaiannya, dia baru merasa lebih hidup sekarang sebagai seorang polisi.

.

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kantor, dan kebetulan Baekhyun juga baru pulang dari kebun. Mereka bertemu di pertigaan jalan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menguap, matanya semakin terlihat sipit karena mengantuk.

"Apa kau mendapat banyak sayur dan buah?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena suara bass Chanyeol mengagetkannya. Dia mengelus dadanya dan menatap sebal pada Chanyeol ,membuat lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh.

"Memangnya aku panen setiap hari!" ketusnya, Chanyeol menaikan matanya pura-pura berpikir.

"Kurasa begitu, lihatlah betapa luas kebun itu. Jika hari ini panen di area timur, maka yang akan panen selanjutnya adalah area barat. Dan kau akan mengulang menanam lagi di area timur. Begitu selanjutnya dia area yang lain. Bukankah itu menakjubkan?" Baekhyun bengong mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, bukan kagum , tapi mengantuk. Namun penjelasan Chanyeol cukup masuk akal.

"Bagaimana kau tau kebun tempatku bekerja?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "aku tau semua kebun yang ada di desa ini." Baekhyun semakin berkerut, Chanyeol menunjuk kedepan. "Disana, peternakan. Penghasil daging dengan kualitas baik. Dan kau a bekerja di salah satu kebun yang ada di desa ini." Baekhyun kembali menguap, penjelasan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak penting untuknya, memangnya dia tidak tau bahwa desanya memproduksi banyak sayuran, buah-buahan,dan daging. Dan Baekhyun tak mau repot-repot menghitung berapa luas kebun-kebun yang ada di desanya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol, dan pria itu masih saja tersenyum idiot,bicara mengenai desanya.

"Berhentilah bicara, aku akan pulang." Kemudian Baekhyun meninggalkan begitu saja Chanyeol di belakangnya, dan seharusnya Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol memiliki kaki seperti bambu, tinggi kurus dan yah tentu saja cepat, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk tetap mendengarkannya meskipun pria pendek itu telah menguap berkali-kali.

"Kau berlebihan! Astaga, aku salah memilih orang waktu itu. Kenapa aku harus bertemu kau lagi sih!" Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya dan kembali berjalan, kini sedikit berlari. Dan percobaan itu selalu gagal karena Chanyeol memiliki suara yang memekakakn telinga juga tangan panjang yang selalu bisa menangkapnya. Dia mendorong Baekhyun ke pohon besar di belakangnya,menghimpit tubuh mungil pria itu. Chanyeol sangat merasa tidak terhormat di tolak begitu oleh seorang pria macam Baekhyun, dan dia tak suka jika pembicaraanya tak di dengarkan.

"Kupikir aku yang salah telah datang kemari, belajarlah bicara lebih sopan nona." Baekhyun mendelik, namun tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, Baekhyun tak tau ada apa dengan pria tinggi ini.

TBC

Teman-teman, aku tau ini gagal wkwkwkwk, tapi aku selalu mencoba mengusahakan yang terbaik, jadi kalau hasilnya belum baik, ya tolong di maafkan wkwkwkwk. Kuharap kalian masih mau baca Chap selanjutnya yah, kritik saran sangat di perlukan loh, aku bener-bener menghargainya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah baca, yang follow,fav dan review apalagi, kalian membuat aku lebih semangat kekekekeke. Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di bagian selanjutnya ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai mempercepat langkahnya ketika dia baru saja turun dari bis, perasaannya bergemuruh karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, katakanlah dia seperti seorang remaja belasan tahun yang tengah di mabuk kepayang oleh debaran asmara. Kai tersenyum lagi ketika mengingat bagaimana bibir berbentuk hati itu memberikannya sebuh senyuman yang terlalu indah di matanya, matanya yang bulat menggemaskan membuatnya ingin selalu menatapnya. Oh… dia melupakan bagaimana cara tangan-tangan mungil itu memasak untuknya setiap pagi, atau memberikan sebuah perhatian lewat sentuhan lembut.

Kai berlari tidak sabaran ingin cepat sampai di rumahnya, dapat di tebaknya Kyungsoo tengah berkutat di dapur dan memasak berbagai macam makanan untuk mereka makan malam ini. Kai langsung membuka pintunya dengan cekatan, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak di dapur. Pria mungil itu mengelus dadanya menandakan bahwa Kai baru saja mengagetkannya. Kai hanya tersenyum geli sambil mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo, ingin sekali di peluknya pria itu namun dia masih sadar, Kai harus menahannya. Dia tak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh dan membuat Kyungsoo pergi lagi dari rumahnya.

"Hei, apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga kehabisan nafas seperti itu?" Kyungsoo memberikan Kai segelas air putih untuk di minum pria tan itu. Oh, lihatlah betapa cocoknya dia menjadi pasangan Kim Jongin, dengan label suami namun bertingkah seperti istrinya. Kai meneguk air itu hingga tandas dan mendudukan dirinya di meja makan.

"Udara dingin sekali, aku berlari untuk menghangatkan tubuh." Ucapnya bohong.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian menghidangkan dua mangkuk nasi.

"Kai, ini untukmu." Kyungsoo kembali membawa dua piring dengan ukuran lumayan besar di tangannya, ketika dia meletakannya di meja makan Kai terlihat gembira dan Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Kau suka ayam kan?" Kai mengangguk, dia hendak mengambil salah satu ayam goreng tersebut namun Kyungsoo menjauhkannya.

"Tuan, sudahkah anda cuci tangan?" Kai tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir pada namja ini. Kai merutuki dirinya yang seperti anak TK dan perlu di beritahu bagaimana seharusnya dia mulai makan.

"Besok aku mengambil libur." Kata Kai ketika dia telah kembali dari mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Kau sengaja mengambil libur?" Kai mengangguk, "aku bertukar dengan Sehun dan dia setuju." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya kemudian memberikan paha ayam goreang berbumbu untuk Kai.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita kencan." Kai menghentikan kunyahannya, meskipun memang tujuannya mengambil libur karena Kyungsoo bersedia berkencan diluar rencananya, jika Kyungsoo yang mengajak dia berkencan,ayam goreng di mulutnya terasa hambar sesaat, ketika dilihatnya namja di depannya tersenyum begitu manis.

"Ya, kita berkencan besok." Katanya tidak mau lama-lama menatap mata bulat itu. Semua yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo berbahaya untuknya, Kai baru menyadari bahwa keputusan ayahnya untuk mengirimnya ke kota waktu itu adalah benar. Karena jika dia tetap tinggal berdua dengan pria di hadapannya, mungkin saja sesuatu akan terjadi di masa awal pubertasnya waktu itu, dan bukti lain menunjukan adalah, masa pubertas Kim Jongin tak akan pernah selesai ketika ada Kyungsoo di dekatnya, jangan lupakan bahwa Kai telah menyerang Kyungsoo di awal namja itu tinggal disini hingga membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Dan Kai cukup punya pelajaran untuk menahan masa pubertas yang seharusnya sudah bisa di kontrolnya di usia sekarang,untuk tidak buru-buru memiliki Kyungsoo. Dalam perasaannya ataupun di ranjang. Kai menahannya mati- matian, cukup lama memang dan itu juga cukup membuatnya sedikit tersiksa.

Kai menghela nafasnya, membayangkan harus berapa lama lagi dia bersabar pada namja mungil itu. Oke, Kai menolak mentah-mentah untuk menjadi hanya sekedar hyung untuk Kyungsoo, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, lebih manis dari hanya seorang kakak pada adiknya atau hanya sekedar sahabat. Tak bisa di pungkirinya, bahwa dia juga belum berani jujur pada namja ini tentang kehidupan masa lalu mereka atau tentang perasaannya yang terlalu menyukai Kyungsoo. Kai terus menjanjikan kebahgaiaan mulai dari malam pemerkosaannya terhadap Kyungsoo, dan di hari pernikahan mereka, kemudian itu semua berlanjut sampai pada kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya.

Semenjak kehilangan pendengarannya, dia tak pernah lagi menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan pada Kyungsoo, karena dia ragu bisa menepatinya. Kai tidak tau, kapan Kyungsoo akan jujur padanya tentang banyak hal. Jujur, dia meragukan perasaan Kyungsoo, karena mungkin sewaktu-waktu namja ini bisa saja pergi begitu saja seperti waktu itu. Di dunia ini ada banyak orang yang muncul di kehidupan Kai, dan dua yang paling berharga untuknya adalah ayahnya dan Kyungsoo. Entah, pentingnya Kyungsoo di kehidupannya berlabel adik atau ada makna lain yang lebih mendekati perasaannya.

Tapi Kai meyakini, ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang tak banyak orang mengerti. Bedanya adalah mereka berdua sesama lelaki dan itu adalah pembahasan yang cukup untuk di gunjingkan di lingkungan sosial. Kai tidak begitu perduli dengan hal itu, memangnya mereka tahu apa tentang perasaannya? Apakah mereka pernah berpikir berapa banyak hal sulit yang telah di laluinya atau berapa banyak dia telah terluka. Mereka sejujurnya tidak tau apa-apa tentang hubungan semacam ini, yang mereka tau hanya menghakimi.

Ada terlalu banyak hal rumit yang telah terjadi, namun ketika di melihat Kyungsoo tepat pada bola matanya, dia terasa melihat impiannya hidup kembali. Mata itu membingkai semua impiannya,senyuman yang meneduhkan hati itu memberinya sebuah ketenangan, dan semuanya terkesan begitu sederhana untuknya.

"Kai, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kai tersadar, dia kembali mengunyah kemudian menggeleng pada Kyungsoo.

"Habiskan, kemudian mandi agar kau lebih segar." Kai hanya mengangguk sementara Kyungsoo pergi untuk membersihkan dapur.

.

Kai mengeringkan rambutnya, setelah mandi tadi membuatnya terasa lebih segar karena seharian dia harus berhadapan dengan debu-debu jalanan. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kamarnya sedang meletakan baju yang telah di setrikanya di dalam lemari.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, aku bisa meletakannya sendiri." Kyungsoo sedikit cemberut karena kesal dengan respon Kai, dan Kai sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Kau tak mengizinkanku bekerja, kemudian kau juga tak mengizinkanku mengurus rumah. Lalu kau ingin aku mati bosan disini."

"Oke, oke baiklah, kau boleh melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu di rumah ini." Kata Kai mengalah, dia mengambil sepasang baju yang belum dimasukan Kyungsoo ke lemarinya kemudian menggunakannya di dalam toilet. Yah, jujur saja dia tak mau Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya secepat itu, dan Kai berharap Kyugsoo belum keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menemukan Kyungsoo duduk di tempat tidurnya, kini dia baru menyadari bahwa diatas meja nakasnya ada beberapa potongan buah dan dia yakin betul itu pasti ulah Kyungsoo.

Kadang-kadang Kai tersenyum sendiri, mengingat betapa perhatiannya teman serumahnya ini dan dia begitu menyukainya. Kai tidak tau apa rasa sukanya ini sangat keterlauan atau bagaimana tapi, tidak ada kata lain yang dapat menggambarkannya selain rasa suka yang begitu kelewat batas, atau mungkin pada tahap yang lebih tinggi yang disebut dengan mencintai. Kim Jongin bukanlah ahli dalam filsafat dengan bahasan satu kata itu 'Cinta' tapi mungkin setiap manusia dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan berbagai tindakan atau kata-kata. Kai adalah tipe orang yang bukan sama sekali romantis dalam hal berkata-kata, meskipun begitu dia berusaha untuk menunjukan pada Kyungsoo betapa ingin dia bersama pria itu, dan semoga Kyungsoo dapat mengerti.

Kai duduk di samping Kyungsoo perlahan, dan Kyungsoo menyerahkan sepiring buah-buahan itu.

"Letakkan saja diatas meja, nanti akan ku makan." Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah masam, "akan kuletakan di kulkas, agar buah-buahan ini tak layu." Kai menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo sebelum pria itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya sekarang." Kai mengambil sepotong buah dan memakannya. "Kau tak menambahkan sirup?" Tanya Kai ketika dia merasakan tidak ada tambahan rasa manis selain dari rasa asli buah.

"Manis terlalu sering, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu pak polisi." Sahutnya membuat Kai terkekeh setelah dia melihat gerak bibir Kyungsoo, karena alat bantunya ada di laci yang kemudian di pakainya untuk dapat mendengar suara pria itu.

"Ouh itu manis sekali." Kyungsoo kembali cemberut membuat Kai bertanya-tanya dengan umur pria ini, dia terlihat seperti anak TK dengan tubuh yang tinggi.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum Kyungsoo menatap Kai sebentar. Pria berkulit tan itu merasa di tatap dan dia melihat Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya. Entah bagaimana, bibir mereka menyatu, awalnya hanya sebuah lumatan kecil yang berakhir dengan lebih intens, Kai telah mempersiapkan sebelumnya jika saja Kyungsoo mungkin menolak, namun pria itu seperti memberi kebebasan untuknya sehingga Kai dapat lebih berani bertindak lebih intim lagi. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Kai mengetuk bibir hatinya, bukan apa-apa, Kyungsoo hanya mengandalkan insting yang ada di dalam dirinya, untuk sementara ini dia begitu menikmati permainan mereka. Bagaimana cara bibir itu memainkan bibirnya, dan dia dapat merasakan daging tak bertulang itu bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya dengan lihai, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sedikit aroma mint dari pasta gigi yang di pakai Kai atau perpaduan aroma jeruk yang baru saja Kai makan.

"Engghhh…" Kai menggila ketika dia mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo, lidahnya sedang bermain di leher putih pria itu dan sesekali menyesapnya, dia telah kehilangan akal dan semua ketakutannya untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo lenyap. Tidak bisa, Kai sudah tidak bisa berhenti lagi ketika Kyungsoo terus saja melenguh disetiap sentuhannya. Ini gila, dan Kai sudah menjadi gila hanya karena mendengar suara merdu itu. Kyungsoo tak menolak sama sekali ketika Kai membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan diapun tak terlihat pasrah, karena setelah itu dia mencium Kai dengan begitu lembut di bibir. Katakan saja Kyungsoo gila karena telah bercinta dengan hyungnya. Tidak. Kai bukan hyungnya, dia orang lain yang berperan sebagai hyungnya, dan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan bukanlah hal gila, ini sangat normal dan inilah yang dilakukan pasangan yang telah menikah.

Kai semakin gencar menyentuh semua permukaan kulit Kyungsoo, dan dia berujung pada dua benjolan kecil didadanya, kemudian dia langsung saja melahapnya dengan rakus, menghisapnya dan membuat Kyungsoo membusungkan dada merasakan kenikmatan di titik sensitifnya. Hawa di sekitar mereka terasa begitu panas, membuat Kyungsoo berkeringat setelah sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilakukan Kai terhadap dirinya. Tangan Kai kemudian turun dan menyentuh kemaluannya membuat dia memekik kenikmatan, ibu jari Kai memutar diujung kemaluannya dan Kyungsoo tak mampu untuk menahan desahannya, dengan perlahan tangan itu mulai bergerak naik turun menggenggam kemaluannya yang tak seberapa di bandingkan milik Kai.

"euungg, ahhh ahhh," Kyungsoo meremas sprei milik Kai untuk melampiaskan betapa nikmatnya handjob yang Kai berikan untuknya. Kai menggenggam pangkalnya dengan kuat dan Kyungsoo kembali mendesah hebat, kemudian dia menaikkan tangannya lagi menuju ujung kemaluan Kyungsoo dia menekannya dengan kuat lagi, dan kini Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak, membuat Kai tersenyum. Kai menghentikannya sebentar dan hanya melihat kemaluan Kyungsoo yang memerah di ujungnya, kemudian Kyungsoo merengek menarik lengan bajunya dengan mata sayu.

"Kai, kumohon…" Kyungsoo tak sempat berpikir baik ketika nafsunya sudah berada di tangan dan tiap sentuhan Kai yang membuatnya begitu mabuk.

"Tentu." Kai mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo yang telah berkeringat, kemudian kembali bermain pada daerah sensitive milik pria itu.

"ahhh ehhh engghh mmmhhh ahhhh…" Kyungsoo terus mendesah dan tangan Kai mengocoknya dengan tempo, Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa perutnya bergejolak dan dia tak dapat berhenti mendesah. Kai kemudian mengocok dengan tempo lebih cepat, karena Kyungsoo seperti tak pernah sabaran untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Tangan Kai terus mengocok dengan kecepatan yang akan membuat Kyungsoo klimaks dengan segera.

"Kaiiihhh, akuuuuhh enghhhh" Cairan putih itu keluar dan membasahi tangan Kai, dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk untuk mengambil nafasnya.

Terlalu terlambat untuk berhenti, karena Kai telah terjebak oleh ilusinya. Dia tidak bisa tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo setelah suara merdu itu mengalun di telinganya dengan begitu indahnya, hormonnya tiba-tiba naik begitu saja tanpa dapat di kendalikannya lagi, dari cairan Kyungsoo dia memberikan pelumas alami itu pada kemaluannya dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Kai kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua setelah di rasanya Kyungsoo telah cukup menerima oksigen, Kai menyukai ketika dia merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang begitu manis , dan pria mungil itu membalas ciumannya yang kini cukup menuntut. Kai menggesekkan kemaluannya pada hole Kyungsoo, seperti sedang mengetuknya dan akan segera masuk kedalamnya.

"Engghhh…" erang Kyungsoo sedikit tak sabaran ketika Kai hanya menggesekan milik mereka, Kyungsoo ingin lebih dari ini dan dia sudah gila oleh nafsunya.

"Sabar sayang, pelan-pela saja oke?" tentunya kata-kata seperti itu tidak akan berani Kai ucapkan ketika mereka masih dalam kata normal. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan Kai yang menguasai dirinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tau, bagaimaan instingnya bicara, padahal dia belum pernah melakukannya bersama orang lain, biasanya bermain solo sudah cukup untuknya. Kyungsoo seperti kecanduan dan mengharap lebih dari pria tan ini, tanpa peduli lagi pada apapun. Hal ini begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Saat dengan perlahan kemaluan Kai menerobos holenya, Kyungsoo meringis menahan perih, ekspresi wajahnya cukup menggambarkan bagaimana sakitnya itu, namun Kai tetap melanjutkannya perlahan hingga setengah kemaluannya masuk kedalam hole Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh…" Ringis Kyungsoo, ini baru dua kali dan itu wajar untuk hole Kyungsoo yang belum terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Kemudian Kai bergerak perlahan membuat Kyungsoo semakin meringis perih pada awalnya. Namun Kai terus menanjikan kenikmatan padanya setelah ini. Dan itu benar, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya akan melayang, menerima semua sentuhan Kai yang begitu memabukan untuknya. Seperti lagu yang berputar,Kai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo dan gerakan yang teratur.

"Ahh.. ahh..ahh…" Kyungsoo membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyumpal bibirnya, agar desahan nikmat itu tak keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja, namun dengan itu Kai menatapnya sayu. Kyungsoo tak sanggup melihat kedua bola mata pekat itu, maka dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Kedua bola mata itu membuat dadanya berdebar begitu hebat, dan Kyungsoo masih dibuat bingung olehnya. Debaran yang muncul di dadanya tercipta karena kegiatan mereka atau memang kedua mata itu menyimpan sesuatu untuk di kaguminya. Kyungsoo sedang tak mau repot-repot berpikir lebih jauh tentang itu. Di detik ini dia hanya akan menikmati bagaiamana Kai mendominasinya.

"Kai, lebih cepat, Hhh…" sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo, dia mempercepat gerakannya hingga pinggang mereka tersentak- sentak, Kyungsoo mengangkat dadanya untuk mengekspresikan nikmat yang di terimanya.

"Ohh.. disana, tolong Kai enggh…" Kai seidkit tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo mulai menggila seperti ini, tangannya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di kepala Kyungsoo, sesekali menyingkirkan rambut yang telah basah itu dari wajah pria mungil itu.

"Kaii, aku akanhh sampaaii," Kai meringis nikmat ketika Kyungsoo merapatkan holenya.

"Lakukan." Kai kemudian semakin mempercepat gerakan mereka, dan Kyungsoo meremas sprei dibawahnya, cairan itu pun keluar membasahi perutnya dan Kai. Setelah memberi jeda sebentar pada Kyungsoo, Kai kembali mengaduk hole itu mencari-cari titik kenikmatan untuk dirinya, dan Kyungsoo kembali mendesah.

"Akuu sampai Kyung." Tak perlu waktu yang lama setelah Kai mengucapkannya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan holenya menghangat, karena Kai megeluarkan cairannya di dalam dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Kai mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam Kyungsoo, yang menghasilkan ringisan kecil dari pemilik hole. Kai mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian melemparkannya sembarangan setelah itu.

"Aku ingin tidur." Kai hanya mengangguk dan menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan selimut miliknya.

.

Ini sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia mengecup lembut mata dan bibir Kyungsoo yang telah terlelap. Kai masih terjaga disitu, untuk mengagumi betapa indahnya karya Tuhan di hadapannya ini. Matanya terasa damai, dan wajahnya ketika tidur masih sama seperti saat Kai diminta untuk selalu membacakan dongeng untuknya. Dia mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya ikut tertidur.

.

Kai terbangun di pagi harinya, meskipun matanya masih cukup mengantuk dan raganya enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur, Kai meraba-raba tempat di sampingnya dan dia tak menemukan siapapun. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mencoba untuk menemukan kesadarannya. Kai melihat sekali lagi tempat Kyungsoo sebelumnya, disitu kosong, tak ada siapapun apalagi Kyungsoo. Seketika ingatan Kai teringat pada malam tadi, dan Kai terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mencari Kyungsoo dimana-mana. Kyungsoo tak ada di dapur, kemudian Kai mencari di kamar Kyungsoo, Kai tak menemukan siapapun kecuali tempat tidur yang telah rapi.

Pemuda itu ketakutan setengah mati, dia sangat takut jika Kyungsoo kembali meninggalkannya karena mereka bercinta semalam. Kai berjalan gontai, merutuki dirinya yang di butakan oleh hasratnya semalam, seharusnya dia telah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika dia menyetubuhi Kyungsoo . Dan Kai seharusnya tau, Kyungsoo pernah benci padanya karena dia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bercinta.

Kai kembali ke kamarnya, duduk di atas tempat tidur yang masih berantakan. Dia melihat buah yang telah melayu di meja nakasnya. Kemudian pintu kamar mandinya terbuka, menghadirkan sosok yang di carinya sejak tadi.

"Yatuhan kau disana," Kai begitu lega ketika Kyungsoo keluar dengan tampang innocentnya, Kai langsung mendekatinya dan memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat.

"Hei, ada apa?" kata pria itu kebingungan

"Kupikir kau pergi." Lirih Kai, tapi Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Gara-gara semalam?" Kai mengangguk dan Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum geli, "bokongku sakit gara-gara kau!" Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Maaf."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini!"

"Ya, itu pasti. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mencuci baju? Membersihkan rumah? Membelikanmu makanan?"

"Berkencan denganku," Kai tetap berdiri dan dia menggaruk kepanya yang tak gatal. "Tentu saja. Tapi, bisakah kita sarapan dulu?" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menuju dapur, namun pria mungil itu malah menariknya lagi.

"Oke kita sarapan, tapi setidaknya pakai celanamu dulu." Kemudian Kyungsoo meninggalkannya untuk menuju dapur lebih dulu.

Kai melihat adiknya yang tak ditutupi sehelai benangpun, dan dia baru merasakan hawa dingin menerpa adiknya yang mengekerut karena tak diberi sehelai benangpun untuk menghangatkannya.

"Kyungsoo, dia mengkerut!" Kyungsoo mendengar suara Kai yang berteriak dari kamar, itu membuat dia merutuk karena Kai dengan terang-terangan mengatakan hal pribadinya, namun di sisi lain pipinya juga memerah dan dadanya terasa hangat.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek Side**

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan segala emosinya, hari ini dia benar-benar kesal pada pria pendek itu. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kejadian kemarin Baekhyun menendang tulang keringnya karena Chanyeol salah menyebutkan gelarnya sebagai namja dan dia menyebut Baekhyun dengan 'nona'. Bukan hanya itu, dia melaporkan Chanyeol pada polisi bagian pelayanan masyarakat karena salah satu anggotanya sering mengganggu ketenangannya dan menggodanya setiap hari. Chanyeol berakhir di ruangan atasannya, mendapatkan peringatan dan juga harus bekerja lembur selama seminggu. Chanyeol menginjak gasnya semakin keras agar mobil melaju semakin kencang. Dia berbelok dan bermaksud untuk menabrakan mobil sekeras-kerasnya pada tiang pembatas, berharap emosinya dapat hilang sesudah ini. Lajunya semakin cepat dan dia telah bersiap untuk menabrakkan mobil itu. Namun tiba-tiba semua lampu menyala, dan mobil bergerak lambat, seseorang menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Maaf tuan, boom boom car kami akan tutup." Chanyeol mengeram kesal, dia belum menyelesaikan satu tahap lagi.

"Tidak bisakah aku memperpanjang? aku akan membeli tiketnya lagi." Orang itu menggeleng " Kami semua akan tutup, dan kau sudah main selama 3 jam. Datanglah besok."

Chanyeol menyerah dan akhirnya pulang.

.

.

Baekhyun harus keluar di jam 9 malam untuk membelikan ayahnya obat sakit kepala. Dia merutuki warung dekat rumahnya yang telah tutup rapat. Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika dia harus berjalan seorang diri menuju apotik yang sedikit jauh dari rumahnya. Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya dan memasukkan jemari lentiknya di saku. Ketika dia melewati jalanan yang lumayan gelap dan sepi, Baekhyun sedikit merinding. Bukan, dia bukan takut pada hantu tapi lebih pada manusia, bagaimana jika di tengah jalan dia dirampok dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menolongnya.

Cahaya lampu terlihat remang, dari kejauhan seseorang berjalan sendirian, Baekhyun merinding hingga ujung kepalanya, dia melihat sekitarnya berusaha menemukan sesuatu untuk dapat melindungi diri, sebuah botol kaca ada di sudut bangunan toko yang tutup. Tak perlu waktu lama, dia mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di belakang punggung. Orang itu berjalan sempoyongan, Baekhyun harus mengusulkan pada kepala desa untuk memberikan lampu penerangan di sepanjang area ini, karena sungguh ini gelap sekali siapapun mungkin tak akan dapat mengenal Baekhyun karena wajahnya tak terlihat.

Baekhyun semakin menjauhkan jarak jalannya, ketika dia akan berpapasan dengan orang itu. Baekhyun semakin gemetar, dia terlalu ketakutan untuk memikirkan hal lain. Ini pertama kalinya dia berjalan selarut ini sendirian. Biasanya jika dia harus keluar, pasti ada Kyungsoo yang dapat diajaknya tapi sekarang Kyungsoo di kota, dan saat seperti inilah dia merindukan laki-laki itu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa orang itu menghampirinya, sesuatu yang runcing menyentuh lengannya dan Baekhyun berpikir jika benda itu akan mendarat di lehernya,Baekhyun mematung sebentar sebelum tangan kekar tersebut menyentuh pundaknya kemudian menjalar ke lehernya, dan Baekhyun menafsirkannya sebagai upaya orang ini untuk mencekiknya. Matanya tertutup begitu rapat, dan bibirnya bergetar, sebagai seorang pria katakan saja dia penakut, bukan. Baekhyun bukan seorang penakut, dia hanya khawatir pada keselamatan jiwanya.

Baekhyun tak melupakan bagimana dia menyembunyikan botol kaca di balik punggungnya, dengan kemampuannya botol itu melayang tepat di kepala orang itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dari botol kaca yang pecah. Orang itu masih terdiam disana, dan baru dirasakannya benda runcing tadi berubah menjadi dingin di lengannya.

"Aku punya es krim cone, tadi aku membelinya di toko. Kau mau?" Baekhyun kenal suara itu,

"Yatuhan ParkChan!" pekiknya, dia langsung meraba kepala pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan tanpa harus melihatpun Baekhyun tahu, cairan basah di rambut Chanyeol adalah darah.

"Lupakan tentang es krim, ayo kita ke apotik!" Baekhyun langsung saja menarik Chanyeol menuju apotik yang akan di tujunya.

"Dasar idiot, bagimana kau masih menawarkan es krim ketika aku memukulmu menggunakan botol kaca!" omelnya, sedangkan Chanyeol di belakang hanya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menarik tangannya.

.

Setelah perawat apotik mengobati luka Chanyeol, mereka diantar menggunakan mobil apotik, menyisakan Baekhyun yang terus memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Chan, aku minta maaf. Sangat!" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian kembali focus pada jalanan membuat Baekhyun semakin bersalah, sebenarnya pada awalnya Chnayeol sama sekali tak marah, dia seorang polisi meskipun rasanya sakit juga di pukul menggunakan botol kaca, tapi luka seperti ini sudah biasa di dapatnya bahkan mungkin ada yang lebih parah. Ini semua gara-gara dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti memujinya, itu hanya perasaannya saja, kenyataannya Baekhyun merasa bersalah padanya dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk memainkan kartunya. "Oke, aku tau ini salahku. Tapi kau duluan yang mengagetkanku, kau juga bersalah!"

"Oke aku yang salah, masalah selesai." Kata Chanyeol dengan tenang, namun membuat Baekhyun kepanasan.

"Bukan begitu, aissh…" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mobil berhenti di depan rumah Chanyeol . "Chan, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Katanya sebelum Chanyeol bergegas untuk turun.

"Aku tak perlu kata maafmu. Cabut laporanmu di kantor polisi, karena kau aku harus bekerja lembur. Buatkan aku sarapan dan antarkan langsung ke kantor polisi besok pagi."

Chanyeol turun dari mobil tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, kemudian mendongak di jendela pengemudi berbicara pada sang supir.

"Pastikan dia sampai di rumah, jangan biarkan dia melukai orang lain lagi. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya Pak."

"Yak Park Chan!" Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam mobil membuat sang supir terkekeh.

.

.

Jujur aja ya temen-temen. Aku sering bgt baca Nc, tapi kenapa ketika nulis NCan kok rasanya kurang greget wkwkwkwk. Jadi gimana? Kaisoonya udah panjang kan yah? Ada Chanbaek side yah disini karena di chapter kemaren Chanbaeknya kebobolan wkwkwkwk. Aku perlu banget saran temen-temen untuk kemajuan menulisku. Yang kesekian kalinya terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca. Yang review,fav,follow terima kasih pake BANGET! Kalian memberi harapan aku untuk kembali melanjutkan cerita gaje ini wkwkkwkwk. Sampai jumpa lagi ya ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Udara begitu dingin ketika mereka berdua keluar dari rumah, Kyungsoo menunggu Kai yang sedang mengunci rumah di depan pagar, pakaian hangat Kai yang di kenakannya belum mampu membuat tubuhnya benar-benar hangat, dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku untuk mengurangi kulitnya bersentuhan dengan hawa dingin. Udara dingin ini mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun, lelaki itu bukannya membenci dingin, hanya saja tubuhnya tak begitu tahan pada udara dingin di desanya, jika disini yang sesak penduduk saja begitu dingin, bagaimana di desa, apa Baekhyun akan mati kedinginan? Kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya, Kyungsoo kembali melihat Kai yang telah selesai mengunci pintu dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau naik mobil?" Kai menunjuk mobil yang terparkir rapi di garasi sempit itu, namun pria lain menggeleng, Kyungsoo lebih suka naik bis, mungkin karena kebiasaannya di desa. Kemudian Kai mengangguk, menutup gerbang rapat dan mulai mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan menuju halte.

"Wow, aku tak tau jika ini begitu dingin." Seru Kai merapatkan jaketnya.

"Ya, sepertinya musim hujan akan segera datang." Kai mengangguk, dia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, merapatkan tubuh mereka kemudian merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf, tapi kau terlihat kedinginan." Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat, "terima kasih."

.

Kai cemberut, menahan kesal. Dia duduk sendirian di kursi antri karena Kyungsoo sedang ke kantin untuk membeli green tea hangat. Kencan yang dia harapkan ternyata tak seindah bayangannya, dia tidak tau jika kencan yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah mengantarkannya kerumah sakit untuk terapi telinga. Pantas saja pria mungil itu mewanti-wantinya untuk membawa uang yang banyak, Kai pikir Kyungsoo akan belanja bulanan atau membeli beberapa buku untuk mengisi waktunya yang kosong, atau mungkin biasanya dia lebih banyak menghabiskan uangnya membeli bahan-bahan di masih tak habis pikir jika kencannya kandas disini. Jujur saja, ada banyak hal yang tak di sukai Kai. Misalnya, Kyungsoo yang membangkang ,keinginannya yang tak terpenuhi, Kyungsoo yang membentaknya dan salah satunya adalah rumah sakit.

Kai benci rumah sakit, selain karena kenangan buruk di masa lalu yang terjadi di rumah sakit, dia begitu membenci tempat ini karena hampir sebagian besar orang yang datang kemari membawa kesedihan. Kalau boleh, Kai hanya ingin hidup bahagia saja di dunia ini, tapi dia rasa itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada kehidupan macam itu disini, semua terpukul rata dari sudut pandang manapun, seseorang punya kesedihannya masing-masing. Kehadiran Kyungsoo menyadarkannya yang sedang melamun membawa dua cup green tea. Sungguh, Kai marah pada pria ini tapi disisi lain dia tak mau pria ini pergi hanya karena dia meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Jadi kencan yang kau maksud adalah kesini?" bukanya sambil menyesap green teanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ya, aku ingin kau sembuh!" ucapnya riang.

Kai tersenyum miris, "kau malu bersama orang yang tak bisa mendengar sepertiku."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu! Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu Kai!" katanya sedikit membentak.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kai mencoba mengontrol suaranya agar emosinya tak meledak disini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. " Kau itu seorang polisi Kai, alat ini mungkin membantu, tapi apakah selamanya kau akan menggunakan ini?" Kyungsoo menyentuh benda di telinga Kai. " Apa kau tak ingin mendengar suara teman-temanmu, atau siapapun tanpa alat ini, kau tak mau mendengar suaraku? Jika alat ini hilang, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendengar apa yang orang lain sampaikan, atau ketika mereka perlu pertolongan dari seorang polisi sepertimu? Banyak orang perlu peranmu!" Kai terdiam, dia hanya menggerakan kakinya sambil menunggu kebosanannya.

"Kai, ini bukan tentang gengsi atau apapun itu namanya. Ini untuk inderamu yang berharga." Kai menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo yang menatapnya serius juga sedikit sendu, seketika hatinya meluluh,emosinya turun dan dia hanya mengangguk pada Kyungsoo.

Kai membeli alat pendengaran baru sebagai cadangan, dan Kyungsoo dengan setia masih menemaninya, ketika sang dokter mulai memeriksa Kai. Itu berlangsung agak lama. Pria bermata bulat itu tersenyum ketika Kai telah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan tanda bahwa acara di rumah sakit mereka telah berakhir.

.

"Ayo pulang!" Kai menarik kembali tangan Kyungsoo untuk menahannya pergi. "Pulang kemana? Kau berjanji akan berkencan denganku!" Kai menatapnya angkuh, membuat Kyungsoo menciut. "Memangnya kita pergi kemana?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, kemarin katanya kau yang menentukan tempat!"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Memang, dia yang akan menentukan tempat kencan mereka, tapi itu tidak sungguhan. Tujuannya adalah rumah sakit, karena mungkin saja Kai tak akan mau jika dia bilang akan mengajak pria itu kerumah sakit.

"Aku bahkan tak tau daerah sini?"

"Lalu bagaiamana kau tau rumah sakit?!"

"Arraso!"

Kyungsoo kini tengah mngotak atik ponsel Kai, setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik, sedangkan mereka sudah hampir satu jam berada di taman rumah sakit. Kai bahkan telah tertidur untuk menunggu Kyungsoo menemukan tempat kencan mereka. Pria itu tersenyum karena telah mendapatkan tempat tujuan mereka, dia melihat Kai yang tengah tertidur di bangku taman sebelahnya dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

Dia mengguncang pelan bahu Kai membangunkan pria itu. "Kau sudah menemukannya?" dia mengangguk kemudian menunjukan tempat yang ada di ponsel Kai.

Menghela nafas, Kai berusaha tersenyum menghadapi sikap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa lama sekali jika hanya ingin ke tempat itu?"

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa tidak kau yang menentukan tempat sejak tadi!"

Kai tau mereka berdua akan bertengkar jika dialog ini di teruskan, maka dia memilih mengalah karena harimau yang ada di tubuh Kyungsoo menunjukan kehadirannya. Dia mengamit tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat dan menyeret Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." Pada akhirnya Kai melepaskan tangannya sebelum mereka benar-benar tak jadi pergi berkencan.

Kyungsoo kesal, marah dan kecewa. Selama satu jam dia berpikir tempat apa yang sekiranya di sukai oleh tuan Kim Jongin itu, tapi setelah dia menemukannya dia malah di pandang remeh. Kyungsoo sungguh kesal jika usahanya tak di hargai. Sampai pada tujuan mereka, wajahnya masih saja di tekuk, berjalan dalam diam disamping Kai. Perasaannya seketika menghangat ketika dia melihat gemerlap lampu yang menggantung di antara atap-atap stand yang menyambungkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Aroma makanan tercium di inderanya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Lapar?" Tanya Kai dan dia mengangguk. "Ayo masuk, disana mungkin saja ada banyak makanan yang kau suka."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, ini persis seperti festival yang ada di desanya dulu. Dia seperti melihat desanya. Dulu, dia selalu datang untuk menyaksikan festival dengan Baekhyun. Dan kini dengan orang yang berkali-kali melirik kearah Kai, menatap rahang tegas itu berjalan di sampingnya, dan juga tatapan mata tajamnya yang menatap lurus kedepan. Namun mata pria yang dilihatnya kini menurunkan fokusnya tepat pada bola mata bulat Kyungsoo. Seketika , mata yang tajam itu berubah. Begitu lembut dan menyempatkan diri untuk menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya diam, menyaksikan bola mata mereka beradu.

"Hei, masih marah? Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ehm?" Kai mengusap sedikit puncak kepala Kyungsoo, seperti terhipnotis pria yang lebih pendek itu mengangguk singkat, mengalihkan pandangannya ke stand yang ada disana. Kyungsoo menggiring Kai ke sebuah stand buku, pria itu memutar bola matanya malas. Seharusnya dia tahu jika Kyungsoo akan mengajaknya pada hal membosankan macam membaca buku setebal-tebalnya tapi dia tetap meladeninya.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak mengambil sebuah buku bersampul gelap dengan tebal kira-kira 300 halaman, dia membalik buku itu untuk membaca sinopsisnya yang berada pada bagian belakang buku.

"Kyungsoo tidakkah itu terlalu tebal?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Cocok untuk mengisi waktuku." Penasaran Kai ikut membaca sinopsis dari buku yang Kyungsoo pilih.

"Bukankah itu buku dari luar negeri?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Kau bisa bahasa inggris? Kurasa itu bahasa asli dan belum alih bahasa."

Pria mungil itu membacakan cuplikan cerita berbahasa inggris tersebut dengan bahasa yang mereka gunakan sehari-hari, sekaligus menyindir Kai secara halus kalau dia mengerti apa yang disampaikan sang pengarang, meskipun bukan bahasa ibunya. Kai bungkam, bukan maksudnya meremehkan Kyungsoo. Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya sepertinya lelaki mungil itu tersinggung. Dan Kai menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku tidak suka cara pandangmu terhadap penduduk desa sepertiku. Kai, di desa kami juga belajar bahasa inggris asal kau tau." Mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya dan membayar buku pilihannya, tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang terus mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"Aku akan ke toilet!"

"Aku menunggumu disini."

Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya, meredam lelah hari ini karena seharian keluar bersama lelaki tan yang entah kenapa sejak tadi membuatnya kesal. Entah dia yang terlalu sensitive atau Kai memang menyebalkan. Apakah mereka aka menghabiskan malam dengan pertengkaran, mengingat Kyungsoo masih tersinggung dengan beberapa hal yang Kai lakukan hari ini. Itu adalah hal kecil yang berdampak besar pada perasaannya.

Cukup lama dia di toilet dan merasa risih juga karena orang-orang mulai keluar masuk. Seorang gadis ada bersama Kai sedang mengobrol dan tertawa, hanya perasaan Kyungsoo atau apa, tapi mereka tampak sedikit mesra, beberapa kali gadis itu memukul bahu Kai main-main. Kyungsoo hendak mendekat, tapi gadis itu lebih dulu pergi.

Kyungsoo tak bertanya, tapi dia perlu tau siapa gadis itu. Bibirnya seakan kelu untuk menanyakan moment yang baru saja terjadi antara Kai dan seorang gadis. Tak bisa di pungkiri, mereka terihat serasi sebagai pasangan normal, dan Kyungsoo menciut. Mereka ada di kedai di dalam festival. Ada keraguan di hati Kyungsoo, mungkin kata umumnya adalah cemburu. Dia ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya sendiri karena bersikap terlalu posesif terhadap seseorang.

"Kai, siapa orang tadi?" pria tan itu mengernyit bingung, kemudian kerutan di dahinya hilang saat dia mengingat orang tersebut.

"Krystal? Dia temanku, seorang Polwan." Kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Hei, pertanyaan macam itu, Kyungsoo kau terlalu jujur.

Kai mengangguk, "itu dulu,dia mantan kekasihku." Kuberitahu Kai, kejujuranmu membuat Kyungsoo tercengang tapi dia tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

.

.

Kai pulang lebih awal hari ini, bukan untuk bersantai atau tidur. Dia membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas yang Kyungsoo tebak sebagai tugas dari kantornya. Pria itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyapa Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu, kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Kai, aku belum masak apapun. Tapi, aku membuatkanmu kimbab."

"Hmm, nanti akan kumakan." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar komputer dan kertas-kertas di sampingnya.

Sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya duduk di atas kasur Kai, meletakan sepiring kimbab di meja nakas pria itu. Namun sepertinya Kai sangat sibuk dan tak sempat bahkan hanya sekedar untuk makan.

"Kai, kimbabnya ada di meja. Makanlah dulu."

"Letakan saja nanti aku makan."

"Kai…"

Kai berdecak kesal, kenapa Kyungsoo cerewet disaat yang tidak tepat. "Kyungsoo bisakah kau tak mengangguku dulu! Letakan saja disana!" nadanya membentak membuat Kyungsoo tersentak, ditambah dengan raut wajah dan mata tajam Kai.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan." Kai menghela nafas ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo menunduk takut dan perasaan bersalah itu datang.

"Kyungsoo. Kemarilah…" Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, karena Kai yang marah adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Kai mengambil setengah dari kertas-kertas yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah naskah wawancara bersama orang asing. Bantu aku menerjemahkannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai memberikan ponselnya agar Kyungsoo dapat segera bekerja, sedangkan dia menggunakan laptop.

Dalam waktu satu jam, Kyungsoo berhasil menyelesaikannya dan telah mentransfer data tersebut untuk di gabungkan bersama tugas yang di selesaikan Kai. Kyungsoo melihat jam dinding dan dia menepuk kepalanya keras hingga Kai menoleh, seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Ini sudah jam 6. Aku belum membersihkan rumah dan juga memasak. Sial!" umpatnya sendiri.

"Tak usah bersihkan rumah dan juga memasak."

"Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya, kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Kita makan di luar."

.

Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan makanannya dengan bersih. Dan tak dapat berbuat apapun selain memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebelumnya Kai tak mengatakan jika makan malam ini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi juga bersama teman-teman polisinya. Meja itu terasa begitu ramai dan seketika dia merasa tak seharusnya berada disana. Semua orang bersuara, membahas banyak hal tentang apapun dan sesekali membicarakan tentang humor. Dan ini, sebuah kejutan datang lagi untuk Kyungsoo, pasukan polisi wanita ikut bergabung bersama mereka semua. Disana, Krystal Jung menjadi salah satu diantara mereka semua. Suasana bahkan terasa semakin ramai, mereka semua bersahutan, para polisi lelaki yang sibuk menggoda sekumpulan polwan cantik itu. Sementara Kai kini juga sibuk berbincang pada para polwan. Ya, terutama Krystal Jung. Mereka terlihat dekat. Jika sebelum para polwan datang Kai sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara, apalagi setelahnya dan Kyungsoo akan merasa semakin tersingkir.

Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati, dia perlu Baekhyun, dia perlu Luhan hyung, atau siapa saja yang dia kenal. Walaupun jika mereka berkumpul akan menimbulkan keributan dan pertengkaran,setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada merasa diasingkan. Ironis memang, ketika kau masih merasa kesepian diantara banyaknya orang. Seharusnya Kai tak usah jujur padanya tentang hubungan mereka berdua waktu itu, sehingga saat ini jika ada di posisi seperti ini, Kyungsoo hanya akan memandang mereka seperti rekan kerja, membicarakan tentang pekerjaan dan hal lainnya. Tapi, tidak dengan sekarang. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Kyungsoo terlanjur tahu dan terlanjur terluka.

Dia bangkit dari kursi untuk ke kamar mandi. Awalnya dia berharap Kai akan menyadarinya dan sekedar bertanya dia akan kemana, tapi setelah dia melihatnya lagi, Kyungsoo tau itu tak mungkin terjadi. Ingatkan Kyungsoo, untuk tak pernah mau lagi jika Kai mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama banyak orang yang tak di kenalnya, sepertinya itu memang tidak cocok benar-benar ingin pulang. Awalnya itu hanya niat, namun dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia merasa kepalanya berputar-putar ketika di toilet tadi, ini bukan sakit dadakan. Sejak pagi tadi Kyungsoo merasa agak sakit kepala yang membuatnya tak memasak dan tak mengerjakan apapun hingga Kai pulang dan membantunya mengerjakan tugas kantor.

Setelah menitip pesan pada teman Kai yang kebetulan ada di toilet bersamanya tadi, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke pintu keluar. Dia tak mungkin mengajak Kai pulang dan mengganggu perayaan para polisi itu. Meskipun tak tau jalan pulang, itu masalah bisa menanyakannya pada supir bis. Udara benar-benar membuatnya menggigil, angin berhembus begitu kencang menerbangkan rambut hitamnya, sepertinya hujan akan segera turun, Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma tanah basah dan mungkin akan ada badai.

Beberapa saat kemudian bis muncul, dan Kyungsoo bernafas lega ingin cepat menidurkan kepalanya yang sakit. Dia merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, setelah sebelumnya bertanya pada sang supir untuk memberitahu alamat rumahnya, dan menurunkannya di halte dekat rumah Kai.

"Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke kursi belakang, menemukan seorang pria sedang memanggilnya.

"Xiumin?" pria itu terseyum.

"Lama sekali tak bertemu." Dia teman SMA Kyungsoo.

"Ya, lama sekali." Xiumin maju kedepan untuk duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Apa kabarmu, kudengar kau sudah menikah? Yak, kenapa tak mengundangku!" Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, dia juga tak tau apa pernikahannya dengan Kai bisa di sebut dengan menikah. Hubungan mereka belum serapat itu.

"Aku tak mengundang banyak orang, maafkan aku."

Xiumin memukul pundak Kyungsoo, "aish, tak apa. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Kau darimana selarut ini?"

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit?"

Xiumin terkekeh, melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tak berubah dari SMA. "Orang-orang yang sakit, dan aku mengobati mereka."

"Kau seorang dokter?"

"Ya, aku dokter kandungan."

"Itu hebat, kau dapat mengobati banyak orang." Xiumin mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tinggal dimana? Kita bisa sering bertemu nanti."

"Aku tinggal di dekat pusat kota. Xiumin, berikan aku nomor ponselmu. Nanti aku bisa menghubungimu lewat telepon rumah."

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo. ah… itu pasti menyenangkan" Xiumin menuliskan nomor ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, yang di terima dengan senyuman. "Kyungsoo, kau tampak pucat. Apa kau tidak enak badan?"

"Ya, aku sedikit sakit kepala sejak tadi pagi. Tapi tidak apa-apa besok saja sembuh."

Xiumin menggeleng, dia menempelkan jemarinya di kening Kyungsoo." Kau harus istirahat dan minum obat Kyungsoo. Badanmu panas."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sebelum bus berhenti dan menurunkan Xiumin yang sudah sampai di tujuannya. Sebelum turun, Xiumin kembali mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk segera beristirahat.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja merebahkan tubuh di kamarnya, sampai dia mendengar suara mobil yang terparkir di garasi dan suara pintu rumah yang di buka dengan kasar.

"KYUNGSOO!" itu Kai, berteriak memanggil namanya. Dengan enggan Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk keluar melihat Kai, namun sebelum dia keluar dari kamarnya Kai telah lebih dulu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo mematung, melihat percikan api kemarahan dimata Kai.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" suaranya begitu dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang." Jawabnya dengan takut-takut. Mata Kai yang tajam seolah-olah dapat menusuk jantung Kyungsoo saat itu juga.

"Kau bisa mencariku!" ya, itu bisa saja. Tapi kau terlalu sibuk Kim Jongin.

"Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Kai meremas, rambutnya kesal. "Kau masih saja kekanakan. Terserah!" Kemudian pria itu keluar dari kamar itu, menutup pintunya lagi-lagi dengan kasar. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, kepalanya sudah cukup pusing dan dia tak mau menambah pusing lagi. Kyungsoo perlu tidur untuk saat ini.

.

Karena bangun kesiangan tadi pagi, Kyungsoo tak melihat Kai berangkat juga tak menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Dan sore ini, Kyungsoo duduk di sofa sambil sesekali melihat keluar jendela. Hujan sangat deras, dan Nampak seperti badai. Prediksinya benar, hari ini akan terjadi badai. Dia menyelimuti dirinya yang menggigil, merasa bahwa dirinya tak lebih baik dari hari kemarin.

Ini sudah hampir malam, dan Kai belum juga kembali, membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Kai jarang menggunakan mobil ke kantor dan lebih memilih menggunakan bus, dan sepertinya dia tak membawa payung, bagaimana jika Kai masih di halte terjebak hujan. Kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kai, namun ponselnya tak aktif,membuat Kyungsoo semakin uring-uringan.

Pikirannya membawanya untuk segera mengambil jaket dan payung, tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah payung usang yang terlihat sedikit rusak, Kyungsoo ragu apa dia bisa menggunakannya. Namun Kai akan membutuhkannya, maka dia tetap membawa benda itu bersamanya. Angin begitu kencang, Kyungsoo berpikir Kai pasti merasakan angin ini begitu lama di halte, bagaimana jika nanti dia masuk angin atau lebih parahnya lagi demam. Kyungsoo sedikit berlari, mengabaikan rasa sakit kepalanya yang belum juga berhenti, dia hanya terlalu khawatir pada Kai.

Di halte tak ada siapapun, hanya orang gila seperti Kyungsoo yang akan keluar saat badai datang. Dia sudah lama menunggu, dan Kai belum muncul. Ketika bus datang dia memutuskan untuk naik hanya sekedar menanyakan apakah bus lewat di halte dekat kantor polisi, dan apakah ada seorang polisi berkulit tan naik ke bus. Kyungsoo terlalu lugu, atau mungkin bodoh karena menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja ada banyak polisi yang naik. Pulanglah anak muda, mungkin orang yang kau cari sudah kembali kerumahnya, lagian sebentar lagi bus terakhir akan datang, mungkin dia disana. Ouh, lihatlah wajahmu pucat sekali."

Kyungsoo turun dengan lemas, "terima kasih pak."

"Hati-hati di jalan, hujan sepertinya akan berlangsung lama" dan bus itu melaju meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di kursi halte. Dia menghitung berapa lama dia pergi.

"Sudah satu setengah jam." Gumamnya, malam semakin larut dan dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kai di rumah saja.

Angin merusak payung yang Kyungsoo bawa, membuat besi-besinya lepas dan tak bisa menyangganya. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha memeperbaikinya dengan cepat agar dia tak terguyur hujan, tapi itu percuma. Payung itu sudah rusak dan menguncup, tak mungkin bisa melindungi Kyungsoo dari hujan lagi. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya di guyur hujan, semua pakaiannya basah.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, dia melihat Kai tengah mengenakan jaket dengan wajah khawatir. Ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo di depan pintu, Kai segera menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo, kau darimana? Aku mencarimu. Kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menunjukan payungnya yang rusak dan Kai mengerti. " Kai, kau yang darimana?"

"Maaf tak mengabarimu, ponselku kehabisan baterai. Aku tadi makan malam bersama Krystal, dan…" ucapan Kai berhenti, Kyungsoo membanting payung yang di bawanya kelantai, hingga cipratan airnya mengenai wajah Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Kai, Kyungsoo meninggalakan pria itu menuju kamarnya, hatinya terasa tersayat, bagaimana dengan mudahnya Kai menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mungkin karena ada unsur nama Krystal, jika saja Kai menggunakan alasan lain, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja saat ini.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dia dapat merasakan bagaimana dinginnya kulit putih itu. Namun Kyungsoo menghempaskannya dengan kasar. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci dan meletakan kuncinya di laci.

.

.

Seperti hari kemarin, Kyungsoo belum keluar dari kamarnya, beberapa hari belakangan ini mereka bertengkar dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Pria itu mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo, namun tak ada jawaban, dia mencoba membuka pintunya tapi pintu itu di kunci. Kai menghela nafasnya, jujur saja dia merindukan Kyungsoo, merindukan saat mereka bersama. Bukan di ranjang, tapi lebih pada hal-hal kecil yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Kyungsoo, aku berangkat." Katanya mengetuk sekali lagi kamar itu, "dan juga, maafkan aku soal kemarin." Berapa kalipun Kai minta maaf, Kyungsoo tak memberikan jawabannya.

Sore hari ketika Kai baru saja pulang, rumah masih sama tampak begitu kosong, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak keluar dari kamar. Pria mungil itu tidak akan betah berdiam diri di rumah, tidak akan bisa jika tak melakukan apapun, apalagi melihat rumah yang sedikit berantakan. Kai melihat piring bekas sarapannya masih diatas meja, sisa roti yang dia tinggalkan tadi pagi masih utuh. Sebelum berangkat tadi pagi, Kai menyempatkan memasak nasi untuk Kyungsoo, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyentuhnya, terlihat dari bagian atas nasi yang masih rapi. Kai bertanya-tanya, apa Kyungsoo tak makan seharian, apa sebegitu marahnyakah Kyungsoo padanya.

Ini hal salah, Kyungsoo tak mungkin mengurung diri seharian. Kai mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Kyungsoo di lemari dekat televise. Caranya salah membiarkan Kyungsoo mengunci diri, jika dia tau akan seperti ini, tadi pagi Kai akan langsung membuka pintu itu. Kyungsoo sungguh keterlaluan sekarang, dan Kai harus meluruskan permasalahan mereka.

"Kyungsoo…" panggilnya pelan, Kai mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi!" Kai terlonjak ketika melihat peluh Kyungsoo begitu banyak bercucuran, padahal musim sedang dingin. Bibirnya membiru dan juga pucat. Disentuhnya kening Kyungsoo, dia terlonjak.

"Kyungsoo kau sakit, badanmu panas sekali." Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, mata bulat itu kemerahan seperti enggan untuk membukanya. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya lemas. Kai tidak perduli, dia segera mengambil tas ranselnya, memasukan beberpa baju Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya. Dia yakin Kyungsoo akan dirawat di rumah sakit, panas badannya sangat keterlaluan.

Kai menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya, mambawa pria itu ke mobil. Sebelum melajukan mobilnya, Kyungsoo menggigil hebat, dia memakaikan selimut yang dibawanya tadi pada Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium kening lelaki itu merasa bersalah. Kai ingat, kemarin Kyungsoo basah kuyup di tengah hujan yang lebat.

.

"Ini gejala tipes, sejauh ini panasnya tinggi. Tapi mungkin saja bisa turun besok atau malam nanti. Kita akan mengeceknya setiap 4 jam." Kai mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan dokter keluar dari kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit, kupikir kau adalah pria paling kuat." Tidak bisa di tahan, dia mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Melepaskan alat bantu pendengaran yang dia gunakan karena membuat telinganya terasa panas.

"Hei D.o , jangan sakit. Aku merindukanmu." Ini sudah sekian lama Kai tak pernah menyebut nama kecil Kyungsoo, dia ingin menyebut nama kesayangannya itu terus menerus, tapi keraguan menghalanginya.

TBC

Chap ini rada gajelas, loncat-loncat kayak kelinci gitu wkwkkwwk. Maaf ya, kalo ngecewain, aku buatnya lagi bad mood sih, makanya jadinya marahan terus kekekekeke. Mungkin ada begitu banyak typo juga karena kurang di kasih ya, buat semuanya. Yang review,fav,follow kalian THE BEST deh. Jangan lupa review, see you next chapter ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

Dunia berputar, tidak lagi pada porosnya. Ketika semua orang hanya mementingkan dirinya, tanpa tau apa yang orang lain alami. Pendusta tertawa, sedangkan korban berlutut di kedua kakinya. Jangan menyalahkan siapapun karena dunia memang sedang berputar, bertarung untuk alasan yang tidak pasti, entah siapa yang menang. Tidak ada bahasa yang paling indah selain sindiran, itu cara orang-orang berkomunikasi sekarang. Mereka serakah, haus harta benda, iri dengki dan semuanya dapat menghancurkan. Bicara terlalu banyak, namun dalam soal saling menolong jangan harap kau mendapatkan banyak orang untuk menolongmu.

Sama seperti terlepas dari masa sekolahmu menuju hal yang lebih tinggi, sekolah menengah bukan berarti apa-apa dibandingkan kau harus hidup untuk saling memakan, jangan samakan dengan kehidupan di masa sekolah menengah. Teman-temanmu akan berkembang dan tumbuh, ada saatnya mereka akan tertawa, tapi tunggu saja ketika kau melihat sebuah pisau lipat yang dia simpan di sakunya. Dan tujuannya adalah dirimu, jadi bersiaplah menghadapi semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, diam atau tusuk.

.

Kepala Kyungsoo jadi di penuhi oleh dunia yang berputar, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dia menghidupkan televisi kamar rumah sakit itu. Setidaknya kepalanya sudah tak ikut berputar seperti kemarin, dan sekarang dia merasa lebih baik. Kai tidak ada disana, dan Kyungsoo yakin dia bekerja, lelaki itu mungkin saja menemaninya semalaman karena tempat tidur tamu di dekatnya terlihat telah terpakai. Perawat beberapa saat yang lalu baru memeriksanya dan memberikan makanan yang sama sekali belum di sentuh Kyungsoo. Dia hanya meminum minuman isotonic dan air putih yang diberikan rumah sakit. Matanya kembali fokus ke televisi, kehidupan kota bagai api neraka sepertinya, tidak ada hal-hal sederhana yang dapat membuatmu bahagia meskipun kau tak memiliki uang. Tidak ada hal sesederhana menonton beramai-ramai di rumah Chen yang bahkan membuatnya bahagia. Tidak ada hal sesederhana, ketika berbagi bekal dengan para pekerja kebun bersama Baekhyun, atau berlari mengejar bebek-bebek yang keluar kandang, bermain di sungai dan menangkap ikan jika perutnya lapar. Memetik buah, atau bernyanyi dengan warga lain ketika ada yang berulang tahun.

Tv sudah cukup menjelaskannya, tanpa Kyungsoo harus hidup bertahun-tahun disini untuk memfilosofi wilayah kota tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Rasanya panas, untuk orang seperti Kyungsoo yang selama hidupnya bekerja di desa, dengan hati tulus dan kepolosan, dia akan sulit untuk menjalaninya, alasan utama Kai melarang Kyungsoo untuk bekerja di kota. Bahkan dia bisa dengan mudah tunduk hanya dengan satu gertakan. Orang-orang kota berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Dan kehidupan baru mengucapkan salam padanya.

Kyungsoo. Selamat Datang Di Dunia Yang Penuh Keserakahan.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan dia tertidur setelah menonton TV, yang jelas dia terbangun dengan layar datar itu masih menyala, matanya tertuju pada seragam yang menggantung di pintu lemari. Itu seragam kepolisian milik Kai, mungkin pria itu sudah datang dari kerja namun Kyungsoo belum melihatnya. Tubuhnya lelah berbaring, dan ia ingin berdiri. Tapi seluruh badannya terasa lemas, mungkin dia masih sakit. Kyungsoo menguap, bukan karena mengantuk, tapi lebih pada bosan. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini dia sering sekali merasa bosan, karena tidak ada kebiasaan yang dapat dia lakukan seperti di desa. Disini, semuanya perlu sopan santun tinggkat atas dan akan terlihat bodoh jika kau mengejar bebek-bebek yang berbaris dijalan. Lagipula di kota jarang ada bebek di jalanan, kebanyakan dari mereka telah menjadi makanan.

Andaikan Baekhyun punya ponsel, dia mungkin akan menelpon temannya itu sepanjang hari. Membiarkan Kai membayar tagihan telepon yang mahal. Pintu berderit, sosok Kai muncul di baliknya, dan perasaan kesal tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya. Mengingat bagaimana lelaki itu terakhir kali. Kai menampilkan senyuman manisnya, namun Kyungsoo menatapnya datar.

"Sudah baikan?" dia menyentuh kening Kyungsoo untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, dan desiran hangat muncul dalam diri Kyungsoo seirama dengan bagaimana tangan itu menyentuhnya. Namun Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo dengan segala kecemburuannya.

"Syukurlah, panasnya sudah turun. Sekarang waktunya kau menghabiskan bubur itu, kau tak menghabiskan makananmu tadi pagi."

"Kau darimana?" tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kai, Kyungsoo malah bertanya balik, pikirannya penuh hal-hal negative sekarang.

"Bertemu Krystal, barusan dia…"

"Tidak usah urusi aku, pergi saja." Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membawa serta infus yang tertusuk di tangan kecilnya itu, dia mendorong punggung Kai dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, rasanya dia hampir menangis, karena Krystal ada dimana-mana.

"Hei, apasih yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai bingung karena Kyungsoo terus mencoba mendorongnya keluar.

"Kubilang keluar!" suara Kyungsoo parau, dia hampir menangis, kalau saja tak ingat jika dia punya benda berbentuk panjang di bawah yang akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya, dan kalah pada seorang wanita.

Kai mengerti Kyungsoo sedang cemburu,dan dia merasa sedikit keterlaluan pada namja itu karena tak menjelaskan sejak awal, sehingga kejadian seperti ini mungkin saja tak akan terjadi. Dia mengangkat Kyungsoo, menggendongnya di pinggang, sama seperti yang dia lakukan dulu, diseretnya infus Kyungsoo karena pria mungil itu berontak. Mengambil sesuatu diatas meja, dia mendudukan Kyungsoo disofa, dan memberikan benda itu.

"Bukalah, Krystal memberikannya untukmu." Kyungsoo menatap benda itu dan membukanya.

"Undangan pernikahan? Krystal?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja bukan denganku." Kata Kai ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulat miliknya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan undangan mewah itu, pada bagian depan tertulis namanya sebagai undangan. Ada sebuah kelegaan dimana terlihat jelas di matanya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa sangat sehat.

"Aku mencoba menjelaskannya padamu, tapi kau sangat emosi." Kai merapatkan duduknya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih membaca undangan pernikahan itu. Seumur hidupya bahkan pernikahan yang mungkin terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah memberikan seseorang undangan seperti ini, dan itu seharusnya tidak terlalu penting untuknya.

"Hei Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf." Kata Kai mengulangi, dan Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Ya, aku juga."

"Dan juga, maaf tak pernah membuat undangan seperti itu untukmu." Kyungsoo mendongak, melihat mata kai yang kelam, "Kai, bukan itu maksudku." Katanya pelan, takut membuat Kai tersinggung. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tak mau meminta macam-maam pada Kai, ditengah hubungan mereka yang sedikitnya membaik itu. Kyungsoo kembali melihat undangan itu, terlihat begitu indah dengan foto dua orang yang sangat cocok, dan Kyungsoo tak berani membayangakan jika Kai benar membuat undangan untuk mereka berdua waktu itu, mungkin semua orang akan menertawainya dan Kai akan malu, karena dia bukan menikahi seorang perempuan dengan paras elok dan cantik. Kai menikahi seorang anak desa, yang hidup tumbuh besar dari desa, dan masalah paling besarnya adalah bahwa orang yang dinikahi Kai adalah seorang lelaki. Maka keputusan Kai waktu itu terasa paling benar setelah di pikir-pikirnya.

"Kupikir masalah kita sudah selesai disini, kau tak marah lagi bukan?"

"Choi Minho…" bukannya menjawab Kai, Kyungsoo menggumamkan nama calon suami Krystal Jung tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Kai, itu gerakan reflek. Membuat Kai mengaduh kesakitan, karena meskipun sedang sakit, dia punya kekuatan yang lumayan untuk menjitak orang.

"Memangnya aku dirimu, yang masih bisa keluar makan malam atau apalah dengan orang yang akan menikah." Kai menghela nafasnya, kesalahpahaman belumlah selesai.

"Dengar. Semua kegiatan yang selama ini kulakukan bersama Krystal, yang mungkin saja kau berfikir kami hanya berdua, salah besar." Kyungsoo mencoba mendengarkan walaupun enggan.

"Choi Minho, dia ada di makan malam saat kau disana. Begitupun di waktu-waktu yang lain, aku tidak hanya dengan Krystal. Choi Minho dan polisi yang lain juga ada disana. Dan kuberitahu padamu, jangan pernah memotong ucapanku lagi ketika aku menjelaskan sesuatu, atau hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi pada kita." Kai menuntut dengan suara penuh ketegasan pada Kyungsoo.

Pria mungil itu bungkam, seperti sedang di marahi oleh ayahnya dulu. Dia tak berani melawan bahkan untuk menatap mata Kai. Dia harus minta maaf pada Krystal tentang rasa curiganya, dan masih banyak hal lain lagi. Kai menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo, mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau belum makan sejak pagi." Kai mengambil bubur yang baru saja di belinya tadi dan membukanya dihadapan Kyungsoo. tanpa banyak bicara Kyungsoo memasukan suap demi suap itu kedalam mulutnya, meskipun rasanya hambar dan campuran pahit, tapi dia tak mau banyak bicara dan ingin cepat menghabiskan makanan itu. Dengan begitu, Kai juga tak akan mengomel padanya. Di tengah Kyungsoo yang sedang makan, Kai menyiapkan air hangat dengan baskom yang kemudian digunakannya untuk mengompres telapak tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang membengkak karena infus, rasa hangat di telapak tangannya menjalar ke sudut hatinya. Kai tersenyum begitu tulus, seperti ada percikan api yang melintasi kerongkongan sampai perutnya, debaran jantungnya semakin cepat enggan untuk melambat, kala Kai kemudian mengecup keningnya begitu lembut. Dan Kyungsoo menobatkan ini adalah salah satu kegiatan termanis yang pernah Kai lakukan. Deru nafas Kai menjauh, seiring dengan menampakan wajah dengan kulit kecoklatan tampannya.

"Acara Krystal 2 hari lagi, dan kau masih sakit. Aku akan memberitahukan padanya jika kau tak bisa datang."

"Tidak, aku akan datang diacara spesialnya."

Kai mulai geram melihat tingkah keras kepala Kyungsoo belakangan ini. "Istirahatlah, atau sakitmu akan bertambah."

"Aku akan tidur sekarang, dan besok aku akan sangat sehat."

Kyungsoo menggeser selang infusnya dan membawanya kembali kedekat tempat tidur. Kemudian Kai ikut menghampirinya, membetulkan selang infus yang belum terpasang sempurna dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus bekerja kan besok? Istirahatlah dirumah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, aku disini. Bersamamu, jangan membantah dan cepatlah tidur."

Kyungsoo memandang Kai sebentar, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Tidurlah bersamaku." Kata Kyungsoo pelan, bibirnya secara otomatis tersenyum kemudian menarik tempat tidur untuk pengunjung dan menyatukannya disamping Kyungsoo, hingga mereka tak harus berdesakan.

"Baiklah, aku tidur disebelahmu. Tidak ada monster disini." Kata Kai terkekeh dan Kyungsoo mencubit lengannya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil!"

"Memang." Sekarang mereka berdua yang terkekeh.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya, mengusap rambut halus itu,menciumnya sesekali. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bahwa rasa sukanya pada namja ini semakin hari semakin menjadi,dia tak tau alasannya. Hanya melihat pria ini setiap hari, melihat senyumannya setiap hari dan memasak untuknya setiap hari. Terlepas dari kata saudara tanpa ada ikatan darah yang sesungguhnya sangat melekat diantara keduanya. Kai tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Ini bukanlah hal yang salah,hanya mencintai bukan hal salah kan?.

Kyungsoo mendongak, melihat wajah Kai yang lembut menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Nafas Kai terasa begitu hangat di wajahnya, dan Kyungsoo memejamkan mata me-rewind kembali kata yang seperti bisikan itu di telinganya. Di dunia ini, ada hal nyata yang ingin kau ilusikan dari hidupmu, dan ada juga ilusi yang ingin kau nyatakan di hidupmu. Dan Kyungsoo berharap, bahwa ini hal nyata yang terjadi di hidupnya, sangat sederhana. Lewat suara dan tatapan mata itu, mampu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan berusaha menampar dirinya jika ini hanyalah halusinasinya. Tapi tidak, Kai melemparnya lagi kedunia nyata, menegaskan walaupaun sebagian besar kenyataan adalah menyakitkan, tapi, tidak semua hal nyata menyakitimu, hal indah itu ada dan sekarang dia ada disini. Sangat sederhana, untuk kedua kalinya Kai membisikan kata itu, hampir tak terdengar namun dia mengucapkannya.

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu."

Sekarang dia yakin, bahwa ini nyata. Tangan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan menyentuh kulit wajah Kai. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Hyung."

"Kau sudah tau?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "maaf sudah melupakanmu." Kai kembali mengusap kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku yang akan mengingatkanmu." Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya pelan, hangat nafas Kyungsoo dengan aroma obat yang baru saja diminumnya. Kai menghisap bibir Kyungsoo juga begitu pelan, karena Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan sakit dan dia tak mau terburu-buru, perantara ciuman itu membuat hatinya meledak-ledak dan sangat bahagia. Lewat Kyungsoo, kebahagiaan terasa sangat sederhana.

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit, 2 hari setelah kejadian drama mereka berdua. Kyungsoo memaksa keluar, karena dia akan hadir di acara pernikahan Krystal hari ini. Kai hanya bisa menurut karena dia yakin, dirinya pasti kalah jika harus mendebatkan soal ini pada Kyungsoo. atas persetujuan dokter, dia membawa Kyungsoo kembali kerumah, membiarkan namja itu melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, beberapa hari di rumah sakit Kyungsoo selalu mengeluh bahwa otot-ototnya kaku dan dia perlu bergerak.

Disinilah dia, mengobrak abrik lemari Kai. Mencari setelan jas yang pas untuk dirinya, karena di desa orang-orang jarang menggunakan jas, Kyungsoo tak memilikinya, tapi Kai pasti punya. 3 jas telah dia coba dan semuanya merosot di bahunya, hingga menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya, Kyungsoo tampak seperti menggunakan baju tidur versi formal. Kai hanya memperhatikannya dari tempat tidur dan sesekali tertawa. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu bersemangat, meskipun tenagannya belum benar-benar fit. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan hampir semua jas yang Kai miliki berada di luar lemari sekarang, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Sialan, aku bukan lelaki!" makinya pada diri sendiri, Kai tertawa lagi. Dan Kyungsoo sudah menyerah, dia memilih salah satu jas tersebut dan menunjukannya pada Kai.

"Akan kugunakan yang ini. Dan, berhenti menertawaiku!" Kai mengangguk, dia menutup mulutnya karena Kyungsoo telah berubah seperti power ranger yang siap membasmi monster, dan Kai adalah monsternya.

.

"Imut sekali." Komentar Kai saat melihat Kyungsoo telah duduk di sofa menunggunya bersiap.

"Yatuhan, tidak adakah orang yang mengatakan aku tampan, sekali saja!" sejak Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit, entah sudah berapa kali Kai tertawa karena tingkah pria mungil ini, Kyungsoo sedang tidak berkomedi, namun tingkahnya membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan tawa, dan well, tentu saja mereka sudah lebih terbuka sekarang, dengan waktu yang singkat dan sebuah pengakuan sederhana. Kai sangat bersyukur karena waktu itu dia terbawa suasana, sehingga ucapan cinta untuk Kyungsoo terucap begitu saja secara alami.

"Baiklah, kau tampan." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "dan juga imut." Kyungsoo kembali cemberut. Kai mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang menimbulkan protes dari suaminya itu, karena rambut Kyungsoo yang telah di gel rapi keatas akan berantakan oleh ulah Kai. "Ayo, berangkat." Kyungsoo menarik lengan Kai pelan, membuat Kai menoleh lagi kearahnya. "Aku tak mengenal siapapun disana, jadi, jangan meninggalkanku." Menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Kyungsoo,Kai mengiringnya untuk berjalan menuju mobil. "Tentu. Tapi ada banyak orang yang akan kau kenal disana."

.

Ini adalah pesta yang sesungguhnya, ini adalah nyata. Kyungsoo benar-benar menghadirinya sekarang. Menyaksikan begitu banyak lampu dan ada begitu banyak orang juga, alunan musik lembut yang mencerminkan kebahagiaan mengiringi malam penuh keindahan untuk para mempelainya. Krystal dan Minho sedang berdiri menyambut tamu yang datang. Kyungsoo menganga, melihat kedua pasangan yang begitu serasi itu dan Kai segera menutup rahang Kyungsoo. Kai membawanya kearah sang pemilik acara dan Kyungsoo terlihat gugup.

"Hei, kau datang. Kupikir kau masih sakit." Sapa Krystal begitu ceria

"Ya, dia memaksaku." Kyungsoo menyikut Kai yang telah bicara sembarangan.

"Oh, terima kasih Kyungsoo. aku sangat bahagia kau bisa datang. Dan maaf, saat pernikahanmu dengan si hitam ini aku tidak bisa datang."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Krystal. Aku senang kau mengundangku, dan aku juga minta maaf karena berburuk sangka padamu." Yah, Kyungsoo tak punya kemampuan untuk berbasa-basi.

"Tidak apa-apa tentu saja. Tapi Kyungsoo, lagipula hanya kau saja sih yang mau menikah dengannya." Minho tertawa mendengar celotehan mempelainya. Dan wajah Kai tampak kusut.

"Diam kau Choi Minho!" geram Kai, Minho menunjukan telapak tangannya tanda damai.

" Dual 'K'. Kai dan Kyungsoo, selamat menikmati pesta." Kata Minho kemudian.

Kai mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada teman-temannya ketika mereka bertemu mengobrol beberapa menit, dan Kyungsoo akan menguap, kemudian Kai bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo punya firasat buruk. Chanyeol berlari memeluknya seperti anak kecil, kadang Kyungsoo berpikir apakah orang ini benar pimpinan Kai. Tapi pria tan itu malah ketularan Chanyeol bertindak sama, dan Kyungsoo maklum. Chanyeol bertanya tentang banyak hal, kadang dia mengecek alat bantu pemberiannya yang Kai gunakan di telinganya dan menawarkan untuk membelikan yang baru. Atau mereka bicara banyak hal yang tidak penting lainnya.

"Selamat malam, saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk pengantin yang berbahagia di malam ini." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh kearah panggung, suara yang terdengar gemetar itu membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan focus pada hal lainnya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana dia disini?" Chanyeol mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan dia lupa mengatakannya.

"Minho perlu penyanyi untuk pestanya, jadi kutawarkan saja padanya. Dan dia setuju." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Tapi dia demam panggung!" seru Kyungsoo heboh sendiri.

Music sudah dimulai suara Baekhyun sudah bernyanyi, suara itu bergetar dan Kyungsoo menebak sebentar lagi demam panggung Baekhyun akan beraksi, Kyungsoo tau lagu yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun. Karena dulu sewaktu di desa dia sering mendengar Baekhyun menyanyikannya, tanpa berani menampilakannya, karena dia punya demam panggung. Suara Baekhyun mulai sumbang dan perlahan-lahan hilang, membuat para tamu memandangnya aneh.

Kyungsoo berlari kebelakang panggung, awalnya untuk memberi dukungan pada Baekhyun. Tapi saat dia melihat panitia membawa mic yang akan di berikan pada Baekhyun, karena mereka mengira suara Baekhyun menghilang karena micnya bermasalah. Kyungsoo langsung mengambilnya, dan menyanyikannya, Baekhyun terlonjak suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul. Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun tidak kentara, mengkode untuk menyanyikan part selanjutnya, untungnya Baekhyun mengerti dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mendapat keberanian darimana, tapi yang jelas dia menyelamatkan dua hal. Baekhyun dan acara Krystal. Suara merdu Baekhyun mulai terdengar kembali, lebih indah dan semua penonton kini bertepuk tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau berani naik panggung?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdua telah turun panggung.

"Sejak aku dipaksa untuk ikut ke acara ini, dan aku tergiur dengan bayarannya. Tapi, aku hampir saja menghancurkannya."

"Tidak ada yang hancur. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku jika kemari?"

"Ini dadakan Kyungsoo, aku langsung kembali ke desa sehabis ini."

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Ya, besok Park Chanyeol harus bekerja dan aku juga." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kyungsoo, ini pesta!" Baekhyun menunjuk seluruh isi ruangan tersebut.

"Ya pesta. Lalu?"

"Dasar bodoh, Lalu bersenang-senang! Ini di kota, dan kita bebas."

"Kau benar, kenapa aku tak memikirkannya." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berlari kecil seperti anak kecil, menertawakan diri mereka sendiri karena keheranan melihat sesuatu. Makan banyak makanan, sampai membantu Baekhyun membungkus makanan tersebut kekantung plastic yang dibawanya, kemudian menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Kyungsoo bahkan melupakan statusnya yang telah bersuami saking girangnya dia bermain bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa begitu keras, saat Kyungsoo salah mengambil minuman yang dikiranya jus malah terasa begitu pahit di lidahnya. Mereka sungguh seperti anak kecil, lebih parah dari Chanyeol dan Kai tadi. Yah, orang-orang akan terlihat seperti anak kecil jika bersama teman terdekatnya.

Baekhyun ternyata membawa tas ransel, dan memasukan semua makanan yang dia bungkus barusan kedalam tas tersebut, karena Chanyeol telah memberitahu, mungkin bisa disebut meneriakinya karena Baekhyun terlalu sibuk bermain dengan Kyungsoo untuk segera kembali ke desa.

"Kyungsoo aku kembali."

"Kau sudah memberitahu Luhan hyung?"

"Sudah, tapi sepertinya dia sedang tak bersemangat. Aku buru-buru, si tiang bisa mengamuk." Baekhyun melambai. Kemudian Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan datangnya. Kai tengah menggoda Sehun yang datang seorang diri, tanpa kekasih. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah coolnya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Carilah kekasih, agar kau tak kesepian." Kata Kai pada Sehun ketika Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk pulang. Sementara Sehun tersenyum kecut dengan nasehat dari Kim Jongin tersebut, kemudian mereka berdua berpamitan pulang pada Sehun, dan meninggalkan pria albino itu sendirian menikmati pesta.

Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kenig namja tersebut untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Tidakkah kau lelah setelah berlarian bersama Baekhyun. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak akan, melakukan hal menyenangkan membuatku merasa sehat."

"Benarkah?" Kai tersenyum nakal pada Kyungsoo, yang diangguki oleh pria polos itu. Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya seperti anak kecil, membuat Kyungsoo spontan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kai. Dengan cepat Kai mencuri bibir itu untuk di kecupnya.

"Jadi, apa bersamaku juga menyenangkan?" Kyungsoo memerah, dia menjitak kepala Kai memaksa pria itu untuk menurunkannya.

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai kita di mobil." Tolak Kai

"Sial, aku tak mau balas budi dengan kebaikan palsumu itu."

"Aku tak perlu balas budimu, yang jelas jangan tinggalkan aku. Itu cukup sepertinya." Kai terkekeh, dan Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai.

"Aku tak janji, tapi aku akan berusaha."

TBC

.

 **Bonus HUNHAN**

Sehun sedang di apartemen Luhan, hanya memperhatikan namja itu yang sedang menghitung jumlah tabungannya, dan sesekali Sehun ikut membantu menghitung angka yang tertera di catatan gajinya.

"Untuk eomma dan appa. Untuk Baekhyun. Sedikit untuk Kyungsoo. Untuk kusumbangkan. Untuk kutabung. Dan sisanya untuk hidupku." Dia membagi-bagi uang hasil keringatnya tersebut, dan menuliskan pembagian yang sudah disebutkannya di buku catatan.

"Tidak bisakah, kau menikmati uang keringatmu sendirian?" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Oh maaf Sehun. Aku melupakanmu," Luhan meletakan uang-uang tersebut dengan rapi kemudian memfokuskan penuh dirinya pada Sehun. "Tidak bisa, eomma dan appaku sudah tua, aku tak mau appa bekerja terlalu keras."

"Lalu, Baekhyun, bukankah dia sudah bekerja dan punya penghasilan sendiri."

Luhan terkekeh "Ya, uang itu juga di baginya pada eomma dan appa. Dan dengan sisa gaji yang tak seberapa itu dia masih harus menghidupi dirinya."

"Kenapa kau membaginya pada Kyungsoo juga, dia sudah ada Kai. Lebih baik kau simpan uang itu untuk dirimu."

Luhan menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak tahu, ini kebiasaanku memberikan adik-adiku sedikit dari gajiku. Lagipula, kau tak usah cemburu begitu, kau mau ini? Ambillah untuk membeli permen." Luhan terkekeh menyerahkan uang 1000 won pada Sehun.

"Luhan berhenti menganggapku anak kecil!"

"Oh maaf."

"Ayo datang kepesta Krystal dan Minho."

Luhan menggeleng, "tidak, aku tidak mengenal mereka. Kau yang mengenal mereka, Kyungsoo pasti hadir disana bersama Kai, apa yang harus aku katakan jika mereka melihat kita berdua datang."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah. Agar mereka tak bertanya-tanya."

Luhan kembali menggeleng, " Sehun, orang tuaku dan adikku membutuhkanku. Aku tulang punggung. Aku harap kau mengerti."

" Aku sudah cukup mengerti sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Luhan, hubungan kita sudah 5 tahun, dan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu kau selalu menolakku ketika aku mengajakmu untuk menikah. Aku merasa di permainkan!" Sehun menghela nafasnya, "dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau tidak mau membiarkan orang-orang tau tentang hubungan kita. Katakan saja, jika ada wanita atau lelaki lain yang kau sukai, jangan mempermaiankanku seperti ini."

"Tidak Sehun, aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu bukan. Dan…"

"Dan kau beraharap aku bisa mengerti, sayangnya aku sudah muak Luhan." Suara Sehun terdengar penuh emosi,Sehun menyerang Luhan, mencium lehernya dan memberikan banyak tanda kemerahan disana, dengan kasar dihisapnya leher Luhan, yang membuat namja dibawahnya mengerang kesakitan meronta sekuat tenaga untuk di lepaskan. Sehun yang sedang emosi tidak akan terkalahkan oleh siapapun, apalagi Luhan. Bibir Sehun turun kedadanya dan merobek paksa baju Luhan.

"Selama 5 tahun hubungan kita aku bahkan tak pernah menyentuhmu lebih dari ciuman, dan aku tidak tau mungkin ada orang lain yang telah menyentuhmu atau kau sentuh." Luhan menampar pipi Sehun begitu keras hingga meninggalkan jejak jari-jari kemerahan di pipi putih itu. Kemudian Luhan memberikan bogem yang begitu kuat pada Sehun hingga dia tersungkur kebelakang.

"Aku bukan pria murahan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" teriak Luhan kencang, Sehun bangkit mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, dan kau hanya boleh menikah denganku!" Sehun kembali main kasar, dia menghisap kuat dada Luhan menggigit dan memberikan noda merah. Luhan merintih kesakitan, gigitan Sehun terasa sangat sakit di fisiknya dan juga hatinya, kekuatan Luhan hilang entah kemana.

"Sehun… kumohon hentikan… sakit sekali." Lirih Luhan begitu pilu, air matanya keluar. Dia menangis, terisak yang sudah tak dapat ditahannya, Sehunnya berubah menjadi monster yang melukainya. Dapat Sehun dengar suara pilu itu, membuat hatinya teriris. Sehun menghentikan kegiatan kasarnya itu, dan dia begitu kaget melihat leher dan dada Luhan terluka akibat ulahnya. Seketika Sehun langsung menyesalinya, dia melihat mata Luhan sambap akibat menangis. Dia menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Aku bukan lelaki yang pantas untuk menikahimu, aku menyakitimu!" kata Sehun menunduk, sedangkan Luhan semakin menangis mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya itu. Sehun menuliskan beberapa digit nomor di buku catatan Luhan.

"Segera hubungi nomor itu, laporkan bahwa ada seorang anggota polisi yang mencoba memperkosamu. Aku akan datang kepesta Krystal, agar mereka mudah menangkapku." Sehun keluar dari apartemen itu, meninggalkan luhan yang menangis semakin keras.

"Sehun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara Luhan tertelan oleh tangisnya, dan Sehun sudah pergi dari apartemennya sehingga dia tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun, dan pria itu tak datang keapartemen Luhan lagi. Luhan di randa kegalauan yang sangat dalam, dia merasa bersalah. Menyembunyikan 5 tahun hubungannya dengan Sehun dan tak seorangpun tau termasuk keluarganya. Mereka menyimpannya dengan sangat rapat, menolak Sehun selama dua tahun ini untuk mengajaknya menikah. Luhan tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Sehun. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor, yang diangkat pada deringan keempat.

"Halo, eomma, aku akan menikah."

.

.

Luhan berdiri, di depan apartemen Sehun. Sudah 5 kali dia mencoba memencet bel tersebut, namun sang penghuni tak kunjung menunjukan dirinya. Luhan tau Sehun ada di dalam, karena dia sempat mencari ke kantor namja itu dan orang-orang mengatakan dia sudah pulang.

"Sehun, maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Luhan dan dia yakin Sehun sedang mengamatinya. Dugaannya benar, setelah dia mengatakan hal tersebut, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sehun dengan wajah pucat. Luhan langsung memeluknya begitu erat, mendorong sedikit tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi itu untuk masuk kedalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya dengan kaki.

"Sehun maafkan aku, sungguh. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Jangan terburu-buru,aku bisa menunggu lagi."

"Tidak, aku serius akan menikah denganmu. Aku tak mau membuatmu menunggu lagi."

Sehun memeluk Luhan begitu erat, menyalurkan kerinduan yang begitu banyak selama mereka berpisah. Sekaligus meminta maaf secara langsung karena telah menyakiti pria ini.

"Terima kasih Luhan."

.

.

Panggil aku melankolis, karena well, di pembuka itu emang curhatan wkwkwkwk. Serius, aku gak betah sama kuliahan karena udah kebiasa sama kehidupan SMA, ternyata pergaulan di kuliahan itu gak sama ya sama SMA dan aku baru menyadarinya. Yang pernah nonton cinta pertamanya BCL sama Ben pasti tau, waktu si BCL bilang 'selamat tinggal dunia khayalku, dan selemat datang dunia nyataku' mungkin aku yang melankolis ini merasakan hal yang sama kayak gitu. Kata orang-orang, diusiaku yang sekarang ini udah bukan saatnya nge-fangirl lagi udah seharusnya buka mata lebar dan buka pikiran, gimana dong ya, oppa selalu menghantuiku wkwkwkwk. Abaikan curhatan gak jelas ini.

Nah untuk yang kesel sama Krystal, udahan dong keselnya. Yang salah bukan dia, yang salah itu kecemburuannya Kyungsoo wkwkwkwk. Dan hal terakhir yang gak akan pernah aku lupain adalah berterima kasih untuk semua reader yang bersedia membaca cerita yang masih perlu banyak dibenahi ini, apalagi buat yang review, fav, dan follow kalian punya tempat khusus di hatiku wkwkwkwk (tuh kan bener aku melankolis). Aku penulis pemula disini, jadi aku masih perlu banyak sekali belajar, mungkin ada banyak typo dan tanda baca yang gak bener, mohon di maklumin yah. Dan last, jangan jadi bangsa yang memaki-maki ayo berikan masukan yang baik dan memberi solusi (mengutip) wkwkwkwk. Sampai jumpa next chapter ya ^^.


	11. Chapter 11

Dugaan Kai benar tentang Kyungsoo yang kelelahan bermain bersama Baekhyun,dia tertidur sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai di rumah. Ketika sampai di garasi. Kai menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan menidurkannya di kamar mereka. Kai telah memutuskan sesuatu di jalan tadi, bahwa mereka akan selalu tidur bersama, tidak ada kamar yang terpisah. Kai mulai berpikir apakah dia perlu untuk membeli kasur baru yang lebih lebar, meskipun yang sekarang telah cukup lebar dan juga cukup untuk mereka berdua, namun Kai menginginkan sesuatu yang baru, sama seperti kehidupan, perasaan, dan juga Kyungsoo. dia ingin semuanya serba baru, segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan untuk mereka berdua. Atau perlukah mereka mendekorasi ulang kamar ini sesuai yang Kyungsoo sukai, dia ingin membuat tempat ini senyaman mungkin untuk Kyungsoo.

Kai melepaskan jas yang di kenakan Kyungsoo, dan juga ikat pinggang yang digunakan pria manis itu agar celana kebesaran Kai tidak melorot, dengan perlahan Kai ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan menyaksikan sebuah tontonan yang jarang mereka lakukan, namun mungkin akan sering mereka lakukan setelah ini. Kyungsoo manis sekali, bibirnya begitu menggoda. Kai tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pria itu. Kai terlalu gemas, hingga dia tanpa sadar menarik sedikit erat Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, pria itu mengerjap pelan terbangun dengan gerakan Kai.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya, Kai sedikit panik karena Kyungsoo terbangun dengan ulahnya.

"Ne, lanjutkan tidurmu." Kemudian Kai mengelus punggung suami kecilnya, dan Kyungsoo memejamkan mata merasa nyaman sekali untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sial, aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Selamat tidur Kyungsoo." kecupan Kai mengakhiri hari mereka.

.

Sebulan kemudian, Kyungsoo mendapat kabar bahwa Luhan akan menikah dan dia memekik kaget. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah tau menahu soal pasangan Luhan. Dan tiba-tiba kakaknya itu akan menikah, bahkan mereka sudah proses lamaran, tinggal melangsungkan acara sakral itu saja. Siapapun masih belum percaya kalau pasangan Luhan adalah Sehun. Kai menganga tidak percaya, sementara Chanyeol mengamuk, karena tidak terima Sehun menikah duluan. Dia merasa sudah di langkahi dua kali oleh rekannya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menghubunginya via telepon, bercerita panjang lebar mengenai Luhan yang akan menikah. Baekhyun sempat kecewa karena kakaknya itu tidak pernah mengabarkannya tentang hubungan kasih antara dia dan Sehun. Namun Luhan sudah berkali-kali minta maaf dan Baekhyun iba juga, bagaimanapun selama ini kakaknya tulang punggung keluarga dan umurnya telah cukup untuk menikah, kakaknya berhak untuk bahagia bersama Sehun. Memulai hidup barunya dan berumah tangga.

"Baek, ponselku akan meledak kepanasan jika kau terus bicara tanpa henti!" suara berat di belakang Baekhyun masuk kedalam pendengaran Kyungsoo, mungkin itu Chanyeol karena Baekhyun bilang dia meminjam ponsel dari Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, dasar pelit." Omel Baekhyun, kemudian dia melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo dengan menggebu-gebu, Kyungsoo kembali dengan seksama mendengarkan dan memberi komentar, mereka masih begitu terheran-heran pada Luhan yang begitu misterius.

"Baek, jika kau memanggang daging menggunakan ponselku, kujamin pasti akan cepat matang." Suara itu kembali mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang juga di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tolong bawakan daging kemari, biar ku masak pakai ponselmu!" Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar celotehan kedua orang diseberang, hingga Kai muncul dibelakangnya, mengelus pundaknya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan besok, ponsel itu sudah terlalu panas dan berbahaya untuk telingamu." Katanya, dan Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan sebentar lagi untuk Kai. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan setelah 2 jam panggilan Baekhyun, dia berjanji akan sering menghubungi Kyungsoo, bukan lagi lewat kepala desa, meminjam ponsel Chanyeol tentu saja.

Kyungsoo mengembalikan ponsel Kai pada pemiliknya. Yang diletakan di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Kyungsoo, ayo keruang tengah, nonton." Ajak Kai yang telah berdiri dari kasur.

Kyungsoo menggeleng mengangkat dua tangannya, "gendong aku."

"Dasar manja," kemudian Kai menggendong Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh, sesekali mencium ceruk leher Kyungsoo gemas, Kai suka mencium Kyungsoo. mereka menyalakan TV , seperti keluarga-keluarga lain yang menghabiskan waktu bersantai bersama-sama. Dengan Kai yang menggunakan pangkuan Kyungsoo sebagai alas kepalanya. setiap hari setelah pulang kerja menikmati ruang keluarga yang dulunya jarang Kai gunakan, kini terasa begitu menyenangkan dan lebih hidup, minggu lalu Kyungsoo bekerja begitu keras untuk mendekorasi ulang rumah dan menjadikannya lebih teratur, menanam tumbuh-tumbuhan di halaman Kai yang dulunya gersang, semua dilakukannya seorang diri. Hingga ketika Kai baru saja pulang dari kerja, membawa lelah di tubuhnya dia begitu terkejut melihat semuanya berubah, seketika kelelahannya sirna dengan mata yang segar melihat sekumpulan tumbuhan cantik mekar di halaman rumahnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, setiap pulang kerja mereka berdua menikmati waktu santainya hanya dengan menonton Tv sambil minum teh, seperti yang Kyungsoo lihat di iklan-iklan.

"Kupikir Sehun tak bisa berpacaran." Buka Kyungsoo kembali membicarakan tentang HunHan.

"Ya, kupikir dia juga tak banyak punya mantan, meskipun banyak sekali orang yang menyukainya."

"Karena dia tampan. Luhan hyung beruntung bisa menikah dengannya, kurasa dia baik."

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar suamimu membanggakan orang lain, sedangkan jarang sekali memujimu terasa agak menyebalkan. "Memangnya aku kurang tampan, dan tidak baik?" Kyungsoo terkekeh, Kai kini telah bangkit dari pangkuan Kyungsoo dan beralih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tampak jahat, dan oh- jangan lupakan, kau memperkosaku di malam pertama aku disini."

"Oh ya?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk memberi tanggapan singkat, dan Kai mencium leher Kyungsoo menghisapnya pelan.

"Enghh, Kai…" Tangan Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong bahu Kai.

"Baiklah sayangku, akan kutunjukan bagaimana pemerkosaan yang sesungguhnya." Kemudian Kai menggendong Kyungsoo bridal dan membawanya menuju kamar.

"Yak, Kai, tapi kita sudah melakukannya 5 kali dalam sehari."

"Kau melupakan yang di kamar mandi sayang."

"Tujuh. TUJUH kali Kai." Pekik Kyungsoo heran.

"Hitunglah ini sebagai yang kedelapan." Kai tertawa setan dan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

Kai selalu memulainya dengan lembut, meskipun pria ini seperti kecanduan, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya bersama Kai. Ada perasaan bahagia ketika Kai menyentuhnya, apalagi tatapan penuh cinta yang membara disetiap hubungan yang mereka lakukan. Rasanya terbang, hangat dan jauh dari apapun. Hanya ada dia dan Kai sebagai tokoh utama, dan tidak ada tokoh pembantu di drama panas mereka, satu-satunya tokoh pembantu adalah tempat tidur yang berderit.

"emhh.." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi nikmat yang berulang-ulang Kai lakukan.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" pinggang Kai terus bergerak tanpa mau menjeda meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Aku selalu menyukainya, jika itu denganmu."

"Wow, kau mulai menyukaiku ternyata."

"Tutup mulutmu," Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk Kai dan menciumnya brutal, pria polos dan lugu itu kini telah pandai membalas perlakuan Kai.

"Akh…"

.

Luhan berdiri begitu tampan, atau mungkin cantik disana. Tersenyum begitu cemerlang, mengabaikan beberapa daun yang berjatuhan di luar dan betapa kuatnya hembusan angin menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Sehun berdiri disamping Luhan, pria yang biasanya jarang tersenyum itu kini malah tak pernah lelah untuk menunjukan senyuman di bibir kecilnya. Kyungsoo dan Kai sampai terpana pada mereka berdua, bukan apa-apa mereka adalah pasangan kedua lelaki tetapi Kyungsoo dapat merasakan aura kebahagiaan disana. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat kakaknya itu tersenyum begitu bahagia. Pernikahan dengan orang yang di cintai memang paling membahagiakan bukan?

Tapi, tunggu. Kemana Baekhyun, semua keluarga Luhan ada disana kecuali Baekhyun. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol datang menyapa Kai. Kyungsoo mencari-cari Baekhyun. Pria itu menemukan Baekhyun duduk di luar gereja. Biasanya Baekhyun benci dingin, tapi kali ini dia membiarkan angin untuk memeluk tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan langsung kaget ketika pria itu menoleh padanya. Wajahnya sembap, matanya bengkak, wajahnya terlihat lucu meski sedang berlinang air mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Luhan ada di dalam." Kata Kyungsoo menemani Baekhyun duduk di bangku itu. Baekhyun bungkam, dengan isakan anak manja yang baru saja di tinggal ibunya kepasar.

"Astaga Baek, Luhan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Dia hanya menikah!" Kyungsoo memukul pelan pundak Baekhyun menyadarkan pria itu.

"Kyungsoo, sama seperti dirimu. Dia pergi ke kehidupan Sehun. Dan aku sendirian!" Kyungsoo tertohok, dia tidak tau bahwa pernikahannya, dan sekarang Luhan membuat Baekhyun berpikiran begitu. Itu memang benar, Kyungsoo menikah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di desa, kemudian sekarang Luhan menikah tentunya dia kini punya tanggung jawab terhadap rumah tangganya bersama Sehun, bukan lagi Baekhyun yang biasanya Luhan jadikan adik kecilnya. Kini Baekhyun punya tanggung jawab lebih, Luhan juga tak bisa mengorbankan salah satunya, tapi nyatanya ini memang pilihan yang harus dia lewati. Kyungsoo melupakan sedikit fakta bahwa Baekhyun sedikit manja pada Luhan, dan mungkin rasanya akan sesedih ini, jika mengetahui kasih sayang kakaknya bukan lagi hanya untuk keluarganya. Tapi ada orang lain lagi, yang akan membagi hati Luhan, tanggung jawabnya dan segala hal yang bertambah.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun sebentar, dia dapat merasakan. Baekhyun bahagia dan bersedih di saat yang bersamaan. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa sejak kecil mereka bertiga tak pernah terpisah, dan Luhan mengurus dua adik sekaligus, karena orang tua mereka yang sibuk bekerja di desa. Baekhyun sedikit berlebihan, karena dia takut kesepian. Dan juga dia sedikit manja, jika Luhan menikah lalu kemana dia bermanja-manja?. Itulah yang di pikirkannya sampai sekarang.

"Kau tak mau masuk? Luhan ada di dalam, dia tersenyum sangat baik." Kata Kyungsoo di tengah pelukannya.

"Apa tampak bahagia?"

"Em-" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "dia terlihat sangat bersinar hari ini. Hapus air matamu, itu hanya membuat Luhan sedih di hari bahagianya." Baekhyun benar-benar menghapus air matanya, mengusap hidungnya yang memerah, dia menampilkan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit.

"Kau tidak sendirian Baek. Aku dan Luhan tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, kita hanya menjalani kehidupan bagaimana dia berjalan. Pada akhirnya, kau juga akan menikah, bukan?"

"Dengan siapa, aku bahkan tak punya pacar."

"Pria tinggi itu, Chanyeol? Bukankah dia dekat denganmu belakangan ini." Goda Kyungsoo membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah, entah karena dingin atau hal lain.

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak tau saja dia sangat menyebalkan!"

"Kurasa tidak, dia baik. Saat Kai kecelakaan dan kehilangan pendengaran dialah yang paling memperhatikannya. Bahkan, dia rela di pindah tugaskan di desa kita. Dan kurasa semenjak dia disana, desa kita sedikit terkenal sekarang, kau bisa menjual buah dan sayuran sampai ke kota besar macam Seoul dan dia pria bertanggung jawab juga cerdas ByunBaek?" Baekhyun merona hebat, dimatanya Chanyeol tidak sehebat itu, tapi nyatanya hal-hal hebat telah dilakukannya, dan semua cerita Kyungsoo itu adalah curhatan dari Baekhyun dulu. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo mengingatnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Kyung. Aku tidak dekat dengannya. aku dekat dengan Chen!" Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sering pergi bersamanya?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan, sudah kubilang aku dekat dengan Chen."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, " kau dekat dengan Chen ketika TV nya menyala, Chen tidak akan tahan mendengar omelanmu."

"Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, "maksudku, Kim Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menaikan dagunya bermaksud menantang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" itu suara Chanyeol, kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk Baek. Pangeranmu bisa marah." Bisik Kyungsoo, dan mendapat cubitan di lengannya. Sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh, dan mereka masuk beriringan.

Chanyeol mengomel pada Baekhyun Karena tangan Baekhyun membeku, dan Baekhyun mulai sedikit bersin. Mereka berdua saling memaki, tapi Kyungsoo tau itu bukanlah hal yang sembarangan. Ada sesuatu yang terlapisi di dalam makian itu. Mereka memaki dengan suara pelan, tapi Kyungsoo cukup ingin tertawa melihatnya. Kyungsoo menyingkir kearah Kai yang memperhatikan mereka masuk sejak tadi, Kai tersenyum melihat kedua orang ini yang masih saja ribut karena hal tidak penting. Sampai pada Chanyeol yang sedikit membentak Baekhyun karena pria itu tak mau mengalah, dan akhirnya Baekhyun terdiam menunduk.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "berikan tanganmu!" perintahnya pada Baekhyun seperti memerintahkan anak buah untuk perang, Baekhyun menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian pria tinggi itu mengusap tangan dan memberikan nafas hangatnya untuk menghangatkan tangan Baekhyun, yang membuat Kai tersenyum. Mereka berdua hanya jadi penonton di drama antara Chanbaek itu.

Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya, dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol menyukainya."

.

Setelah acara selesai, mereka semua berkumpul di dalam gereja itu. Membiarkan petugas kebersihan membersihkan sisa pesta. Kyungsoo sejak tadi menempel pada Baekhyun yang enggan untuk di tinggal. Sedangkan Kai ada bersama Chanyeol, Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Luhan, sementara Luhan menempel pada ibunya yang sebentar lagi akan lebih sering di tinggalnya. Wajahnya tampak tirus, dan keriput mulai muncul di dahinya. Luhan rasanya ingin menangis, karena tanpa di duga dia meninggalkan ibu tercintanya itu diusia semuda ini.

"Eomma cantik." Kata Luhan yang membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

"aigoo, uri adeul kau tampan sekali, aku tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini." Wanita itu mengelus kepala Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, memainkan telinganya seperti yang sering dilakukannya sewaktu Luhan kecil. Luhan berkaca-kaca sambil tersenyum, namun dia tak mau menangis di hari seperti ini. Ini terdengar berlebihan karena setiap saat dan kapanpun dia dapat mengunjungi ibunya, seperti saat dia masih sendirian. Tapi, kini, dia punya tanggung jawab lebih, ada dua keluarga yang harus dia ikuti. Keluarga Sehun dan juga keluarganya. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia telah tumbuh dewasa dan kini, bukan lagi anak manja yang merengek minta ditemani ibunya bermain. Luhan rindu semuanya.

Luhan melirik kesamping tak jauh darisana, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ada disana. Duduk berdekatan dan enggan terlepas sejak tadi. Luhan menghampiri kedua adiknya itu.

"Hei cantik, sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun sengitan, dia memandang Luhan membunuh.

"Mau kubogem kau!" katanya garang, sementara Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Memang kalian cantik."

"Tidak. Itu hanya Baekhyun, aku tampan Luhan!" Luhan mendelik pada Kyungsoo, karena pria itu memnagginya tanpa embel-embel kakak yang lebih tua. Dan Kyungsoo nyengir kuda.

Kemudian Luhan duduk diantara mereka berdua merentangkan tangannya. "Kalian tak mau memelukku?" dan mereka bertiga berpelukan seperti teletubies. Baekhyun sudah menangis, sementara Kyungsoo dan Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Dasar manja!" ejek keduanya berbarengan, dan tangis Baekhyun makin menjadi hingga semua mata disana menatap mereka.

"Luhan aku mau permen, Hyung berikan aku permen!" isaknya

"Dasar bodoh, berhenti menangis semua orang melihatmu." Ancaman Luhan tidak berhasil dan pria itu malah semakin menangis.

"Baek, kau berhenti atau kupanggil Chanyeol untuk membuatmu berhenti."

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan suasana menjadi aman kembali. Jujur saja, harga dirinya akan hancur jika Chanyeol kembali mengejeknya sebagai perempuan, seperti yang sering tiang itu lakukan, hanya karena Baekhyun menyukai buah stoberi dan bertingkah manja pada Luhan. Atau juga mudah menangis karena menonton film sedih di rumah Chen.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Kai, memperhatikan pria itu sebentar. Tanpa sadar Kai menyadarinya, yang kemudian memonyongkan bibirnya untuk memberi Kyungsoo kecupan dari jauh.

"euh, Kai itu menjijikan." Gumamnya dengan ekspresi semuak mungkin.

.

Ini sudah berlangsung lama setelah pernikahan Luhan, kehidupan Kaisoo berjalan dengan sempurna. Setiap hari berduaan, makan bersama dan menonton TV bersama. Pada malam harinya mereka saling menindih dan berkeringat kemudian tertidur dilarut malam. Pagi harinya mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Senyuman adalah semangat hari, dan senyuman Kyungsoo adalah semangat untuk hari baru Kai. Sesekali mereka melakukan pemeriksaan rutin untuk telinga Kai, membeli alat bantu pendengaran yang baru karena yang lama telah usang. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo adalah narkoba baginya, jadi secara rutin Kai menciumnya. Tak terhitung, berapa banyaknya.

Kai menggenggam tangannya erat, membimbing Kyungsoo menuju sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Tangan Kyungsoo yang lain menenteng keranjang buah. Ketika mereka berdua masuk, dan menemukan seorang lelaki tengah duduk menimang seorang bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Hei." Sapa Kai hingga pria yang telah berstatus menjadi ayah itu menoleh, menemukan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya.

Kyungsoo menggendong bayi Krystal itu, sementara sang ibu tengah tertidur lelap. Dan Minho baru saja pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan. Bayi itu tampak imut dan begitu menggemaskan, hampir seluruhnya mirip ayahnya selain matanya yang mewarisi sang ibu. Kai hanya duduk terdiam memperhatikan Kyungsoo, ada raut yang tak bisa Kyungsoo tebak dari tatapan itu. Entah kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo mencelos, saat Kai bahkan memperhatikan bayi itu begitu dalam. Kyungsoo enggan berkomentar, mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Kai yang tak terbaca, Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan anak mungil dalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo mencium pipi gembil anak dari Minho itu dan menimangnya sesekali. Hingga Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu, Kai menjauh, saat Kyungsoo mendekat membawa bayi tersebut untuk di tunjukannya.

Kai menginginkan sesuatu…

Kai menginginkannya…

Kai menginginkan seorang anak…

.

Kyungsoo bergulung pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, sekalian juga mencari kehangatan pada tubuh Kai yang memeluknya, setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui, dan semua suhu kembali dingin seperti semula. Kai tak bicara, dia hanya mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo singkat, memberi kehangatan di hati Kyungsoo.

"Kai…"

"hmm."

"Aku minta maaf." Kai mengernyit, bingung. "Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai dan membiarkan tubuhnya kembali dingin hanya dengan balutan selimut tipis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu seorang anak untuk digendong." Kai menghela nafasnya, dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Anak, bukan hanya untuk di gendong Kyungsoo. aku tidak masalah jika kita hanya seperti ini saja." Kyungsoo tau itu bohong, tapi dia memilih bungkam ketika Kai kembali menariknya kedalam pelukan, mengembalikan kehangatan yang sempat hilang. Kali ini pelukan itu terasa lebih erat, namun tak menganggu Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan menyukai, tangan Kai yang mengusap punggungnya sebelum tidur.

.

"Sayang, aku berangkat." Kecupan Kai di keningnya menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia bangun kesiangan.

"Kembalilah tidur, dan jangan khawatirkan tentang sarapanku." Usapan lembut di rambut Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya kembali jatuh kekasur, dan Kai telah menutup pintu kamar. Tentu saja matanya tak akan bisa terpejam lagi, saat dia telah bangun di pagi hari. Ini masih pagi, entah waktu yang tepat atau tidak untuk melakukannya, tapi Kyungsoo seperti tak punya waktu lagi. Dia ingat benda itu selalu diletakannya di laci untuk mencatat nomor-nomor penting yang mungkin akan dia hubungi. Semalam, dia menemukan jawabannya dan pagi ini dia tak mungkin menundanya kembali. Dia memegang ganggang telepon tersebut, sambil menunggu jawaban dari seberang, Kyungsoo mengabaikan matanya yang masih belekan atau rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Halo, Xiumin. Aku Kyungsoo, bisa kita bertemu?"

TBC

Cheesy? Ngebosenin? Gak banyak kata ya, terimakasih semuanya, aku mencintai kalian. Yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa review, fav, atau follow aku lebih mencintai kalian, aku artikan sebagai apresiasi dan aku sangat merasa dihargai. Terima kasih juga buat temen-temen yang sudah support aku karena curhatan gak jelas itu, aku jadi merasa lucu dengan diri sendiri hehehe. Jika ada yang tidak berkenan, aku minta maaf, dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk perekembangan yang nulis kekekeke. Sampai bertemu di next ya ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

Xiumin mengetukkan bolpoinnya di atas meja, tampak berpikir. Sementara Kyungsoo didepannya hanya memperhatikan tanpa ekspresi. Mereka berdua ada di ruangan Xiumin, di rumah sakit tempat Xiumin bekerja.

"Kyungsoo apa kau yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi pada Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia telah bertanya hal ini berkali-kali. Namun sama seperti jawaban sebelumnya Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti.

"Kyungsoo, bukan masalah obatnya. Semua bisa terjadi begitu mudah di jaman karena lelaki memiliki banyak resiko jika melakukannya."

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, menunduk seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak hanya bicara seperti seorang dokter, tapi juga temanmu."

"Katakan padaku, berapa pasien yang telah meninggal karena ini?"

Xiumin menghela nafasnya, Kyungsoo benar-benar keras kepala. " Dari 10. 2 orang meninggal dan 3 lainnya mendapatkan masalah."

"Berarti masih ada 5 yang berhasil. Aku akan menambah jumlah orang yang berhasil itu." Kata Kyungsoo mantap.

Posisi Xiumin sebagai ahli kandungan benar-benar berat sekarang, temannya menginginkan melakukan sebuah keajaiban dari kemampuannya, dan Xiumin tak berani menjamin sama sekali. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan pengertian pada Kyungsoo, bahwa tanggung jawab sepenuhnya ada pada Kyungsoo. sementara dirinya akan mengamati Kyungsoo dalam pemeriksaan setiap bulannya nanti. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Kyungsoo kini telah berbaring di tempat tidur pemeriksaan Xiumin, dia pikir dia akan di bawa kemeja operasi dan melakukan hal-hal menakutkan disana. Dugaannya salah, Xiumin benar bahwa melakukan keajaiban di jaman sekarang bisa saja terjadi.

"Kyungsoo, aku akan memasukan obat ini kedalam perutmu, yang nantinya akan membuat cairan kalian dapat berkembang menjadi janin." Kyungsoo melihat cairan itu, yang bahkan namanya sudah dia lupa ketika Xiumin menyebutkannya.

"Dan kabar bahagianya, kau punya kantung kecil di perutmu. Itu rahim Kyungsoo, sehingga kau tak harus operasi untuk membentuknya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, semoga Tuhan merestuinya. Semua yang terjadi dan semua keajaiban ini, seperti Tuhan tak berhenti untuk memperhatikannya setiap saat.

"Kyungsoo maaf," Xiumin menurunkan celana Kyungsoo dan memasukan cairan tersebut kedalam holenya, pria itu memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan sensasi dingin keperutnya, dalam hatinya Kai adalah satu-satunya nama yang bisa disebutnya. Entah setelah ini, bagaimana akan hidupnya berjalan dan bisakah dia memiliki anak dari Kai.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya untuk program tersebut. Tapi, dia sungguh tak menyesal telah mempergunakan hasil keringatnya itu ketika di desa. Dia serius menghabiskannya, saat melihat penjual jjajangmyeon di pinggir jalan. Kyungsoo tak punya uang lagi setelah ini karena 2 jjajangmyeon telah dipegangnya. Amplop putih di tangannya, yang telah tak tersisa itu masuk kedalam tong sampah jalan. Kyungsoo ingat, dulu ketika Baekhyun merengek minta dibelikan jjajangmyeon oleh Kyungsoo karena uang gajinya tertinggal di rumah. Kyungsoo sangat enggan mengeluarkan uang itu dari amplopnya, dia bahkan bertengkar sebentar dengan Baekhyun dan berakhir tidak saling bicara hingga sampai dirumah. Tapi sekarang, dia sangat mudah menghabiskan uang itu sampai benar-benar tak tersisa.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, dan Kai sudah didalam sedang memasak sepertinya.

"Darimana saja,hmm?" Tanya Kai masih sibuk di dapur tanpa mengalihkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kai, aku membawa jjajangmyeon." Baru Kai kali ini menoleh, mendapatkan senyuman Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak senang?" pria tan itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggendong tubuh kecil itu, sementara yang digendong menggeleng tidak ada apa-apa. Kemudian Kai menurunkannya lagi, mendudukan pria itu di meja makan.

.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau kita punya anak?"

Kai tersedak minumannya. "Kita sama-sama lelaki Kyungsoo." suaranya begitu pelan namun Kyungsoo masih mampu untuk mendengarnya.

"Xiumin, dia bisa membantu."

"Xiumin teman SMA mu? Dokter kandungan yang sering kau ajak keluar?" Kyungsoo dan Xiumin memang dekat dan pria bermata indah itu sering mengajak Kyungsoo untuk jalan-jalan, Kai sungguh tak keberatan akan hal itu. Namun untuk masalah ini, mungkin Kai harus menolaknya.

"Dia punya program seperti …"

"Laki-laki bisa mengandung? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu!"

Wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi kecewa, raut wajah Kai serius mengucapkannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya begitu pelan, takut jika Kai tahu sesuatu dia akan mengamuk dan marah besar.

"Aku tau program itu,kau tau resikonya? Mereka bisa meninggal!"

"Tidak semua Kai, sebagian dari mereka berhasil!"

"Apapun alasannya aku bilang TIDAK!" Kyungsoo menunduk, Kai sekarang membentaknya. Kyungsoo bukannya tak terbiasa dengan bentakan, dia bahkan sudah kenyang dengan suara keras macam itu. Ini tentang sesuatu yang harus dia sembunyikan.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia keterlaluan, "maaf, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku serius tidak masalah, jika kita punya anak atau tidak." Kai mendekapnya, kini Kyungsoo yakin kalau Kai memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Kemudian dia dibawa kekamar dan Kyungsoo tau akan bagaimana waktunya malam ini.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan macam-macam" kata Kai tersenyum.

Dia mencium bibir Kyungsoo sangat lembut, namun juga sedikit keras dan Kyungsoo menikmatinya. Tidak ada malam seindah ketika mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, Kai memang seperti pecandu sex bila dengan Kyungsoo. Namun tak setiap malam adalah malam penuh gairah untuk mereka, ada kalanya Kai terlihat sangat lelah dan Kyungsoo enggan untuk melakukannya. Atau mungkin mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton di ruang tengah dan tertidur tanpa sengaja.

Namun malam ini, hawanya terlalu dingin untuk mereka. Sehingga keduanya memilih untuk bergelut mencari suhu yang berlawanan dengan udara yang tak menentu. Kai sedang menjilat tonjolan di dada Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa terasa semakin kenyal dilidahnya, Kyungsoo melenguh membusungkan dada mendapati sensasi luar biasa yang dirasakannya, tangannya menjambak rambut Kai pelan, menyalurkan hasratnya. Ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi ketika Kai mulai menyentuhnya, dan jangan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyebutkannya, karena itu terasa mustahil. Dia hampir menyukai segala sesuatu yang Kai lakukan tiap mereka bercinta, dan rasaya begitu memabukan untuknya.

"ennghh…mhhhh.." Kyungsoo hampir ingin berteriak nikmat saat kejantanan Kai memasukinya begitu dalam, sementara Kyungsoo begitu terpesona dengan wajah tampan suaminya itu, jangan lupakan keringat yang membasahi rambutnya membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya pada pria diatasnya tersebut.

"Kai, kau tampanhh.." katanya lucu. Kai tertawa namun dia tak dapat menghentikan laju pinggangnya.

"Jangan katakan apapun dan nikmati saja, mhh…" Kyungsoo mengangguk memejamkan matanya, dia meraih tengkuk Kai untuk melingkarkan tangan dan menyuruh Kai menciumnya terus. Bibir seorang Kim Jongin adalah salah satu candu Kyungsoo, karena hampir disetiap awal atapun penghujung hari, Kai selalu menyempatkan memberikan ciuman untuknya, dan Kyungsoo sepertinya tak mungkin untuk lepas dari rasa kecanduannya ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin keluar…"

"Kai aku mohon lebih dalamhhh, keluarkan di dalamhhh…" suara Kyungsoo putus putus karena pinggang Kai terlalu cepat, namun Kai masih dapat mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya.

Sesaat setelah erangan mereka berdua, Kyungsoo merasakan benda cair merambat keperutnya, berbeda dengan cairan yang Xiumin berikan tadi siang yang terasa dingin, cairan ini terasa hangat dan menyentuh perutnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk mengatur kembali debaran jantungnya yang sempat berlomba. Kai sudah merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo, dia memiringkan badannya dan menumpukan kepala pada lengan kekarnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, malam ini juga sangat istimewa." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya,ya,ya. Aku tahu apa arti kata cheesy mu itu, karena kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Kai terkekeh, mencium bibir Kyungsoo gemas, "tidak juga, kau memang selalu istimewa."

"Ya, Jongin. Karena aku istimewa, jangan biarkan aku masuk girlband." Kai lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti membuat guyonan, mari kita tidur."

Kyungsoo menyangkal, "aku sedang tak membuat guyonan."

Kai membekap mulutnya, karena dia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya pria itu menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Selamat tidur,Kai."

.

Ini sudah dua bulan lamanya setelah Kyungsoo menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya, dan hari ini dugaannya benar. Rasa mual dan pusingnya memang seperti yang Xiumin ramalkan sejak Kyungsoo mengeluhkannya lewat telepon seminggu yang lalu. Hari ini Kai menemani Kyungsoo untuk pergi memeriksakan diri, tepat pada hari libur mingguannya. Dan kini dia harus menahan mulutnya untuk tak memaki siapapun. Karena apa yang barusan Xiumin katakan dan ada apa dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu gembira, sedangkan dia masih tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo hamil , Kai." Kata yang sangat pendek namun Kai harus menyesap rasa pil pahit itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia laki-laki, itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"geramnya menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Xiumin memandang Kyungsoo bingung, sepertinya ada kesalahan disini, apa Kyungsoo belum membicarakannya dengan suaminya.

"Tapi, waktu itu Kyungsoo…"

"Terima kasih Xiumin, tolong berikan resep dan saran untuk kehamilan pertamaku." Lelaki bermata indah itu mengangguk dan memberikan apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan lewat notenya, sementara Kai sudah menegang, membiarkan urat-urat tangannya terlihat.

Kai tak banyak bicara setelah menebus obat Kyungsoo, dia hanya bertanya sesekali Kyungsoo mau makan apa atau Kyungsoo ingin kemana, Kai masih menahan emosinya agar tak meledak dijalanan karena pertengkaran mereka akan menganggunya mengemudi.

Semua keinginan Kyungsoo selama seminggu ini lenyap, ketika melihat sorot mata Kai yang tak menyenangkan. Dia pikir Kia akan gembira dengan kabar ini, namun sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu bahwa Kai tidak menyukainya untuk mngikuti program itu, sangat. Kini dia menciut, Kyungsoo tau Kai masih biasa saja sekarang, tapi lihat saja sebentar lagi, saat mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah, dan Kyungsoo harus melindungi pendengarannya dari suara Kai. Dia jadi tak menginginkan apapun.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, Kyungsoo sangat senang, dia pikir janin ini tak bisa berkembang di perutnya, karena Xiumin bilang pembuahannya terjadi seminggu atau mungkin dua minggu setelah program, nyatanya ini berkembang dua bulan setelahnya, apapun itu dan seberapa lamapun kini dia bisa memberikan Kai seorang keturunan. Serius, dia akan menjaga anugrah Tuhan ini dengan segenap hatinya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Kai turun dari mobil terlebih dahulu, dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang dengan takut-takut. Msekipun Kai belum pernah memukulnya secara fisik, namun itu mungkin saja terjadi sekarang. Matanya tampak berkilat, dan seperti menghakimi Kyungsoo.

"Kai itu…" Kyungsoo kehilangan semua ingatan akan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, karena lagi-lagi Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam menembus ulu hatinya.

"Kapan, kenapa aku tidak pernah tau kau melakukannya?"

"Itu, malam itu aku memberitahumu. Kau menolak,tapi aku sudah mamasangkannya"

"KENAPA KAU TAK BERTANYA DULU PADAKU, MEMANGNYA KAU HANYA HIDUP SENDIRI, MEMANGNYA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TAK BERDAMPAK UNTUK KITA BERDUA?!"

Kai tak menyukainya ternyata, Kyungsoo sangat salah dalam melaksanakan opininya. Dia berkali-kali memandang pandangan itu, dan tinjunya telah melayang pada tembok putih di dekatnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Kai marah sampai seperti ini padanya. Dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan kemarahan Kai, dengan berdiri mematung memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi kehidupan yang berumur seminggu itu.

"Kai, aku minta maaf. Kalau kau keberatan, sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan memberikan dampak padamu." Kai menatap Kyungsoo nyalang, hampir saja dia membanting semua peralatan dirumah ini jika saja dia tak mengunci dirinya di kamar yang dulu Kyungsoo tempati, dan memukuli semua yang ada.

.

Selama seminggu Kyungsoo hampir tak bertemu Kai. Dia berangkat di pagi buta sebelum Kyungsoo terbangun dan pulang setelah Kyungsoo tertidur. Tak seperti malam-mlam sebelumnya mereka tidur berdampingan, Kai bahkan melarikan dirinya untuk tidur di kamar Kyungsoo dulu. Malam ini Kyungsoo sengaja menunggu Kai hingga larut malam. Menyelimut dirinya di ruang tengah sambil membaca buku yang dibelikan Luhan sebagai hadiah kehamilannya waktu itu.

"Kemana abeoji mu? Kenapa dia belum pulang?" gumam Kyungsoo pada teman baru di dalam perutnya.

"Eoh, jangan katakan dia membeli makanan untuk appa, wow appa pasti senang menerimanya." Monolog Kyungsoo lagi, menyebut dirinya appa dan Kai sebagai Abeoji.

"Appa lapar, apa kau juga lapar? Cepatlah tumbuh, terakhir aku melihatmu, kau seperti gumpalan darah. Sangat kecil hahahaha. Tapi aku yakin kau akan tumbuh seperti abeojimu, menjadi seorang polisi, bukankah itu keren?" Kai ada di balik pintu rumahnya, mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang tampak lucu, Kai sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo hanya karena dia mencoba memberikannya keturunan. Tapi, sekarang, setelah dia mendengar perbincangan antara anak dan ayah itu. Dia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu itu memang benar hidup di diri Kyungsoo. Kai berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan terus menjaga Kyungsoo, dan jika semua lancar mungkin anak mereka akan tumbuh. Mungkin, itu hanya sebuah kemungkinan. Kai tidak berani untuk membicarkannya.

"Ah… ternyata ini serius lapar, bukan hanya gerutuan." Ungkap Kyungsoo, dia akhirnya mengambil jaket yang menggantung di kamarnya, sampai pada dia menemukan sepasang mata yang menatapnya begitu tajam setelah dibukanya pintu depan, Kyungsoo menunduk, dia bukannya takut pada Kai karena kapanpun dia mau dia dapat menantang laki-laki di depannya ini. Namun entah kenapa, kini dia tetap menundukan kepalanya, menghindar dari kedua bola mata tajam itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Kai dingin, sedingin udara malam ini. Kyungsoo gagap, apakah begitu susah untukmu mengatakan kau ingin keluar untuk membeli sesuatu dijalan atau mungkin memakannya langsung disana?

"Aku, maksudku aku keluar untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Biar aku mengantarmu." Sergah Kai, Kyungsoo menggeleng meskipun dia ingin pergi berdua dengan Kai setelah seminggu hubungan mereka yang berjarak, tapi kata-katanya sendiri kembali terngiang di telinganya. ' sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan memberikan dampak padamu…' ya janji tetap janji, apalagi dia seorang laki-laki Kyungsoo harus menelan keinginannya mentah-mentah, Kai-pun tampak lelah dengan sedikit kantung mata.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri, kau istirahatlah di dalam. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberikan dampak padamu." Kyungsoo mengecilkan suaranya pada bagian akhir kalimat itu, dan karena kalimat terakhir itulah yang membuat amarah Kai kembali memuncak.

"Oke, pergilah sendiri dan jangan pernah panggil aku!" Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan geram membeku didepan pintu, keinginannya untuk keluar tiba-tiba menguap, rasa laparnya hilang dan dia kehilangan selera setelah melihat Kai. Namun Kyungsoo tetap pergi, mencari yang tak pasti sesuai rencanannya semula, penjual kaki lima ada didekat rumah Kai, dan Kyungsoo duduk disana di depannya ada soju yang diletakan diatas meja, Kyungsoo ingin soju tapi setelah diingat kembali dia tak boleh minum minuman itu selama 9 bulan kedepan, pada akhirnya dia memesan untuk dibawanya pulang. Kyungsoo menyusuri langkahnya melewati jembatan terang-benerang yang cukup ramai pada jam malam seperti ini, dia melihat kebawah genangan air yang tampak tenang itu menghanyutkan pikirannya. Tidak, dia tidak berpikiran untuk bunuh diri tentu saja, dia hanya ingin menangis sekarang, moodnya benar-benar sangat buruk belakangan ini. Kyungsoo benar dengan niatnya, dia benar-benar menangis dipinggir jembatan, air matanya menurun dengan deras.

"Sial, aku sangat emosional. Kai… hiks." Rengeknya dalam tangisan.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam sekali, dimana eommamu?" Kyungsoo malas bicara, dia mengeluarkan isi dompetnya dan menunjukan kartu tanda penduduknya, menunjukan bahwa dia bukan anak SMP yang tersesat. Kakek tua itu mengangguk, dan bergumam 'maaf' padanya, kemudian berlalu.

Kyungsoo ingin Kai, berharap Kai menjemputnya seperti biasa, seperti pertengkaran-pertangakaran kecil mereka dulu yang pada akhirnya Kai yang mengalah dan mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi, sampai sekarang, Kai tidak muncul di hadapannya. Menggendongnya atau hanya mengucapkan maaf, dia tidak ada disana di depan rumah,biasanya menunggunya pulang kerumah dengan panik. Sampai di rumah pun Kyungsoo masih menangis kecil, dia masuk ke kamar dan melihat Kai juga tidak disana, dia mungkin tidur di kamar Kyungsoo yang lama, dan malam itu Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya dibawah bantal, menangis seperti anak kecil.

.

Kyungsoo kabur dari rumah, dia kerumah Luhan pergi kesana sampai tidur siang disana. Hingga sore hari Sehun datang, dan bisa diapastikan Kai juga sudah pulang kerumah, tapi Kyungsoo enggan pulang, dia masih meringkuk di sofa dengan pangkuan Luhan sebagai bantalnya.

"Oh Kyungsoo disini?" sapa Sehun dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Apa Kai sudah pulang?" Sehun mengangguk, "ya, dia pulang bersamaku barusan." Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh dan melanjutkan acara menonton kartunnya, mengabaikan dua insan yang mengedip satu sama lain.

"Kyungsoo, kau tak mau pulang? Sejak pagi kau disini?" Luhan mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo. mungkin kehamilan membuat Kyungsoo lebih manja dari biasanya, Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia bilang dia membenci Kai maka dari itu dia tak mau pulang.

"Memangnya apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Sehun yang beberapa saat setelah mengganti bajunya, ikut bergabung di ruang TV.

"Ini masalah kehamilannya Sehun, Kai marah besar karena dia tak bilang tentang program dari Xiumin itu, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo sudah hamil." Luhan menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskannya, karena Kyungsoo sedang malas bicara.

"Ohh masalah itu, sepertinya Kai wajar melakukannya."

"Kenapa wajar itu keterlaluan, Hun." Luhan membela Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah Kai punya kenangan buruk tentang lelaki hamil?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo angkat bicara

"Kau tidak tahu?" si mata owl itu menggeleng.

"Dulu dia punya teman dekat, bernama Taemin, mereka seasrama dari awal hingga tugas. Taemin menikah dengan Onew dan memprogram kehamilan, setelah perutnya mulai terlihat dia berhenti untuk mengambil tugas dan cuti menjadi polisi, selama itu juga Kai jarang berkomunikasi, karena Taemin tinggal di jepang dengan Onew." Sehun memperhatikan dua orang yang serius mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Lalu?" kata Luhan tidak sabaran.

"Kai tiba-tiba saja mendapat kabar, Taemin sudah meninggal karena program yang gagal." Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, mendengar kata meninggal sangat sensitive untuknya.

"Dimana suaminya?"

"Dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa di jepang." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah dengan kata-kataku." Kyungsoo menunduk

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Kai bisa sangat sensitive dan bisa jadi melukai hatinya. Memangnya apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Sehun penasaran sementara Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Saat dia marah, aku bilang, kalau dia keberatan sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan memberikannya dampak." Sehun menghela nafasnya, pantas saja si tan itu tampak kacau di kantor.

"Sepertinya kau benar menusuk hatinya dengan kata-katamu."

Kyungsoo menunduk. " Ayah mana yang tak ingin mengenal anaknya, kalau Luhan berkata begitu padaku aku juga pasti akan sakit hati, itu naluri." Kata Sehun sok bijak, sementara Luhan tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah suaminya, Sehun meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mendengar dering ponselnya yang ada di kamar, dia keluar masih dengan menempelkan benda itu pada telinganya.

"Ya, dia disini bersama Luhan." Luhan berisyarat tanpa suara pada Sehun bahwa dia yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, karena dia tau itu dari Kai.

"Ya, Kai. Luhan yang akan mengantarnya pulang, tidak usah khawatir." Tutup Sehun, dia menunjukan ponsel itu pada Kyungsoo. "Dia menghubungiku 15 kali! Sial, lebih banyak dari saat dia melupakan uang gajinya di tasku." Sehun tertawa.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya terdengar seperti dobrakan, dia berjalan sedikit berlari mencari Kai.

"Hati-hati dengan langkahmu." Kyungsoo menemukan suara itu di ruang TV dan dia langsung menghampirinya. Awalnya dia ingin berhambur untuk memeluk pria itu, namun Kai disana, tengah memejamkan mata dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa, Kai tampak begitu lelah dan Kyungsoo masih waras untuk tak mengganggu pria itu, sebesar apapun rasa rindunya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet dan menonton acara TV.

Malam itu Kyungsoo terbangun di rengkuhan tangan Kai. Kai bukan memeluknya, namun menggendong tubuhnya menuju ke kamar, permukaan tempat tidur mereka menyentuh tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan, setelah pria itu berhasil meletakan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berada di sebelah Kyungsoo malam ini, dan Kyungsoo tak mau lagi untuk menghabiskan malam dengan memikirkan bagaimana tidur Kai di sebelah kamarnya, maka dari itu sebelum suaminya berhasil untuk keluar dari kamar mereka Kyungsoo menarik lengan itu menggenggamnya erat.

"Kai, jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah disini. Jebal." Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, menunjukan betapa tak inginnya dia Kai pergi. Kyungsoo tak pandai dalam membujuk, tapi dia harap Kai dapat mengerti.

"Lain kali, jika kau ingin pergi kemanapun, beritahu aku." Kata Kai akhirnya, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kai, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya."

Kai mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perkataan suaminya. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, sungguh. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Juga, aku pasti hidup sampai melahirkan nanti." Kai membawa kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memperhatikannya, pria itu mengerjap lucu membuat Kai gemas.

Semua sudah terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa Kai lakukan selain menjaga dua nyawa sekarang. "Aku hanya sangat takut," gumam Kai, Kyungsoo meraih kepalanya kemudian menempelkan Kai pada dadanya,merengkuh leher itu. "Ya, aku tahu. Sekarang tidurlah, aku disini." Kai mengangguk dia memejamkan matanya, dengan suara jantung Kyungsoo sebagai penghantarnya.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang mengecup kepala Kai tanpa henti, sampai dia juga merasa mengantuk dan perlu untuk tidur. Tidak ada khwatir berlebihan dalam dirinya selama Kai tetap disini bersamanya.

TBC

u.u ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Diusia kandungan Kyungsoo yang ke 3, dia mulai muntah-muntah dan sakit-sakitan membuat Kai tak berani untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di rumah. Maka dari itu, dia meminta bantuan Luhan untuk sesekali menengok Kyungsoo ketika dia sedang bekerja, tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Dia tahu Luhan juga sibuk bekerja, dia tak mau menjadi beban siapapun. Kyungsoo harus meyakinkan Kai bahwa dia baik-baik saja sendirian, Xiumin bilang bahwa morning sick adalah hal yang wajar tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Menginjak 6 bulan, Kyungsoo sangat suka melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, melihat perutnya yang bergerak tak bisa diam, yang terkadang membuat perutnya terasa nyeri, namun itu pertanda bagus karena artinya, adik bayi dalam keadaan sehat. Kyungsoo mengurangi pekerjaan berat di rumah yang dapat membuatnya kelelahan, contohnya mengangkat galon air yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia lebih banyak berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah. Sesekali Kai mengajaknya untuk bermain ketempat-tempat indah di masa liburannya, dan hal yang paling tak menyenangkan adalah Kyungsoo harus berpura-pura menjadi wanita jika tak mau dipandang aneh. Tapi, tentu saja hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah bisa pergi bersama dengan Kai.

Hari ini Kai pulang larut malam, dia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Kyungsoo yang membesar, karena Kyungsoo punya hobi baru dengan memperhatikan dirinya di depan cermin. Seperti ibu-ibu narsis lainnya, Kyungsoo sering tersenyum meskipun dia terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan gizi atau cacingan karena badannya kurus sementara perutnya memberikan beberapa potong kaos kebesaran dan celana training untuk Kyungsoo, karena pria itu menolak mentah-mentah untuk menggunakan baju hamil perempaun.

"Anakmu sepertinya sedang menari didalam perutku. Dia sejak tadi tak mau diam." Ujar Kyungsoo yang melihat perutnya sedikit bergerak. Kai terkekeh, yang juga memperhatikan perut Kyungsoo. dia mengecupnya pelan sebelum meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengusap perutnya dan memegang pinggangnya yang kadang merasa sakit,dia menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan Kai makan malam.

Malam itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur, dia beberapa kali merubah posisi tidurnya dan bayinya sejak tadi juga ikut bergerak, Kyungsoo khawatir jika pergerakannya membuat Kai terbangun, dia baru saja tidur dengan lelap setelah lemburya yang mungkin sangat melelahkan. Kyungsoo kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya. Kemudian dia kembali bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, berharap malam ini dia dapat tidur dengan damai, karena beberapa minggu belakangan ini adik bayi sering tak mau diam dan membuat nyeri di perutnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan perutnya yang sesekali bergerak, dia kadang berpikir. Apakah dulu ketika dia masih didalam kandungan, dirinya senakal ini? Membuat ibunya tak bisa tidur dan kelelahan, bahkan jika dia hanya berdiam diri. Kyungsoo mendadak rindu ibunya, padahal dia tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah sang ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

"Akhh…" bayinya mendendang perut Kyungsoo dengan kuat hingga dia meringis sakit, perutnya bergerak. Saat Kyungsoo hendak mengusapnya, sebuah tangan hangat menyentuhnya lebih dulu, tangan itu menyikap baju Kyungsoo hingga menunjukan perutnya yang membesar.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau didalam, jangan nakal, dan biarkan appamu tidur." Kai menempelkan telinganya di perut Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Kyungsoo menyentuh rambut Kai,mengusapnya dengan naluri keibuan karena pria itu tak mungkin mendengarnya tanpa alat bantu.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi setelah Kai mendongak, Kai tersenyum gemas pada Kyungsoo, "bukan kau yang membangunkanku, tapi bocah kecil ini." Tunjuknya pada perut Kyungsoo dan tanpa di duga perut Kyungsoo kembali bergerak seperti merespon apa yang dia katakan.

"Kyungsoo berbaringlah, dan tidur dengan baik." Kata Kai dan Kyungsoo menurut, dia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan Kai yang mengusap perutnya.

"Hei, kau tak lelah bergerak? Tidurlah, appamu dan abeoji juga mau tidur, hmm?" usapan hangat tangan Kai membuat Kyungsoo mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya dia tertidur begitu lelap dengan sentuhan Kai diperutnya yang seperti menyihir adik bayi untuk ikut tidur.

.

Memasuki kandungannya yang 9 bulan. Kyungsoo menjadi semakin aneh, dia seperti melupakan banyak hal. Tentang baju Kai yang lupa di setrika dan melupakan jemuran yang kehujanan di luar. Atau dia lupa membuang sampah makanannya. Ya, itu bukan sepenuhnya lupa, dia belakangan ini sangat malas untuk bergerak, karena perutnya yang besar sangat membatasi lebih rajin menelpon orang-orang hingga membuat Kai membayar tagihan telepon yang mahal. Hari ini dia menelpon Baekhyun selama 2 jam, kemudian dia menelpon Luhan, Eomma Baekhyun, dan juga Xiumin. Kyungsoo juga sering menelpon Kai di jam istirahatnya dan membicarakan hal yang tak penting.

Namun Kyungsoo lebih perhatian dibandingkan sebelumnya, dia rajin memijati Kai yang pulang kerja, dan bertingkah manja. Pada liburan mereka Kyungsoo kadang meminta hal aneh dan berujung pada Kai yang berdoa semoga dia bisa selamat dari permintaan Kyungsoo. seperti hari ini, Kyungsoo bertingkah menyebalkan dan marah pada Kai, bahkan dia berlari heboh saat melupakan jemurannya yang terguyur hujan, itu adalah hal yang paling sering Kyungsoo lupakan. Kyungsoo yang berlari, namun Kai yang takut melihatnya, bahkan dia sudah berteriak sekarang, biar dia saja yang mengangkatnya dan Kyungsoo tak harus berlari seperti itu. Kyungsoo juga memfoto celana dalam Kai dan mengirimkannya di grup kantor polisinya, membuat Kai kehilangan nama baik, karena para polisi menertawakannya, dan polisi perempuan menyorakinya.

Kai berakhir marah-marah pada Kyungsoo karena hal itu, dan Kyungsoo berkali-kali minta maaf pada Kai. " Kai aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku ingin mengirimnya pada Luhan karena dia bertanya merek celana dalam untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sehun, dan aku salah pencet. Kai maaf sungguh." Awalnya Kai sangat marah, namun melihat Kyungsoo yang belakangan ini sangat mudah menangis, akhirnya dia memaafkan suaminya juga. Kyungsoo ingin di peluk Kai tiap pria itu ada didekatnya, dan Kai menurut dengan senang hati, kadang dia membiarkan Kyungsoo bermain dengan hidungnya, atau menyisir rambutnya seperti anak kecil. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar tak sabar untuk kelahiran anak mereka. Bahkan perlengkapan bayi yang telah mereka beli beberapa bulan lalu, telah di lipat dengan rapi.

Namun pada malam itu, Kyungsoo sakit perut hebat. Dan Kai sudah mempersiapkan baju-bajunya yang akan dibawanya kerumah sakit, sesaat setelah mereka akan berangkat, Kai menerima telepon dari atasannya untuk segera menuju kantor karena mereka ada tugas mendadak, Sehun dan juga Chanyeol serta teman-temannya yang lain juga menghubunginya. Ini tentang masalah Bandar bom yang belum sempat tertangkap waktu itu, mereka harus menangkapnya kali ini karena Bandar itu meresahkan.

Tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan sudah memaki Lee Hyuk Jae atasannya, Sehun, Chanyeol dan semua teman-teman yang menghubunginya jam ini. Kai tidak mungkin menerimanya, sementara Kyungsoo sedang kesakitan di tempat tidurnya, Kai hampir menolak untuk datang jika tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin tak menyentuh pipinya.

"Kai, tugas tetaplah tugas. Kau seorang polisi, ada banyak orang yang memerlukanmu." Katanya sedikit parau, sementara Kai menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, aku harus bersamamu."

"Kai, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, serius." Kai mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Luhan, untuk meminta tolong agar menjaga Kyungsoo.

Kai mengantar Kyungsoo kerumah sakit dengan atribut kepolisian yang lengkap, berkali-kali diciumnya Kyungsoo begitu dalam, dan dia berjanji bahwa dia akan kembali dengan cepat. Luhan sudah berada dirumah sakit bersama Sehun, dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum melambai pada Kai , mengingatkan Kai untuk berhati-hati pada tugasnya. Sehun juga mengecup kening Luhan dan berangkat bersama Kai.

"Hyung…" gumam Kyungsoo, yang membuat Luhan mendekat . "Sakit sekali." Dia kini sudah menangis, Kyungsoo baru berani mengatakannya setelah Kai pergi karena dia tak mau Kai melalaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang polisi. Luhan mengusap keringat Kyungsoo mengusap rambutnya dan membisikan kata semangat untuk pria itu.

" Xiumin, apa operasinya tidak bisa dilaksanakan segera? Dia kesakitan." Luhan berkata khawatir dan Xiumin hanya menggeleng. " Belum waktunya, ini masih panjang dan kita tidak bisa mengambil tindakan sekarang." Luhan mendecak sebal, dia melihat Kyungsoo yang terus meringis dia juga hampir menangis melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Tenang, Luhan. Sakitnya datang dan pergi, Kyungsoo akan tertidur jika sakitnya pergi." Kata Xiumin menenangkan, dan Luhan tak mau banyak menuntut.

Ringisan Kyungsoo mereda, dan dia kini berbaring lemas. Sakitnya masih ada namun tak separah tadi. Baekhyun datang dengan panik 2 jam kemudian, membuat Kyungsoo dan sang kakak agak terkaget.  
"aku menumpang mobil Chanyeol tadi, dia bilang Kyungsoo melahirkan." Katanya menjelaskan sebelum dua orang itu bertanya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu lemas di tempat tidurnya, dan Baekhyun menatapnya iba. Jika dulu dia menertawakan Kyungsoo karena perutnya yang membuncit seperi cacingan, kini untuk tertawapun dia tak sanggup. Baekhyun duduk jauh di sofa, membiarkan Kyungsoo tertidur dengan Luhan yang duduk disamping tempat tidur. Diam-diam Baekhyun menangis, dia tak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo sekarang.

.

Mereka semua berpencar,menjalani misi yang kedua kalinya ini. Chanyeol adalah pasukan yang bergabung terakhir, namun dia bergerak cukup sigap untuk segera mengambil tugasnya. Pimpinan kali ini bukanlah dirinya, melainkan dipimpin langsung oleh atasan mereka, Lee Hyuk Jae. Dan pria itu telah mengabarkan pada Chanyeol tentang strategi perang mereka kali ini.

Kai segera bergerak, entah berapa makian yang telah keluar dari mulutnya hari ini, karena situasi yang menyebalkan. Belum apa-apa lengannya telah terluka karena dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh, hanya goresan kecil yang tidak berdampak apapun untuknya. Kai kini benar-benar membetulkan alat bantu pendengaran dikedua telinganya, Kyungsoo yang menyiapkannya, bahkan ketika dia sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu, dia masih bisa memperhatikan Kai. Kai mengingat wajah Kyungsoo, sedikit dramatis namun dalam keadaan dirinya yang susah dan juga Kyungsoo yang susah dan mereka sama-sama susah, tentu saja Kai tak mungkin melupakannya. Setelah semua ini selesai, dia harus segera menemui Kyungsoo.

Satu jam pergulatan mereka, kubu Sehun berhasil menangkap satu anak buah, disusul oleh Chanyeol namun lengan pria itu tertembak. Kai ada di bawah pengawasan Hyuk Jae, karena kejadian sebelumnya cukup menjadi pelajaran untuk mereka. Namun entah mengapa, ditengah jalan, Hyuk Jae mendapatkan mangsa dan dia harus segera turun tangan, hingga kini menyisakan Kai yang terus meggeledah, dia harus tetap siaga, jaga-jaga ada bom yang akan meledak lagi didekatnya. Kai menghancurkan semua kardus disana, untuk memastikan tidak ada bom, di balik tumpukan kardus kosong tersebut seperti terdapat sebuah pintu rahasia. Kemudian dia mendorong pintu itu dengan sekali buka. Ruangan itu terlihat rapi, namun tentu saja ada yang janggal,apa ini markas asli mereka?Kai masuk lebih dalam mengabaikan Lee Hyuk Jae yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu dekat dengannya.

Kai cukup belajar dari pengalaman untuk menghindari tempat-tempat tersembunyi yang dia khawatir terdapat bom. Namun dia tak cukup belajar tentang bagaimana untuk tetap waspada dan mendengarkan perintah atasan, dia bersikap ceroboh. Kini bukan Bom lagi yang ditemukannya, dia pimpinan mafia bom ini, pintu di tutup kembali, sementara Kai memegang senjatanya geram. Dari sekian banyak pasukan yang ada, kenapa selalu Kai yang selalu didapatkan oleh orang-orang ini. Kai harus belajar bagaimana bekerjasama dalam kondisi apapun, jika selamat dia akan mempelajarinya nanti. Kini dia telah terpojok berdua, orang didepannya tak banyak bicara, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku mengincar Lee Hyuk Jae,aku punya dendam dengannya. Tapi sepertinya rencanaku tidak pernah berhasil." Kai terdiam, dia masih memegang senjatanya siaga.

"Tindakan tidak hati-hatimu membuatmu terjebak bukan? Seharusnya kau mendengar atasanmu, untuk selalu didekatnya. Maka bukan kau yang ada disini sekarang, tapi pria sialan itu." Kai mendecih, siapapun yang jadi tawanan mafia ini sekarang, pada intinya orang ini harus ditangkap. Kai mengarahkan pistolnya pada orang itu, namun tersangka tersebut menaikan lima jarinya menyuruh berhenti.

"Kau lihat, aku tak membawa senjata. Apa seorang ksatria akan berperang seperti itu?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita duel? Kalau aku kalah, aku akan menyerahkan diri. Dan tak akan mengganggu siapapun."

Sebelum Kai sempat setuju, orang itu sudah menyerangnya, memukul rahangnya dan perutnya dengan waktu yang singkat, bahkan sebelum Kai dapat membaca gerakannya. Kai akui bahwa pria ini benar-benar pandai berkelahi. Kemampuan bela diri Kai yang didapat saat pelatihan kepolisian bukanlah tandingannya. Orang itu kembali memukul Kai hampir disetiap inci wajah dan perutnya. Kai masih mencoba untuk melawan meskipun darah menghalangi penglihatannya, dan akhirnya dia terkulai setelah mendapatkan tendangan keras didadanya. Rasa besi mendominasi mulutnya, namun dia tak dapat berbuat apapun, sampai untuk mencoba bangkit dari tanah dingin itu.

"Kau akan mati." Kekeh pria itu, yang tengah memperhatikan gerakannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mati semudah itu." Kai masih sempat terkekeh karena dia mengingat janjinya pada Kyungsoo. mungkin buah hati mereka sudah lahir sekarang, dan dia sudah cukup datang terlambat untuk menyaksikan itu, dia tak mau untuk mati ditempat seperti ini tanpa melihat anaknya dan Kyungsoo selamanya. Tidak akan pernah.

Sampai pada benda dingin yang menempel di kepalanya, Kai mendongak keatas melihat pria itu tengah berdiri mengacungkan pistol di kepalanya. "Kau bergerak, kau akan mati sekarang!"

"Licik!"

"Itu memang aku, kau yang terlalu bodoh!"

DOR!

.

Kyungsoo terbangun , mendapati Baekhyun dan Luhan yang ada disisinya. Mereka mendekat karena melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengusap perut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sebetulnya tidak terlalu, tapi aku masih baik." Kyungsoo melihat kesekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun selain mereka bertiga. "Kai belum kembali?" kedua orang disana menggeleng, Kyungsoo tau kedua orang itu juga sangat khawatir pada polisi-polisi itu.

"Tadi aku bermimpi, adik bayi marah ingin keluar. Dia memukul perutku, dan ingin cepat-cepat bermain bersama Kai. Dia sangat lucu." Cerita Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tertawa membayangkan bagaimana lucunya nanti anak tersebut.

"Oh, Kyungsoo. aku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil ahjussi." Baekhyun cemberut dan Luhan juga tertawa.

"Kau tau, dia bahkan terus merengek memanggil Kai. Abeoji, ayo kita main aku sudah bosan terkurung di perut appa, katanya."

Luhan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, "Kai pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi, bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol." Kata Luhan, yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika Kai sudah datang."

Kyungsoo bermimpi buruk, dia tak mau tidur lagi. Dia tidak mau mendapatkan mimpi yang sama. Meskipun didalam mimpi itu anaknya tampak lucu, tapi Kai tidak disana, dia tidak ada disana sementara anaknya merengek ingin bertemu dengannya. maka dari itu, dia menolak untuk tidur lagi, setelah terbangun dari tidur 3 jamnya. Meskipun ketika bangun dia merasakan sakit di perutnya, namun ketakutannya jauh membuatnya lebih sakit. Kyungsoo selalu berdoa tanpa henti, semoga Kai dan teman-temannya selamat. Dan juga, semoga anaknya baik-baik saja. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo lupakan adalah, dia lupa berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hai Kyungsoo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebelum dia jatuh tertidur lagi,Kyungsoo seperti bermimpi mendengar suara Kai.

TBC

Super Appa Kyungsoo! fighting!


	14. Chapter 14

Hujan mengguyur sangat deras, meninggalkan jejak basah yang bahkan orang-orang kenal. Di ruangan itu sangat dingin, tidak ada siapapun disana selain dia dan seorang pria lainnya. Dia menggigil tidak kentara merasakan kedinginan disekujur tubuh tegapnya. Jangankan bersuara, mengerangpun enggan, matanya kosong sinarnya tak ada disana, meredup dihapus oleh guyuran hujan.

"Aku perlu mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mengangkat jemurannya." Gumamnya sangat pelan, namun siapa yang akan peduli dengan suara itu, suara pelan dengan keputusasaan. Pelatuk itu tarasa mulai tertarik, dan lewat alat bantu pendengarannya dia mampu mendengar suara debuman itu.

'Kyungsoo, peluru ini boleh saja menembus kepalaku, tapi kupastikan kau tak terbawa pergi bersama peluru itu.'

Dia pikir dirinya mati, karena itu tubuhnya melemah setelah sekian banyak pukulan yang diterimanya. Kai ambruk, beberapa orang mendekatinya seiring dengan pandangannya yang memburam.

"Orang sepertimu, hanya bisa dilawan oleh kelicikan!" Itu suara atasannya, Hyuk Jae. Sesaat Kai mencoba membuka matanya , dan dia menemukan Hyuk Jae tengah memborgol orang yang menjadikannya tawanan. Kai meraba kepalanya, dan tak menemukan bekas tembakan, dia amat bersyukur karena dirinya masih hidup.

Setelah mafia itu dibawa ke mobil polisi, Hyuk Jae menghampiri Kai. Dia berdecak melihat kondisi yang dialami pria malang itu.

"Ck. Seharusnya sebagai calon ayah kau menjaga dirimu dengan lebih baik." Kai tekekeh, Hyuk Jae benar, dia adalah seorang pria keras kepala yang bertindak seorang diri.

"Jongin, kalau kau ingin menang dari penjahat yang licik, kau juga harus bermain dengan kelicikan. Jangan menyerahkan dirimu begitu mudah." Kini Hyuk Jae sudah mengangkat tubuhnya, membantu dia untuk berdiri dan menghampiri rekannya yang lain.

"Bagimana yang lain?" Hyuk Jae mengendikan bahu, " Ya, kurasa luka terparah diterima Chanyeol. Dia mendapatkan dua peluru di lengannya."

"Chanyeol? Kurasa dia tak akan semudah itu melukai dirinya." Kai masuk kedalam mobil yang akan membawanya kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan menyusul teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tanyakan itu pada Oh Sehun, dia slelau bertindak sendiri seperti yang sering kau lakukan. Jika kupikir lagi kalian berdua cocok berteman." Tersimpan nada kesal dbalik kalimat yang Hyuk Jae katakan.

"Ya, kami masih perlu belajar."

"Itu pemikiran bagus, kuharap kau memberitahukan pada Sehun juga."

.

Luhan mengangkat ponselnya yang bordering, dia melihat nama Kai tertera pada layarnya.

"Ya, halo Kai."

"Apa Kyungsoo sudah operasi?" ada kecemasan dibalik pertanyaan itu Luhan tahu.

"Segera. Dokter sudah membiusnya dan sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan keruang operasi."

"Luhan, bisakah kau berikan ponsel pada Kyungsoo? izinkan aku bicara sebentar."

"Tapi dia sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran, Kai."

"Tidak apa, sebentar saja. Kuharap dia dapat mendengarku." Luhan mengaktifkan speaker pada ponselnya kemudian mendekatkannya di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyungsoo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tidak ada jawaban, dan Kai cukup mengerti untuk hal itu. "Aku dalam perjalanan, aku akan datang secepatnya." Kai mematikan panggilan mereka, dan Luhan meramalkan dia akan terburu-buru datang kerumah sakit.

Kyungsoo telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri, tempat tidurnya bergerak membawanya menuju ruang operasi. Cahaya lampu dan orang-orang berpakaian hijau adalah pemandangan yang lumayan mengerikan, namun untungnya, Kyungsoo yang sedikit jera pada ruang operasi ini sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Luhan menunggu di luar dengan was-was, memikirkan adiknya yang bertarung nyawa didalam, setelah sebelumnya Kyungsoo benar-benar kesakitan dan dokter baru membiusnya, dia hampir tak sanggup untuk tetap berada disamping Kyungsoo, meyaksikan bagaimana penderitaan yang dirasakan adiknya itu. Belum lagi suaminya yang sampai sekarang belum berkabar padanya, apa pria itu benar selamat dari mafia bom itu. Bagaimanapun, Kai cukup menjadi pembelajaran untuk siapa saja, apalagi anggota polisi seperti Sehun.

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi, anak laki-laki yang biasanya begitu berisik dan tak bisa diam kini dia terduduk di kursi tunggu. Luhan duduk disampingnya, sejak dulu, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jarang akur dan sering bertengkar, mereka tak akan bisa jika berjauhan dalam waktu yang lama, dan itu yang Luhan khawatirkan. Bagaiamana jika semua berjalan tidak lancar, atau mungkin Kyungsoo meninggal, selain dia kehilangan Kyungsoo, mungkin saja dia juga kehilangan senyuman Baekhyun. Luhan mengusap pelan pundak adiknya itu.

"Jangan berlebihan Baek, Kyungsoo baik-baik saja."

"Bohong!" Luhan terdiam, sebenarnya dia juga tak yakin apa kata-katanya benar. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam sekaligus menenangkan perasaannya sendiri, ada banyak orang yang dia khawatirkan.

Suara langkah sepatu memenuhi koridor menuju ruang opereasi, Kai berlari kencang. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya penuh darah kini telah dibersihkan menyisakan goresan luka dan lebam di wajah tampan itu, tubuhnya yang sebelumnya kotor oleh debu kini telah dibersihkannya, atas saran Hyuk Jae dia membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya terlebuh dahulu sebelum berangkat kerumah sakit, dengan alasan rumah sakit tak akan memberikan dia masuk melihat Kyungsoo, karena ruang operasi begitu steril. Dia melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk disana.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Luhan menunjuk ruang operasi, dan Kai masuk begitu saja mengabaikan Luhan yang memanggil namanya. Semua mata terarah padanya orang-orang sedang mempersiapkan operasi, dan Kai menunduk berkali-kali untuk meminta izin menemani Kyungsoo selama operasi, setelah mendapat persetujuan dan mensterilkan diri sesuai perintah sang dokter, dia langsung mendekati Kyungsoo. wajah itu terlihat begitu damai, seperti orang tertidur. Kai mengecup bibir dingin itu sebentar.

"Tuan, operasi akan dilaksanakan." Kai mengangguk, dia hanya tetap diam menyaksikan wajah Kyungsoo. Kai tak pernah mau melihat bagiamana perut Kyungsoo di belah atau hal semacamnya, dia mungkin saja akan membayangkan banyak hal yang akan terjadi pada Kyungsoo, maka dari itu, di ruang operasi yang ada begitu banyak orang, Kai maish merasa sangat takut, disana dia menyatukan tangannya berdoa pada Yang Maha Kuasa untuk memeberikan Kyungsoo dan bayinya keselamatan, tidak ada hentinya dia memohon.

"Kyungsoo, aku disini. Berjuanglah!" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo.

.

Luhan lupa bertanya pada Kai, bagaiamana dengan Sehunnya, apa pria itu baik-baik saja. Sehun tak membawa ponselnya, maka dari itu Luhan tak dapat menghubunginya. Sementara Baekhyun masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hei Baek, mau ke gereja? Ayo, berdoa untuk Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengangguk, dan mereka berdua pergi ke gereja. Jika dulu saat kecil mereka akan pergi ke gereja berempat. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kai, namun sekarang hanya mereka berdua yang pergi, mendoakan dua orang yang harusnya berhak juga mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Luhan harus bicara pada Tuhan, mereka perlu bicara bahwa Kyungsoo harus tetap hidup. Adiknya itu orang yang baik, dia menemani Baekhyun setiap saat dan membanggakan Kyungsoo , dan Tuhan perlu tahu bahwa mereka, adalah keluarganya.

Luhan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur di pangkuannya, selama satu jam ini dia tertidur, sementara Luhan belum dapat berbuat apapun.

"Baek, ayo kembali kerumah sakit?" Baekhyun mengerjap, dan sang kakak mengiring adiknya kembali menunggu kabar keadaan Kyungsoo.

.

Kai tetap disana, bagai seseorang yang tak punya rasa lelah dan bosan. Dia tetap menunggu, nyawa Kyungsoo ada pada tangan-tangan lincah yang kini tengah menyelamatkan bayinya dan tentu saja terlepas dari kenyataan dan realita, ada tangan lain yang menentukan hidup kedua insan harapan Kai. Dia sesekali bangkit berdiri hanya untuk memastikan dokter bekerja dengan baik, atau mungkin dia juga tak mengerti apa yang sedang orang-orang itu kerjakan. Xiumin disana, sedang berkonsentrasi, dan dia telah mengatakn berkali-kali pada sepasang suami istri ini bahwa, operasi akan sedikit rumit karena Kyungsoo seorang laki-laki. Tapi satu hal yang pasti sampai sekarang, bahwa, Kai masih disana, dengan wajah lelah luka lebam dan goresan panjang di wajahnya, belum terhitung untuk bagian tubuh yang tak terlihat dan pikiran yang tak tenang.

Dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, hal yang paling melelahkan sekarang adalah menuggu kata berhasil dari dokter dan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dia sebelumnya sudah cukup tau, betapa rumitnya program Kyungsoo ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia memang menginginkan keturunan, tapi ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo lagi dengan semua rasa sakitnya, Kai ingin sekali membatalkan semuanya, Kai menyesal menampakan wajah tersebut pada kunjungan mereka saat Krystal melahirkan, dan ternyata Kyungsoo terlalu peka untuk semua itu. Kai harus meminta ampun pada suami kecilnya itu ketika bangun nanti, dia akan bilang bahwa dia tak akan menginginkan hal macam-macam, atau hal yang memberatkan hidup Kyungsoo. ini sudah cukup, dan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sebuah tangisan sampai ketelinganya, Kai dapat melihat dokter tengah memotong tali pusarnya. Naluri, Kai mendekat, merentangkan tangannya untuk dapat menggendong bayi itu. Masih merah dan penuh darah, tangan Kai menggapai-gapai seperti meminta bayinya untuk kepelukannya.

"Laki-laki tuan." Seorang suster memberikan bayi kecil itu, tidak peduli darahnya mengotori baju hijau milik rumah sakit yang Kai pakai, dia tertawa sedikit matanya yang terpejam dan mulutnya yang menganga menangis sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Tangisan itu terdengar begitu keras, menggema di ruangan itu hingga Kai merasa begitu pusing dan telinganya berdengung. Kai melepaskan alat bantu pendengaran dengan tangannya yang bebas, namun dengung itu tak kunjung berhenti, dia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dalam kondisi menggendong bayi. Ada suara 'tak' dikedua telinganya, bayi itu masih menangis sangat keras.

Tunggu, Kai melihat alat bantu ditangannya, namun tangisan bayi dalam gendongannya, dia juga mampu mendengarkannya dengan jelas. Berkali-kali dia meyakinkan bahwa pendengarannya kembali. Dia kini bahkan menempelkan telinga kanannya pada mulut bayi tersebut untuk menguji pendengarannya. Ini bukan main, Kai ternganga saat itu juga. Setelah suara 'tak' di telinganya tadi, pusingnya hilang dan digantikan dengan suara riuh tangisan anak baru lahir ini. Keajaiban bukanlah hal yang kebetulan, dia harus mengabarkan ini pada Kyungsoo nanti, bahwa tangisan anak mereka membuat pendengarannya kembali. Kai mendekat ke telinga Kyungsoo, membawa serta tangis bayi mereka.

"Kyungsoo, adik bayi sudah lahir. Mirip denganku, sangat mirip." Kata Kai, beberapa saat kemudian seorang perawat mengambil alih bayi mungil itu untuk dibersihkan. Denga sedikit tidak rela, Kai akhirnya menyerahkan anaknya itu.

"Operasinya sudah selesai, semuanya normal dan baik-baik saja sejauh ini, kita bisa terus melihat perkembangannya. Dia akan bangun beberapa jam lagi, jika kau perlu bantuan, perawat akan datang 30 menit sekali untuk memastikan keadaannya." Jelas dokter pada Kai.

Seperti dia berhasil melepaskan batu berat didadanya, Kai menghela nafas lega, dia bahkan telah mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Seorang laki-laki melahirkan itu luar biasa. Kau memang luar biasa, Soo."

"Maaf tuan, pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, dan bayinya akan segera menyusul nanti setelah dibersihkan. Jangan khawatir." Kai hanya mengangguk, senyum terkembang di bibirnya, dia mengikuti ranjang Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

Bukan Luhan dan Baekhyun namanya jika mereka hanya duduk diam melihat Kyungsoo keluar ruangan. Baekhyun langsung mendekat keranjang yang di dorong oleh perawat tersebut.

"Kyungsoo bangun, yak Pabo!" katanya berusaha membangunkan pria itu. "Baek, dia masih pengaruh bius. Mungkin bangun beberapa jam lagi." Jelas Kai yang mengikuti di sebelah ranjang.

"Kai, bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan lebih dulu.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Mereka berdua mengehla nafas lega, "Syukurlah," katanya berbarengan.

"Bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Laki-laki, dia sehat dan terlihat nakal." Kekeh Kai.

"Syukurlah, aku akan jadi paman sekarang. Kai, dimana Sehun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sehun menemani Chanyeol di ruang anggrek."

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun, dengan wajah panik berdiri di depan Luhan.

"Dia mendapat dua luka tembak di lengannya."

"Beritahu aku jika Kyungsoo sudah sadar," Baekhyun langsung berlari setelah Kai memberitahu nomor kamarnya. Luhan dan Kai menggeleng kepalanya bersamaan.

"Aku juga mau melihat Sehun, kabari aku jika Kyungsoo sudah siuman." Kai mengangguk dan mereka berpisah di koridor yang berbeda.

.

Baekhyun langsung mendobrak pintu kamar rawat itu, memebuat orang didalamnya tersentak kaget. Lengannya terbalut perban berwarna putih yang diikat pada bagian lehernya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Astaga, aku baru saja akan tidur, kau mengagetkanku!" geram Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti akan berteriak sekarang setelah dia memarahi Baekhyun. Namun dugaannya salah, Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah, Chanyeol pikir mereka akan bertengkar seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, pria itu masih diam didepan pintu yang kemudian di buka lagi dan menghadirkan sosok Luhan.

"Dimana Sehun?" katanya heran, dia tidak melihat kehadiran pria pucat itu di kamar rawat Chanyeol.

"Dia bilang akan mencarimu, kupikir kalian sudah bertemu?" Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, dibalas dengan Chanyeol yang mengendikan bahu tidak tahu.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Kemudian pintu tertutup lagi, sementara Baekhyun masih disana sejak tadi. Chanyeol mengehela nafas, semuanya menjadi tidak seru karena Baekhyun tidak berteriak.

"Sedang apa kau disana? Kemarilah, duduk disini" Chanyeol menepuk pinggiran tempat tidurnya menyuruh Baekhyun duduk disana. Baekhyun menurut, Chanyeol dengan posisi bersandar pada kepala ranjang memperhatikannya, dan merasa aneh karena Baekhyun tampak pendiam.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?" buka Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun duduk di dekatnya.

"Kai bilang dia baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah, dia hampir jadi janda." Baekhyun mengernyit bertanya. "Kai hampir mati tadi, untunglah dia masih hidup sampai sekarang." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ah… aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau begini."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali tidur?"

"Kau akan melakukannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu elus rambutku." Chanyeol kembali merebahkan dirinya mengambik posisi tidur. Sedikit ragu namun Baekhyun tetap melakukannya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan jari lentik itu menyentuh rambutnya, ketika membuka matanya dia menemukan kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Mata Baekhyun terlihat begitu indah jika dia memperhatikannya dari dekat.

"Baek…"

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku."

.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan ketika dia melihat namja albino itu di koridor, mereka berdua saling menghampiri . "Hallo sayang." Sehun mengamit tangan Luhan untuk di genggamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun menunjuk luka lebam di pipinya memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia kena pukul dengan manja.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, aku sudah melihat wajah Kai dan luka Chanyeol, lukamu tidak sebanding dengan mereka."

Sehun mendecak, "Susah sekali mencari perhatianmu. Baiklah, lain kali aku akan terluka lebih serius agar kau perhatikan." Sehun ngambek, dia hendak pergi, sementara Luhan mendecak. Memang susah berhadapan dengan anak kecil.

Luhan meraih wajah Sehun, menyentuh lebam itu. "Baiklah, mari kita obati nanti. Hmm? Jangan marah lagi, oke?" Sehun tergelitik lucu mendapatkan ekspresi Luhan yang seperti guru TK yang menganggapnya anak kecil, tapi itu bukan masalah, Sehun suka sebagai anak kecil yang paling Luhan sayangi. Ya, maksudnya selain Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, setidaknya dia masuk tiga besar.

"Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan Sehun, dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan senang.

"Ya, Kyungsoo melahirkan dan aku lapar." Luhan memberi wajah kaget pada Sehun, kemudian dia mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Sehun.

"Oh ternyata anakku lapar, eoh?" Luhan mengelus perut Sehun seperti yang sering Kai lakukan ketika Kyungsoo sedang hamil.

"Luhan! aku seme!" protes Sehun.

"Aku juga seme! Aku manly!" Sehun sangat bosan mendengarnya.

"Jangan mulai."

"Kalau nanti kau menginginkan anak, kau yang hamil Sehun!"

"Aku belum menginginkan anak, aku menginginkanmu! Berhenti membandingkan. Aku lapar, dan ayo kita makan. Jika aku belum kenyang, maka kau juga akan kumakan!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang diprotes oleh pria cantik mengaku manly dibelakangya.

.

Kai sedang menimang bayinya yang tertidur setelah meminum susu formula yang diberikan rumah sakit tadi. Kyungsoo masih belum tersadar sampai sekarang setelah operasi, wajahnya terlihat begitu kelelahan. Berkali-kali Kai mengecup pipi imut manusia baru itu, bahkan sejak perawat datang membawanya Kai sama sekali tak melepaskannya dari gendongan.

"Kai," suara Kyungsoo membuat Kai menolehkan kepalanya memandang suaminya itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kai membawa bayi itu mendekat pada Kyungsoo, dan dengan mata berbinar pria bermata bulat itu merentangkan tangannya untuk menggendong, namun Kai menggeleng beralasan bahwa Kyungsoo masih lemah, dia akhirnya menidurkan bayi itu disamping Kyungsoo.

"Yatuhan, terimakasih. Dia sangat tampan sepertiku!" bangga Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, berapa dokter dan perawat yang mengatakan dia sangat mirip aku."

"Ya, dia terlihat nakal. Mirip denganmu." Kai terkekeh mengelus surai Kyungsoo, dan mencium bibirnya gemas. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk meraih wajah Kai, menyentuh luka-luka yang Kai dapat tadi. "Kau terluka?" Kai menggeleng, dalam posisi duduk, dia merebahkan kepalanya pada lengan Kyungsoo yang bebas, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi tegang. "Kai, kau sudah mengobatinya?" Kyungsoo mengelus surai Kai sayang, Kai mendongak memandang Kyungsoo.

"Cium aku, maka semuanya akan sembuh." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, perutnya masih terasa kaku namun itu bukan masalah. Kedua tangannya meraih wajah Kai dan mencium semua bekas luka dan lebam Kai. "Semuanya akan sembuh dengan cepat." Kai tertawa senang seperti anak TK yang mendapat permen, sedangkan Kyungsoo menggeleng heran, "jangan katakan aku harus mengurus dua Taeoh ckckck."

"Taeoh?"

"Ya, nama adik bayi. Pembaca pasti sudah tahu nama adik bayi jauh sebelum dia lahir."

"Kim Taeoh."

Setelah ini apalagi yang akan terjadi?

TBC

Fanfiction ini udah kepanjangan chapter kek sinetron, dan saya sudah mulai buntu hehehe. Tenang aja, bentar lagi mungkin ini bisa tamat. Hwating! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Taeoh tumbuh dengan baik. Itu pasti. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah anak kecil satu-satunya yang lahir di keluarga kecil Kyungsoo. itu Kai dan dirinya. Kemudian Taeoh juga satu-satunya anak kecil yang lahir di keluarga besarnya. Ada Luhan, Baekhyun, kedua orang tua mereka, dan Sehun anggota baru. Jangan heran, jika ketika Kyungsoo membawanya ke Desa, Taeoh akan mendapatkan banyak sekali tangan-tangan yang akan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Oke, makanan adalah favoritenya, sekalian juga Baekhyun akan mengajaknya main seharian, dan Kyungsoo kadang-kadang juga ikut. Baekhyun dan Taeoh terlihat cocok, mereka seperti seumuran dengan tingkah pria itu yang kekanakan. Atau mungkin para tetangga akan memberinya ubi rebus, dan Taeoh tidak akan mau jika hanya di berikan satu. Maka dia berakhir mengunjungi semua deretan rumah yang ada di dekatnya. Kyungsoo bersyukur, bahwa penduduk desa tertawa, bukan kesal melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Kadang juga dia berpikir, sebenarnya Taeoh itu anaknya atau bukan, kenapa dia nakal sekali, perasaan dulu sewaktu dirinya kecil dia tak senakal itu. Tapi, eomma Baekhyun berdecak, berkali-kali memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa anak kecil wajar melakukan kenakalan, Kyungsoo berakhir mengangguk.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol datang untuk membawa bocah kecil itu bermain, dan dia benar-benar kegirangan. Saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia akan diajak naik Bom Bom Car di dekat desa, dia langsung berceloteh sok tahu, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk meskipun dia tak mengerti. Astaga, dia bocah berusia 5 tahun dan sangat sok tahu. Tapi, yang pasti adalah semua orang menyayanginya, apalagi Kai. Taeoh menyembuhkan pendengarannya dan itu keajaiban, Kai tidak bisa lebih bahagia karena memiliki anak nakal seperti Taeoh. Sekalipun bocah itu, sangat NAKAL! Itu dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Anak yang aktif dan tidak bisa diam, bahkan Kyungsoo pernah memeriksakan kejiwaan Taeoh pada dokter spesialis anak, curiga jika anaknya memiliki gangguan, dia berakhir di tertawakan oleh sang dokter karena berpikiran buruk pada bocah kecil itu. Terlepas dari semua itu, dari semua kenakalannya, Taeoh adalah anak yang pemberani dan mandiri, Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk hal itu, kecuali nakalnya yang yah, terkadang membuat gemas juga.

Luhan sedang memprogram anak, dan memperdebatkan tentang siapa yang bersedia mengandung, pasalnya keduanya mengaku seme. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas siapa yang berperan lebih banyak di adegan ranjang mereka. Oh, maksudnya aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin saja Luhan lebih agresif. Yang jelas Sehun tidak mau mengandung. Bukan karena dia tak menginginkan seorang anak, tapi dia berpikir realistis, bagaimana bisa seorang polisi berlari mengejar penjahat dengan anak di dalam perutnya. Kyungsoo sudah hafal, mereka akan bertengkar setelah ini, kemudian Luhan akan luluh di satu jam berikutnya karena Sehun yang membujuk.

5 tahun lebih mengenal. Entah kenapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak mengikat janji untuk menikah. Oh, jangan terlalu jauh, bahkan untuk berpacaran saja mereka belum. Itulah entah kenapa. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti orang tua ketika mengurus Taeoh atau mengajaknya bermain.

Ada banyak kegiatan nakal yang pernah dilakukan Taeoh menurut Kyungsoo, namun Kai berasumsi lain. Kegiatan ter-NAKAL yang pernah dilakukan bocah itu adalah, mengganggu acara malam ayah-ayahnya diatas ranjang malam itu, mereka berdua menuju klimaks dan Taeoh benar-benar menjerit di tengah malam, diambang pintu kamar ayah-ayahnya dan diambang klimaks mereka berdua. Yap, Kai sangat jenius, itulah yang paling nakal diantara yang lainnya.

Kyungsoo bahkan sering memukul pantatnya jika dia nakal, atau bahkan menakut-nakutinya dengan monster digambar ponsel Kyungsoo, yap, Kyungsoo sekarang punya ponsel, karena Kai akan menghubungi TAEOH, kadang juga dirinya. Arti sebenarnya adalah Kai memberikan ponsel pada Taeoh, dan dia berperan sebagai juru angkat. Yah, itu gelar yang mengesankan. Tentang pukulan pantat yang tidak seberapa itu, atau monster di ponsel Kyungsoo. sepertinya itu bukan tandingan Taeoh, bocah itu tahu sedang di bohongi dan Kyungso sudah jera untuk membohonginya.

.

Kyungsoo nekad mencari pekerjaan di umur Teoh yang ke-3 waktu itu, dia merasa sangat bosan dan lelah karena Taeoh anak yang tak betah di rumah. Waktu itu, dia Luhan dan Taeoh baru saja pulang dari acara bermain mereka, dan mempir sebentar ke toko kue karena Taeoh menangis minta makan. toko itu masih sangat baru waktu itu, jumlah variasi kue belum banyak, dan tempatnya masih belum beraturan. Pemiliknya berasal dari Cina, terlihat kesusahan untuk bekerja sendiri, kerabatnya harus cepat-cepat kembali ke Cina sehingga tak sempat membantunya untuk pembukaan toko kue lebih jauh. Kyungsoo nekad menawarkan diri sebagai karyawan, dan dia tak keberatan karena Kyungsoo bekerja membawa anak. Karena sungguh, pria itu baik sekali, matanya sayu lembut penuh cinta. Namanya Lay. Kyungsoo bekerja di toko Lay sejak dua tahun lalu hingga sekarang. Toko itu ada di tengah-tengah taman. Kyungsoo tak perlu khawatir jika Taeoh bermain disana, karena taman itu jauh dari jalan raya.

Waktu itu Kai mengamuk karena Kyungsoo lagi-lagi datang dengan membawa keputusan sepihak. Dia mendiamkan Kyungsoo selama 3 hari, dan tidur di kamar Taeoh. Marah-marah Kai berakhir saat dirinya jatuh sakit, dan Kyungsoo merawatnya. Namun sekarang, semua baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo akan bangun pagi sekali, membawa serta Taeoh yang masih tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. Lampu toko sudah menyala artinya Lay sudah disana. Setelah menidurkan Taeoh di sofa panjang dekat dapur. Mereka berdua mulai sibuk membuat adonan, memanggangnya dan menyajikannya. Kyungsoo menyukai pekerjaannya, karena itu dia jarang merasa lelah, meskipun harus bangun pagi.

"Kyungsoo, ayo kita buka. Anak-anak akan mendapatkan sarapan pagi ini!" seru Lay selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian anak-anak sekolah berdatangan, tidak hanya itu, para orang dewasa juga membeli sarapan mereka untuk di bawa ke kantor. Lay masih disana, tersenyum menyambut tamu, sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum di balik meja kasir, membiarkan mereka memilih sarapan mereka.

Taeoh biasanya bangun di jam 8 pagi. Biasanya Lay langsung menghampirinya, memberikan sarapan kesukaan Taeoh. Kemudian dia akan bermain sepanjang waktu, mengelilingi toko atau bermain pasir di taman. Taeoh hafal di jam makan siang, dia akan kembali ke toko karena Abeojinya akan menghubunginya dan Taeoh tak mau melewatkannya.

Kyungsoo berpaku tangan di konter toko memperhatikan Taeoh yang berbincang bersama abeojinya, sedangkan Lay sibuk dengan laptopnya. Taeoh menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, Taeoh tampak berpikir.

"Makan yang banyak, bermain yang banyak dan jangan nakal." Kyungsoo berdecih, ada seseorang yang dilupakan sepertinya.

"Dia tak bertanya tentang Appa? Sudahkah Appa makan? atau Appa sedang lelah, tidakkah?" Taeoh tampak berpikir lagi, kemudian menggeleng imut.

"Dia hanya bilang itu."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Appa, cepat bicara, Abeoji menunggumu!" Taeoh kembali menyodorkan ponselnya, yang Kyungsoo pikir sudah di matikan. Kyungsoo menepuk kepalanya pelan, berharap suaranya tadi tak terdengar oleh orang diseberang.

"Halo." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu, belum apa-apa Kai diseberang telepon tertawa, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Dio, apa kau sudah makan? Apa pekerjaan hari ini melelahkan?" Kyungsoo menggigit kembali bibirnya.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Jangan cemburu, sampai jumpa nanti sore. Chup chup chup." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas,

"Ya, sampai jumpa nanti Kai."

"Jangan merindukanku Dio-ya…"

"Tidak akan Kai." Mereka akhirnya menutup sambungan menghadirkan wajah Taeoh di balik ponsel Kyungsoo, bocah itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Taeoh mengulurkan tangannya meminta di gendong. Kyungsoo pikir itu adalah sikap manja Taeoh pada dirinya.

"Aku mau itu." Taeoh menunjuk roti yang ada di rak agak tinggi, ternyata itu maunya.

"Bocah tengik." Kyungsoo mencium pipi Taeoh dengan gemas.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai dirumah, dan Taeoh sudah menangis karena tak mau mandi. Sedangkan dia harus menyiapkan makan malam sebelum Kai pulang. Kyungsoo menyerah karena teriakan Taeoh sungguh menganggu telinganya jadi dia membiarkan anak itu duduk di sofa dengan mobil-mobilannya. Kyungsoo sangat sibuk di dapur, dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat keatas dan Kyungsoo hampir memekik. Saat dia menoleh kebelakang, dia menemukan Kai yang tersenyum jahil.

"Halo, Appa?"

"Kai turunkan aku!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkan ciumanku."

"Makanya turunkan aku." Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo berharap mendapat ciuman secepatnya. Dia sudah mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Kyungsoo. pria bermata bulat itu tersenyum geli, menempelkan wortel yang barusan di potongnya kemulut Kai.

"Ajak anakmu mandi, dia mengamuk." Kai menatap Kyungsoo kecewa, sementara yang di tatap masih saja tertawa sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kini Kai memaksa menghentikan Kyungsoo, mengunci pergerakannya dan mencuri ciuman bibir pria itu.

"Taeoh-ya, ayo kita mandi." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, menyaksikan Kai yang menggendong Taeoh dan berlari seperti Taeoh adalah pesawatnya.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Taeoh masuk Taman Kanak-kanak, walaupun pada awalnya dia merengek minta pulang, namun setelah dikelas dan bertemu banyak sekali teman baru dia akhirnya duduk dengan tenang. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya telah tumbuh dewasa, demi apapun dia terlihat sangat imut dengan seragam dan ranselnya. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponsel. Kyungsoo berada di luar kelas bersama orang tua lain, dia menyaksikan bagaimana cara anaknya memperkenalkan diri sesuai yang diajarkan Kai berkali-kali tiap malam.

"Anyeonghaseyo, nama saya Kim Taeoh, umur 5 tahun, orang tua saya adalah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Ayah saya sangat tampan dan pemberani, makanya dia menjadi anggota polisi yang bertugas menjaga masyarakat, sementara yang satunya, karena dia pandai memasak dia bekerja di toko roti paman Lay, rotinya sangat enak dan aku suka memakannya, kalian juga harus mencoba kapan-kapan. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, gomapseumnida." Jelasnya panjang lebar Taeoh memberi salam hormat seperti anggota polisi sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya, Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya. Tentang ketampanan Kim Jongin itu pasti karangan Kai, dan soal toko roti mungkin saja Taeoh mengarangnya, karena Kyungsoo tahu Taeoh sangat menyukai roti buatan Lay. Ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo tersentuh, ketika Taeoh memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kai sebagai orang tuanya. Yah, diluar dugaan yang awalnya dia sangat membenci Kai bahkan sampai ingin mati rasanya, kini dia bahkan memiliki anak dari namja itu dan mencintainya sampai ingin mati juga. Benci dan cinta adalah dua hal yang begitu transparan.

Setiap malam bahkan di setiap tidurnya Kai masih sama seperti yang dulu, meskipun mereka tak selalu tertidur sambil memeluk seperti dulu-dulu, namun Kyungsoo tahu bahwa cinta Kai masih disana, untuknya walaupun ada Taeoh, bukan berarti Kai membagi cintanya untuk Kyungsoo karena dia menambah ruang untuk memberikan cinta pada buah hati mereka yang nakal itu, Kyungsoo- Kai-Taeoh adalah tiga hal yang sama, darah, daging, bahkan detak jantung anak kecil nakal itu adalah bagian dari KaiSoo. Kai bukan mencintai 2 orang, tapi, lebih tepat dia mencintai satu orang dengan bentuk yang berbeda, lebih sederhananya lagi dia mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Taeoh berlari dengan semangat mendahului Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya, berkali-kali Kyungsoo memperingatkannya, namun jangan harap bocah itu mendengarkan. Dengan segala rasa bangganya, dia membuka pintu toko yang terisi beberapa pengunjung.

"Anyeonghaseyo!" katanya bersemangat sembari menaikan tangannya memberi hormat membuat para pengunjung terkikik. Dia menghampiri Lay yang ada di meja kasir, yang juga ikut tertawa melihat tingkah laku bocah itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, menyenangkan?" Tanya Lay, menggendong Taeoh untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku takut, tapi karena ada Appa aku tidak takut lagi."

"Jika nanti Taeoh sendiri ke sekolah bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa paman, ada banyak teman-teman disana aku bisa bermain bersama teman-teman."

"Anak hebat." Lay mengusak rambut Taeoh dan membiarkan dia bermain bersama robotnya. Sifat keibuan Lay selalu menguar dimana-mana, bahkan jika dia hanya bersama Kyungsoo, dia akan sangat memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, itulah kenapa dia dengan mudah dapat menerima Kyungsoo tanpa ada rasa curiga. Mereka punya banyak kesamaan.

Hari ini, di tengah hari saat toko sedang sedikit pengunjung, mereka berdua membicarakan tentang cinta. Maksudnya, dominan Kyungsoo yang bertanya tentang kehidupan seorang lelaki bernama asli Zhang Yixing itu. Cukup tahu, bahwa orang seperti Lay tidak akan mungkin menyakiti hati seseorang, bahkan dia cukup jarang bicara, mungkin dia yang selalu tersakiti. Biasanya orang baik memang begitu. Kyungsoo cukup terkejut ketika Lay menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gelengan.

"Aku tak sebaik itu Kyungsoo, aku menyakiti hati seseorang dan dia akhirnya pergi." Lay hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Ya, pada awalnya. Tapi sekarang tidak." Lay mengembangkan senyumannya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Detik, menit, jam, waktu dan bumi akan tetap berputar. Dunia tidak akan berhenti untukmu, hanya karena kau sedang tenggelam dalam kekecewaan," Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "mereka akan kembali di waktu yang lain."

.

Kyungsoo duduk murung di depan meja makannya, setelah bertengkar lagi dengan Taeoh hari ini. Mereka bukannya sering bertengkar, namun belakangan ini Taeoh sangat rewel dan bertambah nakal. Sekolah Taeoh menyuruh para ibu membimbing anaknya untuk menampilakan persembahan special kepada ibu mereka, yang akan di pentaskan dalam panggung kecil nantinya karena bertepatan dengan hari ibu. Ketika Kyungsoo bilang, dia yang akan bersama Taeoh pada hari itu, anak itu mengamuk. Taeoh ingin Eomma, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan suara yang lembut. Taeoh pasti malu jika membawa Kyungsoo untuk acara tersebut.

"TAEOH MAU EOMMA BUKAN APPA!" jeritan Taeoh membuat Kyungsoo menjadi emosi, dia ikut berteriak di depan Taeoh menyuruhnya mencari sendiri Eomma yang dia inginkan datang, dan anak itu menangis keras. Kyungsoo menutup kamar itu, membiarkan anak kecil di dalamnya terisak. Latihan menyanyi yang setiap hari dilakukannya bersama Taeoh sepertinya sia-sia. Toh , anak itu tidak mau pergi bersamanya, itu cukup membuat hatinya terluka.

Kai baru saja datang, dia mendudukan diri di depan Kyungsoo setelah mengecup keningnya. Kyungsoo bergeming.

"Soo?"

"Carikan Taeoh eomma." Katanya sangat datar.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo bingung . "Apa?"

"Carikan Taeoh eomma, dia tak mau pergi denganku!"

"Soo, apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau boleh menikahinya dan kalian berdua akan senang. Taeoh akan punya eomma, dan kau punya seorang pasangan perempuan, sehingga semua orang tidak akan banyak komentar."

"Soo, ada apa denganmu?" Kai mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, namun pria itu menepis tangan Kai kasar. Hatinya sangat terluka saat ini.

"Pergi, dan carikan anakmu eomma yang dia inginkan!"

Kai menepuk mejanya keras, " aku akan mencari eomma untuk Taeoh, dan melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi, kuharap kau tak menyesal!" Kai sungguh pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian, merasakan hatinya yang kembali terluka dengan sikapnya sendiri. Benar kata Lay, penyesalan selalu tidak tepat waktu. Kyungsoo meringis, merasakan sakit hatinya. Bahkan anaknya sendiri menolak kehadirannya, mungkin saja yang Kai lakukan padanya selama ini adalah sandiwara. Keraguan itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya, menimbulkan kegelisahan yang tak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

Besok adalah hari dimana acara akan dilaksanakan, seharusnya mereka berlatih sekali lagi dengan benar, meskipun itu penampilan sederhana. Kyungsoo menengok kamar Taeoh malam ini, menyaksikan buah hatinya tertidur karena lelah menangis, anak itu masih kecil, mungkin saja dia belum mengerti tentang rasa sakit hati Kyungsoo dengan permintaannya tadi sore. Taeoh meihat semua teman-temannya membawa ibu mereka yang jelas saja bergender perempuan bukan lelaki seperti Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri mengecup kecil pipi Taeoh, sekesal apapun dia pada bocah kecil ini, Kyungsoo tak akan bisa berlama-lama jauh darinya.

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun tergesa, acara akan mulai di jam 8 dan dia belum menyiapkan apapun. Tempat tidur di sampingnya masih kosong, mungkin saja Kai tidur bersama Taeoh. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membuka pintunya dan hendak membangunkan Taeoh, tapi matanya lebih dulu menangkap tiga orang di meja makannya. Kai, Taeoh dan seorang perempuan. Kyungsoo mematung, dia melihat Taeoh sudah lengkap memakai seragamnya.

"Appa, kau terlambat." Kata Taeoh seperti biasanya ketika Kyungsoo terlambat bangun dan lupa menyiapkan sarapan.

"Taeoh, cepat habiskan sarapanmu jika tak mau Eomma menunggu lama." Kai menekankan kata 'eomma' pada suaranya, dan juga memberikan tekanan pada hati Kyungsoo disaat yang bersamaan. Terdengar sangat hiperbolis, Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Nona, tolong jaga Taeoh." Kyungsoo membungkuk, dia pikir dirinya akan menghancurkan acara Taeoh dengan tetap hadir bersama bocah itu. Dan kini dia merasa lega, karena Kai menemukan seseorang yang membuat Taeoh tidak mengamuk lagi. Itu bohong, Kyungsoo sungguh bohong jika dia merasa lega. Ini semua salahnya.

Dan hari ini, Lay mengomel padanya. Menyuruh Kyungsoo menyusul Taeoh dan Kai, setidaknya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Kyungsoo belum terambat, mata sambapnya yang bahkan masih membengkak karena menangis terlalu lama di dalam kamar mandi membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk mnyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari. Lay memberikan waktu senggang untuk Kyungsoo hari ini agar menyelesaikan masalahnya bersama Kai juga anak mereka. Walaupun sempat ragu, Kyungsoo tetap melangkah kedalam gedung pertunjukan tersebut, dia duduk di barisan paling belakang. Ketika nama anaknya telah disebut, Kyungsoo menegang. Menunggu bocah itu naik panggung dengan rekannya, namun dugaannya salah, yang naik panggung bukanlah nona tadi pagi melainkan Kai dengan rambut panjang palsu yang dia gunakan. Semua orang berbisik-bisik karena Kai terlihat aneh. Taeoh disampingnya merenggut murung terlihat kecewa. Kai memegang mic yang di berikan oleh panitia.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, Saya Kim Jongin orang tua dari Kim Taeoh. Kalian tentu bingung kenapa di hari ibu yang penuh makna ini saya yang jelas-jelas seorang ayah berdiri disini bersama Taeoh. Sebelumnya, saya sangat minta maaf, jika acara ini diharuskan untuk kehadiran seorang perempuan yang lemah lembut, dan menyayangi anaknya dengan penuh cinta. Karena jujur saya bilang, kalau Taeoh tidak punya seseorang yang bisa dipanggilnya Eomma," Kai menolehkan kepalanya kebawah melihat Taeoh yang sedang menatapnya, meskipun dia masih kecil, tapi Kai harap Taeoh mampu mengerti apapun yang dia ucapkan sekarang, " Tapi anak di depan anda ini sekarang, memiliki dua orang yang bisa dipanggilnya 'ayah'. Terlepas dari tidak adanya sosok perempuan di keluarga kecil kami, tapi, pasangan saya dia adalah seorang ibu yang paling sejati menurut saya, walaupun dengan gender lelaki. Dia juga memiliki kasih sayang yang sama seperti ibu-ibu lain, dia juga sangat sensitive. Taeoh sempat mengamuk, karena ingin memiliki eomma," para penonton tertawa dan Kai tersenyum, dia bersyukur karena ibu-ibu disini tidak ada yang menghinanya.

"mungkin dia sedang sakit hati dirumah karena ucapan anak kecil nakal ini, saya harap hal ini tidak mengurangi makna hari ibu yang sangat berharga ini. saya juga berharap sekolah dapat membimbing anak saya yang nakal ini." Kai membungkuk memberi hormat pada penonton.

Seorang anak kecil mengangkat tangannya, sambil menangis sesegukan menuju panggung, dan seorang guru menjemputnya untuk bertanya.

"Ayah Taeoh, anak ini ibunya telah meninggal dan tinggal bersama Ayahnya." Lapor salah satu guru, Kai tersenyum mengangguk.

"Naik keatas panggung nak." Katanya pada bocah itu, anak itu berada di sisi Taeoh sekarang. Karena melihatnya menangis, Taeoh merangkul pundaknya.

"Para orangtua, drama yang saya dan Taeoh tampilkan sudah cukup lama, dan kami akan menyanyikan lagu penutup bersama Minguk sebagai ucapan maaf serta terimakasih kepada Ayahnya dan juga ayah Taeoh yang lain."

Semua penonton tertawa dan juga ada yang terharu menyaksikan drama dadakan dari anggota kepolisian Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah hampir menangis di tempat duduknya menyaksikan itu semua.

"Dramatis sekali Kim Jongin." Katanya bergumam.

Kyungsoo kembali ke toko dengan tersedu, bahkan Lay hampir saja memukulnya dengan mixer pembuat kue karena belum menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun bukan itu alasan Kyungsoo menangis, Kyungsoo selalu berbuat semaunya sendiri, hanya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan apa yang di rasakan orang lain juga. Kyungsoo lupa kalau di dunia ini selalu ada dua sudut pandang dan dia hanya menggunakannya satu. Kini dia hanya terduduk di kursi menyaksikan Lay yang membuat secangkir kopi untuknya. Disaat seperti inilah Lay selalu bisa menjadi penenang siapapun, bahkan Kyungsoo ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang. Secangkir kopi dengan aroma yang sangat wangi itu menenangkan hati Kyungsoo, dia menatapnya dengan seni, Lay memang tak pernah lepas dari seni.

"Minumlah Kyungsoo." pria itu mengangguk , rasa krimmer di mulutnya membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Itu mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian barusan, suara Taeoh yang imut ketika bernyanyi lagu anak-anak yang telah Kyungsoo ajarkan dari jauh hari. Kemarin dia pikir acara ini tak akan dapat dia saksikan, bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat sang buah hati naik keatas panggung dan disaksikan banyak orang, Kyungsoo juga tak bisa lupa bagaimana suara unik Kai berbicara disana dengan sangat dramatis, tapi itu menyenangkan untuknya. Dia sangat merindukan keduanya sekarang ini.

"Kau tampak manis kalau tersenyum." Lay mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, dan pria itu tertawa.

.

Luhan mengabarkan pada Kyungsoo bahwa Taeoh ada dirumahnya, beruntung Luhan sedang libur diakhir minggu, dan baru saja Kai menjemputnya pulang kerumah. Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam perjalanan pulangnya, dia menenteng kantung plastik putih berisi roti kesukaan Taeoh yang dititipkan Lay. Suasana rumah menjadi senyap saat dia membuka pintu, Kai ada di ruang tamu menonton kartun bersama Taeoh. Kyungsoo langsung saja menuju kedapur tanpa menoleh pada keduanya.

"Taeoh, kau harus minta maaf pada appa. Kau membuatnya menangis." Taeoh mengangguk, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menarik ujung bajunya.

"Appa, Taeoh minta maaf."

"…"

"Appa, minta maaf." Taeoh merengek, bahkan hampir menangis karena paksaan Kai yang berada di belakang monitor. Kyungsoo akhirnya berbalik, menemukan bocah kecil nakal imut dan tampan itu menatapnya, Kyungsoo berjongkok memberikan roti bungkusan Lay. Kyungsoo memajukan pipinya menyuruh Taeoh untuk menciumnya. Taeoh memeluk leher Kyungsoo yang sedang berjongkik kemudian berbisik diteliganya.

"Appa, selamat hari ibu. Saranghae!"

"Jangan nakal, dan makan rotimu dengan tenang." Taeoh tertawa riang, dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi makanan itu berseru tidak jelas.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Kai masih sama-sama gengsi untuk memulai berdamai, sampai di malam hari ketika Taeoh sudah tidur dan mereka akhirnya dalam satu ranjang kembali. Kai baru saja kembali dari kamar Taeoh, seharian ini dialah yang mengurus bocah itu, karena Kyungsoo masih dalam mood marahnya.

"Kupikir kau tidur di kamar Taeoh. Apa anak itu sudah tidur?" Kai mengangguk singkat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Hmm?"

"Yeoja yang tadi pagi itu, Bora. Dia menumpang mobilku, karena ban mobinya pecah di dekat rumah kita."

"Apapun itu, aku harus tetap berterima kasih padanya, karena telah menemani Taeoh ke acara yang dia inginkan."

"Tidak. Dia tidak datang ke acara itu." Kai memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"

"Itu…hmmm," dia kebingungan untuk menjelaskannya. Sementara Kyungsoo hampir terkikik melihat kebingungan di mata Kai.

"Kai, maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kyungsoo membawa kepala Kai kedadanya, memeluknya sangat erat merasakan harum bedak Taeoh yang masih menempel di rambutnya. Mungkin tadi, mereka bermain perang-perangan setelah mandi. Ya, itu kebiasaan.

"Aku tahu, terimakasih." Kini Kyungsoo telah mengecupnya berkali-kali dan Kai benar-benar senang. Dia mendekap Kyungsoo penuh kasih, pertengaran adalah salah satu hal yang Kai tidak suka dari hubungannya selama ini

"Selamat hari ibu. Eomma dan Appa Taeoh." Kai mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo membawanya keatas tubuhya untuk dicumbu berkali-kali tanpa henti. Diseluruh wajah bahkan tubuh, hingga berakhir dengan desahan suara sexy Kyungsoo.

.

Baru kemarin Kyungsoo mendekap Kai begitu hangat. Baru kemarin mereka berdamai dan saling mencumbu satu sama lain. Baru kemarin mereka mengurus Taeoh bersama. Namun sekarang Kai bilang dia harus pergi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia kali ini. semuanya serba salah dimatanya, bahkan dia ingin berteriak namun tak akan ada yang mau mendengarnya, Kai mendekapnya sangat erat dan Kyungsoo tidak suka dekapan itu. Itu adalah dekapan perpisahan, auranya berbeda. Kyungsoo lebih suka jantungnya berdebar kencang karena sedang berlari marathon ketimbang harus merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada mereka, kenapa semuanya terasa sesak. Kenapa sang waktu begitu kejam memisahkan mereka berdua dalam ketidakpastiaan. Kyungsoo terdiam, hanya merasakan lengan itu yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Mereka menyerang perbatasan. Aku harus pergi besok bersama yang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol, Sehun, Hyuk Jae dan semuanya."

"Berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku pasti kembali." Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah, ini adalah resiko menjadi pasangan hidup anggota polisi. Bukan hanya dia yang merasakannya, tapi, Luhan dan Baekhyun mungkin juga merasakannya.

Di hari Kai berangkat, Kyungsoo menyelipkan selembar kertas kecil di kantung seragam kepolisian Kai.

"Itu Doa, simpan selalu disakumu, karena doaku selalu bersamamu." Kyungsoo tidak mau mengantarkan Kai dengan tangisan, dia akan menahannya sekuat mungkin maka dari itu dia menepuk pundak Kai mengantarkannya dengan kebanggaan. Karena Kai adalah salah satu anggota polisi yang akan menyelamatkan Negara, dengan seluruh pengabdiannya. Melepaskan Kai untuk bertugas adalah bentuk pengabdian memberikan hormat bak anggota polisi kepada sang Abeoji sebelum dia menjalankan tugasnya. Saat Kai melihat Taeoh, dia tidak bisa menahan semua rasa sedihnya. Kai memeluk Taeoh begitu erat,mengecupnya berkali-kali. Untuk terakhir kalinya Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo. dan Kyungsoo berharap itu bukan kecupan terakhir yang Kai berikan untuknya.

"Selamat berjuang!"

Ini belum berakhir bukan?

.

.

 **Chanbaek side**

Chanyeol berlari begitu kencang di malam yang dingin. Setelah mendapat kabar dari atasannya, dia tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. Hal pertama yang diingatnya adalah, namja pendek berwajah imut itu. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan rumahnya, memanggil beberapa kali nama orang itu dengan bibir bergetar hebat. Beberapa menit kemudian, pria itu muncul dengan jaket tebalnya karena sadar udara di luar akan menusuk rusuknya.

"Hei idiot, apa yang kau lakukan pada udara sedingin ini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran, dia hanya memakai kaos selengan tanpa jaket, rambutnya masih basah dan aroma shampoo menguar di terbangkan angin.

"Baek, aku harus pergi." Suara rendah itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ya, dia tahu Luhan telah menghubunginya dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena pria itu tidak menangis ditinggal sang suami. Kadang, Baekhyun lupa jika Luhan sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa darinya, dan dia menghadapi semua masalah dengan tenang. Namun, Baekhyun tak tau, bagaimana sikapnya sekarang. Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya, jadi kenapa dia harus melapor kesini.

"Ya, selamat jalan, dan selamat berjuang." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakannya dan dia bisa melihat wajah kecewa Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merasa kaget, sedih, atau bahkan senang karena Chanyeol akhirnya mengatakannya. Maka dia hanya diam di tempat masih menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya. Ini sudah sekian lama, dan Chanyeol merasa ini sudah pantas disebut cinta, bukan lagi rasa suka sesaat yang biasa dia alami dimasa sekolahnya dulu. "Aku mencintaimu." Katanya dengan berani. Ada dua kemungkinan para anggota polisi yang berangkat untuk berperang, tidak kembali alias mati. Atau mungkin akan kembali dengan keadaan hidup. Chanyeol tak tahu yang mana nasibnya. Tapi, selagi ada kesempatan dia akan mengucapkannya.

"Ya,Terima Kasih. Kau bisa pulang, udara sangat dingin." Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung dengan perasaan kecewa luar biasa. Udara dingin, dan sedingin itukah juga hati Baekhyun?

Chanyeol sedang mengemasi pakaiannya kedalam tas malam ini, dia membiarkan TV menyala dengan berisik menghilangkan kekosongan di rongga hatinya. Sampai sebuah gedoran di pintu rumahnya terdengar. Chanyeol segera membukanya karena dia pikir itu salah satu anggota kepolisian. Dia menemukan lelaki itu, bermata sipit dengan bibir merah delima dan nafas yang menderu mengeluarkan uap. Baekhyun memeluknya, sangat erat.

"Jadikan aku milikmu!" Baekhyun menangis, dia memang sedikit cengeng dan sensitive. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun masuk dan membantunya mengemas pakaian, meskipun besok dia akan pergi, tapi malam ini senyuman dibibirnya tak bisa ia hilangkan. Menyaksikan jari-jari lentik itu memasukan bajunya satu persatu. Dan bibir merah itu yang mati-matian Chanyeol tahan agar tak segera menciumnya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyentuhkannya di pipinya, beberapa saat ketika mereka telah selesai mengemas. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, merasakan tangan dingin Baekhyun dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya dalam masih dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun kembali memeluknya, Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya. Dia menggiring Baekhyun keatas tempat tidurnya dan menatap pria dibawahnya itu.

"Bolehkah?" katanya meminta ijin dulu sebelum dia hendak membuka baju Baekhyun.

"Eomma dan Hyung bilang tidak boleh sebelum menikah." Katanya polos, dan Chanyeol tertawa mengangguk mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun benar-benar miliknya.

"Tapi Chan, jadikan aku milikmu malam ini."

"Terima kasih untuk kepercayaanmu Baek." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali."

"Ya, dan aku berjanji akan menikahimu." Baekhyun memerah dan itu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir merah itu singkat namun berkali-kali. Sudah sangat lama dia menahannya, bibir itu terasa sangat manis. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melumatnya merasakan sensasi luar biasa di dadanya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang berada didalam mulutnya. Tidak berapa lama, dia menyesap bahu kemudian menjadi seluruh tubuh, setelah berhasil membuka bajunya. Chanyeol terus berdecak kagum melihat bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki tubuh seperti ini. Chanyeol menghisap tonjolan berwarna merah muda itu, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengerang. Bagaimanapun dia seorang lelaki, dan tak akan berteriak-teriak karena kenikmatan. Dadanya membusung, merasakan lidah Chanyeol menari disana.

Kemudian Chanyeol berhasil menelanjangi tubuh itu sekaligus tubuhnya. Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol sebelum pria itu benar-benar menyatukan mereka.

"Chan…" mata Baekhyun terlalu sayu untuk dipandang, maka dari itu Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Maaf, ini keterlaluan." Katanya pelan, takut jika Baekhyun berubah pikiran. Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun dibesarkan dengan tata karma yang sangat baik. Keluarga mereka memang begitu, mereka sangat menghormati orang lain, Luhan dan Kyungsoo contohnya. Mereka semua orang baik, orang tua Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat baik padanya dan sekarang lihat, apa yang telah dia lakukan pada anak mereka. Chanyeol bisa saja langsung melakukannya, tapi ini Baekhyun. Harta yang benar-benar dijaga keluarganya. Dia bukan anak perempuan perawan memang, dan jika Chanyeol menyetubuhinya sekarang maka Baekhyun juga tak akan hamil. Tapi, berlian keluarganya, bahkan yang juga tak sengaja dia jaga beberapa tahun ini, haruskah mereka lepaskan tanpa ikatan apapun, hanya sebatas ikatan sosial belum cukup bukan?. Baekhyun kembali menarik wajah Chanyeol yang tertunduk.

"Chanyeol." Ketika dia mendengar suara itu, Chanyeol mengerti, bahwa dia ingin Baekhyun hanya menjadi miliknya. Tapi, bukan begini caranya untuk mengikat mereka. Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah jaman modern dimana seks sudah biasa dilakukan para remaja. Tapi, sekali lagi bahwa jaman modern tidak berlaku untuknya sekarang. Ada perasaan lain ketimbang memikirkan logika di jaman modern, katakan saja Chanyeol memang ketinggalan jaman. Bukan hanya perempuan yang harus di jaga hartanya,namun laki-laki satu ini sangat special untuknya dan dia harus menjaganya sampai ketika mereka benar-benar disatukan nanti. Lelaki juga punya sebuah penghargaan untuk bisa dijaga.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa. Jika kau berpikir aku sangat polos itu tidak benar. Aku sering menonton video porno, dan mungkin sesekali bersolo." Ya, itu masalah yang berbeda Baek, bersolo dengan duet tentu saja berbeda.

Chanyeol menempelkan telinga Baekhyun kedadanya, agar pria itu dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat keras. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku ingin kita bersatu dimalam pertama kita nanti." jelasnya

"Tapi…"

"Luhan. Sehun bahkan menahannya selam 5 tahun untuk tetap menjaganya. Dan Luhan tetap menjaganya untuk harga dirinya. Luhan dan keluargamu telah menjagamu, aku tak mau merusakmu sekarang."

"Chan, bagaimana jika kau tak kembali? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Justru itu, ketika aku tak kembali, kau akan masih seperti ini. imut dan belum tersentuh. Jadi, kau bisa memberikan dirimu yang seutuhnya untuk istrimu nanti." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu dia tak mau itu terjadi, Baekhyun hanya mau Chanyeol.

"Jika kupikir lagi, aku tidak berani berjanji akan menikahimu. Aku juga tidak tahu akan kembali atau menjadi purna polisi nantinya, karena itu aku tak mau melakukannya sekarang." Baekhyun sudah menangis, apa ini yang dirasakan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sekarang. Inikah rasanya yang namanya perpisahan.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Chanyeol memeluknya sangat erat malam itu, dengan Baekhyun yang terus menangis didekapannya.

TBC

.

Makin kriuk kriuk gak jelas aja nih ff, jangan kecewa ya kerena ceritanya berantakan. Caw, sampai jumpa reader-nim tercintahhh ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Memendam kerinduan yang begitu dalam, bersandar lemah sembari menggendong anaknya yang terlelap. Kemana, dia akan membawa kerinduan ini. Perasaan ini terlalu kejam dan menggorogoti, dalam setiap hembusan nafas yang dia keluarkan belum juga cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya yang tesiksa. Pada sudut matanya, mampu ia lihat betapa tenang anaknya, yang tak bisa tidur karena merindukan ayahnya. Dia gelisah, namun tentu saja lelaki itu harus melatihnya untuk terbiasa, kecupan lembut dipipi tembamnya mengalihkan semua perasaan yang terdalam di hatinya. Anaknya harus terbiasa, dan untuknya juga. Pada mulanya memang begitu, prinsip tentang kewajiban seorang polisi untuk membela Negara, namun semakin kedalam lelaki itu semakin mengerti bahwa dia hampir tak bisa terima jika setiap kali ada perang,orang yang dia cintai harus rela dikorbankan, dia bersumpah di depan anaknya bahwa Negara harus menghormati pengorbanannya, suaminya dan anaknya yang masih kecil.

Disudut ruang yang berbeda, lelaki itu meringkuk. Menggumamkan satu nama yang bahkan belum genap 2 tahun menjadi suaminya. Hanya sebekal surat yang ditinggalkan suaminya. Dia terus menggumamkan doa disetiap harinya berharap bahwa lelaki itu dapat kembali secepatnya. Dia rindu rahang tegasnya, rindu sentuhan lembutnya,rindu suara lucunya,dan masih banyak lagi yang dia rindukan. Lelaki lain dari desa, yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya sekarang, tengah demam tinggi. Terbaring di tempat tidur menggigil kedinginan. Sampai kapankah ini berakhir?

.

"Kyungsoo, menginaplah disini. Baekhyun demam tinggi."

Mobil Luhan melesat membawa anak dan ayah itu menuju kediamannya, membiarkan Taeoh yang merengek mengantuk sedangkan Kyungsoo mencoba menidurkannya kembali sembari membawa tas tamia untuk sekolahnya besok.

"Sejak kapan?"

" 3 hari yang lalu, dia tak mau kuajak kerumah sakit."

"Panggil saja Xiumin untuk memeriksakannya."

Luhan mengangguk, "ya, kau benar."

Luhan memarkirkan mobinya di garasi rumahnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo segera menuju kamar Luhan untuk menidurkan Taeoh disana. Dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat dengan kain basah di dahinya. Kyungsoo menyentuh kening Baekhyun yang terasa sangat panas itu. Bibirnya yang biasanya tampak segar dan berwarna merah muda, kini terihat kering dan pecah-pecah hingga menimbulkan luka disekitar bibirnya.

"Baek, ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun tidur dengan gelisah, dia mungkin saja setengah tidur karena panas yang kian masih saja mengompres kepala Baekhyun dan memijatnya perlahan. Luhan datang dibelakangnya kemudian duduk disisi yang berbeda.

"Kupikir dia merindukan Chanyeol. Beberapa hari ini dia menggumamkan namanya." Kyungsoo tertunduk, dia juga merindukan Kai. Sangat.

"Apa mereka sudah pacaran?" Luhan mengendikan bahunya, tidak tahu karena Baekhyun belum pernah bercerita tentang perasaan mereka berdua.

"Kurasa Chanyeol menceritakan hal sedih padanya, sehingga dia memikirkannya terus menerus." Luhan mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian mengganti kompres di kepala Baekhyun. Malam itu Xiumin datang untuk memeriksakan keadaan teman masa SMAnya di desa itu, sekaligus mencatat aturan minum obat yang telah dia berikan. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan jam malam mereka untuk merawat Baekhyun yang panasnya belum turun juga hingga mereka berdua tertidur.

Di pagi harinya Taeoh datang untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo yang tidur bertiga mengapit Baekhyun. Untung saja anak itu ingat jika dirinya harus sekolah dan bangun tepat waktu. Ya, itu didikan Kai. Karena dia tahu biasanya Kyungsoo sering bangun terlambat. Luhan juga bangun dengan tergesa, dia harus bekerja sedangkan Kyungsoo juga. Alhasil mereka berebut kamar mandi dan bertengkar di pagi hari. Taeoh memakan roti yang ada diatas meja, beruntungnya karena paman Luhan selalu menyediakan roti diatas meja. Sambil mengunyah dia menonton kedua orang dewasa itu yang adu mulut untuk masuk duluan. Kemudian paman Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, wajahnya masih sedikit pucat dan memegangi perutnya.

"Aku sakit perut." Kata Baekhyun kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Baekhyun TIDAAAAKK!" teriak keduanya berbarengan, sedangkan Taeoh menutup kedua telinganya mendengarkan suara melengking dua orang itu. Taeoh sangat bersyukur karena dia mandi duluan. Sementara paman Luhan dan Appanya kembali bertengkar lebih hebat, memperdebatkan mereka berdua akan terlambat hari ini.

"Appa, Paman, kenapa kalian tidak mandi bersama? Aku akan terlambat jika menunggu kalian bertengkar." Taeoh mengunyah rotinya lagi. Kedua lelaki itu saling pandang kemudian mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang didalamnya ada Baekhyun.

"Yay a ya, apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"Ugh, bau sekali!" itu teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Tutup saja hidungmu jika kau tak mau terlambat." Ya, tentu saja itu Luhan yang sekarang sudah hampir muntah.

.

Paman Luhan menjemputnya hari ini, mencuri waktu kerjanya untuk menjemput Taeoh disekolahnya. Ya, itu favorite Taeoh karena Luhan akan memberikan apa yang dia inginkan. Buktinya, hari ini dia membelikan roti, es krim dan banyak makanan lain untuk Taeoh. Dia menurunkan Taeoh di rumah, menyuruh Taeoh untuk membagikan makanan itu pada paman Baekhyun dan juga merawat paman Baekhyun sampai sembuh. Taeoh mengangguk imut, dia melambai pada Luhan yang harus kembali bekerja dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Taeoh pulang." Katanya kesusahan membawa banyak tas plastik di tangannya. Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur menggunakan jaket tebal yang kebesaran. Itu jaket Chanyeol yang sengaja diambilnya.

"Apa yang Taeoh bawa?" Baekhyun mengambil semua bungkusan itu dari tangan kecil Taeoh.

"Paman Luhan memberikannya untukku dan juga paman Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangguk dan membawanya ke meja ruang TV. Taeoh melempar dirinya di sofa tanpa melepaskan sepatunya.

"Taeoh, lepaskan seragam dan sepatumu." Ujar Baekhyun dan Taeoh menurut, dia melepaskan semua seragamnya dan juga sepatunya, hingga menyisakan celana dalam yang di gunakanannya. Baekhyun merapikan seragam Taeoh membiarkan bocah itu tidur-tiduran di sofa. Kemudian dia ikut menyusul duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Taeoh.

"Paman, jam berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dekat lemari.

"Jam setengah 12,kenapa?"

"Oh tidak, Taeoh lupa!" bocah itu mengeluarkan buku tulisnya di dalam tas dan juga sebuah pensil yang digunakannya tadi di sekolah.

"Apa paman bisa menulis?"

"Tentu saja Taeoh!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu bantu Taeoh menulis surat untuk Abeoji."

Baekhyun terpaku "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Taeoh.

"Hmm, biasanya abeoji akan menelpon di jam makan siang. Tapi, Appa bilang, abeoji bekerja dan tidak membawa ponsel jadi Taeoh mau menulis surat saja untuknya. Biasanya Appa akan membantu Taeoh menulis, dan berjanji akan mengirimkannya pada Abeoji, karena Appa bekerja jadi paman Baekhyun saja bantu Taeoh." Ceritanya panjang lebar, Baekhyun masih disana memandang anak kecil yang sedang membuka-buka buku tulisnya.

"Apa suratnya akan sampai kepada Abeoji?"

"Tentu saja paman, Appa yang selalu membacakan surat dari Abeoji untuk Taeoh sebelum tidur."

"Chanyeol…" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Paman, ayo bantu Taeoh!" Baekhyun mefokuskan perhatiannya pada Taeoh.

"Apa yang mau kau tulis?"

"Hmmm, Abeoji hari ini Taeoh dapat banyak makanan dari paman Luhan. kalau itu bagaimana Taeoh harus menulisnya?"

"Kau harus mencari huruf A kemudian B, o,j,i." Baekhyun mengajari Taeoh yang masih menulis,hingga ia menyelesaikan suratnya dengan tulisan yang sangat berantakan.

"Kenapa tak menyuruh Appa untuk menuliskannya?"

"Tidak. Abeoji harus tahu tulisan Taeoh. Dia bilang kalau Taeoh sudah bisa menulis, Taeoh harus menunjukannya pada Abeoji."

"Kalau paman Baekhyun mengirim surat pada Chanyeol, apakah akan dibalas?"

"Tentu saja, paman Chanyeol kan orang yang baik. Paman bisa meminta Appa untuk membacakan jika paman Chanyeol sudah membalasnya." Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian membantu Taeoh untuk membereskan alat tulisnya. Bocah itu kini tengah berlarian disekitar rumah bermain bersama robotnya. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan kepala yang masih sedikit pening, kenapa anak kecil bisa sangat bahagia bahkan jika dia hanya bermain sendirian bersama mainannya. Mereka seperti punya dunia yang orang dewasa tak tau bagaimana rasanya. Taeoh terlihat sangat asyik dengan waktu sendiriannya, robot itu seperti hidup untuknya, bermain bersamanya dan bertarung juga bersamanya. Dunia itu terlihat sangat gemerlapan, Baekhyun ingin kembali mempunyai dunia seperti itu. Dia tak harus lelah bekerja setiap hari, tidak harus melihat orang tuanya bertambah tua, tidak harus bertanggung jawab pada banyak hal.

Dia ingin dunia seperti itu kembali, ketika dia merasa sakit dan menangis ada Luhan yang menggendongnya. Ketika dia diancam akan dibunuh oleh Kai karena nakal membuat Kyungsoo menangis, ada Luhan yang membelanya dan juga memarahinya untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. dia ingin dunia seperti itu, dimana ketika dia nakal dan bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo semua akan baik-baik saja kemudian. Ya, Baekhyun masih merasakan kasih sayang Luhan maupun Kyungsoo hingga saat ini, dan tidak ada yang membuatnya lebih bersyukur lagi. Tapi, tentang dunia yang dimiliki Taeoh dan seluruh anak kecil lain, itu tidak mungkin kembali padanya. Dunia itu sudah pernah dilewatinya dulu, atau semua orang di dunia ini pernah melewatinya. Baekhyun harus menambah rasa syukurnya nanti, ketika Sehun pulang karena Luhan tidak akan kesepian dan ada yang melindunginya. Ketika Kai pulang, sehingga Taeoh tak harus menulis surat setiap harinya dengan penuh harapan tanpa kepastian, juga Kyungsoo yang akan sering tersenyum. Dan juga ketika Chanyeol pulang, miliknya. Chanyeol harus jadi miliknya, biarkan dia yang egois atau apapun itu, dia hanya mau Chanyeol menjadi miliknya.

Baekhyun mendekati Taeoh yang sedang bermain di lantai, kemudian merangkulnya, memeluk bocah itu dalam dekapannya.

"Paman, lepaskan. Taeoh mau main!" dia mengabaikan Taeoh yang meronta, ini lumayan membuat kerinduannya berkurang.

"Hei, kau tak kedinginan?"

"Aku kepanasan karena paman." Baekhyun tetap mengabaikan bocah itu, dia memeluknya makin erat dan boah itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Badan paman panas, paman Luhan menyuruhku untuk menjaga paman." Kata Taeoh ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh kening Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku akan istirahat di sofa. Taeoh mau memijat Baekhyun?" Taeoh mengangguk imut, kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun yang berbaring di sofa. Pijatan dari tangan mungil itu sama sekali tak terasa di kepalanya, malah itu membuatnya terikikik geli.

Namun kemudian sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh keningnya, telapak tangannya terasa lebar didahi Baekhyun. Pria itu membuka matanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

"Baek, cepat sembuh. Jangan sakit,."

"Chanyeol?"

Pria tinggi itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan bibir dinginnya. Sama seperti terakhir kali mereka berciuman dimalam itu.

Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi, dia benar-benar menyadari bahwa itu hanya mimpi, namun rasa tangan dingin itu masih terasa di keningnya.

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun?" seketika Baekhyun mendadak kesal melihat wajah itu merusak mimpinya.

"Kyungsoo, aku benci padamu."

"Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan pada Xiumin dimana dokter jiwa yang bagus. Kau mulai tidak waras." Kata Kyungsoo memainkan telunjuknya disamping kepalanya.

"Hyung, berhenti memanggil Xiumin kesini, dia perlu dokter jiwa. Taeoh cepat mandi, sudah sangat sore!" katanya berbicara pada Luhan yang berada dikamarnya, dan Baekhyun sungguh ingin melemparinya dengan sumpit sisa makan Taeoh barusan. Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya ke jam dinding, sudah sore ternyata dan tangan kecil yang Baekhyun tertawakan mampu membuatnya tidur sampai sore.

Luhan datang dari kamar, terlihat sudah mandi dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Sedangkan bisa dia dengar Kyungsoo dan Taeoh mandi berdua di kamar mandi.

"Baek, kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun menggeleng manja pada Luhan, berharap Luhan memberikan daging yang paling disukainya.

Luhan mengangguk, "oh… pantas saja kerikil di halaman masih tersisa banyak."

"Sialan kau Luhan, berikan aku makan!"

"Taeoh bilang kau menghabiskan semua makanan sendirian?"

"Siapa yang bilang?" Baekhyun melotot.

"Taeoh."

"Mana bocah itu?"

"Dikamar mandi, sedang mandi."

"Aku makan bersamanya!" marahnya lagi.

Luhan tetap menggeleng,"anak kecil jarang berbohong."

"Luhan aku benci padamu!"

"Taeoh, dagingnya tidak jadi untuk Baekhyun, semuanya untukmu. Cepat mandi dan habiskan."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun merengek manja, memanggil nama kekasihnya. Dan Luhan menggeleng heran, ditambah Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang memandangnya datar, Taeoh yang menertawakannya, kemudian memberikannya popok untuk di pakai. Kyungsoo mengurus Taeoh, dan Luhan juga mengurus anak kecil seusia Taeoh, Baekhyun.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membacakan balasan surat Taeoh yang dikirimnya dua hari yang lalu. Sambil memeluk guling milik Luhan, dia begitu antusias mendengarkan Kyungsoo. sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun ada di kamar sebelah membersihkan kamar di malam hari, karena mereka tak bisa tidur dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Halo Taeoh, Abeoji hari ini membawa begitu banyak bawaan di tas ransel. Makan apapun yang ada disini, makanan disini tentu saja tidak seenak masakan Appa dirumah. Jadi, Taeoh harus menghabiskan apapun yang Appa masak untuk Taeoh. Oke?" Taeoh mengangguk, kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan isi surat itu.

"Abeoji sangat sehat, meskipun membawa senjata setiap hari, tapi tidak ada yang berani menyerang Abeoji, karena mereka takut pada Abeoji. Abeoji sangat merindukan Taeoh, tidur bersama Taeoh, bermain, makan, dan mengganggu Appa. Abeoji akan pulang cepat, Taeoh jangan nakal. Nanti kalau Taeoh berulah Abeoji tidak mau pulang. Selamat tidur Taeoh."

Kyungsoo mengusap kepala anaknya, yang beberapa menit kemudian mulai tertidur. Kemudian dia keluar untuk mencari dua bersaudara lainnya yang ada di meja makan. Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun, dan pria itu memberikannya sebuah amplop putih. Kyungsoo memandnagnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana cara mengirim surat ini agar sampai pada Chanyeol? Apa Kai sungguh sehat?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo apa kau menanyakan soal Sehun, bagaimana dengannya?" kini Luhan yang bertanya dan Kyungsoo semakin menunduk. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan amplop putih yang baru dibacakannya untuk Taeoh, menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Pria itu membukanya dan menemukan secarik kertas. Namun ketika dia membuka kertas tersebut, Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk, Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Kertas itu kertas biasa, putih bersih tanpa tinta apalagi tulisan Kai. Kyungsoo mengarang semuanya.

"Kyungsoo," gumam Luhan, Kyungsoo mendongak memperlihatkan air matanya yang menggenang.

Ya, setiap malam, dia membacakan surat balasan palsu untuk Taeoh. Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak tau karena semenjak Kai pergi Kyungsoo tinggal dirumahnya, berdua dengan Taeoh.

"Maafkan aku Baek, hyung. Aku tidak tau tentang mereka. Bahkan Kai sekalipun." Katanya sedih, Baekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Meskipun dia kecewa karena dia pikir Kai benar-benar membalas suratnya. Tapi Kyungsoo pasti lebih tersiksa sekarang dari dirinya.

"Kyungsoo, jangan menangis. Kita semua sama," Luhan berucap diseberang meja mengambil minuman jeruk yang ada di lemari esnya, "dan beginilah 3 orang tanpa suami menikmati hidup." Luhan menuangkan minuman itu ke tiga gelas yang ada disana.

"Aku belum bersuami." Protes Baekhyun.

"Akan Baek," sahut keduanya berbarengan.

"Ya, semoga dia cepat kembali."

.

Mereka sangat berkembang sekarang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Luhan selama pria itu tinggal sendiri. Jujur, Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. apalagi Kyungsoo harus mengurus Taeoh sendirian. Baekhyun mencari pekerjaan disebuah pabrik buah dekat sana, pekerjaannya tak terlalu berat, hanya mengecek buah yang telah dikirim dan menginput datanya. Gajinya tak banyak karena jumlah pekerja yang juga sudah terlalu banyak, waktu yang dia habiskan ditempat kerja juga tidak banyak, setengah dari waktu kerja para karyawan senior lain. Setidaknya Baekhyun punya penghasilan dan tidak menghabiskan uang Luhan dengan pekerjaan part timenya.

Tentang orang tuanya, mereka memilih untuk tetap tinggal didesa. Mereka bilang desa semakin nyaman semenjak Chanyeol hadir disana. Chanyeol mengkomunikasikan pada kepala desa dan pemerintah setempat untuk membangun rumah singgah para lansia, bagimanapun, didesa para penduduknya kebanyakan merantau ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan dan biasanya para lansia enggan ikut ke daerah bising seperti itu. Rumah itu telah dibangun dan berdiri dengan beberapa pekerja yang dibayar pemerintah, pusat pelayanan kesehatan semakin terjamin dan pembangunan desa mulai bergerak. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir, Chanyeol itu polisi atau seorang presiden?

Mereka bertiga sering bermain di hari libur. Luhan yang mengajarkan Kyungsoo menyetir, agar tidak harus menaiki bis di badai salju yang lebat, sehingga Taeoh juga dapat leluasa. Mengajarkan Baekhyun kemudian karena pria itu merengek cemburu. Membuat kue dirumah, Kyungsoo dengan senang hati akan berkunjung, atau Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menginap dirumah Kyungsoo. membelikan Taeoh mainan baru atau mengajarkannya membaca. Selama mereka bersama, 3 lelaki itu bergiliran datang kesekolah Taeoh karena untuk panggilan orang tua. Taeoh punya hobi menggoda teman wanitanya hingga menangis, atau menjahili teman-temannya. Ucapkan selamat pada tiga orang itu, karena Taeoh membuat mereka sakit kepala.

Kyungsoo yakin Taeoh tidak mungkin kesepian karena mereka bertiga selalu hidup bersama. Saling bertukar tempat untuk menginap, hari ini Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menginap dirumahnya. Itulah perjanjian mereka, agar rumah tetap terasa ramai, karena kesunyian dapat membuat mereka tercekik dengan kerinduan.

Namun, pada suatu malam. Ditengah mereka bertiga yang tengah sibuk. Luhan yang berkutat dengan laptopnya, Baekhyun yang memainkan ponsel baru yang mereka beli kemarin, Kyungsoo yang berada di kamar untuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolah Taeoh besok. Melupakan Taeoh yang bermain dengan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh cepat tidur, besok harus sekolah." Panggil Kyungsoo pada Taeoh yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dimeja sambil memainkan ponsel tersebut. Kyungsoo mengambil paksa ponsel tersebut karena Taeoh sangat bandel dan tak mau mendengarkannya. Namun ketika dia melihat ponsel itu, Kyungsoo terdiam, kaget tak menyangka. Tiba-tiba dia merasa menyesal pada Taeoh. Setiap kali Taeoh akan memainkan ponselnya, Kyungsoo selalu melarangnya tanpa tau apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Taeoh sedang melihat galeri foto Kai, gambar-gambar yang mereka ambil ketika Kai masih dirumah. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeoh, yang matanya telah berair.

"Taeoh rindu Abeoji." Gumamnya tanpa suara, Kyungsoo langsung menggendong memeluknya dalam gendongan, dan tangisan itu pecah. Taeoh menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo menangis tersedu. Siapapun tak akan bisa menggantikan rasa rindu Taeoh pada abeoji.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tersadar, bahwa mereka meninggalkan Taeoh sendirian terlalu lama. Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengurus rumah dan mereka yang melupakan Taeoh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menidurkannya." Kata Kyungsoo setelah melihat wajah meminta maaf dari kedua saudaranya. Luhan benar-benar menyesal tentang hal ini, dan Baekhyun menyadari betapa ponsel semakin membuatnya buruk. Dia semakin membenci benda itu.

"Taeoh, sepertinya surat yang kemarin sudah dibalas Abeoji. Mau Appa bacakan?" Luhan dan Baekhyun saling pandang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo pada anaknya tersebut. Sudah sekian lama, dan entah berapa kebohongan yang sering Kyungsoo lakukan.

Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

TBC

T_T TAEOH…


	17. Chapter 17

Kyungsoo baru saja kembali dari kamar Taeoh sehabis memandikannya, Taeoh telah berlari menuju ruang tamu dan bermain dengan mainannya. Baekhyun belum datang bekerja, dia bilang ada pekerjaan tambahan. Luhan sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki dengan kepala melihat langit-langit ruangan dikursi meja makan. Kyungsoo meletakkan secangkir kopi dihadapannya.

"Ini lebih baik dari kepulan asap yang kau buat." Kyungsoo menarik paksa rokok di bibir Luhan, dan mematikannya segera. Asap masih tersisa didalam mulutnya ketika dia terkekeh. Luhan meminum kopi buatan Kyungsoo.

"Ini enak." Katanya ketika cairan itu masuk kekerongkongannya.

"Lay yang mengajarkan membuatnya." Luhan mengangguk-angguk memberi jawaban.

"Jika kau merasa gelisah, buatlah secangkir kopi. Jangan membuat kepulan asap dimulutmu." Luhan tertawa, sekarang seperti Kyungsoo yang menjadi seorang kakak. Kemudian Kyungsoo mendekati Taeoh yang duduk didepan Tv, menanyakan sekolah dan kegiatan Taeoh di sekolah hari ini,membiarkan anak itu bercerita panjang lebar. Kemudian Baekhyun datang dengan suara melengkingnya, membuat Taeoh terlonjak dan berlari menghampirinya. Anak itu menggeledah tangan Baekhyun, dan pria itu menunjukan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf Taeoh, Baekhyun lupa." Katanya menyesal, Taeoh seketika menampakan wajah kecewanya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bertanya padanya, namun Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia menghampiri Taeoh dan memeluknya erat, anak itu sedang marah makanya dia memberontak pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa, kemudian membuka mantel tebalnya dan memberikan dua permen lollipop pesanan anak itu.

"Paman ingat?" katanya, Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikannya pada Taeoh membuat anak itu kegirangan. Baekhyun meletakan kantung plastic berisi apel dan memberikan pada Taeoh sebutir.

"Setelah makan permen, makan apel agar gigimu bagus. Appa yang menanamnya di desa dulu."

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm…"

Kyungsoo mendekat, memperhatikan bawaan Baekhyun. "Dari desa?"

"Ya, aku mendapatkannya di pabrik."

Kyungsoo mengigit apel itu, merasakan rasa yang sama ketika mereka menanamnya di desa, Kyungsoo jadi merindukan desanya. Merindukan Kai juga.

"Aku merindukan…" Kyungsoo mengunyah apelnya.

"Desa?" tebak Baekhyun.

"Kai." Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jangan katakan padaku lagi," dia kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sementara Taeoh ada di pangkuan Luhan sedang berbagi permen dengan pria dewasa itu.

"Baik. Kita makan apa hari ini?"

"Permen." Kata Taeoh, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Coba buka mulutmu." Kyungsoo membuka mulut Taeoh dan menggeleng-geleng, "gigimu akan semakin ompong jika makan permen terus." Kemudian dia berlalu kedapur. Luhan beralih membuka mulut Taeoh, memperhatikan gigi-gigi kecil anak itu.

"Kupikir gigimu ompong karena terlalu banyak menggoda teman wanitamu, ckckck berhenti melakukannya." Taeoh tertawa, menganggukan kepalanya. "Paman, mereka yang suka padaku karena aku tampan." Luhan membuka mulutnya, "bagaimana bisa, jelas-jelas mereka menangis." Taeoh menggeleng, "mereka menangis karena terlalu menyukaiku." Luhan jadi gregetan, "bagaimana bisa anak TK bicara seperti seorang pemuda SMA. Euh, kau benar-benar mirip Kai."

"Hyung, jangan samakan anakku dengan si hitam itu." Kyungsoo ada di dapur, memegang pisau dan menatap Luhan garang. Luhan mengalah, menyuruh Kyungsoo meletakan pisau tersebut kemudian menggendong Taeoh untuk mengajaknya bermain di teras depan.

"Taeoh, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Luhan yang masih memperhatikan Taeoh dengan permen di mulutnya.

"Ya begitulah, Taeoh bermain sepanjang waktu."

"Bermain terus, kapan belajarnya?"

"Taeoh kan mau jadi polisi, jadi yang dipelajari bukan hanya di buku, tapi cara berperang." Dia menggunakan permen lolipopnya untuk memperagakan cara menggunakan pedang, Luhan terkekeh namun ada terbesit ketidaksetujuannya.

"Jangan jadi polisi."

"Wae? Polisi seperti abeoji keren, berperang seperti avatar membela kebenaran. Atau seperti naruto yang punya banyak jurus." Luhan hanya tersenyum tak dapat menyampaikan apapun, membiarkan Taeoh bergerak tak beraturan mengikuti gerakan kartun-kartun yang pernah di tontonnya.

.

Hari ini Taeoh sangat menyebalkan, dia merengek sepanjang waktu. Bahkan menolak untuk diam dirumah bersama Baekhyun, sedangkan toko roti Lay sedang banyak pengunjung. Kyungsoo jadi sangat pusing untuk mengurusnya. Kyungsoo menghubungi Baekhyun yang syukurnya dalam perjalanan pulang bekerjanya di jam 4 sore, dan Taeoh pindah tangan ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengajaknya berkeliling kota, itu cukup menenangkannya. Namun pada jam petang sesampainya dirumah, Taeoh kembali merajuk dengan berbagai macam alasan, mau mainan, makanan, atau bermain, menonton kartun atau bermain Ps. Luhan mengalah pada anak itu, dia kembali mengajaknya keluar ke wahana bermain dengan harapan anak itu kembali tenang sekembalinya kerumah. Kyungsoo sudah cukup kelelahan dengan semua rutinitasnya hari ini, ditambah lagi Taeoh yang nakalnya sedang kumat. Luhan dan Taeoh kembali di pukul 8 malam,dan Taeoh masih saja merajuk.

"Taeoh berhenti bertingkah, tulis surat untuk Abeojimu!" Kyungsoo meletakan selembar kertas dan pensil. Awalnya anak itu menurut dan mulai mengikuti apa yang dituntun Kyungsoo. namun pada kalimat kedua isi surat, Taeoh melemparnya. Membuat dua pria lain terkaget.

"Taeoh tidak mau menulis surat lagi! Taeoh mau abeoji !"

"Dimana kau mencarinya , ah?!" Kyungsoo mulai terpancing emosinya menghadapi Taeoh.

"Dimana saja!" Taeoh berlari keluar rumah, dan Kyungsoo mengejarnya. Setelah mendapatkan anak itu, Kyungsoo memukul pantatnya dengan bertenaga. Dia membawa bocah yang tengah menangis itu kekamar dan mengurungnya disana, membiarkan anak itu terus menangis.

"Appa! Biarkan Taeoh keluar! Taeoh mau mencari abeoji!" erangnya dari dalam, sambil terus menggedor pintunya.

"Kemana kau mencarinya, dia mungkin sudah Mati!" Kyungsoo mendapat tamparan dipipinya karena kata-kata tersebut. Luhan menatapnya datar, dengan mata tajamnya.

"Kontrol emosimu Kyungsoo, jangan bicara tentang kematian!"

"Memang begitu bukan? Dia bahkan tak memberi kabar sekalipun. Jadi kemana dia?" Kyungsoo terkekeh dan Luhan kembali menamparnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membukakan pintu Taeoh yang terus menggedor, namun Kyungsoo melarangnya.

"Jangan buka, aku sedang mengajarinya untuk terbiasa. Dia harus terbiasa tanpa Kai."

"Kyungsoo, mereka pasti kembali! Kai pasti kembali, kau bicara seakan dia sudah dimakamkan!"

"Mungkin dia memang sudah dimakamkan, aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya sampai hari ini." Luhan menghela nafasnya berat, dia menatap Kyungsoo sendu kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Mereka belum mati, mereka masih berjuang." Tangis Kyungsoo pecah, Luhan menggendongnya seperti anak kecil. Sama saat ketika mereka masih kecil dulu, menenangkannya dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di meja makan, Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Setelah beberapa menit membiarkannya menangis, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti dan mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya.

"Appa, biarkan Taeoh keluar. Taeoh hanya mau ambil mainan Taeoh saja, Taeoh janji Taeoh tidak akan mencari Abeoji." Suara Taeoh yang masih menggedor pintu itu menyadarkannya.

"Buka pintunya Kyungsoo, dia harus sekolah besok." Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Taeoh di kamarnya.

"Mereka masih hidup." Kata Luhan juga meyakinkan Baekhyun yang terlihat sendu. Baekhyun ikut mengangguk, sebenarnya kata-kata itu untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sehun masih hidup.

.

Mereka benar-benar sibuk. Luhan sibuk, Baekhyun sibuk, dan Kyungsoo sangat sibuk. Hari ini Taeoh masuk SD dan Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa sepusing ini untuk mengurusnya, Taeoh bertanya tentang banyak hal, mengenai kenapa disekolah ini tidak ada mainannya, atau apakah dia punya teman baru yang seru, kemudian apakah ada perempuan cantik dan berbagai hal yang dia tanyakan. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat membekap mulut anak kecil itu agar dia berhenti bicara sebentar saja. Tapi, anak itu sangat gembira karena mendapatkan seragam barunya.

Setelah mendaftarkan Taeoh tadi, Kyungsoo kembai ke toko. Dan Teoh disambut oleh Lay yang bertanya banyak hal pada anak itu, mengajaknya bermain dan membiarkan Kyungsoo istirahat sebentar karena pengunjung sedang kosong disiang seperti ini. Kyungsoo bersyukur ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan Taeoh.

Ketika Kyungsoo pulang,dia langsung memandikan Taeoh dan bersiap kerumah Luhan, karena hari ini adalah gilirannya menginap. Rumah itu terlihat sangat sepi, namun pintunya tidak terkunci. Dia memanggil Luhan dan Baekhyun beberapa kali, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Taeoh duduk disini, Appa mau mencari Paman dulu." Taeoh menurut, kemudian Kyungsoo menuju kamar Luhan dan menemukan pria itu sedang tertidur. Tidak biasanya Luhan tidur di jam segini, biasanya pria itu masih dikamar mandi atau menonton TV. Kyungsoo tak berniat membangunkannya, dia hanya akan menunggu Baekhyun datang.

Baekhyun datang tidak dengan tangan kosong, dia menenteng plastic ditangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Obat, Luhan sakit." Kyungsoo hanya mengagguk.

"Penyakitmu menular pada Luhan." kata Kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab juluran lidah dari Baekhyun.

.

Kyungsoo pikir itu sakit biasa, namun pagi ini Luhan kembali muntah setelah makan-makanan yang di masaknya, Kyungsoo takut salah memasukan sesuatu kedalam masakannya. Tapi, tidak terjadi apapun pada Baekhyun dan Taeoh. Luhan bilang dia Cuma masuk angin, dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup. Pria itu memilih untuk tidak bekerja hari ini. sekali lagi, Kyungsoo pikir itu sakit biasa, Luhan selalu muntah setiap harinya dan ini sudah hari keempatnya menginap karena Luhan yang sedang sakit. Hari ini Baekhyun memanggil Xiumin untuk memeriksakan kondisi kakaknya, meskipun dia menolak.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum menatap Luhan yang terbaring ditempat tidur.

"Sudah berapa hari dia muntah?" Tanya Xiumin pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"4 hari." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Mungkin akhir-akhir ini Luhan akan sering muntah."

"Kenapa?" Xiumin mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, kemudian berbisik pada Luhan.

"Sudah bekerja Luhan, dia hidup." Luhan melotot kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ini sudah lama sekali, kupikir gagal. Dan aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi selama beberapa bulan mungkin setahun belakangan ini." Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu, tau arah pembicaraan ini kemana, namun Baekhyun belum mengerti sehingga dia terus bertanya ada apa, Kyungsoo membekap mulut pria itu, menyuruhnya mendengarkan saja.

"Kau tau, tidak semua berjalan dengan cepat, dan juga kau bukan perempuan. Butuh proses untuk pembuahan itu, walaupun itu 10 tahun atau berapa tahunpun, jika dia telah menemui titik tersebut, maka dia bisa hidup, Sehun kecil sedang hidup sekarang, dia menemui tempat kehidupannya."

Luhan tak dapat bicara apapun, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kau memasangnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan, yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kapan?"

"Seminggu sebelum Sehun berangkat."

"Berapa usianya?" kini Kyungsoo bertanya pada Xiumin.

"2 bulan. Ini adalah perjalanan yang sangat panjang dan sedikit lama darimu. Tapi yang penting dia hidup sekarang." Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan begitu erat, dia sangat bahagia, sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri bingung.

"Bagaiamana aku tanpa Sehun sekarang." Katanya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Ada aku, dan Baekhyun. Taeoh pasti sangat bahagia mendengar dia akan punya saudara." Luhan tersenyum, tenang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengantar Xiumin hingga pagar rumah, sedangkan Luhan sibuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun yang belum mengerti. Kyungsoo menghampiri Taeoh, membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Taeoh akan punya saudara."

"Dimana Appa?" katanya mengabaikan kartun yang sedang di tontonnya.

"Di perut paman Luhan."

"Jinjja?"

"hmm." Taeoh langsung berlari kekamar Luhan, menemui pria cantik itu.

"Paman, dimana saudara Taeoh. Taeoh mau kenalan." Baekhyun terkekeh, melihat tingkah menggemaskan itu, Kyungsoo datang membawakan buah untuk Luhan karena pria itu belum makan apapun sejak pagi. Luhan membawa tangan Taeoh untuk menyentuh perutnya, Taeoh menyentuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Tidak terasa." Katanya kembali menyentuh perut Luhan.

"Tunggu 7 bulan lagi, oke?" Taeoh menunjukan jari-jarinya menghitung 7 bulan itu berapa lama.

"Kenapa lama sekali!" protesnya.

"Ya, nanti adik bayi kedinginan kalau diluar. Makanya tunggu 7 bulan dulu agar adik bayi tumbuh dengan baik." Taeoh mengangguk mengerti.

"Sekarang adik bayi makan dulu, nanti dia kelaparan." Kyungsoo bicara dengan nada yang menjijikan menurut Luhan.

"Kyungsoo itu menjijikan." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Aku akan menjadi paman lagi." Baekhyuh kini buka suara dia mengusap wajahnya tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengurus dua bocah sekaligus nantinya.

"Ya, aku harap saja dia tak senakal Taeoh." Katanya lagi membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tidak terima.

"Kenapa dengan matamu, aku bicara benar."

Baekhyun melirik kearah Taeoh yang kini menidurkan kepalanya di atas perut Luhan, sepertinya anak itu sangat suka punya adik baru.

"Taeoh, tidur dengan benar. Nanti adik bayi terjepit." Kata Kyungsoo mengangkat badan Taeoh.

"Appa, Taeoh mau tidur dengan paman Luhan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membiarkan Taeoh kemudian tidur memeluk perut Luhan. sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya galak.

"Taeoh, ingat besok adalah hari pertamamu masuk sekolah yang baru." Teoh memberikan hormat pada Kyungsoo, pria itu menarik Baekhyun yang enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Taeoh sepertinya kau mempersatukan dua srigala yang akan melolong sepanjang malam." Bisik Luhan ditelinga Taeoh, mata Taeoh sudah melebar penasaran mendengar cerita karangan Luhan tentang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang diibaratkannya dengan dua srigala. Pada akhirnya Luhan menjadi pendongeng untuk Taeoh sampai anak itu tertidur. Tangan kecilnya masih ada diperut Luhan. Luhan mencium tangan kecil yang imut itu kemudian menyentuh bayinya.

"Sehun, kapan kau kembali. Program kita berhasil."

.

Pagi itu, mereka kedatangan tamu ditengah sarapan. Tamu itu adalah salah satu pengurus kantor polisi yang setiap bulannya datang untuk memberikan gaji karyawan yang sedang berperang, sekaligus biaya tanggungannya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan membawa kedua amplop itu, itu gaji Sehun dan Kai. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berada di kantor polisi karena dia belum berkeluarga. Luhan sudah mengomel pagi-pagi karena kedatangan orang itu berkali-kali.

"Memangnya siapa yang perlu uang ini, apa mereka bisa mengirim Sehun kemari? Aku tak suka mereka mengirim amplop putih tanpa Sehun."

"Jangan bohong hyung."

"Ya, maksudku aku perlu. Tapi Sehun tak bisa dibeli dengan apapun." Kyungsoo datang dari belakangnya.

"Simpan uangnya untuk biaya kelahiran."

Kyungsoo menyisir rapi rambut Taeoh dan memasukan semua alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Mulai besok, Taeoh harus belajar mempersiapkan sekolah sendiri."

"Ne Appa."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk berangkat, sedangkan Luhan mengambil cuti beberapa hari karena alasan sakit. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memperhatikannya sebelum berangkat, bertanya apa Luhan baik-baik saja mereka tinggal. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, heol."

"Hyung, jangan bunuh diri."

"Yatuhan itu tidak mungkin, Baekhyun!" mereka berdua mengangguk menggandeng Taeoh untuk diajak berangkat bersama. Jadi, beginikah mereka bertiga. Haruskah Luhan seperti Kyungsoo yang mengurus Taeoh sendirian. Berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu? Beginilah yang dikhawatirkan adik-adiknya jika Luhan sedang sendirian atau mereka semua sedang sendirian, mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti bertanya pada sang waktu.

Luhan mulai morning sick lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia bolak balik ke kamar mandi dan dia merasa lelah juga. Akhirnya dia mendudukan dirinya didepan kamar mandi menahan rasa mual yang terus menyerangnya. Luhan hampir menangis, merengek minta Sehun dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini, jika saja dia tidak ingat dia telah meng-elu-elukan dirinya sebagai pria manly. Tapi sungguh, disini tak ada siapapun bukan? Hanya ada dirinya kan? Maka Luhan benar-benar menangis memanggil nama Sehun berkali-kali. Anaknya bergejolak, seperti berkedut didalam perutnya padahal seharusnya dia masih sangat kecil. Kemudian dia lebih banyak menidurkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

.

Pada hari itu usia kandungan Luhan menginjak 4 bulan. Dia lebih banyak diam dirumah dan berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena belum siap dengan label sosial yang akan diberikan padanya,jika seorang lelaki dengan perut membesar dan memiliki kehidupan lain didalamnya. Baekhyun bilang ini gilirannya, untuk membiayai hidup Luhan. meskipun tak banyak tapi Luhan cukup terbantu, disamping dia juga selalu mendapat gaji bulanan Sehun. Semenjak Luhan dirumah, Taeoh adalah satu-satunya teman bermainnya jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang bekerja. Namun entah kenapa hari ini anak itu ingin di toko bersama Kyungsoo.

Ketika sore menjelang, Baekhyun belum juga pulang dan Kyungsoo belum datang, atau mungkin dia kerumahnya dulu karena beberapa hari ini dia selalu dirumah itu memutuskan untuk mandi ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dia melihat tas yang diletakkan dengan sembarangan, dan tubuh di kasur yang diselimuti selimut.

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menyikap selimut itu menemukan pria itu tengah membaca sebuah, katakanlah surat dengan amplop yang diletakkan disebelahnya. Luhan kaget, dia menutup mulutnya tidak menyangka bahkan dia hampir saja menangis.

"Sehun! Kau kembali?" Luhan mengulurkan tanganya untuk memeluk pria itu.

"Luhan, anak siapa ini?" tapi pertanyaan itu membuatnya berhenti.

"Kau pikir ini anak siapa?" katanya marah.

"Aku tak kembali dalam waktu yang lama, jadi…" otot Luhan serasa melemas, begitukkah pikiran Sehun terhadap dirinya.

"Setelah apa yang kulalui bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kau tega menghakimiku dengan memberikan opini yang sangat kejam padaku, Sehun!" Luhan benar-benar marah, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Xiumin.

"Xiumin, ini aku. Kuharap kau sedang tak ,bisakah kau jelaskan kepada Sehun tentang kehamilanku ini?" Luhan bicara dengan emosi yang terkontrol meskipun dia sudah meledak-ledak tadi. Sehun menerima ponsel tersebut dan Luhan memperhatikannya. Panggilan itu diakhiri pada menit ke 15 meninggalkan keraguan di wajah Sehun, itu sangat kentara. Luhan tersenyum miring.

"Sehun, kau tak cocok menjadi seorang ayah. Bahkan kau tak dapat mengenali anakmu sendiri, pergilah kembali keperut ibumu dan rasakan bagaimana detak jantungnya ketika mengandungmu, agar kau mengerti!"

"Ini karena aku belum melihatnya."

"Sehun, ada banyak pisau di dapur. Pilih yang terbaik. Belah perutku ini dan kau bisa lihat apa benar dia anakmu!"

"Luhan!"

"Kau tak mau mengambilnya? Baiklah aku akan mengambilkan untukmu." Luhan hendak beranjak namun Sehun menarik pergelangan tangnnya.

"Aku percaya Luhan, berhenti merajuk."

"Merajuk? Bukankah kau yang sedang merajuk, bertanya anak siapa yang ada diperutku."

"Tidak harus membelah perut kan, untuk tau dia anakku atau bukan, ada tes DNA Luhan."

"Baik, ayo kita tes DNA sekarang!" Sehun kembali menarik Luhan, dia sadar kesalahannya. Maka dari itu dia mendudukan Luhan dipinggir tempat tidur dan berlutut didepannya.

"Oke, maafkan aku Luhan. aku salah, dan aku percaya dia anakku." Sehun menempelkan jarinya di perut Luhan, seperti menyapa anaknya kalau ayahnya telah kembali. Luhan akhirnya luluh juga, dia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Luhan kau tampak semakin kurus." Sehun beranjak memeluk Luhan, dan dibalas dengan sangat erat.

"Kau tidak bermain wanita disana kan?"

"Iya aku bermain, bersama ahjumma yang menyediakan makan, untuk mendapatkan jatah lebih kkk."

"Sehunnnn." Sehun terkekeh mendegar suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku bercanda."

"Sehun, apa Chanyeol dan Kai sudah kembali?"

"Mereka…"

TBC

Yehet! Saranghae reader-nim!


	18. Chapter 18

Firasat. Kyungsoo saat ini berada dalam sebuah kondisi dimana dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Mendung, benarkah artinya hujan akan turun? Kyungsoo harus segera pulang membawa Taeoh agar anaknnya tak kehujanan. Tapi hujan mengguyur lebih cepat dari firasatnya, dia melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala Taeoh sepanjang jalan, kemudian hujan turun semakin deras dan memaksanya untuk segera berteduh. Disebuah toko dia berteduh dengan Taeoh yang minta dibelikan susu. Tapi hujan, tidak berhenti dengan segera. Ponselnya bordering, Luhan menghubunginya.

"Ya, hyung?"

…

"Sebentar lagi, hyung. Hujan sedang turun."

…

"Tidak, tidak perlu menjemputku, kau dirumah saja."

…

"Baik, jaga kondisimu dan bayimu."

Kemudian telepon ditutup, entah kenapa dadanya berdebar tidak menentu. Taeoh duduk dengan anteng meminum susunya, dan anak itu hari ini juga tak banyak bicara. Kyungsoo mendekat kearah anak kecil itu memeluknya erat, biar bagaiamanapun, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia punya sekarang.

"Tidak kedinginan?"

Taeoh menggeleng , "Appa basah." Taeoh mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sambil berdiri di kursi yang barusan dia duduki, kemudian dia menggunakan jaket yang diberikan Kyungsoo untuk menegeringkan rambut Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya kecil menyuruh Taeoh kembali meminum susunya.

"Apa kita kerumah paman Luhan?"

"Tidak, paman Luhan yang akan kerumah kita." Taeoh hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Taeoh, appa punya firasat."

"Firasat itu apa?"

"Perasaan, perasaan kalau abeoji akan kembali."

"Iya, abeoji kembali appa? Taeoh bisa bertemu abeoji?"

"Hmm tentu saja."

"Tapi bagaimana appa tau?"

"Karena melihat matamu."

"Memangnya ada apa dimata Taeoh?"

"Ada mata yang mirip abeoji."

.

.

Baekhyun sedang sangat sibuk, buah hari ini datang sangat banyak dan dia harus memeriksa kemudian memasukan data. Jika biasanya dia hanya bekerja setengah hari atau jika dibutuhkkan, kali ini dia bekerja sama seperti pekerja lain. Pekerjaan baru usai pada sore harinya dan kondsi cuaca sedang hujan. Baekhyun menunggu di halte bus seorang diri,percikan-percikan air membasahi rambutnya. Seseorang datang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang terlihat menyeramkan, wajahnya hampir tertutup sedangkan kepala yang tertunduk yang ditutupi oleh topi. Dia jadi ingat kata Luhan untuk segera pergi jika merasa ada orang mencurigakan. Baekhyun bergeser sedikit menjauh dari orang itu, memberi jarak, sehingga jika orang itu bergerak dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan hapkidonya.

"Anda punya payung?" suaranya teredam oleh air hujan dan juga kain yang menutup mulutnya sehingga Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

"Anda bawa payung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng menjawab tidak. "Aku membawanya, kau bisa pulang denganku."

Baekhyun semakin menjaga jaraknya ketika orang itu mendekat. "Tidak usah, kakakku akan segera menjemputku."

"Dia tidak akan datang, dia sedang bahagia sekarang." Baekhyun tak mendengarkan apa penuturan pria tidak jelas ini, hingga pria ini menarik tangan Baekhyun yang langsung dihadiahi bogeman super kencang darinya. Topinya terhempas hingga hujan membasahinya, kemudian pria itu menatap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya, dia mengambil topinya yang sudah basah.

"Begitu kejamnya kah kau,."

"Chanyeol, tidak, aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu itu kau." Kemudian Chanyeol pergi, mengguyur dirinya dibawah hujan dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang benci dingin itu mengejarnya. Baekhyun menarik tangan panjang itu, dan diluar dugaan pria itu tersenyum seperti seorang idiot.

"Kau basah ya?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Bukankah ini romantis Baek? Seperti drama-drama percintaan." Baekhyun kembali mengernyit.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sedang mabuk?"

"Aku sadar seratus persen!" Chanyeol berdeham sebentar, dibawah guyuran hujan deras dan meramalkan, Baekhyun sebentar lagi menggigil.

"Chanyeol, setidaknya ayo kita berteduh. Kita seperti orang bodoh!" Chanyeol mengehempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menariknya.

"Baek, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun lemah, pandangan Chanyeol memburam dan seperti ada batu yang membebaninya.

"Kau bohong!"

"Nikahi kekasihmu ini Park! Aku menunggunya sejak lama!" Chanyeol melihatnya tak percaya, kemudian membawa Baekhyun untuk berjalan ditengah hujan, dia menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manis laki-laki itu dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan hangat pada keningnya.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo pulang bersama Taeoh dalam gandengannya, rumahnya terlihat cukup ramai dibandingkan biasanya. Dia mendengar suara Chanyeol tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Dengan penuh semangat dia memasuki rumah itu dan menemukan dua pasangan yang tengah ada diruang tamu. Tiba-tiba kondisi menjadi senyap, mereka semua terdiam melihat Kyungsoo. sedangkan Taeoh berlari menghampiri kedua paman yang telah lama tak dilihatnya itu.

"Kai? Dimana dia?" semua menatapnya sendu, Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamarnya mencari-cari keberadaan pria itu, kemudian menuju kamar mandi, dan dapur tapi tak dia temukan siapapun disana. Dia bertanya sekali lagi dimana keberadaan suaminya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya untuk duduk dulu. Tapi, pria itu menolak.

"Aku bertanya dimana Kai?"

"Kyungsoo, Kai hilang. Keberadaannya belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Dan kami masih mencari." Kyungsoo melemah, tulang-tulangnya seperti tak berfungsi lagi. Dia ambruk namun bersyukur Chanyeol menangkap tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasa dia tak punya nyawa lagi. Sehun segera menggendong Taeoh yang memperhatikan Appanya yang sedang syok. Itu reflek, karena semasa perang dia berada dalam tugas keamanan anak-anak.

"Tidak mungkin! Kenapa kalian pulang tanpa teman kalian, ah! Kenapa kalian pulang tapi suamiku tidak pulang?!" Kyungsoo melarikan dirinya kekamar dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Baekhyun bangkit untuk menyusulnya namun tangan Chanyeol menghalanginya, dia menggeleng.

"Biarkan Kyungsoo sendirian." Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih gelisah dari ini dia mondar mandir didepan kamar Kyungsoo . Luhan menenangkannya, pria itu masuk kekamar Kyungsoo untuk memastikan.

Kyungsoo berbaring di tempat tidurnya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Luhan duduk disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Bukankah nasib buruk selalu menempel padaku, hyung. Bukankah begitu?" Luhan mengusap kepala adiknya itu, menyentuh matanya yang sangat bengkak.

"Tidak, kau punya keberuntungan, Soo."

"Ya, aku punya hyung. Tapi dimana keberuntungan itu sekarang?"

"Sebentar lagi, dia akan menghampirimu sebentar lagi. Kai, dia hanya hilang kan? Bukan meninggal, masih ada harapan Soo." Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Kyungsoo, bersiaplah. Kepolisian mengadakan pertemuan dan kau perwakilan Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo enggan untuk pergi, tapi Luhan membujuknya tiada henti. Bahkan Luhan yang memandikan dirinya, memakaikan pakaian dan menyisir rambutnya seperti seorang ibu, yang mengurusi anak kecilnya. Atau mungkin aura keibuan Luhan mulai terlihat seiring berkembang perutnya.

Mobil dalam kondisi sangat senyap, Chanyeol yang menyetir, disampingnya ada Sehun dan mereka bertiga. Kyungsoo masih sama, tatapannya kosong hingga dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Dimana Taeoh? Chanyeol berbalik! Aku meninggalkannya!" Katanya panik.

"Kyungsoo tenang, Taeoh baik-baik saja. Lay yang mengajaknya tadi sewaktu dia datang kerumah." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "sepulang ini, antarkan aku menjemput Taeoh."

"Tidak perlu menunggu pulang, kita mnjemputnya sekarang." Ujar Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Keadaan toko sangat gelap, dan Kyungsoo meragukan mereka ada disana, kemudian Chanyeol menawarkan diri yang pergi mengambil Taeoh. Disusul Sehun setelah Chanyeol lama tak kembali, kemudian Baekhyun setelah Sehun juga lama tak kembali, dan orang terakhir yang menawarkan diri adalah Luhan.

"Biarkan aku saja hyung, aku khawatir padanya juga padamu." Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau sedang kalut, biarkan aku pergi untuk menemui mereka semua. Kyungsoo mengiyakannya, dan bertahan berdiam diri di mobil.

Lama Kyungsoo menunggu, namun mereka tak kunjung datang. dia sudah hendak keluar mobil untuk mencari Taeoh sebelum ponselnya bergetar, Kyungsoo membuka pesan dari Baekhyun itu.

'Kyungsoo, terjadi sesuatu pada Taeoh!' deretan tulisan itu , mampu membuat dirinya berlari kencang menuju toko, posisi mobil yang di parkir agak jauh membuat nafasnya tersengal.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu toko dengan gerakan cepat, kondisi gelap menyapanya. Dia tak dapat melihat apapun.

"Taeoh? Baek? Lu?" tidak ada jawaban, sampai semua lampu menyala dan membuat Kyungsoo menutup matanya karena silau.

"Surprise!" suara itu sangat ramai, dan Kyungsoo baru bisa melihat banyak hal. Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Lay yang menyanyikannya lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan sebuah kue yang Kyungsoo yakin buatan Lay diatas meja. Taeoh ada dalam gendongan seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah,

"KAI!" semua orang disana tertawa melihat Kyungsoo meneriakan nama itu dengan wajah yang sudah menangis, saking syoknya dia tak mampu untuk berdiri, maka dia berlutut. Kai menghampirinya sambil tertawa, menurunkan Taeoh yang sebelumnya ada dalam gendongannya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Harusnya kau memelukku!" Kyungsoo mendongak melihat Kai menertawakannya.

"Kalian, sangat berdosa padaku!" Kyungsoo menunjuk semua orang dan semuanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian pulang tanpa teman kalian, ah!" Baekhyun menirukan Kyungsoo saat dia mengamuk tadi sore, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo malu pada mereka. Kai memeluk suaminya itu, tentu dia sangat merindukannya.

"Kalian bilang Kai menghilang?"

"Ya, dia menghilang, tapi bukan saat perang. Dan sekarang kau menemukannya Kyungsoo!" gelak tawa Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan karena suara bass itu. Kyungsoo hampir menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Kai.

"Hey, berhenti menangis. Kami hanya bercanda, sekarang aku disini Kyungsoo." yang lainnya tertawa dan hanya Kyungsoo yang menangis, Taeoh juga menatapnya bingung dan terus bertanya ada apa dengan appanya.

Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berdiri didepan kuenya, dan semua orang disana mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tubuh itu bergiliran dipeluk. Demi apapun ini ulang tahun paling mengagetkan yang pernah dia alami. Perasaan lega dan sarat kerinduan bisa dia rasakan sekarang, terlepas dari ulang tahunnya yang menurutnya hebat ini. Ada Kai disana, mengobrol dengan Lay dan juga Taeoh yang tak mau lepas dari pria itu, wajar saja anak itu cukup lama ditinggalkan Kai dan dia sangat merindukan sosok Kai disisinya.

Mereka duduk melingkar kali ini dengan meja toko Lay yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa, Kai menyewa toko itu untuk malam ini. Chanyeol bercerita sangat banyak membuat semuanya tidak berhenti tertawa, Baekhyun juga tidak bisa diam dan mereka berdua saling bersahutan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perang?" Luhan bertanya pada ketiga polisi itu, Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Apa itu bisa disebut perang?"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan! Kau tidak tahu saja, bagaimana khawatirnya kami terhadap kalian. Tidakkah kalian bertanya bagiamana repotnya mengurus Taeoh, dan bagaiamana Kyungsoo berbohong pada bocah itu, atau bagaimana kita dipanggil kesekolahnya dan datang bergiliran karena dia membuat menangis teman wanitanya. Asal kau tau Kai, anakmu itu SANGAT NAKAL!" Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya, Kyungsoo melotot pada Baekhyun dengan matanya yang sebenarnya melotot sepanjang hari. Kai terkekeh, menoleh kepada Taeoh yang ada dipangkuannya. Anak itu menggeleng.

"Ani, Abeoji. Taeoh tidak nakal, paman Baekhyun bohong." Katanya, sementara Kai marah pura-pura padanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun lihat sendiri. Disekolahmu, anak itu menangis karena kau goda terus-terusan." Taeoh menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekyun tidak peduli, karena Abeojinya tidak memarahinya sekarang.

"Dan juga…" Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun karena lelaki itu tak punya rem.

"Baek, kau mau dengar ceritaku atau tidak?!"

"yayaya, lalu kenapa kalian tidak memberi kabar?"

"Hari dimana kita pergi, kalian tahu?" mereka mengangguk kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkannya, "mereka menyerang perbatasan, awalnya kami memang perang selama seminggu. Namun atasan pimpinan keamanan Negara Seoul mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pembicaraan dan diskusi mengenai sebab perang, beruntung Negara lawan menyetujuinya. Hasil pembicaraan tersebut akhirnya berdampak positif, mereka membuat usulan untuk mengadakan pelatihan pada profesi keamanan kedua Negara, dan berlatih bersama atau bertukar pengetahuan untuk menigkatkan keamanan. Itu lebih seperti asrama sebelum masuk kepolisian."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menghubungi kami?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya gregetan.

"Ya, itu karena kami dilarang membawa ponsel ataupun mengirim surat. Bagaimanapun, Negara tidak mau ambil resiko kembali terjadi perang, mereka akan curiga jika kami memanggil sekutu lagi untuk kembali menyerang mereka, makanya mereka tidak mengijinkannya."

"Lalu apa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, Negara kita sudah berdamai. Yey!" seru Chanyeol girang, menepuk dadanya bangga. Sedangkan Baekhyun melihatnya malas.

"Memangnya apa jabatanmu, memangnya kau yang membuat Negara berdamai." Cibir Baekhyun pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Baek kau slaah meremehkannya, dia adalah delegasi Negara bersama Hyuk Jae di bidang kepolisian." Kai terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang tidak percaya.

"Iya itu benar." Sehun mengangguk seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu, kau ada diposisi apa?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa bersamaan.

"Keamanan anak-anak. Dia memakaikan popok pada anak-anak setiap harinya sebelum bertugas." Jawab mereka berbarengan, sedangkan Sehun menampakan wajah datar luar biasa menghadapi gelakan tawa itu. Hanya Luhan yang tidak tertawa karena dia sangat tersanjung.

"Jadi, kau sudah berlatih sebelum kita punya anak?" Sehun meringis, malu.

"Hei, jangan menertawakannya lagi. Dia adalah ayah yang baik!" Luhan mendekap Sehunnya dengan erat.

"Hei, daripada Jongin. Aku yakin setelah tau ini, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa tertawa lagi. Jongin ada di keamanan perempuan." Sehun tertawa

"APA?!" yap, itu Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang menggebrak meja.

"Sehun kau!" Kai geram kemudian berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu. "Tidak Kyung, itu Cuma sebenatar." Kyungsoo tetap terdiam tidak perduli.

"Sehun, kau membuat mereka bertengkar. Kyungsoo baru saja merasa lega." Luhan berbisisk ditelinganya dan Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Itu hanya sebentar Kyung, kemudian dia dipindahkan ke Bela Negara bersama Chanyeol dan Hyuk Jae." Ujar Sehun kemudian. Namun Kyungsoo tetap mendiamkan Kai, hingga pria tan itu mengeram kesal pada Sehun. Sepertinya hal itu sangat lucu untuk orang lain, namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo.

.

Mereka semua pulang ditengah malam, setelah acara yang membahagiakan itu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya kembali kerumah masing-masing, meninggalkan kebiasaan menginap mereka. Kini tidak ada rasa khawatir lagi pada suami yang belum kembali, sedang apa atau mereka makan dengan baik. Mereka semua tau, setiap hari dan kapan saja, karena semuanya kembali.

Tapi, Kai punya masalah baru lagi ketika dia baru menginjakan kaki dirumah yang telah lama ditinggalnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengamuk, namun dia mendiamkannya hingga sekarang. Dia masuk kekamar Taeoh lebih dulu untuk meletakkan Taeoh yang tertidur, baru kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menemui suaminya itu. Kai menemukan Kyungsoo duduk dimeja dekat jendela, firasat Kai terasa buruk, dia berjalan perlahan menuju pria itu.

"Dio," panggilnya ragu, Kyungsoo tak menyahut dia mempertahankan posisi dan arah pandangannya tanpa berubah.

"Kyungsoo, kau marah padaku?" Kai duduk lesehan dibawahnya, menarik kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang merapat itu untuk menghadapnya. Kyungsoo melihat mata itu lagi, mata yang sangat lama tak ditatapnya, Kyungsoo melihat bibir itu lagi, bibir yang sangat lama tak menciumnya,ya dia kini melihat rambut itu, yang tumbuh agak memanjang. Kyungsoo melihatnya lagi,hidung yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mancung namun sangat dirindukannya, dibawah hidung diatas mulut, Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya, kumis tipis yang mulai tumbuh. Pandangan Kai masih sama padanya, sangat menenangkan.

Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Kai, menundukan badannya untuk menatap pria itu lebih lekat. "Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin marah padamu." Katanya sangat halus, Kai tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati betapa lembutnya sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mungkin marah pada tugas mulia seperti itu, kecuali kau sering menggoda gadis muda disana." Kai cepat-cepat menggeleng, dia berani bersumpah tidak pernah menggoda wanita-wanita disana. "Tidak Kyung, aku berani bersumpah." Kyungsoo mengusap rambut Kai yang terasa sedikit kasar.

"Anak pintar." Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya, memposisikannya seperti anak bayi yang sedang digendong.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta Kyungsooku sekarang?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Kai kemudian langsung menempelkan bibirnya begitu dalam, merasakan bibir yang masih sama seperti dulu. Kai mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Kyungsoo, tidak menginginkan pria itu menjauh lagi darinya. Kyungsoo masih mengerang ketika Kai menghisap seluruh tubuhnya, memberikan jejak yang lama sekali tak dibuatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyungsoo." Kai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo yang terasa menyempit. Kyungsoo meringis sebentar sebelum mereka benar-benar menyatu, dan keduanya tersenyum. "Aku tak punya hadiah special dan romantis untukmu, selain pesta tadi." Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk Kai untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya karena Kai mulai bergerak.

"Kau, Kau adalah hadiah terbaikku. Eunghh…" Kai tersenyum.

"Aku cinta sampai mati padamu!"

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tak dapat berkutik, dia masih terbaring dikamarnya ketika pagi menjelang. Ini semua ulah Kai tentu saja, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, dia harus menuntaskan rasa rindunya kepada Kyungsoo. alhasil, Kai kelimpungan sendiri untuk mengurus Taeoh. Tapi untungnya anak itu tidak cerewet seperti dulu, dia menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik bahkan hingga buku dan tas, pakaian juga dia kenakan sendiri. Kai terkesima melihat kemandirian Taeoh, ayah satu anak itu mengusap wajahnya tak menyangka.

"Ayo, Abeoji!" katanya menggandeng tangan Kai, Kai menarik tangan kecil itu kembali membenarkan pakaian anaknya yang terlihat belum rapi.

"Taeoh sangat pintar." Diusapnya kepala anaknya itu.

"Ya, Appa setiap pagi harus bekerja. Tapi, sekarang appa sedang sakit?"

Kai menggeleng, "appa hanya perlu istirahat." Taeoh mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kemudian langkahnya diarahkan masuk kedalam mobil untuk menuju sekolah dasarnya.

Taeoh dirundungi pertanyaan oleh banyak orang setelah Kai mengantarnya sampai kelas, sebenarnya Taeoh yang memaksa karena ini kali pertama Abeojinya mengantarnya kesekolah dasar. Teman-teman perempuannya selalu bertanya, apa yang mengantar Taeoh adalah seorang actor, tentu saja itu karena abeojinya sangat tampan. Ibu-ibu yang mengantar anaknya juga tak mau ketinggalan, dia bertanya kecil pada Taeoh dan anak lelaki itu benci menjawab. Taeoh tidak akan pernah lagi membawa Abeojinya kesekolah. Tidak akan pernah!

Kai tidak langsung pulang, dia memandangi Taeoh dari kejauhan. Selama ini bahkan untuk urusan Taeoh bersekolah dia tak ikut serta, semuanya Kyungsoo yang melakukannya, dan Kai harus menghargai itu. Kyungsoo adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah ia temui, maksudnya hampir sempurna. Kai harus berbangga pada lelaki kecil itu, dia adalah seuatu yang indah, namun tumbuh di pinggir jalan sehingga kadang keberadaannya diabaikan.

Kai benar-benar tidak pulang, dia menunggui Taeoh special untuk hari ini. Sampai pada anak itu pulang dan melenggang dengan gembira di depan sekolahnya, menunggu kehadiran orang tua yang akan menjemputnya, dia membiarkan anak itu menunggu hingga wajahnya cemberut, sedangkan Kai melihat cekikikan dari kejauhan. Satu persatu teman-teman Taeoh pulang dengan orang tua yang menjemputnya. Taeoh duduk dengan tidak niat didekat pohon sambil memangku tangannya, itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Kai tak dapat menahan diri untuk menghampiri anak satu-satunya itu sambil mencubit pipi tembamnya.

"Hei, yo!" kata Kai menyodorkan tinjunya.

"Abeoji, lama sekali!" rengeknya, Kai menggendong anak itu menuju mobil dan melesat pulang sambil terus terkikik

.

Kyungsoo sepertinya baru saja habis mandi. Sore ini setelah sekian lamanya mereka dapat kembali berkumpul bersama lagi, Kyungsoo melihat lagi Kai yang bermain bersama Taeoh. Setiap sore, dia juga tak harus menuntun Taeoh untuk menulis surat untuk Kai lagi. Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah lagi dibanding dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Kyungsoo harus mencatatnya dalam buku harian bahwa hari ini adalah, hari dimana mereka dapat berkumpul kembali, sampai seterusnya. Sampai Taeoh menikah dan punya anak, mereka punya cucu. Atau sampai Tuhan memanggilnya, dan mereka akan bertemu kembali dikehidupan yang lain.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kyungsoo menghampiri kedua pria kesayangannya itu dan ikut duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. Taeoh masih sibuk menggambar, tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru habis keramas?" Kai menyentuh rambut Kyungsoo yang basah dan menciumnya, "aku suka aromanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku suka kau." Katanya pada Kai, yang membuat pria tan itu terkekeh. "Aku juga suka kau." Sembari mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aku suka makanan." Kata Taeoh, melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bermesraan itu dengan tatapan polos. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa, membawa anak mereka kedalam pelukan mereka. Itu terlihat seperti teletubies yang sedang berpelukan. Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk mencatatnya di buku harian tentang hari ini. atau mungkin setiap hari di kehidupannya.

Semoga tidak ada halangan.

TBC

Hehehe, maaf2 deh tentang TBC waktu itu yang gak tepat. Gimana chapter ini? pengen muntah kan? Amburadul juga? Tapi semoga chapter ini memberi jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab kkk. Chanbaek sama Hunhan entar sekalian yah, di bagian selanjutnya. Anyeong yeorobun…


	19. Chapter 19

Hari senin di sore hari, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Lay dalam keadaan tidak mood. Semenjak tadi pria itu murung dan terlihat tidak bersemangat menyambut para pelanggan. Sedangkan sekarang, Lay memecahkan 3 gelas yang ada di nampan, dan baru saja dia hampir terjatuh tersandung oleh kaki kursi. Kyungsoo bertanya pada pria itu, namun dijawab oleh gelengan kepala. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Lay sedang tak jujur padanya, namun dia ragu untuk bertanya kembali. Sampai suara keras didapur mengagetkannya dan pria bermata bulat itu menemukan Lay sedang terduduk disana, apa kan katanya, Lay terjatuh. Pria itu memang sangat ceroboh jika sedang tidak focus. Wajahnya terlihat penuh beban.

Sambil mengobati luka disikunya, Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, namun pria itu menggeleng disertai senyum palsu yang jelas Kyungsoo tahu itu hanya bualan wajahnya saja. Pria ini masih belum bersedia terbuka padanya, padahal dia hampir setiap saat memberi saran pada Kyungsoo tentang masalahnya.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi, Kyungsoo bersumpah jika Lay menggeleng lagi dia akan mengambilkan krim isi roti untuk menyumpal bibirnya.

"Kalau kau menggeleng lagi, krim isi roti itu akan menutup mulutmu terus." Lay sedikit terkekeh, "ini masalah percintaan." Kyungsoo menganga, dia pikir Lay adalah orang yang sangat serius dan begitu memikirkan cita-citanya sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk masalah percintaan. "Kau punya orang yang disukai? Siapa dia?"

" Hanya masalah cinta lama yang belum selesai, waktu ini aku melihatnya lagi."

"Dimana?"

"Di sekitar sini, aku takut dia tinggal di daerah sini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo cukup mengerti untuk tidak bertanya lagi, karena menghargai privasi Lay.

Hari ini Kai bilang, dia akan menjemputnya bersama Taeoh. Namun hingga kini, kedua prianya itu belum juga datang, padahal Lay telah menyiapkan susu dan roti kesukaan bocah itu.

"Mereka belum datang?" Tanya Lay dari arah dapur, kebiasaannya setelah menutup toko adalah membuat kue lagi untuk dibawa pulang. Lay hidup sendiri, maka dari itu jika di rumah dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca atau menonton film. Dan itu adalah satu alasan dia tidak suka berada di rumah. Kyungsoo pernah menyarankan Lay untuk mencari pasangan hidup, percaya atau tidak, hidupnya tidak akan kesepian lagi, tapi Lay selalu membantah bahwa hidupnya tidak pernah kesepian, dia punya banyak buku untuk dibaca atau film untuk ditontonnya. Entah kenpa Kyungsoo merasa laki-laki berdimple itu antipati sekali terhadap percintaan.

"Appa!" Kyungsoo dapat melihat Taeoh yang berlari di depan tokonya.

"Dimana Abeoji?" Taeoh menunjuk kebelakang, kemudian duduk di dekat Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama, Kai datang bersama seseorang yang Kyungsoo kenal,dia menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan pria itu. Tidak salah lagi.

"Hei!" sapa Kyungsoo setelah mereka sampai di hadapannya.

"Hei Kyung, apa kabar?"

"Baik, tentu saja. Apa kau ikut gerakan waktu ini bersama Kai?"

"Ya, polisi dari desa kita hampir semua dikirim."

Kai berdeham, "jadi, bolehkah kami mendapatkan dua cangkir kopi?" Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya, "maaf, tunggu sebentar." Kemudian dia segera membuatkan kopi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini sekarang?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya membawa serta dua cangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Ya, aku pindah tugas untuk sementara waktu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lay berjalan terpogoh dari arah dapur, "apa Taeoh sudah datang?" kemudian dia mematung di dekat meja kasir, menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menghidangkan kopi.

"Oh hyung, ini Suho hyung. Kakak kelasku dulu di desa. Dia anggota polisi seperti Kai." Lay mengangguk, langkahnya terburu, kemudian dia menyerahkan kunci toko pada Kyungsoo.

"Kunci toko, jika kalian sudah selesai menggunakannya."

"Hyung, tapi…" Lay tidak mendengarnya dan langsung bejalan cepat keluar. Suho mengambil kunci di tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menarik lengan pria yang sedang berjalan itu, tangannya cepat mengunci toko sambil menahan pria yang mencoba untuk keluar itu. Kyungsoo dan Kai Nampak bingung, sedangkan Taeoh sudah naik kepangkuan Kai.

Tak banyak bicara, Lay berubah haluan, dia kembali menuju dapur yang sempat ditinggalkanya itu, kemudian mengurung dirinya disana, mengabaikan Suho yang terus menggedor.

"Xing, buka pintunya!" Kai kemudian menghampiri Suho menyuruhnya untuk duduk dulu.

"Jadi, ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo menuntut penjelasan pada pria itu, Suho menghela nafasnya.

"Pelan-pelan. Minumlah kopinya dulu." Beberapa menit, setelah dirasanya Suho mulai tenang, Kai kembali bertanya. Kyungsoo memanggil Taeoh untuk datang kepangkuannya, dan anak itu menurut, Kyungsoo bersyukur Taeoh tidak sedang beraksi sekarang sehingga masalah membingungkan ini mungkin saja akan jelas tanpa gangguan Taeoh.

"Jadi, Lay itu adalah suamiku." Kyungsoo menganga, Kai juga. Mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah syok luar biasa, Kyungsoo memang mendengar bahwa kakak kelas sekaligus tetangga desanya itu pernah menikah, namun karena mereka kurang dekat jadi Kyungsoo tidak tahu lebih lanjut tentang kabar laki-laki ini. "Tapi, waktu itu ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat kami berpisah."

"Jadi, kalian sudah bercerai?" Suho menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan pertanyaan Kai.

"Dia memintanya, namun aku tak pernah mengurusnya."

"Kalau aku boleh tau, apa masalah itu?"

"Ah, masalah yang sering terjadi untuk pasangan sesama jenis. Kita ingin punya anak, sudah mencoba, tapi ternyata gagal di hari kelahirannya. Lay depresi dan merasa bersalah, sejak itu dia menyuruhku menceraikannya. Setelah memberiku surat cerai dia pergi ke Cina, kemudian tak kembali, hingga aku menemukannya di sini." Kai memandang Kyungsoo, bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek Suho, tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengucap syukur karena Taeoh lahir dengan selamat. Suho juga ikut memperhatikan Taeoh, "kalian beruntung." Katanya pelan, mengusap kepala anak kecil itu.

"Bolehkah aku minta bantuan? Sekali saja." Suho melihat Taeoh sebentar, kemudian Kai mengerti.

"Tentu, Lay juga sudah banyak membantu Kyungsoo."

Taeoh ada di depan pintu, mengetuk pintu dapur itu, sambil memanggil nama Lay untuk keluar. Awalnya itu tidak berhasil, sampai Taeoh merengek pinta rotinya. Lay membuka sedikit pintu tersebut , kemudian menyodorkan roti pada Taeoh.

"Terima kasih paman, oiya, paman yang tadi sudah pulang. Taeoh juga mau pulang." Lay kemudian membuka pintunya semakin lebar,dan Suho segera masuk kedalamnya, membuat Lay terkejut bukan kepalang. Memang seperti itu, orang polos gampang dibohongi bukan? Kai langsung menggendong anaknya tersebut untuk menghindari jikalau ada lepas control dari mereka berdua. Terdengar sedikit keributan didalam, dan dominan suara Suho yang seperti menenangkan Lay. Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, memangku Taeoh yang memakan rotinya.

"Aku tidak tau, jika Taeoh tidak lahir aku akan seperti apa,"

"Ssst, jangan katakan itu Kyungsoo, Taeoh ada di sini dan dia sehat. Kita harus bersyukur." Kyungsoo mengangguk, kemudian Kai menarik kepalanya dan mencium keningnya hangat, sementara tangan yang satu lagi, menjaga Taeoh agar tetap aman di pangkuannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kondisi kembali sunyi, seiring dengan malam yang mulai datang. Suho datang dari arah pintu, dan membuat Kai bangkit. Suho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lelah, dia menghela nafasnya begitu dalam seperti mengeluarkan sebuah beban yang amat berat di hatinya.

"Kalian bisa pulang, maaf telah merepotkan. Dan mungkin besok toko tutup."

"Bagaimana dengan Lay? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan."

"Dia tertidur,kami perlu bicara lebih banyak."Kai mengangguk kemudian mengajak Taeoh dan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke rumah. Sebelum mereka mencapai pintu, Suho memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, terima kasih sudah menjaga Lay selama ini." Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak hyung, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Lay-lah yang menjagaku selama ini."

"Ya, kami akan sering mengunjungi kalian."

"Dengan senang hati."

Suho menutup pintu tokonya, sepertinya sepasang suami-suami yang baru Kyungsoo tau sekarang itu akan menginap di toko. Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa Kai tidak membawa mobilnya, dia menatap Kai bingung. Sementara yang ditatap hanya cuek mengamati Taeoh yang berjalan mendahului mereka. Kyungsoo berdeham sebentar membuat Kai meliriknya.

"Aku bersyukur, Suho ternyata adalah suami Lay."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, jangan-jangan Kai menyukai Suho.

"Kalian tampak mesra bersama."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli, " cemburu, sayang?" Kai hanya mengendikan bahu tidak peduli.

"Sudah tua masih saja cemburu."

"Taeoh, bagaimana dengan eomma baru? Saat perang abeoji bertemu perawat yang cantik-cantik." Kai berteriak memanggil Taeoh, dan anak itu mendekat ketika mendengar kata 'cantik'.

"Jinjja, abeoji? Cantik?" Kai mengangguk antusias, "tentu saja!" Taeoh berbinar, "berarti Taeoh bisa memilih yang mana yang cocok?" Kai mengangguk kembali. "Pilih sesukamu." Taeoh bersorak riang, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang mematung sejak tadi.

"Lalu, appa?" Tanya Taeoh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tidak mengenakan. "Bagaimana appa dengan paman Suho?" kata Kai, Taeoh tertawa setuju, anak dan ayah itu tertawa, sedangakn Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja dengan ekspresi marah. Kai mengejarnya, membawa Taeoh di punggungnya.

"Cemburu, sayang?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Sudah tua masih saja cemburu." Kai dan Taeoh terkikik, kemudian Taeoh mencolek pipi Kyungsoo, "Ayolah, gadis manis jangan marah." Katanya membuat Kai tertawa, itu pasti usulan Kai, Kyungsoo melotot pada keduanya. Kemudian perhatian Taeoh teralih karena ada seekor kucing yang melintas di dekat jalan, dia minta diturunkan, Kai menurunkannya membiarkan anak itu bermain sesukanya mengejar kucing tersebut.

Kemudian dia merangkul pundak Kyungsoo yang ditepis kasar oleh pria itu. Kai tertawa, dirangkulnya kembali pundak Kyungsoo .

"Sudahlah, Soo sayang. Sudah kubilang kan, aku suka sampai mati padamu."

.

Baekhyun ada dipiggir danau, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan seharian sebelum hari pernikahannya. Baekhyun memeluk lututnya menahan udara dingin yang datang menyapa. Chanyeol suka dingin, makanya Baekhyun tidak begitu benci dingin sekarang. Kemudian pria tinggi itu membuka kakinya dan memeluk Baekhyun masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, apa nanti kita menikah di tempat yang mewah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak."

"Lalu, apa kita menikah di luar negeri yang indah?"

"Tidak Baek."

"Lalu dimana Parkchan?"

"Di Gereja."

Raut wajahnya kecewa, karena harapan-harapannya selama ini tidak terwujud, Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya lesu, dia menghela nafas.

"Padahal, itu indah sekali." Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat. "Jika itu impianmu, aku punya impian yang berbeda."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kita menikah di gereja ataupun di hotel mewah. Tapi pernikahan yang sederhana tentunya lebih bermakna menurutku. Ada keluarga, teman dan juga sahabat. HunHan dan Kaisoo, mereka juga menikah dengan sederhana, tapi mereka saling menyayangi. Dan juga Baek, aku tak ingin hotel mewah yang kau impi-impikan itu menjadi saksi kita, akan susah mempertanyakannya jika kita berada jauh dari tempat itu. Tapi jika di gereja, bukankah beliau ada dimana-mana?" Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, setelah melontarkan kalimat sok bijaknya. Meskipun berpikiran begitu, tapi Baekhyun tetap menyetujuinya, dia menoleh sebentar pada pria tinggi yang ada di belakangnya itu, mencuri kecupan pada bibir penuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah sekarang saja?" cengiran khas anak-anak menguar dari bibirnya.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran yah? Memangnya kau mau punya anak berapa?" Chanyeol membalik tubuh itu hingga menghadapnya, Chanyeol menggesekan hidungnya pada hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Rengek Baekhyun malu, dia menutup kedua pipinya yang memerah. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Memangnya, kau ingin punya berapa, Yeol?"

"Tidak ada."

"Wae? Kau tak ingin punya anak?"

"Kita dua lelaki Baek,mana mungkin punya anak."

"Kyungsoo dan Luhan? mereka punya."

"Aku takut itu mneyakitimu."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kau bisa minta, aku rela mati kok."

"Baek!"

"Tidak tentu saja Yeol, kita akan hidup baik-baik saja selamanya."

"Mana ada hidup seperti itu!"

"Ada. Asal kau, aku, kita saling pengertian seperti sekarang." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk jenaka.

.

Hari dimana pesta pernikahan dilaksanakan. Sederhana, namun sangat berkesan. Chanyeol adalah seorang dengan satu kakak dan kedua orang tua yang telah meninggal. Namun, tentu saja itu bukan alasan untuk membuatnya tidak bahagia, dia bahkan tersenyum tampan sejak tadi dengan Baekhyun yang beberapa jam lalu berikrar dengannya. Sesekali, dia mencuri pandang pada lelaki cantik itu yang membuat pipinya memerah. Baekhyun tampil manis dan juga tampan dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna hitam kemeja putih pada bagian dalamnya, serupa dengan yang Chanyeol kenakan. Pasangan KaiSoo dan HunHan duduk di sisi ruangan. Seperti dejavu mereka terus memperhatikan pesta milik Chanbaek itu. Luhan sejak tadi sudah mengoceh tentang pestanya, orang-orang yang datang, Sehun yang terlambat bangun, Kehamilannya, adiknya, Chanyeol dan masih banyak lagi yang luput dari pendengaran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya dapat memakluminya karena kondisi kehamilan Luhan yang menginjak 5 bulan, pria itu jadi sangat cerewet. Kai, Sehun dan Taeoh ada di dekat mereka, sama sekali tak perduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan Luhan. Mereka asik bermain, dengan makanan memenuhi mulut masing-masing.

"Baekhyun!" Taeoh memeluk Baekhyun ketika pria itu berdiri dihadapannya. Asal tahu saja, tamu Chanyeol sangat banyak dipesta sesederhana ini. Baekhyun terlihat lelah berdiri dan tersenyum. Jadi dia bergabung dengan keluarganya dan lebih memilih bersama Taeoh untuk duduk sebentar dan merenggangkan ototnya.

"Yatuhan, aku bisa mati beridri kalau begini." Katanya memukul-mukul kakinya yang pegal.

"Kau berlebihan Byunbaek." Kyungsoo mengambil Taeoh yang berada di pangkuan Baekhyun, agar lelaki itu dapat lebih leluasa merenggangkan ototnya.

" Kalian sudah bersiap bukan?" semua orang yang berada di meja itu mengangguk.

"Pastikan kita pergi dengan barang lengkap! Ah.. aku suka liburan!" seru Baekhyun riang.

Serius. Bulan madu mereka sama sekali berbeda dari pasangan lain. Mana ada bulan madu mengajak serta semua anggota keluarga. Chanyeol yang punya saran, karena dia suka hal berisik dan Baekhyun pun begitu. Kadang mereka punya selera yang unik. Baekhyun kembali berdiri dengan tegar ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya untuk diperkenalkan pada rekannya, sebelum kesana, dia menyempatkan melambai pada Taeoh yang bertanya dia akan kemana.

Sehari setelah pernikahan tersebut. Mereka semua pergi liburan. Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Lay untuk pergi liburan bersama keluarganya, sedangkan para polisi memang mendapatkan Libran special mereka selama 1 bulan satu minggu setelah perang. Chanyeol menyewa sebuah mini bus, karena dia pikir banyak anggota keluarga yang akan ikut. Namun tidak sesuai prediksinya. Kakaknya, Park Yura akan kembali ke inggris untuk bekerja, kemudian kedua orang tua Baekhyun menolak untuk ikut, pasangan SuLay yang baru-baru ini akur kembali lebih memilih membuka toko kuenya, Xiumin tidak bisa pergi karena ada pasien darurat yang harus ditanganinya, si pemilik Tv di desa Chen juga menolak ikut dengan alasan bekerja. Alhasil, mereka hanya pergi ber-enam tambah Taeoh. Tapi sekali lagi itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk Chanyeol tidak merasa bahagia.

"Bagaimana malam kalian?" Tanya Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya beberapa saat setelah mini bus melaju.

"Sudahkah?" sambung Kai penasaran. Keduanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala membuat KaiHun menganga tidak percaya.

"Mana mungkin!" Sehun menganga tidak percaya.

"Aku hampir mati berdiri kemarin, mana mungkin juga kami melakukannya disaat lelah seperti kemarin. Aku bisa mati!" terang Baekhyun.

"Setelah pulang dari acara, kami langsung tidur, dan ini serius. Aku sangat lelah."

"Siapa yang tidur lebih dulu?" Kai kini sudah menatap antusias pada pasangan baru ini, mencoba untuk mengoloknya.

"Aku." Chanyeol angkat tangan.

"Lalu Baekhyun kemana?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Dia sedang mandi dan lama sekali."

"Harusnya kau masuk juga ke kamar mandi." Ucapan Sehun itu membuat telinganya ditarik oleh sang suami, Luhan duduk dengan anggun bersandar pada tempat duduk yang sedikit diturunkan untuk menyamankan posisi dengan perut yang mulai membesar itu. Sehun meringis, setelahnya dia nyengir dihadapan Luhan dan kembali duduk tenang disamping suaminya itu. Meskipun Kai belum mendapatkan jeweran, dia segera kembali ketempat duduknya diurutan paling belakang dengan Taeoh dan Kyungsoo, sebagai antisipasi sebelum telinganya memerah.

Taeoh mengoceh sejak tadi. Dia selalu bertanya ketika melihat sesuatu di jalanan. Contohnya, ketika dia melihat gunung, Taeoh akan bertanya bagaimana gunung di buat, atau apakah penjual es krim itu pergi ke kutub utara dulu untuk mendapatkan es,kenapa anak kecil itu menangis, dan masih banyak kenapa lagi yang dia pertanyakan. Kyungsoo awalnya tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Namun lama-kelamaan itu terdengar menyebalkan juga, akhirnya dia memindahkan Taeoh untuk tidak duduk di samping jendela, dia meletakkan anak kecil itu di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Kai, menutup gorden kecil sehingga area luar tidak akan terlihat. Taeoh cemberut luar biasa, dia marah pada Kyungsoo karena menghalangi kesenangannya melihat sekeliling. Taeoh hampir saja mengamuk sambil menangis, untung saja seorang Kai selalu dapat diandalkan dalam situasi dan lingkungan macam apapun. Kai mendudukan Taeoh di pangkuannya sehingga anak itu dapat melihat wajah Abeojinya.

"Laki-laki menangis hanya karena hal sepele? Tidak kesatria sekali." Taeoh menggeleng, tidak setuju. "Tapi Appa menutupnya." Dia menunjuk jendela yang ditutup Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh perlu tidur sepertinya, perjalanan masih jauh. Nanti saat sudah sampai Taeoh malah tak bisa bermain." Kai mengeluarkan sosis kemasan dari dalam tasnya dan memberikan tiga buah pada Taeoh, yang disambut dengan sangat riang oleh bocah itu.

"Taeoh mau berikan satu untuk adik bayi paman Luhan." Kai mengangguk kemudian menurunkan anak itu agar dapat menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk di bangku tengah. Bisa Kai lihat tangan putih Sehun mengangkat tubuh Taeoh untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau membawa ini?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sosis kemasan itu.

"Taeoh sangat menyukainya."

"Lalu kesukaanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak akan lupa, aku selalu membawanya kemanapun." Kyungsoo tersenyum riang, menadahkan tangan meminta kesukaannya pada Kai.

"Yang ini kan?" Kai menurunkan sedikit resleting celananya dan menunjukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Dasar Kim mesum Kai!" dia memukul berkali-kali lengan Kai yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, suaranya mengalahkan pasangan Chanbaek yang sedang saling memaki. Kyungsoo terlihat malas untuk memperhatikan Kai yang menertawakan dirinya lebih lama, maka dia memejamkan matanya saja mencoba untuk tidur, selagi Taeoh sedang diasuh Luhan. Dia merasa tubuh seseorang tergeser kesebelahnya, kemudian kecupan lembut dibibirnya berhasil membuka matanya. Kyungsoo menemukan Kai yang sedang menatapnya dalam, teramat lembut hingga kapaspun mungkin tak mampu menyainginya. Sejenak Kyungsoo tertegun mendapatkan pemandangan ini lagi. Pemandangan yang lebih indah dari melihat sunrise di pagi hari, lebih indah dari melihat hamparan laut yang biru. Lebih indah dari memandang kota dipuncak gunung. Dan karya ini nyata, karya tuhan yang amat indah ada di depan matanya. Begitu dekat, sangat dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat.

"Bercanda." Kata Kai sambil menampilkan eye smilenya, bibir yang mengembangkan senyum dan taring gigi yang terlihat membuat senyuman Kai begitu manis. Kyungsoo tersihir dan dia ikut tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya. Kyungsoo menarik leher Kai untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"Cium aku." Tanpa menjawabpun bibir Kai sudah menempel di bibir kenyal Kyungsoo, dia menyentuhnya dengan penekanan namun sangatlah lembut, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas Kai memasuki rongga mulutnya. Kai menyesap bibir Kyungsoo begitu dalam , lidahnya bermain di bibir tersebut sebelum masuk kedalam untuk mencari lidah Kyungsoo. ciuman itu terputus di detik ke enam puluh, Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan sedikit kecewa, sementara Kai menampilkan cengiran bersalahnya.

"Takut kelepasan, Soo." Katanya, Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan itu sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa Taeoh belum kembali dari kursi Luhan. Takut mengganggu Luhan, dia kemudian menyuruh Kai untuk mengambil Taeoh dan membawanya kembali.

Kai menemukan Taeoh sedang terkantuk-kantuk dipangkuan Sehun, ayah Taeoh itu kemudian menggendong anaknya yang sedikit terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba sebelum menuju mimpinya itu.

"Terima kasih cadel." Sehun mendengus pada Kai, sementara pria itu menepuk-nepuk bokong Taeoh kembali bermaksud menidurkannya. Kai memegang kepala kursi untuk menjaga tubuhnya dari guncangan bis.

.

Sehun melihat Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai. Mereka sampai siang tadi dan semuanya sedang beristirahat, kecuali Oh Luhan. Pria albino itu menghampiri suaminya yang tengah hamil, terdengar sedikit aneh karena seorang lelaki yang bisa hamil, namun itu bukan masalah untuknya. Sehun mengelus rambut palsu Luhan dengan lembut dari belakang, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh pria itu dengan kain yang dibawanya.

"Udara sangat dingin, tidak baik berada diluar tanpa pakaian penghangat." Bisiknya di telinga Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, "terima kasih." Bisiknya kembali.

"Sedang apa?" Sehun mencari-cari satu obyek yang kiranya menarik perhatian Luhan sehingga membuatnya menghampiri pantai.

"Adik bayi mau jalan-jalan." Luhan mengelus perutnya sebentar.

"Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak usah, kau istirahat sajalah. Lagipula nanti kau lelah, biasanya adik bayi sedikit rewel."

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu! Aku pernah ikut perang Lu, aku ini kuat, bahkan aku bisa menggendongmu sambil berjalan-jalan." Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk. "aku tahu, kau memang yang paling kuat!" kemudian mencubit hidung Sehun, membuat pria itu merona. Luhan kemudian melanjutkan jalan-jalannya, mengabaikan betapa keras angin pantai di musim dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya, Luhan masih tetaplah Luhan yang keras kepala. Berkali-kali, dia melepaskan selimut yang disampirkan Sehun di kedua pundaknya, membuat Sehun kembali gelagapan untuk memasangkannya, Luhan mengaku tidak kedinginan padahal Sehun tahu, hujan kerap kali datang turun. Jika ada orang yang lebih gila lagi itu mungkin Luhan, gila dikatakan manly. Bagaimana tidak, dia rela kedinginan hanya mendapatkan kata manly, Sehun tau itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Luhan menolak tawaran Sehun untuk mengajaknya kembali ke penginapan yang jaraknya tentu sedikit jauh dari bibir pantai. Luhan masih kukuh untuk perjalanannya menginjak pasir-pasir halus di kakinya, sementara Sehun menatapnya khawatir. Satu selimut tidaklah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh siapapun di musim seperti ini, apalagi di pantai, sedangkan Luhan memiliki dua nyawa yang kedinginan. Sehun tidak tahu lagi harus bagaiamana menghadapi suaminya yang rewel tidak kentara ini, maka dari itu, dia melepaskan jaket tebalnya untuk di pakai oleh Luhan beserta selimut yang di bawanya tadi diletakkannya di kepala Luhan. Sehun menyisakan kemeja putih tipis yang dipakainya sebagai selimut tubuh sekarang.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini musim dingin Sehun!" bentak Luhan padanya.

"Bagaimana, jika kata itu untukmu." Sehun tidak bermaksud untuk memancing kemarahan Luhan, atau apapun itu yang membuat Luhan kesal, tidak sama sekali.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kau kembali saja ke penginapan!" emosinya mulai muncul, dan Sehun menghela nafasnya sabar. Sehun menyentuh wajah Luhan perlahan, memberikan sensasi ketenangan hingga menurunkan emosi Luhan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu." Bisiknya sedikit di belahan bibir Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun!"

"Aku yang ada apa-apa,Luhan. Jika kau pergi sendiri, tidakkah kau berpikir betapa khawatirnya aku. Musim hujan, dingin dan kau sedang hamil. Pikiran buruk selalu datang padaku. Lihat, dan sekarang kau nekad menggunakan sweatermu itu untuk hanya sekedar melapisi kulitmu." Sehun menunjuk sweater coklat longgar yang dikenakan oleh Luhan.

"Aku punya tanggung jawab lebih, Luhan. Dan kau seharusnya juga dapat menjaga dirimu lebih." Luhan menunduk, tidak mau membantah, Sehun benar. Seharusnya Luhan memakai baju yang sangat tebal jika ingin berjalan-jalan, dan seharusnya dia tidak keras kepala untuk kembali berjalan-jalan padahal tubuhnya sudah kedinginan. Kali ini, Sehun benar dalam segala hal.

"Maaf. Ayo pulang." Gumam Luhan, menundukan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum manis, Luhan tampak begitu imut saat menyesal. Luhan mengembalikan jaketnya, Sehun tidak bohong jika dia sangat kedinginan, tapi tentu saja dia punya cara lain menghangatkan Luhan.

Sehun merangkulnya sepanjang perjalanan, memberi kehangatan pada tubuh itu. Dan mengecup kepalanya setiap saat, menambah sensasi luar biasa di hatinya. Luhan melingkarka tangannya di area pinggang Sehun, tidak bohong. Dia ingin di manja.

.

.

Malam itu, seusai makan malam. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada diatas ranjang. Bukan hal apa-apa. Mereka serius mengatakan kalau sejak malam pernikahan mereka belum pernah berhubungan badan. Alasannya adalah mereka berdua terlalu asik bermain game hingga kelelahan sendiri. Chanyeol saat itu baru saja membelikan Baekhyun ponsel yang lebih canggih dari sebelumnya, menggunakan uang tabungan Baekhyun karena pria itu menolak memakai uangnya. Dan alhasil, Baekhyun sangat tergila-gila dengan benda baru miliknya itu. Mereka setiap malam berduel untuk mendapatkan skor tertinggi dalam game hingga melupakan kegiatan yang seharusnya sudah dilaksanakan kemarin-kemarin. Entah kenapa bisa begitu, susah menceritakan dua orang idiot. Baekhyun mendengar suara sedikit ribut di luar kamar dan dia memutuskan untuk mempouse gamenya untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

"Paling, Sehun dan Kai yang mengintip kegiatan kita." Suara tenang Chanyeol sambil memainkan gamenya membuat Baekhyun berhenti. Ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mendapatkan skor tinggi melebihi dirinya. Heol, itu kan karena dia berhenti bermain.

"ParkChan, ayo kita main-main." Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya membuat Chanyeol bingung.

Sehun dan Kai mendengar suara-suara aneh, dari dalam kamar pasangan baru itu. Mereka langsung membulatkan mata dan mulut mereka. Membayangkan betapa hebat permainan di dalam, suaranya terdengar sedikit kencang dengan deritan suara ranjang, berhasil membuat kedua orang itu menganga luar biasa. Sehun bergerak menyamankan posisi hingga tak sengaja kakinya membentur pintu dan menimbulkan suara terlalu keras.

"Siapa itu?" suara serak Chanyeol bertanya dari dalam, membuat mereka gelagapan menjauh dari kamar, mereka mendengar Chanyeol melangkah menuju pintu. Kedua orang itu menjauh dan melarikan diri menuju kearah dapur untuk bersembunyi. Kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ada di lantai satu, kamar utama, sehingga jarak yang paling dekat adalah dapur. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan tentu saja Chanyeol tak menemukan siapapun. Kemudian pintu kembali tertutup. Sudah cukup, Sehun dan Kai sudah tau betapa hebatnya pasangan itu.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa hingga perutnya sakit. Tipuan mereka luar biasa, suara merdu Baekhyun dan gerakan cepat Chanyeol untuk menggoyangkan ranjang berhasil menipu kedua orang itu. Chanyeol terpingkal parah, dia tidak habis pikir kedua orang itu bisa di tipu.

"Aku lelah tertawa, aku mau mandi." Kata Baekhyun yang memasukkan dirinya kedalam kamar mandi.

"Kau mandi lagi?"

" Berendam air panas, akan terasa nyaman sebelum tidur." Kata Baekhyun dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bingung. Dia bergerak gelisah, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk atau lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun di 10 menit pria itu masuk. Baekhyun membukanya dengan tidak sabaran menahan kesal, pasalnya lelaki itu mengganggu relaksasinya. Baekhyun sudah hampir berteriak di hadapan muka Chanyeol, sebelum pria itu membuka mulutnya.

"Baek." Suara rendah itu, dan tatapan mata itu. Baekhyun tahu apa artinya. Detik itu, Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Dia menarik pria tinggi itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi perlahan, dan mengunci pintunya. Mereka berdua hanya saling bertatap di ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" suara lembut Baekhyun menggetarkan tubuh Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu, mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun yang basah, menuruni kening kemudian ke pipi dan berakhir di bibir Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah, aku melakukannya?" Baekhyun menjauh, Chanyeol pikir itu adalah sebuah penolakan. Namun, Baekhyun dengan suka rela melepaskan baju mandinya sendiri dan menggantungnya di dekat pintu.

"Aku milikmu, Chan." Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi, saat Baekhyun mengucapkannya benar-benar tulus. Tidak ada nada bercanda, atau mengejek. Itu benar, dari hatinya untuk Chanyeol.

Di dekatinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menempelkan tubuh itu pada sisi dinding yang dingin kemudian melumat bibirnya rakus. Pertarungan itu di warnai dengan saling menyesap kedua bibir itu, menuju keseluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Dalam waktu beberapa detik, Baekhyun sudah menemukan Chanyeol telanjang bulat dengan batang yang berdiri tegak. Benda panjang itu menyentuh pahanya di tengah ciuman mereka hingga menimbulkan efek dengan sensasi luar biasa.

"Enggghhhh…" suara itu keceplosan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menghisap tonjolan dadanya. Seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya, dia merasa luar biasa.

"Ahhh," Chanyeol mulai menggigit kecil, dan dia suka suara alami Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya. Meskipun suara itu tidak begitu keras seperti saat mereka mengerjai Sehun dan Kai. Suara ini terdengar lebih indah untuknya.

Chanyeol, membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke bathup, yang sebelumnya telah dia buka lubang airnya sehingga, bak itu kini telah kosong, dengan perlahan dia merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun disana, dan siap mengambil ancang-ancang. Dibukanya kedua paha Baekhyun dan diletakkan pada sisi-sisi Bathup, Baekhyun menatapnya sayu. Namun dengan yakin, Chanyeol mendorong kejantanannya sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras, dan memegang sisi Bathup terlalu keras. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol tahu, meskipun Baekhyun tidak berteriak atau memaki seperti biasanya. Baekhyun sangat kesakitan. Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk memasukkan kejantanannya, dan bobol. Dia berhasil, raut kebanggaan muncul di wajahnya. Tapi, tidak setelah dia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang amat kesakitan. Bibirnya bahkan sedikit berdarah, dan buku-buku tanganya memutih terlalu keras memegang sisi Bathup. Chanyeol meraih tangan itu dan membawanya kepundak kokohnya.

"Sakit sekali?" Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, menemukan kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong. Tapi sakit ini hanya sebentar, kau tau kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Chanyeol memberi kecupan-kecupan menenangkan di wajahnya. Chanyeol menggerakan pinggangnya, dapat ia lihat bahwa kejantanannya mendapat sedikit noda darah, dan dia tak bisa lebih bangga lagi karena berhasil menjadi yang pertama untuk Baekhyun.

.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu terbuka, sedangkan dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gemerlap lampu malam di jendela. Taeoh sudah tidur sejak jam 8 malam tadi. Kamar mereka memang terletak sedikit terpencil dibandingkan kamar lainnya di villa ini, itu kemauan Kyungsoo, karena dia adalah pengagum jendela yang memiliki pemandangan indah. Kai melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

"Soo, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya di telingan sang suami.

"Kau darimana?"

"Ah, aku tadi bersama Sehun.." Kai gelagapan untuk menjawab. Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kai.

"Mengintip?" tebaknya, dan Kai tak bisa berbohong, dia hanya terdiam. Kyungsoo mengambil selimut yang ada di kasur dan meletakkannya di lantai. Dia membuka selimut itu dan menurunkan satu bantal dari sana. Sebelum itu dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium Taeoh yang tertidur di kasur.

"Soo, jangan seperti ini. Tadi itu hanya iseng. Dibawah dingin Kyungsoo, naiklah kembali."

"Kalau begitu hangatkan aku." Kyungsoo menampilkan mata owlnya yang membuat Kai tersenyum nakal. "Kau tak mau Taeoh terbangun kan, karena kita." Kai harus memuji kemampuan Kyungsoo dalam menggodanya, bahkan hanya ditatap seperti itu sudah membuatnya ereksi. Dia mendekati Kyungsoo berbisik di telinganya.

"Napeun namja." Kemudian mengecupnya berkali-kali. Semua orang pasti tau, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua setelah ini.

.

Di Kamar HunHan

"Sehunnhh, nagamu akan terbanghhhh…"

"Lu, jangan bicara macam-macam."

"Tidak, Sehunhh. Ahh…serius dia besar sekali…"

"Nagaku, ada di dalammu Lu. Biarkan dia muntah api di dalamu."

"Sehunahh, lebih cepathhh. Engghh…"

Besok apa yang akan terjadi? Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

TBC

Long time no see

Maaf ini panjang (?) banget


	20. Chapter 20

Hari itu hari minggu. Kyungsoo terbangun di pagi hari, dan mendapati udara dingin menyapanya. Suara air menyerbu atap rumahnya terdengar bernyanyi. Di luar sedang hujan rupanya, dan Kyungsoo masih tetap bergelut dengan tempat tidur nyaman yang telah lama ditinggalkannya. Ini di desa, tempat kelahirannya dan Kai. Setelah liburan tiga hari waktu itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi desa dan menghabiskan waktu disini dalam beberapa hari. Kyungsoo tak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya, tidak Kai ataupun Taeoh. Membuatnya harus bangkit berdiri mencari kedua orang itu. Tempat awalnya mencari adalah dapur, Taeoh suka menghangatkan diri di corong tempatnya memasak, namun anak itu tidak disana, tidak juga di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo membuka pintu utamanya melihat seberapa deras hujan mengguyur tanah kelahirannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun melintas di depannya, menggayung sepeda tua miliknya dulu dan berseru riang. "Kyungsoooooo!" dia tertawa cekikikan sambil terus melaju, Kyungsoo mengernyit dia sudah gila. Tak lama Chanyeol juga melintas, menggunakan sepeda entah milik siapa sama gilanya dengan Baekhyun, pria dewasa itu tertawa-tawa memanggil namanya ketika melihat dirinya berdiri mengamati di depan pintu. Kyungsoo berpikir pasangan itu sudah gila. Kemudian Taeoh lewat menggunakan sepeda roda tiga dan Kyungsoo yakin itu milik Min Ah tetangga mereka.

"Paman, tunggu aku!" katanya begitu antusias.

"Taeoh! Kenapa hujan-hujanan?"

"Eoh, Appa anyeoong…" sebelum dia berhasil menangkap Taeoh, anak itu dengan cepat menggayung sepedanya. Mereka semua gila, kenapa di musim hujan seperti ini melakukan parade sepeda. Taeoh tidak sendirian, ada satu lagi orang gila yang kini lewat dan dengan sengaja menyipratkan air genangan berlumpur itu hingga mengenai Kyungsoo.

"SAEKKI!" lantang Kyungsoo, melihat bajunya yang kotor.

"Oh, maaf." Katanya cengengesan, Kyungsoo melotot pada Kai, tapi jangan harap dia akan takut pada Kyungsoo. Kai tetap melaju mengejar Taeoh dan Chanbaek,membiarkan Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang .

"Yak! Nanti kalian bisa sakit!" Tentunya tidak ada harapan agar mereka mendengarkan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau baru bangun?" Luhan dan Sehun berjalan kearahnya menggunakan payung, dan terlihat sedikit lebih normal.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Ke toko, membeli banyak makanan. Hujan membuatku lapar. Juga beberapa pensil mungkin."

"Bukankah, komikmu sudah akan terbit sebentar lagi?"

"Ya, perusahaan tempatku bekerja sudah mengeditnya, aku hanya ingin menggambar lagi setelah sekian lama tak bekerja dan tak melihat hasil gambar orang lain, rasanya aneh."

"Baiklah editornim, oh mungkin sekarang Komikus. Kuharap kalian tak sama gilanya dengan teman-temannya." Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun, dan Luhan mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'teman-temannya' Luhan terkekeh, kemudian dia melambai pada Kyungsoo.

.

Kai baru saja mandi setelah Kyungsoo dan Taeoh keluar dari ruangan lembap itu. Kini ayah dan anak itu berada di corong kayu bakar tempat Kyungsoo memasak dulu, untuk menghangatkan diri sambil membakar ubi. Taeoh bercerita bahwa sangat menyenangkan bersepeda di tengah hujan. Taeoh terus tertawa ketika menceritakan tentang paman Chanyeol yang jatuh di genangan lumpur, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo juga tertawa. Cerita Taeoh benar-benar menggemaskan untuknya, bahkan Kyungsoo lupa kalau Taeoh sudah duduk di tahap pertama sekolah dasar, dan anak itu bolos satu minggu karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian Kai ikut bergabung, menghangatkan diri di depan corong. Dia mencuri ciuman di kening Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar duduk dan kembali bercerita bersama Taeoh.

"Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo pada pria itu, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeoh untuk menatap langsung bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?"

"Taeoh sudah besar." Kai menolehkan kepalanya pada Taeoh, anak itu memang sudah besar sekarang. Lalu apa yang salah, kenapa Kyungsoo berkata begitu.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau mau memiliki satu lagi?"

ekspresi Kai langsung berubah datar. "Tidak!" jawabnya tegas membuat Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya terluka.

"Aku tidak mau, kejadian buruk waktu itu terjadi. Kau sangat kesakitan, apa kau tidak takut?"

"Tidakah kau berpikir bahwa Taeoh perlu teman bermain juga. Seseorang yang bisa dia jaga."

"Kyungsoo, tidak!"

"Kai, ayolah. Kau hanya menanamnya. Aku yang akan menanggung selama Sembilan bulan nanti."

"Bukan masalah itu, Kyungsoo. aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu atau kau merasa kesakitan disetiap halnya."

"Aku yang akan merasakan sakit Kai, kau tak perlu merasakannya, cukup tanam benihmu."

"Kau pikir, ketika kau merasakan sakit, aku tidak khawatir? Mungkin memang salahku waktu itu lebih mementingkan tugas daripada dirimu yang berjuang melahirkan Taeoh, sehingga kau berpandangan demikian padaku." Kai menatap Kyungsoo, dengan mata sendu dan sangat terluka, detik itu juga Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia menyakiti hati Kai lagi dengan kata-katanya. Kemudian Kai bangkit dari sana, membiarkan Taeoh yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

Taeoh yang sedang memakan ubinya memandang Kyungsoo bertanya. "Abeoji, waeyo?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Kaja, cari abeoji." Kemudian dia menggendong Taeoh untuk dibawanya kedalam rumah tempat Kai melarikan diri.

Kai tengah meringkuk di balik selimutnya,edisi kesalnya pada Kyungsoo. Dia tau siapa yang sedang membuka pintu dan siapa yang akan duduk di perutnya kemudian. "Abeoji!" katanya menidurkan diri diatas tubuh Kai. Pria itu mendekap anaknya kemudian membawanya membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih saja seperti Teoh." Kesal Kyungsoo di perlakukan seperti itu. Meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo tak mau membuang waktunya untuk ikut meringkuk dan memeluk punggung Kai, punggung yang terasa lebar dan nyaman.

"Baiklah, Taeoh abeoji. Aku minta maaf, oke." Kyungsoo mencium punggung tersebut. Dan benar saja, Kai berbalik padanya membawa serta Taeoh juga, hingga kini anak itu ada di tengah-tengah orang tuanya. Seperti drama-drama mereka hanya saling menatap, berbicara dengan bahasa mata, Taeoh bergerak gelisah dan Kai menepuk-nepuk bokongnya menyadari anak itu tengah mengantuk. Sehabis hujan-hujanan yang katanya luar biasa mengasyikan itu membuatnya kelelahan. Kyungsoo mengamati dua orang laki-laki itu, dia tertawa sendiri karena tersadar kalau mereka berdua sangat mirip.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kai mendengus, tak bisa bermarah-marah dalam durasi yang lama pada suami kesayangannya itu. Matanya terlalu imut untuk tidak di tatapnya, atau bibirnya terlalu lucu untuk hanya sekedar diabaikan, pundaknya terlalu ringkih untuk tidak dipeluk. Kai bisa mati menanggung cinta jika orang ini tak ada. Sekalipun, dia sering beraksi marah sengaja maupun tidak, sungguhan atau bualan, itu semua untuk menarik perhatian Kyungsoo agar memperhatikannya lebih, dan dia suka cara Kyungsoo merayu untuk memaafkannya. Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo hingga telinga. Meskipun hidup bertahun-tahun dengannya, debaran itu masih sekeras saat remaja mereka dulu, tapi perasaan itu sama hebatnya hingga sekarang. Bahkan mungkin lebih hebat dari saat Kai diusir karena tak mampu menahan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Ini sangat luar biasa, sampai siapapun tak dapat menggambarkannya. Sangat sederhana, namun pula sangat cinta.

"Kau percaya kalau aku bilang, aku cinta mati padamu. Tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Kai yang begitu cheesy itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Kau tidak bisa hidup jika tak ada, air, udara, api, cahaya dan yang paling penting bumi tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau percaya jika aku berkata kaulah bumiku?" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa kenapa Kai menjadi seperti ini, apa guyuran hujan mampu membawa pikiran rasional seroang polisi Negara hanyut bersama banjir.

"Ada apa denganmu, sepertinya kau harus mencari pikiran rasional seorang polisi di genangan air yang kau lewati. Mungkin saja dia terbawa hujan tadi." Kyungsoo tak berhenti tertawa.

"Polisi juga manusia Kyungsoo, jangan pandang aku sebagai seorang polisi sekarang, pandang aku sebagai suamimu."

"Yayaya. Tapi namaku Do Kyungsoo. Bukan bumi." Kai menghela nafasnya, lelah memberitahu Kyungsoo di tengah keseriusannya sedangkan dia ditertawakan tiap mengeluarkan kata. Apa yang lucu dari pertanyaannya. Kemudian Kai teringat sesuatu dan dia melompat dari ranjang tidurnya, menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya ke belakang rumah. Kai menunjuk benda yang tergantung di dekat pintu belakang, dan Kyungsoo menganga. Sebuah kerincing berpita putih.

"Kau ingat?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia tak pernah ingat membuat kerincing dengan pita berwarna putih, dia hanya ingat memiliki dua kerincing miliknya dan ayah.

"Semua kerincing yang kau punya, adalah buatanku."

"Aku yang membuatnya!"

"Kau hanya memasangkan pitanya, kau pasti melupakan yang putih karena itu aku simpan di laci lemari. Kerincing itu miliku kau yang membagikannya karena kau ingin melihatku memiliki kulit putih."

Kyungsoo menahan tawa gelinya.

"Ya, aku tau kau ingin tertawa. Kerincing itu kulepas untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa aku tak ada di rumah ini, tapi kau memang tidak ingat semuanya. Dan juga, sayangnya kulitku tidak berwarna putih seperti yang kau harapkan, bahkan aku bertambah gelap."

"Kai, itu hanya ejekan seorang anak kecil. Lagipula, aku suka dirimu yang sekarang." Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Kai, selain mencari kehangatan dari hujan yang mengguyur tak henti, dia juga ingin menunjukan betapa sukanya dia pada kakak angkatnya itu. Pelukan Kai sangat menenangkan, sorot matanya mampu membuat Kyungsoo menuruti apapun permintaannya, bercinta contohnya. Tapi itu hanyalah bagian paling kecil dari kebahagiannya berumah tangga bersama Kai. Satu hal yang dia pelajari dari mencintai seorang Kim Jongin adalah, kebahagiaan yang pernah dijanjikan padanya seumur hidup pada awal pernikahan paksaan mereka, bukan dengan harta ataupun seks, melainkan dengan mencintai dan menyayangi seorang Kai dengan setulus hati hingga kini. Dan Kyungsoo sadar, kebahagiaan yang Kai maksud itu ketika Kyungsoo telah dapat mencintai Kai apa adanya, dengan segala sesuatu yang terasa belum sempurna, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menemukan hampir kesempurnaan ketika dia mencintai Kai sangat dalam. Kebahagiaan itu, Kai menepatinya.

"Kebahagiaan yang kau janjikan padaku Kim Jongin, kau sudah menepatinya. KAIsatria…" Kyungsoo memeluk Kai lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Aku mencintaimu, hampir gila rasanya." Lanjut Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah di dada Kai. Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa berjanji tidak meninggalkanku?"

"Kapanpun itu, aku akan berjanji." Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat bola mata Kai yang menilik padanya, kemudian sorot itu berubah lega dan berbinar begitu terang tidak kentara.

"Ayo, kembali ke kamar. Anak kita perlu kehangatan juga." Kai menggendong Kyungsoo yang memeluk lehernya seperti anak kecil untuk kembali ke kamar, karena mereka ingat meninggalkan Taeoh terlalu lama. Dunia ini penuh ketidaksempurnaan jadi jangan bicara tentang kesempurnaan. Kecuali satu kesempurnaan yang tak pernah berubah apapun waktu dan musimnya, daerah dan wilayahnya, pulau atau negaranya. Hanya satu. Cinta.

Hujan bukan saja tentang kesedihan bukan?Jadi, bagaimana cara kalian menikmati hujan?

 **TAMAT.**

.

Yeay! Akhirnya tamat juga. Setelah sekian panjang chapter yang udah kayak sinetron. Terimakasih chinggu-nim yang sudah berperan dalam menamatkan ff ini. tentunya gak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, begitupun dengan aku, aku sadar ff ini masih banyak kurangnya, aku bakal usahain buat yang lebih baik dari ini untuk selanjutnya. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, I love you full kkkk. Kalau ada waktu kita ketemu lagi ya, di ffku selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa!

KAIsatria…


End file.
